


Cookies and Kittens

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, CFAU Carmilla, Carmilla AU, Carmilla childhood friends AU, Child Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Carmilla, Hollstein - Freeform, Multi-chapter AU, Protective Carmilla Karnstein, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, Zeta Society - Freeform, lawstein brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 108,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura meets Carmilla at the age of 6 and they slowly become best friends. Will their friendship ever lead to something more or are they destined to be just friends. Childhood Carmilla AU. Rated M for future chapters.</p><p>*Beta editing in-progress*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes as you can see I am re-editing this and by that I mean that I have a wonderful new Beta who is working their way through my works to help me improve my grammar and other minor things. There is a lot to get through but we are making some progress. Then you can re-read and hopefully enjoy with better grammar and punctuation. Although I do apologise for having made you suffer through that the first time :l anyway that's all for now!

 

Little Laura Hollis skipped around the playground, her soft brown eyes scanning the around, taking in her surroundings. Laura loved the playground. She loved playing with the other kids, but most of all, she loved the swings. So today was no different to any other trip to the playground, her crooked smile widening as she raced to the swings. Seeing an empty swing, Laura jumped on, pushing herself off of the ground a little bit, her dirty blonde hair flying in the wind.

This was when her eyes fell to the person on the swing next to her. There sat a girl. Laura turned to look at the girl beside her, taking her appearance in. The other girl had curly dark brown hair, with bangs that fell just above her eyes. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown, almost black, matching her clothing choice.

The girl wore black pants with a matching black jacket that hung loosely off her petite body. The jacket was slightly too big for the small girl and Laura could see that the girl's hands clung tightly to the sleeves, letting her hands fold into her body. Her head was hung and if Laura didn't know any better, she'd have said that the girl was crying. After hearing a choked sob, she knew that she was right.

“Are you crying?”

Laura spoke softly, her hand nervously playing with the hem of her t-shirt, as she watched the girl jump with a start. Turning her head slowly to look at Laura, her hand coming up to frantically wipe her eyes, with the sleeve of her jacket.

She could see the brunette's lip trembling and that her eyes were puffy and red. Her face fell when she saw the girl trying to hide her face, beneath her hand.

“I...I...I'm n-not...I'm f-f-fineee”

Her voice broke as she struggled to contain another choked sob, burying her head in her shaky hands. Laura felt saddened by the little girl, jumping off of her swing, she moved closer to the girl. Crouching down to envelope her body in a gentle hug. The girl stiffened, but after a few seconds brought her arms to grasp at Laura's body, curling herself into the hug, as she cried harder. Laura tried to run her hands up the girl's back softly like her father did to her when  _she_  got upset. She began to smile when she heard a low giggle coming from the other girl, slowly they pulled apart and Laura relaxed as she saw a small smile, appear on the girl's face.

“That tickles, stop it!”

Laura couldn't help but grin as she moved to tickle the girl who desperately tried to wriggle away, squirming as Laura relentlessly tickled her.

...

Finally, she managed to push Laura's hands away, both sat in a fit of giggles before the girl spoke.

“Sorry...I got your shirt wet.”

“It's okay, why are you crying?”

The girl's eyes fell to the ground, as she watched her feet shuffle nervously. Sighing, she let her head rise to meet Laura's soft eyes before she began explaining.

“My brother, Will, he took me to the playground with his friend, but he left me. He won't let me play with him!”

Her lip threatened to quiver again and Laura saw the girl clench her fists tightly to stop herself from crying again.

“Can't you play with friends?”

“No. I don't have any friends.”

Laura flinched as the girl snapped at her, her eyes flicking around the playground and a frown lay on her lips. Laura bit her lip, before scooting closer to the girl, who had resumed her gaze on her feet.

“Why don't you...ummm...have friends? I don't mean to...ummm...sorry...”

The brunette's frown turned into a small smirk, as she listened to Laura stuttering as she rambled on. Shaking her head, the girl placed a hand over Laura’s to stop her talking. At this gesture, Laura abruptly stopped talking, to look nervously at the brunette.

“You talk a lot, Cupcake!”

Laura stared at the girl in confusion, her brows furrowing at the use of the nickname. Her expression made the other girl smile, something that seemed to confuse Laura even more.

“My name's Laura, um...why'd you call me that?”

The brunette grinned, before moving her hand to gently tug on Laura's t-shirt. Laura let her eyes fall down to her chest, looking at the shirt she was wearing. Laura was sporting a blue t-shirt, which had the picture of a cupcake printed in the middle. Her face broke out into a grin as the realization hit her, a small giggle eliciting from her mouth.

“I get it now, ha! Um...I'm Laura.”

The girl looked at the extended hand in front of her, smirking again as she began to speak.

“You said that already Cupcake.”

“My name is  ** _LAURA_**!”

The girl flashed Laura a mischevious grin as she responded.

“I'm gonna call you Cupcake.”

Laura folded her arms, huffing at the other girl, who just smirked at her more. After a few minutes of silence, Laura relaxed her arms, turning to address the girl again.

“You never answered me.“

The girl stared blankly at Laura, raising her eyebrow slightly to question Laura. Laura stared at her with wide eyes, before starting to speak again.

“Um. Well, why...um...don't you have friends?”

Her voice mumbling the last part as she tapped her leg nervously, avoiding the brunette's curious gaze. Her head slowly rising as she heard the girl speak.

“I don't know, people don't like me.”

Laura detected a hint of sadness in her voice, making her want to envelope the girl in yet another hug. Not wanting to scare the girl, she just slipped her hand into the girl's hand. Entangling their fingers, as she gave the brunette's hand a squeeze.

“I like you.”

The brunette gave her a shy smile. Moving her hand to push her bangs out of her face, as her eyes fluttered down to their joined hands. She let her fingers trace against Laura's, smiling slightly to herself.

* * *

They sat together for a long time. Laura dominated most of the conversation, rambling nervously as the other girl just sat and listened. The brunette occasionally contributed, telling Laura about how she desperately wanted a kitten for her seventh birthday. Laura couldn't help but smile at the new level of happiness that washed over the other girl, feeling relief when the girl didn't cry anymore throughout the afternoon.

Their chat was interrupted by the appearance of a boy coming towards them. The boy was a couple of years older, but he bared resemblance to the brunette beside Laura. His hair was a dark brown and it stuck up in a few places. He was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt missing a jacket, that Laura could only assume was the one the girl was wearing.

“Come on, we have to go Kitty.”

The brunette sighed but nodded, watching as the boy walked away to re-join his friend, as they waited for her to meet up. The girl turned to Laura, with an apologetic smile. Standing up slowly, as she reached her hand to help Laura up.

“I have to go now, Mother wants us back.”

Laura nodded in understanding before she pulled the girl into a warm embrace. The girl leant into the hug, letting her head rest against Laura's shoulder.

“Kitty, hurry the hell up!”

The girl sprung apart from Laura quickly. Waving briefly, before slowly starting to walk to meet the older boy, when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Laura smiling at her.

“I don't know your name.”

“I'm Carmilla.”

 

 


	2. Swings and Oreos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla returns to the park to play with Laura. The chapter with the oreos you could say! Picnics, cookies and Piggyback rides! The fluff continues.

'You came back!'

Laura grinned, as she spotted the familiar curly brown hair approaching. Since she'd met Carmilla, Laura had been waiting excitedly to see the little girl again. She had a few friends but seeing Carmilla made her feel the happiest. Smiling at the blonde, Carmilla sat down on the swing next to Laura's.

Today, Carmilla had her curly hair pulled into messy pigtails that were tied together with black ribbon. She wore black pants and had the same jacket as the day before, wrapped around her little arms, over a black top with moon signs on it.

Laura's long hair was down coming just below her shoulders, a simple braid in the front of her hair. Laura was wearing a pink dress, with frilly white socks peeking out from her black Velcro shoes.

'I like your pigtails '

'Thanks...bet I can swing higher than you!'

'Na ah, I swing really high!'

'Ready... GO!'

At this, the two girls began pushing themselves higher off of the ground, pulling tongues at one another as they swung higher. Carmilla was a bit stronger, managing to swing slightly higher than Laura, much to her dismay.

'You cheat!'

Carmilla turned to see Laura pouting at her, which made her giggle as she allowed the swing to come to a slow halt. Smiling more, she pulled her tongue out at the blonde.

'I'm the best! '

'No way, not fair you are older!'

'Not by much.'

Laura sighed, folding her arms and choosing not to look at the brunette.

'Sore loser!'

'Am not.'

'Are too!'

'Cheater!'

'Can't prove it.'

Laura turned to Carmilla with a frown, which only amused the other girl more. After a minute Carmilla sighed, feeling upset that Laura was still pouting.

'I has cookies '

Laura's face broke out into a grin as she saw Carmilla reaching into her jacket, to produce a packet of Oreo biscuits. Carmilla smiled back, waving an oreo infront of Laura's face, watching as Laura squirmed a little on her swing. They tucked into their oreos, Laura taking big bites as Carmilla took small nibbles.

'Mmm I wuv oreos!'

Laura mumbled her mouth full. Her eyes going wide as Carmilla placed another oreo; into her waiting mouth.

'Will stole them for me!'

Carmilla grinned proudly, as Laura looked open mouthed at the girl's confession.

'HE STOLE?!'

'Mommy won't buy me some!'

Carmilla grumbles, thinking about how she'd begged for them the last time they'd been shopping. Evidently her Mother had told her that she wasn't allowed them, which had made Carmilla cry. Later that day, Will had snuck into her room, holding a packet of oreos.

'My daddy gets cookies a lot!'

'Oh. Where is he?'

'Sat with Mommy'

Laura points to a couple sat by the picnic benches, waving at them to show Carmilla. Carmilla followed Laura's hand, spotting a couple smiling back at Laura, she smiled sadly. Thinking about how happy they looked and how her own Mother never looked that happy. Sensing that something was wrong, Laura turned to look at Carmilla.

'Where's your daddy?'

'Don't know'

'Did you lose him?'

'I don't have a daddy'

Laura watched as Carmilla's little face fell, her eyes threatening to water again. This was when Laura flung her arms around Carmilla's petite frame, cuddling her as she heard quiet sniffles.

'Don't cry'

* * *

Laura stood, looking around helplessly as the girl continued to sob, her cries becoming louder. The blonde looked at her parents, with confused eyes. Her father quickly stood up, making his way over to where his daughter stood.

'Daddy, I thinks I held her wrong?'

'What's a matter pumpkin?'

'I held Carmilla, but she won't stop crying. Daddy, I'm scared'

'It's okay, Laura. I'm here now'

He carefully crouched down beside Laura, replacing her arms with his own and wrapping them softly around the little girl. For a second she flinched, but when she felt warm arms curled protectively around her, she curled into the body. Her head nestling against his chest as she allowed the man to cradle her in his arms, carrying her small body to the table.

Laura ran to her mother, moving to sit in her lap, as she watched her father gently rock Carmilla. Carmilla's body began to relax, as the tears slowly stopped falling. Her curly head peaking out from the man's chest, her eyes fluttering open to look around. When she saw a stranger's face staring down at her; she panicked, squirming out of his arms.

'Carmilla, meet my Daddy'

At the sound of Laura's voice, Carmilla smiled, realization hitting her. She smiled shyly, her fingers twirling the ends of her pigtails. Remembering what her Mother taught her, Carmilla extended a shaky hand to the man.

'Hello Sir'

'Well, aren't you polite?! I'm Mark and this is my wife; Sarah. It's nice to meet you, little lady'

'Nice to meet you too'

'Mommy, can Carm join our picnic, pleaseeeee?'

'Would you like to stay for our picnic, Carmilla?'

Sarah watched as the little girl's face lit up, nodding her head excitedly. She gave the girl a warm smile, before exchanging glances with her husband, who nodded in agreement.

'Yes Laura, Carmilla can stay for our picnic'

At this Laura jumped up, hugging her mother tightly, before racing around the table to grab Carmilla's hand. Pulling the brunette over to her side of the table. She began talking at full speed, telling Carmilla about her house and how she'd helped her Mother prepare for their picnic.

...

'Mommy made cupcakes! They're pink.' 

Laura squealed, showing Carmilla the pink icing. Carmilla didn't seem to share, the same enthusiasm.

'Pink is too girly!'

'We are girls silly!'

'I'm too old for pink. Black is the bestest.'

Laura was about to retort when she saw the same boy from the other day approaching, signalling to Carmilla. Carmilla turned to see Will waiting for her. She quickly stood up, turning to Laura's parents.

'Thanks for the picnic!'

'You're most welcome, Carmilla.'

'Bye Laura!'

She waved happily at the girl, who grinned back. Just as Carmilla was walking away, she heard Laura yelling.

'See ya tomorrow!'

'See ya tomorrow, Cupcake!'

Laura waved to Carmilla, as she watched the girl race over to Will. Hugging him tightly before they walked off together, in the opposite direction.

* * *

'Did ya have fun, Kitty?'

'Yes! I has a friend, Will.'

'I noticed, Carm. I botched your pigtails, didn't I?'

Carmilla shook her head, smiling. Seeing the road, she grabbed Will's hand, walking with him to the other side. This was when she paused, tugging on his hand to get him to look at her.

'What do ya want, Kitty?'

'Piggyback!'

Rolling his eyes playfully, Will crouched down, letting Carmilla clamber onto his back. Her little arms wrapped around his neck, as he carried her down the street. He would never admit it, but he really loved his little sister.

'Willlllll'

'Yes Kitty?'

'Can we go tomorrow, too?'

Will couldn't help but smile at her innocence, as she eagerly asked him. Turning his head slightly to look at her, he replied.

'Yeah Kitty, we can'

Will didn't fail to miss the huge grin taking over Carmilla's face, as she hugged him tighter.

Her eyes drooped sometime during the piggyback ride and Will soon realised, that she was asleep.

...

When they returned home, he carried her sleeping form to her room. Tucking her into bed. Smiling, he brought her kitten toy to rest underneath her tiny hand, before leaving her to sleep peacefully. Dreaming of cupcakes, oreos and swings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had time today to write another chapter. I picture Carmilla and Will having a cute relationship, Will is protective even if he won't admit it. Their ages are as follows: Laura is 5, Carmilla is 6 and Will is 12/13. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Laura's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Carmilla goes round to Laura's house... fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hatrick time! So I finished this, at like 2am this morning, because my body apparently hates sleep. A bit more into Carmilla's family life...

'Really Kitty, you're wearing _that_?!'

'Don't be mean to me!'

'Stop whining, it looks _kind of_ cute!'

Will couldn't help but smirk, as Carmilla beamed back at him, whirling around happily. The whirling didn't last long, leading Carmilla to sway a little to catch her balance, luckily Will managed to catch her.

Carmilla laughed and screamed, as Will spun her in his arms, lifting her up and down like a rocket ship. At the sound of heels behind them, he abruptly put Carmilla down.

'William, what have I told you about lifting Carmilla up?'

'You said not to do it, Mother'

'That's right.'

'But Mommy I likes it!'

Carmilla exclaimed happily, nodding for emphasis when her Mother's eyes narrowed. Carmilla didn't understand what was going on, her face furrowing in confusion as she looked from Will to her Mother. She felt scared, moving herself to hide behind Will's legs.  
'You can go now, William.'

....

Carmilla held Will's hand, as they walked down the road. Will was quiet and Carmilla was trying desperately to cheer him up.

'Do ya think Mommy will let Laura come round?'

'No Kitty.'

'But...but why? I wanna show Laura my Mr Whiskers'

'I said no'

They had just entered the playground when Carmilla stomped her little foot, as she began to shout.

'YOU ARE MEAN!'

Will turned to see Carmilla, stood pointing at him angrily. Suddenly he snapped, stalking over to Carmilla; who was still shaking her little fists wildly.

'Just grow up, Carmilla. Leave me alone!'

Will began to walk away, with Carmilla hot on his heels. Growing angrier, he roughly pushed her, causing her to stumble and fall. Before he could even react, she was wailing. Looking at her messy hands, with tears streaming down her face.

'Kitty, I'm sorry'

'I HATE YOU!'

Will could only watch as Carmilla ran off to the swings, to meet a waiting Laura. _He really had screwed this one up._

* * *

 

'Carm! I missed you.'

'I missed you too!'

Laura grinned happily, as she hugged her friend tightly. Carmilla had stopped crying, as soon as she saw Laura's smiling face.

'Nice hat!'

Carmilla posed proudly, showing off the hat she was wearing. Carmilla was sporting a small black hat, with cat's ears on the top. There was a cute face, sewn on the front and the hat was snug, on her little head, taming her wild locks.

'Soooo, Daddy says, you can come to my house!'

'Really?'

'Yes!'

Carmilla sighed, realizing that meant she had to talk to Will, who she'd been ignoring, for the past twenty minutes. Laura's face fell, when she heard her friend sigh, realizing that Carmilla was sad again.

'What wrong?'

'I has to ask Will'

...

Carmilla skipped over to where Will sat, beneath a big tree. She approached him slowly, biting her nails nervously, as she saw him look up.

'Talking to me now?'

'I'm sorry Will'

'Come here, Carm'

Carmilla moved to sit next to Will, wrapping her arms around his body, as she snuggled into him. His hands coming to play, with the ends of her hair.

'Will...'

'What is it, Kitty?'

'Can I go to Laura's house, please?!'

'I'll ask Mom now, okay Kitty?'

Carmilla waited, almost patiently. She kept prodding Will in his sides and pestering him, for an answer. Finally, he got off the phone, turning to look at the little girl.

'Alright, she said yes'

Carmilla whooped loudly, moving to get up, when she felt a hand grab her arm, pulling her back.

'Be on your best behaviour, got it?'

'I am a angel, Will!'

'A cheeky angel, more like. You remember my number, yeah?'

Carmilla nodded, showing Will the piece of paper, stuffed in her pocket. In scribbly writing, Will saw his name and his number underneath.

Will gave Carmilla one last cuddle, before watching her run up to Laura. Both girl's squealing, when Carmilla said, that she could go. Knowing Carmilla would be safe, Will didn't have to hang around. Instead, he made his way home.

* * *

 

'Carm, come on!'

Carmilla lets Laura guide her out of the car, as she excitedly pulled Carmilla into the house. Forgetting her Father, Laura began animatedly showing Carmilla around, practically running to the stairs, coming to a halt when she heard her Father's voice.

'Laura Hollis, you know the rules about running!'

He admonished her, watching as she suddenly looked guilty.

'Sowwie Daddy'

She grabbed Carmilla's hand, pulling her into a fast walk before she raced up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

'I thought, I said no running?!'

...

'My bedroom! Ta da.'

Carmilla looked around, in awe as she took in every aspect, of Laura's room. The walls were painted bright colours and pictures of animals, were hand drawn onto the walls. Across the window, were some yellow curtains and below them, lay a window seat, scattered with plain cushions. Apart from one, bright yellow one. Laura's bed was big, with a canopy hanging over the top and a hammock full of toys, hung in the far corner of the room.

'Tis cool!'

'Wanna watch cartoons?'

...

Carmilla and Laura sat cross-legged on some bean bags in the middle of the living room, their eyes glued to the television. They were currently watching Looney Tunes, giggling away to themselves, as Daffy Duck fell over again.

Carmilla never really watched cartoons, only when Will was watching them, but he always turned them off, half way through. Laura, on the other hand, loved to watch cartoons. She'd watch them with her parents so that she could point out, all of the funny things, that happened.

They only moved, when Laura's Mother called them in for tea. Carmilla followed Laura into the dining room, both girl's clambering onto chairs next to one another.

'I hope you like burgers, Carmilla.'

Sarah smiled warmly at the girl, who just looked confused, shrugging her shoulders at the sentence.

'Carm, have you had burgers before?'

Laura's mouth opened, as Carmilla shook her head. She couldn't believe, that Carmilla had never had burgers before. They all tucked into their burgers, Carmilla cautiously taking a bite, her smile growing when she discovered, that she liked the taste. Grinning at the adults, she whispered a thank you, before eating her burger properly.

After their burgers, the girl's waited for dessert. Carmilla could only wonder, what it could be -they didn't have a lot of treats, at her house. Laura grinned, when she saw her Mother taking out, a big tub of ice-cream.

'Ooooh Mommy, we need chocolate sauce!'

Sarah laughed, sending an amused look to her husband before she brought in two bowls of Neapolitan ice-cream, each topped with a layer of chocolate sauce and sprinkles. Carmilla didn't waste a second, in shoving as much ice-cream as she could, into her waiting mouth.

* * *

 

After a lot of watching cartoons and playing with Laura's toys, Mark told Carmilla that he would drive her home. It had just gone 6 pm, when he arrived at Carmilla's house.

Carmilla jumped out of the car, followed by Laura and Mark as they walked her to the door. Her Mother appeared at the door, waiting for Carmilla to come inside.

'See ya, Cupcake!'

'Byeeee Carm'

Carmilla stood waving, until the car was out of sight, before following her Mother inside, rambling on about Laura's house.

'It's passed your bedtime, now off to bed Carmilla'

'Night Mommy'

Carmilla hugged her Mother good night, before skipping up the stairs, her thoughts happy and bright, thinking about her friend. About Laura and not, about her Mother's watching eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates should be any time between Monday and Friday. Occasionally on the weekend, so really just whenever I can update!


	4. Awkward Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla wants to play but her Mother just won't allow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the relationship between Carmilla and her Mother. Full of drama and some twists and turns, this is just the beginning. The idea for this chapter I already had but thanks to my best friend: Lydia I managed to get some more inspiration for general content.

Carmilla woke up early that Saturday morning, feeling excited to see her friend. Rubbing her eyes, Carmilla slowly got out of bed making her way to the bathroom. After finishing, the little girl put on her fuzzy cat slippers, with Mr Whiskers in hand, before slowly making her way down the stairs.

Her curly hair messy and her little face, filled with sleep. Carmilla sleepily made her way into the kitchen, to find her Mother, already waiting.

'Morning Mommy'

Carmilla flashed the woman a small smile, before moving to sit on an empty chair, looking at her Mother expectantly. Sighing, her Mother grabbed a bowl. Shoving it in front of the little girl, as she moved, to get some cereal.

Watching, as Carmilla poured some Count Crunch into her bowl. Her hands shaking, causing the cereal to spill, across the dining table.

'Look what you've done, you silly girl!'

'Sowwie Mommy'

Carmilla trembled, her eyes welling up, as she tried to shuffle the spilled food, back into the box. Her little body flinching slightly, when she felt cold hands, push her aside.

'Just eat your cereal, Carmilla.'

'Yes Mommy, sorry'

'Hush Carmilla.'

Carmilla ate her cereal quickly, munching noisily on her food. Her eyes never left the bowl, as she shoveled more food into her mouth. Finally finished, Carmilla pushed her bowl aside, lifting her head to look at her Mother.

'Mommy, can we play in the park, please?'

'Not today. I have a lot of work to do, Carmilla'

'Bu... but... please Mommy'

'Not today.'

'Pretty pwease, Mommy'

'Carmilla Karnstein, I said no.'

At this Carmilla started to cry, mumbling incoherent words and pounding her little fists on the table, as tears streamed down her red cheeks.

'Carmilla; stop that, this instant! Now, go to your room.'

Her tone was firm, as she pointed to the door. Carmilla wiped her eyes furiously with her palm before she stumbled out of the room. Dragging her little feet up the stairs, before she collapsed onto her bed, in a sea of tears.

* * *

Carmilla had been playing with her toys. A pout remained on her face, as she thought about Laura, and how much she missed her friend. Her eyes fell on the piece of paper, lying on top of her cupboard. She excitedly grabbed the paper, running to the hall, where a telephone hung on the wall.

Carmilla pushed her step towards the phone, clambering on, as she began to press the numbers, ever so slowly. Carmilla had watched her Mother, call a lot of people and she was even taught by Will; how to use a phone, in case of an emergency. Today was an emergency...Carmilla missed her friend.

Placing the receiver to her ear, Carmilla waited nervously, letting out a shaky breath as she heard it ringing. After a few seconds, a voice answered.

**_Hello?_ **

_Heyyyyyy!_

**_Daddy, it's Carmilla... Hiiiiii Carms._ **

_I misses you, Cupcake_

**_Me too. Why was you not here?_ **

_Mommy won't bring me. I'm sad._

**_Nooooo, don't be sad. Daddyyyyyy, can Carmilla go too?_ **

_..._

**_Carms, wanna come Zoo?_ **

_Yes, please!_

_**Yay! Daddy, Carm is gonna come too** _

_..._

_**Carm, daddy says, we is gonna get ya now.** _

_yaaaaay, see ya!_

* * *

Carmilla ran to her window, after hearing a car pull up. Her face lighting up, as she saw Laura getting out of the car. Their eyes met and both girls waved happily, grinning at one another, through the glass. Upon hearing a knock on the door, Carmilla ran to the top of the stairs. Waiting, as her Mother answered the door.

...

Laura held her father's hand, as she saw the front door open. There stood a middle aged woman. Tall and slender, with dark features. Mark smiled warmly at the woman and giving Laura's hand a gentle squeeze, he began to speak.

'Hello, I'm Mark Hollis. Laura's dad.'

'And what, may I ask, is the reasoning behind, this untimely visit, Mr Hollis?'

'Well, we were wondering whether Carmilla would like to accompany us, on a trip to the zoo? She could have tea with us and I would drop her back here, by 6 pm'

Carmilla glanced at her Mother, before looking nervously at Laura, who was still holding her father's hand tightly. Her Mother shook her head, an edge to her stance.

'No, Mr. Hollis. I'm afraid, Carmilla can _not_ join you.'

'Oh um... can I ask, why not? I could give you my number if you'd like.'

'That won't be necessary, thank you, Mr Hollis. Carmilla has been rather rude today, so she will not be attending your trip to the Zoo. I thank you, for stopping by.'

Carmilla's face fell, shoulders slumping, as she sat at the top of the stairs. Her head resting against the banister, as she let out a quiet sigh. The happiness, she felt from earlier, had immediately vanished. Her lip threatened to quiver, as she saw Laura's crestfallen face, staring back at her.

Mark looked down at his daughter's sad face, deciding that he would try to convince Carmilla's Mother, once again.

'Please Ma'am, I think she might enjoy a nice trip out'

'And I suppose, you think you know what is best, for _my_ daughter?'

'I wasn't implying that, at all. I just thought, it would be nice for Carmilla to spend some time with her friend. It can't be much fun, for a child to be inside, on a day like this!'

'Please Mrs... um, Carmilla's Mommy.'

'Carmilla, would you like to come with us, dear?'

All eyes turned to Carmilla, as she looked up. Her eyes filled with a mixture, of confusion and excitement. Meeting Laura's warm brown eyes, she felt herself nodding, whispering a small yes. Her response was barely audible, but it was enough, for her Mother to respond coldly.

'I do not appreciate, you badgering me, Mr Hollis'

Before Mark could respond, Carmilla had come down the stairs, running to her Mother. Feeling Carmilla's little hand tugging on her dress, her Mother turned to stare down, at the little girl beside her.

'What is it, Carmilla?'

'Mommy, can I please go Zoo...pretty please'

'Carmilla, you _know_ my rules'

'Pleaseeeee Mommy, I really wanna go!'

'I can have her back by 6, I'll take care of her Mrs Karnstein.'

'Not Mrs!'

'Sorry my mistake, Ma'am. I do apologize.'

Carmilla's Mother looked from the man, down to her daughter, a glimmer of hope shining in Carmilla's eyes, as she pleaded with her Mother. Finally, she spoke.

'Fine. Carmilla, you may go with Laura and her Father.'

Carmilla all but jumped onto her Mother, hugging her cheerfully, as she choruses the words _thank you_ over and over again.

'Carmilla, release yourself.'

Carmilla quickly jumped back. Giving her Mother a sheepish smile, before turning to give Laura a high five, paired with matching grins.

'Now Carmilla, you _**must**_ obey Laura's Father, at all times. Is that understood?'

'Yes Mommy'

'Good girl.'

* * *

'Alright girls, why don't you two wait in the car, whilst I talk to Carmilla's Mother.'

He watched, as the two girl's scurried off to the car, hand in hand. Smiling, as he saw them rambling away to one another. He resumed his gaze on Carmilla's Mother, their eyes meeting, as she began to speak.

'I do not appreciate, you using my daughter, to harbor your own interests, Mr Hollis.'

'Nor do _I_  appreciate _you_ treating my offer, with such disrespect.'

'How I choose to discipline my daughter, is none of your concern Mr Hollis.'

'Well; she is a friend of Laura's, which makes it my concern, Miss Karnstein.'

Her eyes narrowed, before a sickly sweet smile formed on her lips. Her tone soft and sweet, as she addressed the man once again.

'Do drive safely now, won't you Mark?'

Mark merely nodded, returning to his vehicle. His eyes glancing at the rear view mirror, as he drove around the corner. Pushing any lingering thoughts, about what had just happened, out of his mind. Watching, as she disappeared from view.

Relaxing, he turned his head to look at the two girls, who were still sporting matching grins.

'Okay, Girlies who's ready for the Zoo?!'

He couldn't help but smile, as he heard the loud squealing coming from the back seat. Knowing he'd made a good decision. It was going to be a fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took slightly longer to write, but now I can sleep so!


	5. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura, Carmilla and Laura's dad take a trip to the zoo, fluff is everywhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank those of you that responded well to my story, I appreciate all comments but I would just like to say that I am new at writing and writing as a young child is hard so I make mistakes, I get that but if you would kindly give me constructive feedback that I can learn from that would be more helpful then simply insulting a person's work. I wrote this for myself because I love to write, I never expected it to be received well so it is a blessing but please try to remember that I have feelings too about this story and some comments do upset me, if you see that as silly then that's your opinion but I am trying and really that's all that I can do.

They drove down the road. Disney songs blaring, as Laura and Carmilla sung along loudly to the familiar songs. Mark couldn't help but smile, as he heard the girls singing along, to the Aristocats.

'EVVVVERYBODY WANTS TO BE CAT'

'CAUSE THE CAT'S THE ONLY CAT'

'WHO KNOWS, WHERE IT'S AT!'

This was the most lively Mark, had seen Carmilla and it was a pleasant change from the shy and timid girl, that he first met. He smiled knowingly, as he saw Carmilla grinning back at Laura, trying to copy her little hand dancing.

...

'So girls, which animals are we visiting first?'

'Koalas, Daddy!'

Carmilla frowned at Laura, shaking her little head at her friend.

'No, I wanna see the tigers!'

'Na ah Carm, koalas first'

'Tigers, koalas suck!'

'Koalas, _**youuuu**_ suck!'

'TIGERS.' Carmilla yelled, pouting at the blonde.

'KOALAS!' Laura yelled louder, her face growing red, as she spoke.

'Laura sweetie, why don't we let Carmilla, decide first?'

'Buuut Daddy, I wanna see koalas!'

'We can see the koalas later, kiddo'

'It's not fair!'

'How about, we see some seals, instead?'

'I have never seen a seal.'

'ooooh, Carm they are so cute!'

Mark laughed, the previous argument completely forgotten, as Laura started animatedly telling Carmilla, all about seals. Her squealing getting louder, as she saw the sign to the Zoo, out of her window.

* * *

Laura and Carmilla walked, hand in hand through the gates, following Mark, as he guided them around the Zoo. Carmilla's mouth opened in shock, as they finally found the seals. They sat down to watch the seal show.

The two girls sat in the front row, watching the seals do tricks, with beach balls. They were lost in a fit of giggles, when one seal stole a piece of fish, from the worker's bucket. They clapped enthusiastically, cheering loudly. Mark smiled lovingly, before moving to shush the two girls, after several weird looks from the other adults.

...

Next, they moved to the area with the penguins, which made Laura incredibly happy. Without hesitation, Laura pulled Carmilla along, running with her to get closer.

'Daddy look!'

'They're walkin' funny, Cupcake!'

'Did you know, that Penguins waddle everywhere?'

Mark watched, as both girls shook their heads, looking up at him with matching confused faces. This was when an idea came into place.

'Can you waddle like a penguin, Laura?'

At the shake of her head, he smiled. Turning to look at both girls he began to speak.

'Watch this!'

Both girls were laughing hysterically, as they watched Mark start to waddle around. His arms flopping, as he continued emphasizing his movements, which only fueled their laughter more. Carmilla had the hugest grin on her face, as she watched Laura trying to copy his movements.

'Carms, I'm a penguin!'

'I think, Carmilla should waddle, with us. What do you say, Laura?'

'GO CARM GO!'

Laura clapped happily, as Carmilla began to waddle towards her. All three waddling, their laughter continued, as they waddled to the next destination.

...

'Booooooring.'

'Laura, stop it.'

'Daddy, I wanna see the monkeys!'

'I can see a couple of monkeys, right here!'

Carmilla giggled when Laura looked at Mark with confused little eyes. After a few seconds, Laura saw him pointing at her and Carmilla. Finally realizing, she burst into a fit of giggles.

They were currently, walking through some sort of aquarium filled with fish. Laura was far from impressed. Her face falling when the fish swam away, from her face, that had been pressed up against the glass.

Carmilla didn't like the fish either, she liked furry animals and ever since she petted her neighbours' cat, she'd wanted one of her own. She remembered, that Will once had a fish, but it died. After Carmilla, accidentally poured too much fish food, into the fish tank. Ever since then, she'd formed a general dislike to the things.

The brunette remained quiet, whilst Laura had no problem, sharing her annoyance with her Father.

'Daddy, why did he swim away from me?!'

'They're fish kiddo, it's what they do.'

'I don't like fishies!'

...

After seeing several more multi-coloured fish and listening to Laura's incessant whining, Mark decided it would be a perfect time to get something to eat. An idea that bode well with both girls. Now fully equipped with sandwiches and fruit shoots, they headed off to see the monkeys.

As it turned out, Laura didn't seem all too interested in the monkeys, choosing to look at a child carrying a koala bear teddy. Her eyes sparkling as she tugged on her father's arm, pointing at the toy whilst repeating the words koala over and over again.

'We can look in the shop later kiddo, how about we go to see those tigers, now?'

He didn't fail to miss, the excited squeak that slipped out of Carmilla's mouth. A happy grin taking over her face, as she skipped alongside Laura.

...

'Rawrrrrr!'

Carmilla was sat infront of the cage, looking at one of the smaller tigers. Laura clung to her father, watching the feline from afar, as Carmilla continued to rawr in its general direction. A pout forming, when it didn't growl back.

Carmilla threw a temper tantrum when she was told, that she couldn't go to pet the tiger. Her face red, as she screeched and tried to pull herself, back to the cage.

In the end, Mark had to raise his voice. Which seemed to scare the brunette, who looked close to tears. Once Carmilla had calmed down, Mark took them to the outdoor play area within the Zoo grounds.

...

He sat on a picnic table, watching the two girls race to the climbing frame. Laura found her fun on the slide, screaming cheerfully, as she slid down. Shouting to her father, who just smiled happily back at her. Watching, as she waved enthusiastically at him.

Carmilla joined Laura on the slide, grinning widely as she made her descent down the slide. Their matching grins widened, as they saw a swing set. Before running hand in hand, to claim the swings.

They played their usual game, to see who could swing higher. Carmilla always won and Laura always said that she cheated.

* * *

'Okay girls, you each have £10 pounds. Now, you can choose anything you want from the gift shop.'

'Thank you.' They said in unison, before running off to explore the shop and the many different toys.

Laura found a backpack, with different coloured bears on it and a little bear keychain hooked on the front. Grinning, she handed it to her father, smiling expectantly.

'Laura, you already have a backpack'

'Not with _**bears**_ on!'

...

Carmilla had found a small tiger toy, along with a koala bear one. Her eyebrows furrowing, as she looked between the two teddies. Seeing her dilemma, Mark made his way over. Crouching down beside the girl, which caused her to look at him, with sad eyes.

'What's wrong, Carmilla?'

'I want a tiger b..b..bu..buttt I have a koala too'

'Carmilla, it's okay'

'I don't know what one, I am allowed'

'Tell you what; seen as though, you've been **_so_** good all day, you can get two teddies with your money'

He watched, as her sad face immediately perked up. Her face brightening, as she looked excitedly, at the two teddies in her hand.

'Reallyyyyy?'

'Of course.'

Carmilla took in Mark's warm genuine smile, before flinging her arms around his body. Whispering many thank yous, into his clothing.

* * *

Laura enveloped Carmilla in a giant hug after Carmilla had given her the koala teddy. They spent the ride home, playing with their teddies together. It didn't last long, as shortly after their playing, they grew sleepy and within minutes, they were both asleep.

Laura's head lying on Carmilla's tiny shoulder. Quiet breathing and light snoring were the only things that Mark could hear, as he pulled into Carmilla's driveway.

His face relaxing, when he saw a young teenage boy open the door, as he carried a sleepy Carmilla, to the door. Her eyes fluttering open, to look at Mark. Rubbing her eyes, she realised that she was back home. Mark gently lowered the girl, into Will's waiting arms, as Will nudged Carmilla lightly.

'What do you say to Laura's dad, Kitty?'

Carmilla mumbled a thank you, before returning to sleep, nuzzling herself into Will's chest. Saying his own thank you's, Will entered the house, with one final goodbye to Mark.

With that, he carried Carmilla upstairs, once again tucking her into bed. Her little body stirring, as she turned to look at Will, through sleepy eyes.

'You have fun then, Kitty?'

'Bestest day.'

'I'm glad. Now, get some sleep and tomorrow, you can tell me all about your trip'

Carmilla nodded her head, before letting her eyes droop. Her body relaxing, as she fell into a peaceful sleep. With her new toy, joining Mr Whiskers, in her tiny grasp


	6. Painting and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla spends the day with Laura and Laura's mum. Finger painting, cookie making and cuddles. Fluffy galore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. After a lot of deliberating, on whether or not to continue with this story, I decided to continue it. A friend told me, that writing is a form of self expression and that I write for myself, which made me think a lot and it just gave me inspiration to write. 
> 
> I did go back and edit some of the dialogue in previous chapters and I've tried to write better in this one. So hopefully, people will find it more entertaining. 
> 
> If you have any constructive feedback, things for me to work on or just general questions, ideas about the story, then feel free to leave a comment but please try not to down right insult my work, I'd rather work on feedback and know what to work on. 
> 
> Sorry for rambling, I just wanted to make that note and to say that I do appreciate the love for my story and I just hope, that you all enjoy it as much, as I enjoy writing it.

'Mommy, how long till Carm is here?'

Laura had been waiting impatiently, all morning for the brunette to arrive. Today, they were spending the whole day, with Laura's mother. After their trip to the zoo, two weeks ago, the girls had been spending so much time together. Playing in the playground, watching cartoons and pretending they were superheroes. So, when her mother suggested finger painting, they jumped at the chance.

'Soon darling'

'Not soon enough!'

'Why don't we bake some cookies, whilst we wait, eh?'

'YEAH! Can we make chocolate chip?'

Sarah smiled down at her daughter. Standing up, when she received a huge grin and watching, as Laura skipped to the kitchen. In the short space of time, it took for Sarah to enter the kitchen, Laura was already washing her hands.

'Mommy, where is my apron?'

'Right here, Sweetie'

Laura pulled her hair up, as Sarah pulled the little apron over her head, crouching down, to tie the apron in a bow. Sarah couldn't help but think, about how innocent Laura looked, in her Winnie The Pooh apron.

* * *

It was gone one o'clock, by the time Carmilla finally arrived. The cookies were cooling down when they heard a knock on the door. Laura jumped up, excitedly running towards the door, Sarah close behind her. They opened the door and there was Carmilla...and her Mother.

'Hi, you must be Carmilla's Mum. I'm Sarah.'

Carmilla's Mother looked briefly at the extended hand, before she spoke, in her usual harsh tone.

'I will come to collect Carmilla, at 6 pm. Carmilla has my number.'

With that, she marched to her car. Not even a second glance, as she drove off, without so much as a goodbye to her daughter.

Carmilla was unusually quiet, as she watched her Mother leave. She stood for quite some time, watching the space where the car had previously been. It wasn't until she felt Laura's small hand, tapping her on the shoulder, that she finally turned round.

'Hey, Carm!'

'Hi'

Laura embraced Carmilla in a warm hug, before taking her hand and leading her inside the house, so that her mother, could close the front door.

'Wanna paint pictures, Carm?'

Carmilla simply shrugged, following the blonde, as she led Carmilla into the conservatory. That was filled with arts and crafts, several pots of paint laid on the table, with big sheets of paper and a collection of different brushes, pens and pencils, all scattered around the table.

Sarah followed, watching Carmilla carefully. She couldn't quite figure out, what was different about the girl, but she knew, that there was definitely something.

...

'What do _**you**_ want to paint, Carmilla?'

'I don't know'

'How about a butterfly?'

Sarah sighed sadly when Carmilla shrugged again. A sullen expression on her face, as she stared at her blank piece of paper. An action that Laura didn't fail to miss.

'Why are you being grumpy, Carm?'

'I...I'm not...sorry'

'S'okay, wanna paint a doggie?'

'Nope.'

'Monkey?'

'No.'

'What about a bunny?'

'I'm not 5!'

'... ** _wait,_** hey!'

After a few minutes, of Carmilla refusing any animal, that the blonde suggested, Laura scrunched up her face in annoyance. Throwing her hands up in the air, as Carmilla just shrugged her little shoulders. Both trying to think of a picture, for Carmilla to paint.

Sarah watched their interaction, smiling to herself at their friendship. It was captivating and it was exactly the kind of friendship, that Sarah wanted for her daughter. An idea came to Sarah, when her eyes fell to the jumper, that Carmilla was wearing.

Carmilla was wearing a grey jumper and on the front of the jumper, was the image of a kitten, wrapped up in a ball of string. She remembered, Laura telling her how Carmilla wanted a cat. So, she had a feeling, that her next suggestion would be perfect, for the brunette to paint.

'Carmilla, why don't you paint a cat?'

Her heart warmed when she saw the giant grin forming on Carmilla's face, as she nodded eagerly. Moving to grab some colours and chattering excitedly to Laura, about cats and paintings.

* * *

They both chose to finger paint, which Sarah thought was a great idea...that was _**until,**_ they decided that painting one another would be much funnier, than painting on their paper.

_**20 minutes earlier...** _

_**Laura was busy painting her bear. Concentration is written all over her face, as her tongue peeked out, whilst she painted. Carmilla had started to paint, but she seemed to be having more fun, watching Laura. Within seconds, she'd had an idea, not stopping for a second, she nudged Laura with her elbow.** _

_**Laura turned when she felt an elbow nudging her. Smiling at Carmilla, who gave her a confused look in return.** _

_**'Cupcake, you have paint on your nose'** _

_**'Noooooooo, where?!'**_

_**Laura began frantically rubbing at her face, trying to get the "paint" off of her skin.** _

_**'I'll get it...'** _

_**Laura shrieked when she felt Carmilla's wet paint covered fingers, brushing over her face. Realisation hitting her when Carmilla let out a belly-laugh. A laugh that was abruptly stopped, when Laura smeared some paint, across her cheek. Pulling her tongue out at the brunette.** _

_**They two girls sprung into action, grabbing paint, as they chased one another round the table. Paint flying everywhere, as they ducked behind chairs and threw paint in several different directions. Sarah could only watch, as the two girls splattered paint at one another. Needless to say, that a lot of it reached the floor and they were a couple, of paint covered children.** _

_**Suddenly, Sarah felt something wet hit her cheek. Looking around in shock; she realised, that Carmilla had accidently gotten her, instead of Laura. Even through her paint-covered face, Sarah could see, that Carmilla was as white, as a sheet. Her eyes wide, as her mouth opened and closed gormlessly.** _

_**'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I...I...'**_

_**Sarah's heart broke, when she heard the tremble in Carmilla's voice, the quiver in her lip, as she stuttered out her apology. She could see that the girl was close to tears.** _

_**Sarah slowly walked closer to Carmilla. Who was now biting her lip, as she fiddled nervously, with the sleeve of her jumper. She bent down infront of Carmilla so that their eyes met. Her face never changing, even as Carmilla flinched, closing her eyes.**_

_**It was then, that Sarah knew, she needed to do something. Spotting a paint pot, she dipped her finger inside the pot. Red paint, oozing down her finger, as she brought her finger to smear the paint, across the girl's paint, covered head.** _

_**Carmilla's eyes opened cautiously. Her body relaxing, when she saw that Sarah was smiling at her, waving her finger covered in red paint.** _

_**'We're even now, Carmilla!'** _

**_Carmilla let out a shaky breath, giving the woman a soft smile, before turning to see Laura grinning mischievously at her. Carmilla knew what Laura meant to do, together they lunged at Sarah, smudging paint on her face, as she let out playful shouts of protest._ **

This was how Mark found them, all three of them covered in paint, laughing.

* * *

Carmilla and Laura were sent to go upstairs, to wash the paint off, whilst Mark listened to Sarah's recall of their day.

'Mark it's been lovely, they were painting for ages.'

'Let me have a look at what they painted then, love.'

Mark smiled, when he saw two paintings, that were drying on the table. He could definitely differentiate, between the two.

Laura; had painted a picture of a two girls. They were stood hand in hand, both smiling. He knew immediately, that they were meant to be Laura and Carmilla. Laura had painted a lot of black squiggles, which he saw were meant to show Carmilla's curly hair. Laura also had a spotty blob in her hand. He turned confused to his wife, who chuckled softly, before responding.

'She told me, it was a cupcake'

Mark nodded, before moving her eyes, to look at Carmilla's painting. Carmilla; had painted a black kitten. It wasn't exactly a masterpiece, but he could clearly tell, that it was a kitten. Even without, the wobbly 'meow' painted next to its' face.

'These are great, Sarah'

'I know. They had a lot of fun'

'I can tell. So, how did she seem today?'

Sarah sighed, knowing what her husband was asking. Ever since he took Laura and Carmilla to the zoo, he had been showing a lot more concern, where Carmilla was involved.

'Well, her Mother dropped her off and' she stopped, taking in his look of disgust, throwing her off.

'what is it? Why are you giving me,  _ **that**_ look?'

'It's nothing, Sarah'

At a scoff from his wife, he sighed. Looking around, to check that the girls were still upstairs, before lowering his voice to a whisper.

'She's a bit...well, to put it bluntly, a bitch! Wouldn't let the poor kid out for ages and the way, she speaks to her?! Didn't even give her own daughter, a goodbye hug or anything!'

'She did leave, rather **_hastily_** upon arrival. Carmilla was really quiet for a while before she got stuck into painting. Then, when she accidently got paint on me, instead of Laura, she looked like she was going to burst into tears, she was so scared'

'Three guesses,  _ **who's**_ the cause of that' he couldn't help the anger in his voice, as he tried to keep his voice low.

'I just can't believe, that anyone could treat a person like that, least of all a child'

'I'll tell you why because she's a heartless bitch!'

' _What does bitch mean, Daddy?'_

* * *

Carmilla and Laura, had spent some time scrubbing the paint off of their faces...and then more time, splashing one another, with the water. Before deciding, that they were getting rather hungry. Together, they made their way downstairs. Laura slightly infront, speeding herself up, when she heard Mark talking.

' _I'll tell you why because she's a heartless bitch!'_

Laura's face scrunched up in confusion, at the word, not even thinking before she spoke.

'What does bitch mean, Daddy?'

Both Mark and Sarah turned suddenly, at the sound of Laura's voice. Looking back and forth, Mark looked at his wife for help.

'Um...well, bitch means umm...bitch means a female dog'

'Oh...okay'

Laura considered the meaning for a minute, before shrugging to herself.

'Can we have cookies now?'

Mark breathed a sigh of relief, at how quickly Laura forgot about the word, he didn't want his daughter repeating that kind of word.

'Yes, kiddo you can have a cookie now, just **_one_** '

He added as he saw her trying to scoop up, as many cookies as she could. Grumbling, she picked up one, with a slight pout on her lips. Carmilla watched her friend pouting, before breaking off half of her cookie and giving it to the blonde. She was rewarded by a big hug and many thank you's, heard through a mouthful of cookies.

...

They had chicken dinosaurs for tea, smothered in piles of ketchup, with homemade chips and spaghetti hoops. Laura grinned, when she saw that Carmilla had made a chip smiley face, on her plate. Nudging her friend, Laura pointed to her own plate, where she had spelt out her name.

After finishing their food, they waited at the table, both retelling the events of the day. Rambling over one another excitedly, as they tried to explain what they'd painted and the day, that they'd had. Mark couldn't help but smirk, at their over excitement. His concerns about Carmilla dying, when he saw how happy she seemed, around Laura.

'So, are you excited about going back to school, Carmilla?'

'I guess, I wanna draw more!'

'What do you like drawing, Carmilla?'

'...CATS!'

'I thought, you might say that. Laura will be going back to school, won't you kiddo?'

'Yes! I'm so excited, Carm.'

'Me too! Wish you were in my class, though.'

'What class is yours?'

'Mrs Hodes'

'You mean Mrs Rhodes, Carmilla. That's the class, that Laura is joining!'

'Yay, Carm we'll be together!'

Laura and Carmilla both grinned widely, at one another, as they wiggled in their seats. Thinking about what school would be like, going together. Carmilla felt happy, that she would finally have a friend in her class.

...

'So Carmilla, does your Mommy take you to school?'

Carmilla shook her head, before responding. 

'Will walks me to school. Mommy has lots of work to do'

She smiled but Sarah felt sad, that Carmilla didn't get to wave her Mother off. It was a daily routine, that she and Laura did at Laura's old school. Before they moved into their new house. She looked forward to when Laura started this new school, so that she could watch her little girl's milestones.

'What's the school like, Carm? Is it fun?'

'Yes! There's a dinner lady, that gives me more pudding.'

'Is there a playground?'

'A biiiiiiig one, it has a climbing frame!'

'and swings?'

'Yepp!'

'I think, I like the school already!'

* * *

It was 6 pm precisely, when Carmilla's Mother turned up, to collect her daughter. Carmilla said thank you, claiming that it was the  _'bestest day'. W_ hich she seemed to say a lot, after spending a day with Laura and her parents.

Before she left, Laura gave her a big cuddle, which she happily returned but what surprised the brunette more, was when Sarah bent down, to give her a warm hug. Her body tensed at first, but as soon as she realised that the woman was only hugging her, she leant into her embrace. Flinging her arms around her body, to curl into her body.

After an impatient snap from her Mother, Carmilla hurriedly lets go. Waving at them, before following her Mother to the car. All three of the Hollis's watched and waved at Carmilla, as they followed the car until it was out of sight.

Sarah had a soft smile on her face, her thoughts drifting back to how secure Carmilla had felt, in her arms. She didn't know if it was the fact that she was a mother herself, or something else entirely, but she felt like a lioness protecting her cub; feeling the need to protect the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will most likely be Monday to Friday but occasionally on the weekends, when possible. Hope you have a good night, thanks :)


	7. Bad Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with a time jump and Carmilla with her Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter there is a time jump of a year or so. Carmilla is now 8 and Laura is 7. This shows more of Carmilla and her Mother and the effects that their relationship has on Carmilla's friendship with Laura. I hope you enjoy the chapter :3

'Carmilla, we are going to be late'

'I'm coming now, Mom'

The brunette looked at herself in the mirror once more, before slinging her satchel over her shoulder and making her way downstairs. Her Mother waiting impatiently, at the foot of the stairs.

'How _**many**_ times have I told you, to wake up earlier, Carmilla?'

'I know, I'm sorry Mom'

'Look at me when you address me, Carmilla'

Carmilla looked at her Mother with apprehension, biting her lip nervously as her Mother spoke.

'If you respect my rules, then you will grow to be the daughter, I _**know**_ you can be. Do you understand me, Carmilla?'

'Yes Mom'

'Carmilla, you address me as Mother, you know _**that**_ '

'I...I'm sorry Mother, I forgot'

'You'll do well to remember it, from now on Carmilla. Now, we need to go.'

* * *

Laura stood with her mother in the playground, outside her school. Every morning, she would wait for her best friend to turn up so that they could go into the classroom together.

Laura was excited to see the brunette, she hadn't seen her best friend, since the weekend and she wanted to show Carmilla, her new Doctor Who backpack. Ever since turning seven, Laura had delighted in watching Doctor Who with her father.

She was a complete Daddy's girl and together they watched the programme, even when Carmilla was over. Carmilla didn't share Laura's enthusiasm for the show, instead choosing to draw with Laura's mother: Sarah.

Seeing the familiar mess of curly hair, Laura all but ran across the playground. Pulling the brunette into her arms. Her face broke out into a huge grin when she felt Carmilla snake her arms around Laura's waist. They pulled apart and Laura saw Carmilla, give her the famous Carmilla smile. It was so soft and it only made Laura grin more.

'Hey! I missed you sooooo much, Carm.'

'I missed you too, Cupcake'

'Will you ever call me anything, other than Cupcake?!'

'Probably not!'

Laura laughed softly, smiling when she took in the brunette's appearance. Carmilla was wearing a t-shirt, with grumpy cat on it. Over the t-shirt, she'd thrown on a striped red and black jacket. The hood, coming to sit on top of her wild curls. Laura's eyes fell to the cat ears attached to the hood. She had picked it out especially, for Carmilla's eighth birthday. Laura's face scrunched up in confusion, at her clothing choice. It was spring, so it wasn't exactly cold.

'Aren't you hot, Carm?'

Laura nodded to Carmilla's jacket. Watching as brown eyes flicked down, to look at her jacket, before she abruptly shook her head. Shrugging, Laura walked with Carmilla, to say goodbye to her Mother.

'Bye Mooooom! See ya later'

Sarah smiled at her daughter, pulling her in for a quick hug, which she happily returned. Carmilla smiled at the woman, before feeling herself being drawn in, to get a hug too.

'Alright, girls have fun. Oh and Carmilla, remember to ask your Mother about staying over, on Friday?'

'You sure, Mrs Hollis?'

'Of course, Carmilla. How many times have I said, to call me Sarah?!'

'At least a dozen, I think'

'Carmmmm, come on...Wilson will have taken _**our**_ spot!'

'Okay, okay I'm coming, Cupcake! Bye Mrs Hollis... um, Sarah.'

With that, Carmilla allowed herself to be dragged at full speed, through the door. Laura releasing her hand, to speed off to the classroom, Carmilla hot on her heels.

...

'So, what did you want to show me?'

'Oooh, I like totally forgot. I got a new backpack, look at it! It's the Tardis and everything!'

'Doctor Who, I'd never have guessed?!'

'Hey! Doctor Who is AWESOME!'

They were interrupted by their teacher, reminding them for the third time, to be quiet. Today they were writing stories, which was Laura's all time favourite thing to do. Carmilla, on the other hand, hated it with a passion. One time, she fell asleep in class, only waking up, when Laura nudged her sharply.

...

After English, they had art, which Carmilla loved. They were drawing people today. Laura wasn't the best at drawing, having managed to somehow draw a stick person; with a wonky arm. Carmilla loved to draw, Laura's Mother had been teaching her how to draw better and she already knew, what she was going to draw, for Laura's upcoming birthday. However, the brunette did get moaned at, for drawing cat ears on all of her people.

_'I swear, you were a cat in a previous life, Karnstein!'_

* * *

'I'm starving!'

'You ate _**five**_  cookies at break!'

'That was ageeeees ago, Carm!'

They lined up in the dinner hall, trays at the ready. Carmilla smiled when Dorris (her favourite Dinner Lady) slipped her a couple more chips then allowed. The brunette said her thank yous, before guiding Laura to their usual table.

Carmilla slid in, moving herself to look out of the window. Ever since she came to this school, Carmilla had sat in the corner, looking out of the window at the tree she loved. Then, when Laura joined her class, Carmilla had brought her, to her special table.

Laura dived into her pasta, sprinkling cheese over the top, before piling a forkful into her mouth. Carmilla started eating her chips; she'd taken to the habit, of spelling out Laura's name with them, knowing it would make the blonde smile. Which it did.

'I just have to put this in the bin'

Laura walked to the bin. Munching on cookies, when she accidently bumped into a boy, from her class: Wilson. Wilson was quite tall and he had brown hair. He always wore a baseball cap and was constantly shouting "Pizza Or Death", at any opportunity he got. Laura didn't tend to like the boys in her class.

Wilson was stood with several of his friends, from their class.

'Watch it, Tiny!'

'I...I'm sorry. Wait... _ **hey,**_ I'm _**not**_ tiny!'

'You are tiny, little baby'

A boy with floppy blonde hair responded, sneering at Laura, as Wilson and the others laughed.

'I'm not a baby!'

'Are you gonna cry now, Tiny?'

'No.'

'Awww she is! Babyyyy.'

'I am not!'

* * *

Carmilla was waiting for her best friend, smiling when she saw her approaching. Her face turned sour when she realised that Laura couldn't get past, because of the annoying boys from their class.

'Hey! Leave her alone.'

Carmilla yelled. Charging over, to stand protectively, beside Laura. Laura whispered her name, sliding her hand into Carmilla's, immediately relaxing the brunette a little.

The boys didn't move an inch, only laughing harder, as the brunette grew angrier.

'I said, leave. her. alone.'

'Yeah and what if we don't **_want_** to?'

'I'll hurt you!'

The boys fell apart laughing, when Carmilla snapped at Wilson, squaring herself up against him. He had a slight height advantage over the brunette, making her threat seem weak.

'I'd like to see you try, you're _**just**_ a girl!'

Carmilla took this opportunity, to forcefully kick Wilson's shin, causing him to wince in pain. Laura looked on in shock, a small smile forming on her face when Carmilla grinned her way.

Unfortunately, the teaching staff didn't find her actions funny and Carmilla, got in a lot of trouble.

* * *

'You insolent girl! This is _ **not,** _ how I raised you!'

'I'm sorry but...'

'Do not interrupt me, young lady.'

Carmilla fell silent. She stood at the foot of the stairs, watching and waiting as her Mother berated her.

'You need reminding, how to behave. You're a child and I taught you, to obey my rules. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated, Carmilla.'

'Mom..Mother...I'm sorry, they were being rude to Laura. I... I just wanted to help her.'

Carmilla didn't realize her mistake, as the expression on her Mother's face changed, to one of pure rage.

'THAT GIRL, IS A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE! EVER SINCE YOU BECAME FRIENDS WITH THAT GIRL, YOU HAVE BECOME NOTHING BUT TROUBLE AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT.'

'No. Laura's my best friend!'

'Not anymore she isn't.'

Her Mother placed a hand on her shoulder, Carmilla felt her body tensing, at the seemingly innocent touch. As she proceeded to talk to her, in that sickly sweet tone, that Carmilla knew.

'I forbid you to see that girl. You will not go to her house or play outside with her. You _**will**_ learn.'

'Noooo, I won't do it!'

She felt the grip tighten on her shoulder, and she had to hold her breath, so as not to wince in pain. She could feel the cold breath hitting her cheek and suddenly, she could feel herself shivering.

'Oh, you will, Carmilla. You are not to see this girl, outside of school. You _**will**_ learn some respect and I will make sure, that you become respectful. She will not be a part of your life until I decide otherwise. Do you understand?'

Carmilla didn't say anything, the tears welling in her eyes, as she stared at the ground.

' _ **Answer**_ me. Do you understand?'

Carmilla finally looked up and into those eyes, those cold eyes and she simply nodded. Words lost on her lips, and for the first time since she met Laura, she felt _alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be Monday to Friday. Feel free to find me on tumblr and ask any questions or find o it more information about this story by tagging #cfau carmilla or by inboxing me. 
> 
> Have a good day/night!


	8. My Tiny Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Laura's birthday and Carmilla bought her the best present little Laura could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Chapter 8 and it's fluffy! Carmilla is distant, cue confused Laura but it doesn't take long, for Carmilla to come back to Laura and give her the best birthday present.

'I think Carmilla is mad at me'

'Why would you think that, honey?'

'She's not been here, in 3 weeks'

Laura lay with her head in her hands. Ever since Carmilla had kicked Wilson in the shin, she'd been distant with Laura. Laura had asked the brunette several times, whether she wanted to come round, but each time Carmilla had whispered that she couldn't, before rushing off in the opposite direction. Laura didn't understand what was going on, but it's almost her birthday and she wants to spend it, with her best friend.

* * *

'Carm! Carm, please **_wait_**.'

'I have to go, Laura. My Mother's waiting for me.'

'What ever I've **_done_** , I'm sorry. Please, talk to me. I miss you'

Carmilla bit back her tears, as she walked away, refusing to look at the blonde. She could see her Mother, waiting at the gate. She could hear Laura calling her name, begging her to respond. She wanted more than anything to talk to Laura. To go round to her house and watch cartoons, or finger paint, but she had to obey her Mother.

Laura watched as Carmilla left, never looking back. She tried to stop the tears from falling, but she didn't understand. She wanted Carmilla to stay, she didn't know why Carmilla wasn't speaking to her. As Carmilla left, she called her name, telling the brunette that she missed her and Laura swore, she heard Carmilla whisper _'I miss you too'_

...

Carmilla sat alone in her room. Books were scattered across the floor and her paints sat, untouched on the tabletop. After Carmilla left Laura in the playground she cried, a lot. She wanted to tell Laura, to talk to her, but her Mother had began waiting for her in the playground. So, she never had the chance.

The brunette didn't leave the house, she mainly sat in her room, to draw pictures of Laura. Laura, her best friend. Her Mother's words echoed in her head, as she thought about the blonde. It was almost Laura's Birthday and Carmilla had already gotten her the perfect present, that she would never get to give her.

She wiped her puffy eyes when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Opening the door slightly, she peeked her head around, coming face to face with Will.

'You _**going**_ to let me in, Kitty?'

'No, go away!'

'Come on, I _**just**_ want to talk to you'

'I don't **_feel_** like talking, Will!'

'Well then, listen to me talk. I have a lot to say'

Sighing, Carmilla opened the door to let Will in, before quickly locking the door. Will looked at Carmilla's red eyes before he enveloped her in tight hug. Stroking her hair softly, as she cried into his shirt.

'It's okay Kitty, shush don't cry'

'What's wrong Kitty?'

'I miss Laura'

'Didn't you see her _**today**_?'

'She's not my friend, anymore.'

'What?! Why not?'

'Mother told me, that I can't be friends with her.'

Will looked angry for a second, grumbling something under his breath, before he started to speak.

'Kitty, Mom can't stop you, from being friends with Laura.'

'She won't let me go round'

'You have school, talk to her then. She can't stop you!'

'I can't'

'Why? Do you lose your voice at school?'

'No, but I don't know **_what_ ** to say'

'She's your friend Kitty, she won't be angry.'

'She won't want to be my friend **_now_**.'

Will pulled the girl into his lap, hugging her tight. He hated that Carmilla was so sad, and he hated that their own Mother had forced Carmilla, to be this unhappy.

...

Carmilla fell to sleep in Will's arms. He carefully maneuvered her under the covers, before going into his own room. Making sure no one was coming, he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

Scrolling through the contacts, he found the number he was looking for. Dialing it, he placed it to his ear.

_'Hi, Mr Hollis, it's Will; Carmilla's brother.'_

* * *

Carmilla walked into the playground. Head down, as she stood against the wall, looking at all the other children with their friends. She felt lonely without Laura and each day she saw people with their friends, made her miss the blonde even more.

Her head snapped up when she felt the familiar hands tap her shoulder.

'Hey, Carm.'

'Laura, what...what are you doing here?'

'I came to see my best friend, on my Birthday!'

'Laura, I can't'

'Carm, it's my birthday, and I **_know_** you miss me too. Will told my Dad.'

'I'm sorry, Laura'

'It's okay, Carm'

Carmilla gave the blonde a small smile. Using her fingers, to brush a stray piece of hair out of Laura's face, making Laura smile bashfully.

'Happy Birthday, Cupcake!'

'Thank you! You want to see what I got?'

'Of course.'

Carmilla watched as Laura unzipped her bag, showing her a model Tardis. She couldn't help but laugh at how excited Laura was, watching as Laura started shaking the mini Tardis and produces a giant grin when it made noises, similar to the real show.

'That's pretty cool, Cupcake.'

'Pretty cool? It's fricking AWESOME!'

Carmilla could only smirk, when Laura grabbed her hand, pulling her inside the school doors. _She really had missed Laura._

...

'Can we hang out today, pleaseeeee? It's my Birthday, please Carm.'

'...okay. Meet me at our swings, at 5.'

' ** _Our_** Swings.'

Laura repeated grinning at the brunette. She pulled Carmilla into a quick hug, before waving as the brunette ran, to a waiting Will. Now, it really was the best Birthday!

...

'I see, you're talking to Laura again. I _**told**_ you, it would be okay.'

'I know,  _ **you**_ told Laura's Dad'

'I don't know what, you're talking about.'

'...thank you, Will.'

'You're welcome Kitty, anything for my little sis to be happy.'

She grinned, as he gave her a cheeky wink. Smiling she began to speak again.

'Will, I need your help'

* * *

'Moooooom!'

'Honey there's no need to holler. I'm **_right_** here!' 

Sarah shook her head at her daughter but gave her a warm smile.

'Sorry Mom, it's important!'

'More important, then your Birthday cake?'

Laura paused for a second. Weighing up the two before deciding, that what she had to say was indeed, more important than cake... _just about._

'Carmilla is my friend again!'

'I didn't know, that she _**wasn't**_ your friend'

'Well. I um...thought she was mad at me, but um...it turns out, that her Mom said she couldn't see me because she kicked Wilson in the shin. He _**so deserved**_ it, though, Mom! Cause he called me, a tiny baby and she kicked him but then she got in trouble, and I thought that she was mad, but she wasn't and...and she's gotten me a present.'

'Laura, honey'

'Yes, Mom?'

'Breathe!'

'How long is it, until 5?'

'About half an hour, why darling?'

'Carm wants to meet me at our swings, to give me a present!'

'Aaaaah, okay Sweetheart. I'll walk you up there soon'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!'

Sarah smiled, as Laura threw her arms around her. Before rambling on excitedly, about what she thought the present might be.

* * *

'Carm, you're here! Hi Will'

The blonde waved to the boy, stood about 5 feet away from Carmilla. Will smiled at Laura wishing her a happy birthday, before going to sit down, at an empty picnic bench.

'Hello, Mrs Hollis.'

'Hi sweetie, we've missed you!'

'I've missed you guys too.'

Sarah embraced Carmilla, in a warm hug and let her fingers play with Carmilla's curls. Will looked over to see Carmilla, with a soft smile on her face. A smile that she'd been missing, for the past few weeks. Seeing the immediate smile, on his baby sister's face, made Will decide that he liked Laura's Mother, a lot.

'Are you ready for your present, Cupcake?'

'Definitely!'

'Close your eyes'

'Do I haveeeee to?' Laura couldn't help but whine, she really wanted to open her present.

'Please Laura, _**for me**_.'

'Okay, well since you called me _**Laura.**_ I'll close my eyes!'

'Yeah, don't get used to it, Cupcake'

Laura grumbled, but still closed her eyes, waiting nervously for her present. When she felt Carmilla place a box in her arms, she opened her eyes. In her hands was a box, covered in cat wrapping paper.

Not being able to wait, Laura sat on the swing, quickly tearing off the paper. After removing the paper, she saw a box, with a label inside. She could clearly make out, Carmilla's curled handwriting on the label.

Smiling when she read it: _Dear My Little Cupcake, Happy Birthday. Love Carmilla._

Carmilla had even drawn, a picture of a little kitten, on the bottom of the label. Laura smiled at Carmilla, before opening the box. Which made her grin, even more and tackle Carmilla to the ground, in a big hug.

Carmilla couldn't help but smile, at the big smile on the blonde's face, _she_ did that!

'Mooooom, look at what Carmilla got me!'

Carmilla had managed to buy a cupcake baking set. Complete with a recipe book, customized cupcake cases, an icing bag and several packets of coloured ready to roll icing, a pink spatula, and a small bowl. On the outside of the box, Carmilla had stuck on some hand-drawn pictures of herself and Laura and of course, a bunch of sleeping cats.

'Wow, Carmilla what a lovely present. What do you say, Laura?'

'Oh my gosh Carm, thank you!'

Laura grabbed Carmilla, hugging her tightly, before pulling away to lightly kiss the brunette's cheek. Which made Carmilla blush. Her cheeks going red, as she gave Laura a shy smile.

* * *

'Sorry Kitty, but it's time to go'

'I wish you didn't _**have**_ to go'

'I know, same!'

Carmilla smiled at Laura, pulling her in for a hug. Laura smiled at the rare action from the brunette, Laura always hugged Carmilla, but Carmilla rarely instigated the hugging.

'See you tomorrow, Carm.'

'See you soon, Cupcake.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekend. If you have any questions or suggestions for later chapters or on anything about this fanfiction, if you want to create any fan art be my guest and find me on tumblr fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or use the tag #CFAU Carmilla. 
> 
> Hope you have a good night :3


	9. Delivery Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura bakes some cupcakes for Carmilla and enjoys some fun times with her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is here guys and all I'm going to say is buckle up creampuffs :)

Carmilla had been to Laura's every day, for the past week. Laura had been excited to use her cupcake set, with Carmilla. That day resulted in a food fight and a telling off, for getting flour everywhere... at _**least**_ the cupcakes tasted nice.

It was now Saturday and Laura were bored, without her best friend. Carmilla had phoned earlier, to tell her that she had to do chores, so she couldn't come round. Which caused Laura to pout and whine to her Father, about how Carmilla couldn't come round.

'Chin up kiddo, you can see Carm tomorrow.'

Laura sat cuddled up to her Father, her Doctor Who blanket draped over her legs, as they watched the tv. Laura had asked to watch Bambi and put together with a little pout, Mark couldn't say no. After the fourth sigh within the last 20 minutes, Mark had decided that Laura could do with a distraction.

'Your Mom will be home soon, you guys can make some cupcakes.'

Mark smiled when Laura jumped up, excitedly rushing off to the kitchen to ready the supplies.

* * *

'Moooooom! Dad said you'd bake with me.'

'Oh he did, _**did he**_?'

Laura looked confused for a second, before nodding, her face scrunched up in annoyance.

'That's what, I _**just**_ said!'

Sarah bit back a smirk, before turning to see her husband, standing sheepishly in the corner. She fixed him with a mock glare and after receiving a light shrug in return, she turned back to the little blonde. Who was busy, twirling her hair nervously.

'Yeah honey, we can bake.'

'Yaaaaaaay! Can we bake cupcakes for Carm, please Mom?'

'If you want sweetie, shall we get started?'

'Yeahhhh!'

...

Laura stirred the mixture, her tongue peeking out in concentration, as she tried to mix harder. Sarah took over once Laura's arm started to hurt. Moving to let Laura sit on the kitchen counter, so that she could watch.

'Shall we put vanilla, in the mixture Laura?'

'Vanilla is Carm's favourite!'

'Vanilla it is, _**then**_!'

...

'I can do it, Mom!'

Laura nudged her mother, before clambering on her step, so that she could reach the tray. Laura was still pretty small and all though her independence had grown, her height had not and she still struggled, to reach some things in the kitchen.

Laura grabbed the spoon from her Mother, using it to scoop up a dollop of mixture and plop it, into an empty cupcake case. With the help of her Mother, Laura was able to scoop most of the mixture into the empty cases. Some ended up on the floor when Laura got too excited and started waving the spoon around. Laura grinned, watching as Sarah placed the cakes in the oven.

'When will they be ready?'

'In about 15 minutes, baby. Why don't you, set the timer'

Laura grinned, jumping down from her step to rummage around in drawers. Sarah smiled, when she heard the little voice shout 'aha', before Laura returned, holding a chicken timer.

Laura set the timer for 15 minutes, before perching herself on a stool closest to the oven, watching as the cupcakes started to rise.

'Can I decorate using the glitter pens, please?'

'If you _**must**_...'

'Can I make some, for Carmilla?'

'Yes baby girl, you can.'

'She's gonna love them!'

'I'm _**sure,**_ she will.'

* * *

Laura could barely contain her excitement, as Sarah started to get out the icing. Along the countertop lay a row of different coloured icing pens, with several pots of different sprinkles and treats to decorate the cupcakes with. Along with a rolling pin and several different cookie cutters, to shape the ready-to-roll icing.

After allowing the cupcakes to cool, the two set to work, on creating the decorations for the cupcakes. Laura had insisted on chocolate sprinkles and had gotten to work, on creating a special cupcake for Carmilla. She rolled some black icing into a ball, flattening it with her hand, before using some buttercream to place it onto the top of one of the cupcakes.

Next, she used some icing pens, to make some yellow eyes, with a pink nose and mouth. It was Sarah's idea, to use sprinkles to make some whiskers and a final blob of black icing; to make two ears, topped with a pink triangle in both ears. It looked perfect.

After finishing the masterpiece that was Carmilla's cupcake, Laura began attacking the other cupcakes. Throwing icing and sprinkles over the cupcakes, covering every inch of cake, with different decorations. Laura turned, to see her Mother laughing at her...she _may_ have gone a little overboard.

It was a tradition when they baked together, to play as many songs as possible. They mainly consisted of cheesy pop songs and Disney classics. Sarah watched as Laura began dancing around the room, shaking her butt wildly to the music, whilst singing loudly.

'AND I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KINGGGGG'

Sarah began tapping her hands on the counter in time to the music, as Laura began drumming on pots and pans with her wooden spoon. When Mark entered the kitchen he grinned, moving towards his wife.

Sarah turned to see Mark standing with a bemused expression, as she and Laura danced. Smiling, she grabbed his hand telling him to join them, which he had no problem with. It wasn't long until all three of them were twirling around the kitchen, laughter filling the air.

* * *

'Can I eat one now?'

'I _**suppose**_ it would be a shame, to let _**all**_ of your hard work go to waste'

Laura grinned, before searching for the biggest one. Grabbing the cake, she took a bite making a noise of appreciation, before munching away. Icing covering her upper lip, as she gave her Mother a cheeky grin, smacking her lips together as she shoved more of the cupcake, into her waiting mouth. After finishing her last bite, Laura turned to look at her Mother, fluttering her eyelashes as she spoke in the sweetest voice.

'Can we take Carmilla her cupcake, please?'

'You'll be seeing her tomorrow, Laura'

'I knowww, but I want to give it her today, please mooooom'

'Okay Baby, go get your shoes on then.'

Laura practically skipped up the stairs, running to her room to pull on her little pink trainers. Mark had taught Laura how to tie her laces the other month, so she had since been perfecting the art of doing them, without any supervision. Laura ran downstairs where her Mother was waiting for her, car keys in hand.

'Why don't you phone Carmilla and let her know, we're on our way?'

'Okayyyy!'

Laura skipped off to phone Carmilla, leaving the two adults alone.

* * *

'Sarah, you make sure that girl is okay.' Mark whispered, sharing a knowing look with his wife.

'I just hope that her Mother, _ **let's**_ us see her'

'Don't you, take no for an answer. That little girl _**needs**_ some happiness, in her life!'

'I know Mark, she'll be fine.'

Mark was about to respond when he saw the little blonde head reappear in the doorway. Laura walked back to her parents, sporting a giant grin.

'I told Carm, we are coming to see her. She's excited too!'

'Well, we'd better get going. Wouldn't want, to keep our Carmilla waiting now. _**W** ** _ould_ we**_?'

'Wooo, let's go!'

Sarah smiled, walking after Laura who'd already ran outside to wait by the car when Mark stopped her.

'Drive safe love'

'I _**always**_ do Mark, love you darling'

'Love you too, see you soon Sarah.'

* * *

The music was blaring as they drove down the road, the box of cupcakes tucked securely under Laura's arm. Sarah couldn't help but turn to smile, as Laura began singing along to the Spice Girls' wannabe.

The sound of crashing metal interrupted her singing and then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekend. If you have any questions or thoughts find me on tumblr and use the tag #cfau carmilla again if you want to make any fanart or have any suggestions for future chapters or if there's anything you'd like to see in the chapters then inbox me on tumblr: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a good day/night! :3


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen with Sarah and Laura? Is this the end?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for murdering all of your creampuff hearts but I'm not totally evil, I have a few surprises up my sleeve so here it is chapter 10. Also to avoid any confusion, I will confirm that it is from one character's POV, maybe not who you think...

Her eyes fluttered open, light flooding into view. The sharp pain stabbing her legs, as she tried to move her legs. Her body felt numb, her eyes trying to focus. She could see the blood on her cheek and the broken glass, that used to be the windshield. She could hear the distant mumbling of voices and the sound of footsteps, but she couldn't fully make out what was going on.

The bright lights were flashing and she knew that she wasn't alone. Her head turning to see the body next to her and a broken cry left her mouth as she tried to undo the seatbelt, her hands too shaky to manage anything.

As the pain coursed through her body, she let out a scream, piercing through the mumbled voices and nearing footsteps. She tried to scream for help, but words failed her. The only sounds escaping her mouth were broken whimpers and loud cries.

* * *

Figures were all around her, but she cried, wordlessly begging for a familiar face, for a glimmer of hope. As her eyes began to focus, she remembered the sound of metal crashing, the impact of the truck and the darkness that followed. She felt the endless pain throughout her body, the feel of the blood trickling down her forehead.

Raising her shaky fingers to feel the deep gash on her forehead, the sudden movement causing her to wince in pain. She blinked back the many tears, that were rapidly spilling down her cheeks. Her sweat and blood covered hair, sticking to her head.

Her eyes focused on the bright flashing lights infront of her, the lights were blinding and she had to let her eyes flutter down, to the wording on the side of the vehicle.

She focused, realizing that it was an ambulance. Seeing the van she panicked, she felt paralyzed as her body fought back her usual movements. Her fingers moved to her leg, as she tried to pull it out from the metal trap above her.

Her mind flicked back to the moment; her eyes slowly closing, as she remembered trying to push the metal away, in a feeble attempt to stop the pain. She could feel her body slipping away and her eyes fell shut, as her body got weaker.

She could hear voices shouting around her, but her body was numbed and she could only sit in the pain on the brink. She barely registered the hands that released her from her restraints.

The last thing she remembered, was the sound of an unfamiliar voice, telling her to stay with him. When her eyes opened this time, she could see white everywhere. She could see figures around her, she could feel their hands trying to help her and she felt the pain, through her head down to her torso.

She looked down for a second, her eyes widening as she let out a pained cry at the blood she saw. She could feel her torn flesh and feel the rapid increase to her heartbeat, as she tried to get up. She could hear so many voices surrounding her, shouting to one another.

She let her eyes fall, trying to study each unfamiliar face. Her hand trembled as she felt a reassuring hand give hers a squeeze, whilst she heard the woman's gentle voice repeating the words ' _it's going to be okay'_

* * *

The pain was numbed, as her body began to relax and she flicked between consciousness. She woke to the sight of wires, everywhere. She could feel a pillow beneath her head and the blanket, that was draped across her body.

She could feel the gauze over the gash on her forehead and the stitches across her upper thigh, where glass from the windshield had cut her. The sound of a machine beeping broke the silence that echoed through the room.

Her mind flashed back to the accident. The sharp tug of glass in her hair and shards of crushed metal slicing her leg, feeling pain almost everywhere and the mixture of pain and numbness, had taken over.

She remembered waking up and seeing a bunch of people, looking over her in concern and she could sort of remember, being moved to a bed, after sleeping for a good few hours. She remembers looking down at her broken body and crying a lot. She fell to sleep crying.

...

The room was peaceful when she finally woke up again. The machine was beeping steadily and she could see a man, standing by her bedside looking at something behind her head. Which she could only assume, was a notice or a chart of some kind. Her vision was still blurred, so she couldn't quite make out his face, but she remembers reaching out to the man and stuttering out the only thing, that was on her mind.

'Where...where is she?'

She let out a harsh sob when he told her that she was still unconscious and she shifted to curl into the blanket more. Which caused her to wince in pain, as she felt a pain through her side.

She was given a drug of some kind, which allowed her to relax and fall back into another disturbed sleep.

* * *

'Honey, I'm here. It's okay'

She woke, to that familiar comforting voice and gave him a small smile.

Her eyes flicked around the room, taking in her surroundings. She could see the brightly lit walls and the pictures hung in the room. The charts hung over the edge of her bed, a wheelchair pushed in the far corner of the room and the heart monitor, that had wires hooked to her arm.

Her body felt strange, she felt distant and the pain had stopped, but she mostly felt numb. Her fingers shakily tracing down her body as she felt her rough skin. Fingers running over the stitched cuts, over the tight bandages before moving further down her body. They stopped at her thighs and she didn't understand.

She couldn't feel her legs, only the smooth skin of her upper thigh, coming just above her knees. Panic set in, as she looked at the familiar face in alarm.

'It's going to be **_okay_**.'

'What...what happened?'

'You were in an accident Sweetheart, the injuries were severe and they tried to save them...' he trailed off, slowly pulling back the blanket.

A gasp escaped her mouth, as she traced her hand over where her legs used to be and she couldn't stop the tears that fell down her pale face. He could only rub her arm as she cried, trying to wrap her head around, what had happened.

* * *

'Good, you're awake. We were starting to get worried'

'Um. W..who are you?'

'I'm Doctor Bailey, can you tell me **_your_** name?'

She looked back at the woman, nodding slowly before she began to speak, her voice sounding so fragile.

'My name is Sarah Hollis.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify this chapter was all from Sarah's POV. 
> 
> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally the weekends. Tag it with #cfau carmilla feel free to ask me questions or do some fanart, suggestions are cool too! 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	11. Not your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura wakes to find the curly haired mess waiting for her with another visiter. Will she be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Chapter 11 and Laura is awake, Carmilla is here and as is her Mother. Laura is okay, last chapter was about Sarah not Laura incase anyone didn't get that, so buckle up creampuffs and enjoy :)

Laura opened her eyes, to find a stranger trying to examine the wound beside her eyebrow. She could feel their strange hands and see their unfamiliar face, and suddenly she felt the overwhelming panic take over.

She tried to move, but pain shot through her body and her leg felt heavy. Her face a mixture between fear and confusion as she took in the strange pair of eyes, staring down are her. Before she could stop herself, a deafening scream escaped from her lips. Tears were streaming down her face, as she desperately tried to move away. She screamed louder, crying out for her Mom, as the stranger began shouting for assistance.

'Laura, Laura honey it's _**me,**_ Dad! I'm here, it's okay.'

Laura blinked through teary eyes, to see her father rushing over to her bedside. Her hands reached out for him, as she continued to cry. Mark moved to lace his fingers through Laura's small ones, before moving to give her a light hug. Careful not to put any pressure on her injuries, as she cried into his shoulder.

Her body began to relax, as she became more aware of her surroundings. Pulling away from the embrace, Laura looked at Mark with confused eyes. She looked so innocent and scared, that it almost broke his heart. Laura started wiping her eyes furiously, before beginning to speak. Her voice broken and small.

'Dad, what happened?'

'You and your Mom were in an accident, Sweetheart'

'whatttttt? Howww? What? Is Mom okay?!'

'She _**will**_ be baby, you scared me for a while there'

'I thought, parents didn't _**get**_ scared?'

'We do _**sometimes**_ , kiddo'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!'

'You don't have to apologize, Laura.'

'Okay. My leg hurts'

The little blonde started to cry again, wincing and crying out in pain.

'It will hurt for a while kiddo, but guess what?'

'What?' Laura hiccoughed, as she asked through her tears.

'You get a special cast, for your leg and it can be, any colour you want!'

'I want a pink cast!'

'Then, that's what you'll get!'

Mark watched as Laura grinned at the thought of a pink cast and for the second time, since Sarah woke up he felt relief.

* * *

'Can I see Mom, please?'

'Not until you get your cast on, darling. Mom is sleeping now, she needs her rest too.'

'...okay, afterwards?'

'We'll see Laura. Why don't you try to get some sleep?'

'I'll try.'

...

Laura woke up screaming, tears rolling down her face as she screamed for her father. She opened her eyes, to see a familiar face standing in the doorway.

Her face immediately relaxing, when she saw her favourite brunette approaching the bed, followed by a tall woman with harsh eyes. The woman scared Laura, so she let her eyes flick nervously, to Carmilla's small figure.

Carmilla's eyes widened, as she looked Laura up and down. Taking in the bandage, wrapped tightly around Laura's left leg, the bruises along her arm and the small scar, beside her right eyebrow. She stepped closer to the blonde, but still remained silent. Laura gave Carmilla a small smile, motioning for her to sit beside her on the bed.

Carmilla looked at the woman, who Laura now recognized as Carmilla's Mother and after receiving a stiff nod, she clambered onto the bed. Moving to give Laura a small hug which the blonde happily returned, their hug was short lived as Laura winced in pain. Carmilla quickly pulled back, looking at her best friend with concern.

'What's wrong, Cupcake?'

'My leg hurts.'

'Oh. I'm sorry.'

'Why are _**you**_ sorry? _**You**_ didn't hurt my leg.'

The brunette nodded slowly, looking away with sad eyes. She hated that Laura was in pain, she just wanted to hug her better. After a minute, she asked her Mother for her backpack. This was when Mark reentered the room.

...

'What on _**earth,**_ are **_you_** doing here?!'

'I brought Carmilla.'

Mark turned with a smile, to the brunette who gave him a small smile back. Forcing a smile, he looked at Carmilla's Mother.

'Thank you, for bringing her.'

Her Mother nodded, before looking down at her daughter, who was busy rummaging through her backpack noisily. After repeating Carmilla's name twice, the woman nudged the girl's shoulder causing her to drop the bag on the floor. Turning her head, to look into her Mother's eyes.

'Carmilla a word, now.'

Mark watched, as Carmilla followed her Mother out of the room, her hands fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket.

* * *

'You **_better_** behave, Carmilla Karnstein. You've caused _**enough**_ trouble, without being disruptive in a hospital.'

'I'm sorry, Mother'

'I don't think, it's **_me_**  that you **_should_** apologize to. Now is it, Carmilla?'

Carmilla stood frozen, her face falling as guilt washed over her body.

' ** _Maybe,_** if you finished your chores like I **_told_** you to, then they wouldn't be in this mess. You **_have_** to learn, that your disobedience will have consequences. Ones that don't **_just,_** effect you. You will apologize, that's the least you can do. Do you understand me?'

Carmilla simply nodded. Flinching when a hand gripped her shoulder, nails digging into her skin, as her Mother spoke again.

'You **_must_** speak when spoken to, Carmilla. Now, do you understand?'

'Yes, Mother.'

'Good. William will be back to collect you, you've wasted **_enough_** of my time'

Carmilla's body tensed, as the hand was removed from her shoulder and all she could do was watch, as her Mother stormed down the corridor. Her body shivered as she stood paralyzed, her face pale and her hands trembling. She wanted to run away, but her feet kept her firmly in the spot, motionless.

* * *

'Mooooom!'

Sarah looked up to the sound of her daughter's voice, smiling slightly when she saw the familiar blonde hair. Laura was sat in a wheelchair with Mark pushing her, a bright pink cast around her left leg. Sarah could feel herself getting worked up. Her own guilt rushing through her body, as she took in the sight of her daughter.

'Laura, thank god you're alright!'

Laura smiled, as Sarah smiled at her. Laura could see the tears forming in her eyes, pushing herself closer, she embraced her Mother in a warm hug. Whispering the words _'please don't cry'._

'Happy tears, Baby. I'm so happy that you're okay! Are you in a lot of pain, Sweetie?'

'It hurts a little, but I'm okay. I have a pink cast and everything!'

'I see that honey. You **_sure_**  that, you aren't in pain?'

'I'm sure.'

'Oh Laura, I'm so sorry.'

Laura didn't quite know what to do, so instead she just hugged her close. Relaxing into her Mother's touch, as she stroked her hair and pulled Laura closer.

...

Carmilla waited until Laura and Mark made their way down the corridor, before she entered the room.

Carmilla had told Laura, that she was going to get something to eat, not wanting to let the blonde see her this upset. Instead, Carmilla wandered the corridors, trying to find the right room.

Seeing Laura wheeling out of the room, Carmilla entered, moving slowly towards the bed. Sarah looked up, smiling softly when she saw the brunette hovering by her bedside.

'Carmilla, **_when_** did you get here?'

'About an hour ago.'

'Were you waiting outside?'

'Yes...I wanted to see you. I wanted to...um I wanted to..'

'Carmilla it's okay, take your time.'

'...I...I...needed... to...apologize...'

'Carmilla you haven't got anything to apologize for. It was an **_accident_** , that you had nothing to do with. You have **_no_** reason to apologize, okay?'

Carmilla fought back the tears as she looked at Sarah's fragile state, despite everything Sarah still put on a brave face, her face concerned for the girl before her, instead of her own family or herself. That is just the kind of person, that Sarah Hollis is.

Carmilla didn't stay long, she didn't want to bother Sarah and she definitely didn't want her to see her cry so she walked away.

* * *

When Mark found Carmilla, she was curled into a ball in the corner of the waiting room. Her little body was rocking slightly, as her head fell in her hands. He could hear her murmuring something and as he got closer, he could hear her repeating the words 'all my fault'

He sat down beside her, slowly and calmly speaking to her.

'Carmilla, I **_need_** you to listen to me. It's Mark, I need you to focus on my **_voice_** '

He watched as Carmilla slowly rose her head, looking at him through puffy eyes. Her lip was quivering, her face pale apart from the streaks running down her face.

Her eyes were distant and she looked in a daze. The trembling of her legs started and her body shook as she felt nauseous, the tears never stopping.

'Carmilla, you are going to be okay. I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me'

He placed his hand loosely in her's, relief washing over him, as he felt her squeeze his hand shakily.

'Look at me, Sweetie. I need you to tell me, what is your fault'

'I...I...I'm the reason they are hurt. I...I...didn't... do... m...m..my chores... and... if... I could have come round... and...it wouldn't have happened!'

'No. No, Carmilla. None of this is your fault.'

'Buu...buuut Mother said'

'I don't care, what **_she_** said! You have done _**nothing**_ wrong, okay? It isn't your fault, it was an accident, but you **_didn't_** cause it, okay?'

Carmilla choked back the tears, as she nodded. Her fists clenching the sleeves, as she wiped her face on her jacket, well on Will's jacket.

* * *

'Carm, you're back!'

'Yes, I drew you a picture before'

'Yaaaay, can I see it?'

Carmilla handed Laura the piece of card, smiling when Laura clapped excitedly. Carmilla had drawn a picture of Laura, next to a blue tardis. Laura had a big grin on her face and had a t-shirt, with a cupcake drawn on it. Carmilla had coloured in the picture with colouring pencils and had signed the picture, with a scrawly signature.

'This is...wow, you're awesome, Carm!'

Carmilla whispered a thank you, blushing violently as the girl continued to grin at her.

'Are you hurting?'

'No, I got given something and now, I'm not in as much pain'

'That's good!'

'The doctors said, I'm going to have a scar **_though_** ' Laura pouted, her eyes starting to well up as she thought, about the wound on her face.

'That's cool, cause scars are ba...'

Carmilla couldn't get the rest out, as she words were lost in a fit of giggles. Laura looked confused, as Carmilla continued to laugh. Laughing harder, every time she tried to say the word.

'Will taught me a naughty word'

Again Laura received a fit of laughter, as Carmilla turned bright red, from laughing so much.

'What's the word? Whisper it to me!'

Carmilla bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, as she came closer to the blonde. Cupping her ear, as she whispered to her.

'Ba...bad...badass!'

This caused Laura to let out a big belly laugh, which set Carmilla off again.

'ha! Badass!'

'Baaaaaadass!'

'Badassssssss!'

...

When Mark came into the room later, he smiled at the sight before him. Laura and Carmilla were laughing loudly together. Whispering to one another, which set them both off into uncontrollable laughter.

He quietly whipped out his phone, hitting record. This was a sight, that Sarah didn't want to miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Mon-Friday. Tag it with #cfau carmilla if you want! Find me on tumblr to ask any questions, tell me what you would like to see, thoughts on it, draw some fanart whatever you feel like. My tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	12. Long Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla visits Laura in hospital again, wheelchair racing and fluff, full of drama and a lot of comforting. Can Mark keep his cool or has someone pushed him too far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is here and it's a long one. It's full of fluff, hurt/comfort and a lot of drama so be warned! It took me a while to get it right but I'm okay with it. Just a head's up that there will be a time jump after this chapter. so I hope you enjoy it :3

‘School sucks, without you!’

Carmilla came storming into the room, dropping her bag abruptly on the floor, before moving to sit beside Laura. It had become a routine the past few days, for Carmilla to come to see Laura. She’d bring her games to play and lots of cookies. Which she had to eat in secret after her father, had told her that she couldn’t just live on cookies.

Laura spent most of the day lying in her hospital bed. Her bright pink cast propped up on a pile of cushions, as she played games and read books, to pass the time. She’d been slowly healing, but she was still a bit sore, having to resist the urge to curl up.

Laura had started to use crutches, hobbling around the children’s play area as practice. Every day she’d been to see her Mother, who spent a lot of time sleeping but always wore a smile on her face when Laura came hobbling into her room.

‘When are you getting out of here, Cupcake?’

‘Soon, I hope!’

‘I hope so too’

‘It’s **_soooooo_** boring here, Carm! All the other kids are so childish’

‘You’re a kid!’

‘Yeah, but I’m **_eight_** now. I’m too old to play with **_them_**.’

‘You’re small enough!’

‘Hey, don’t be mean to me! I’m injured!’

Carmilla couldn’t help but grin, at the small pout that formed on Laura’s lips, as she folded her arms. Fixing the brunette, with sad eyes. This was a tactic that Laura had picked up early on, she knew that if she pouted, that Carmilla would back down. It worked every time.

‘Okayyyy, I’m sorry. You’re small **_but_** cute!’ Laura smiled shyly, a small blush forming as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

‘So, what game do you wanna play today, Cupcake?’

‘SNAP!’

...

‘How’s Laura today?’

‘She’s in great spirits. Carmilla came by again. They’re playing snap.’

‘God help Carmilla!’

Mark chuckled, thinking about how competitive his daughter got when it came to card games. All he could think was;  _thank god she didn’t know how to play poker._ He walked over to his wife, sitting down in the chair closest to her bed, as he placed fresh flowers in the vase on the bedside table. Receiving a gentle smile from Sarah.

‘I spoke to her doctors and they said that she’s physically healing well. So, they have no problem, with allowing her to come home’

‘That’s great, Mark’

‘Anyway, how are **_you_**?’

‘Still in a bit of pain, I’m still adjusting to...well you know, but I’ll be okay. I’m just so relieved, that Laura is okay, after the accident -that **_I_ ** caused’

‘No. Sarah, you can’t keep doing **_this_** to yourself. You didn’t cause it, it was a freak accident, but you’re **_both_** going to be okay’

‘I can’t help but feel responsible, Mark! Laura could be at home and happy now. She could be **_safe!_** ’

‘She’s happy here and we’ll keep her safe, darling. None of this was **_your_** fault’

Sarah just nodded, letting Mark lean in to kiss her forehead. Their foreheads resting against one another before she spoke again.

‘How’s Carmilla? I was worried about her, the other day’

‘You’re truly amazing, Sarah. After everything that’s happened, you **_still_** find time to worry, about that little girl’

‘Well, she **_needs_** someone to!’

‘I know. She seems okay, still a bit shaken up but she’s a lot brighter today. Her Mother’s picking her up later, though’

‘Mark, **_don’t_** ’

Sarah looked at her husband, knowing what he was thinking. She was thinking the same.

‘She can’t say that to a child, Sarah. She’s eight years old for Pete’s sake!’

‘I know! She _**really**_ is a terrible woman, but there’s nothing, we can do’

‘Well, I can tell her how bad of a parent, she is!’

‘What good will **_that_** do, Mark?’

‘It will give **_me,_**  some piece of mind.’

‘I know you want to help her, I do too. More than **_anything,_** but it’s not our place, to say something. All we _**can** _ do is support her. If I had my way, she’d be living with us but we don’t always get what we want. I think, I’m living proof of **_that_**.’

Mark slumped his shoulders in defeat, rubbing circles on Sarah’s arm, as she let her head fall to his shoulder. Tears falling down her face, as she finally let everything that she was holding back out. All of the pain and the guilt, the loss and she cried.

* * *

‘I’m bored of this game!’

‘You’re only saying that because _**I’m**_ winning.’

‘You’re cheating!’

‘You say that **_every_** time you lose, Cupcake!’

‘Do not!’

‘Do too!’

‘Oh, shut up.’

Laura pouted at the brunette, as she pulled her tongue out. Whispering loser underneath her breath, which earned her a playful shove. Grinning, Carmilla looked at Laura, her eyebrow quirking as an idea came to play.

‘I have an idea of _**something,**_ that we can do’

‘Is it fun?’

‘Definitely!’

‘Then I’m in.’

Carmilla helped Laura up, fetching her crutches for her, as she pushed the wheelchair towards the blonde. Carefully Laura sat down, watching as Carmilla sat down in a wheelchair of her own.

Grinning, Laura wheeled herself towards the door, poking her head around the corner, to see if anybody was coming. Seeing an empty corridor, the blonde turned back to Carmilla, with an excited grin.

...

‘Ready, set, GO!’

They both began frantically wheeling themselves down the corridor. Laughter filling the air, as they wheeled faster. Their hands going at lightning speed, both trying to outdo the other. Laura was flying ahead, her hair flying about, as she cheered excitedly, seeing Carmilla close behind.

Carmilla desperately tried to push herself faster, but Laura clearly had the upper hand here and she could only groan, as Laura reached the end of the corridor. Cheering loudly, as she did a little happy dance with her hands. Carmilla wheeled faster as she tried to reach Laura, before skidding to a halt. A pair of long legs, blocking her way.

As she looked up, her face fell when she saw an angry looking nurse, glaring down at her. She gulped guiltily as the nurse berated them, for playing in the hallway. Laura had to clamp a hand over her mouth, to stop herself from laughing. She caught Carmilla’s eye and started to pull a face, behind the nurse’s back. Causing the brunette to laugh, snorting loudly, as she tried to control her laughter.

The nurse was far from impressed; she ordered them back to the room. Confiscating the wheelchairs, as she went off to find Laura’s father.

* * *

‘Laura Hollis, a nurse **_just_** informed me, that you and Carmilla were speeding down the corridor, in wheelchairs. Is this true?!’

Laura turned sheepishly to look at her father. A guilty expression on her face, as she slowly nodded, refusing to look into his eyes. Carmilla looked even guiltier, as she started to get up. Trying to walk out of the door, without being detected.

‘You can stop _**right**_ there, Carmilla.’

She froze, turning back to see Mark stood; arms folded, shaking his head at her. Carmilla made her way back to the bed, hovering awkwardly by the side. Her feet suddenly becoming, very interesting.

‘I’m sorry, Dad. I was just really bored and I wanted to play and Carmilla and I...we, ummm...we, just wanted to have fun and I didn’t even realise, that we would cause trouble and I’m sorry...’

Laura rambled on, before Mark held up his hand, to stop his daughter from digging herself a hole.

‘You could have hurt yourself more, Laura. What you were doing, was very dangerous.’

‘I know, I’m sorry’

‘It was **_my_** idea, Mr Hollis. I should have been more careful. I’m sorry’

‘No Dad, she’s covering for me. It was _**my**_ idea, I’m sorry’

‘Okay girls, it’s okay. As long as you promise, to be more careful. I don’t want another accident, okay?’

‘Yes Dad’ ‘Yes Mr Hollis’ They both answered in unison, smiling at one another.

‘So, do you want to see your Mom?’

‘Of course I do, let’s go!’

Laura was already hobbling out of the door, gesturing for Mark to follow her. He started to follow, when he noticed Carmilla, still stood in the same position.

‘Carmilla, aren’t you coming?’

Carmilla’s head rose, her face a mixture of several different emotions, as she looked into Mark’s warm eyes.

‘I’m still allowed?’

‘Of course you are, Carmilla. Why **_wouldn’t_** you be?’

‘Because...of what I did’

‘That **_doesn’t_** mean you can’t come with us’

Carmilla stood still for a minute, thinking it over in her head before she started speaking again.

‘Aren’t you, going to punish me?’

‘Why would I punish you?’

‘I did something wrong. Mother says, when I do something wrong, I **_must_** be punished.’

Mark studied the girl, feeling a pain in his heart for her. He stepped closer to her, crouching down so that he could level with her face. Her bushy brown hair fell over her eyes, but he could see the fear in them and the darkness within her.

‘Carmilla, I’m **_not_** going to punish you. You made a mistake, but I don’t hate you. You apologised and I said, that it’s okay. I will **_never_** punish you, for wanting to have some fun’

Carmilla looked back at Mark and within a second she had flung her arms around him. Nuzzling her head into his neck, as she bit back the tears threatening to fall. Mark let his arms stroke her back softly, but it still wasn’t enough to stop her; from flinching back slightly, from his touch. Pulling back, he smiled at the girl.

‘Come on, they’re waiting for us.’

* * *

Laura cried when Carmilla had to leave. She wanted her best friend to stay with her, but after Mark telling her that Carmilla’s Mother was here, she got very upset.

‘I don’t want you to **_goooooo_**!’

‘I’ll see you tomorrow, Cupcake. You’ll be at home then, so we can watch Harry Potter.’

At this, Laura brightened up, grinning as Carmilla reached over, to give her a hug. With one last wave, Carmilla left the room, following Mark to where Will and her Mother stood. Seeing Will, Carmilla ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

‘Hey Kitty, heard you went racing today. So, how was it?’

‘It was soooooo fun! I lost, though’

‘Awww, better luck next time, Kitty’

He smiled at her, letting his hand ruffle her hair as she grinned back at him.

‘Don’t encourage **_her,_ ** William’

Their Mother snapped, fixing them both with a hard stare. Before turning her attention, back to Mark.

‘Thank you, for letting her come again. She’s really cheered Laura up.’

‘That’s quite alright, Mr Hollis’ her tone was sickly sweet, which put Mark on edge, his anger starting to flare up again.

‘Carmilla got quite upset today, was worried I was going to punish her’

‘Naughty children,  ** _deserve_** to be punished.’

‘I think you and I have a **_very_** different definition, of what a naughty child is’

‘ ** _Clearly_** ,’

She turned to look at Will, before speaking in her usual strict manner.

‘Take Carmilla to sit down, William. I would like a word, with Mr Hollis.’

...

‘I am aware, that you are under a **_lot_ ** of stress, due to this unfortunate accident. So, I will disregard your current tone.’

‘No. You **_don’t_** get to disregard my tone; **_you_** don’t get to talk to me about this accident like you care. You don’t care about anyone.  ** _Especially_** not, your own daughter.’

‘How I am with my daughter, is **_none_** of your concern, Mr Hollis. She is **_my_** daughter and I will treat her, how **_I_** see fit.’

‘She is just a child!’

‘Age is not an excuse, for bad behaviour.’

‘Carmilla is a good child and I don’t approve, of your _**way**_ of handling her.’

‘I don’t discipline my daughter, to seek **_your_** approval, Mr Hollis. She _**needs**_ to learn, about her actions and their consequences.’

Mark’s face turned angrier as his voice got louder, his fists shaking.

‘SO TELLING AN EIGHT YEAR OLD CHILD, THAT SHE CAUSED A CRASH IS ACCEPTABLE?! VICTIMISING A CHILD, IS A DECENT WAY OF PARENTING?! DON’T YOU **EVER,** TELL THAT GIRL, THAT SHE CAUSED THE CRASH. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT, TO A CHILD. **YOU** DON’T GET, TO BLAME ANYONE. THEY ARE **MY** FAMILY, THEY GOT HURT. NOT YOU, SO YOU DON’T GET TO MAKE OUT, LIKE IT WAS YOU. SHE IS A GOOD CHILD AND THE ONLY PERSON YOU SHOULD BLAME, FOR ANYTHING IS YOURSELF.’

‘HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME, LIKE THAT?!’

‘HOW DARE I? HOW DARE **YOU**?! YOU HEARTLESS COW.’

* * *

Having witnessed their argument, Will realised that people were staring. He looked down, to see Carmilla clutching his leg tightly, her little body trembling with fear. He carefully prized Carmilla from his leg, placing a kiss on the top of her head, before quickly moving to stand in between the two adults. Both red with rage.

‘Come on mother, we _**should**_ go.’

Will spoke firmly, placing a hand on her arm to gently pull her aside.

Straightening herself up, she fixed Mark with one last heated glare. Before strutting past him, to walk towards Carmilla. Carmilla stood petrified, glancing back and forth between her Mother and Mark. Not quite sure, what to do or what to think.

‘Mother I’ she was cut off, by her Mother’s hand, signalling for her to be quiet. Gulping, she looked at her Mother.

‘I’ll deal with you,  ** _later_**.’

Her voice was a harsh whisper and her demeanour was cold. Without a second glance, she walked out of the doors. Carmilla hot on her heels. Only stopping to whisper a goodbye to Mark, before she followed her Mother.

‘I’m sorry about that, Mr Hollis and I was sorry to hear, about your Wife. Please send her, my regards’

‘Never apologize for **_her,_** Will. I’m just sorry that you both had to witness **_that_**. I shouldn’t have let it get so out of hand.’

‘Don’t worry about it, Sir. I should go, they’ll be waiting for me’

Will gave Mark one last apologetic smile before he too departed into the night.

* * *

** An hour later... **

‘Hey kiddo, you all set?’

‘Yep! I can’t wait, is Mom coming with us?’

‘No honey, your mom needs to recover more first.’

Laura couldn’t help but let out a sad sigh, she wanted her Mother to come with them. She wanted to be with her Mother.

‘She’ll be back at home soon darling and you’ll be able to come up and visit,  ** _every_** day’

‘Okay, we can go now.’

Mark helped Laura into a wheelchair, deciding that it was too far for her to walk on crutches. Gathering all of their belongings, he hooked them onto the back of her wheelchair, pushing her down the corridor.

They stopped to say goodbye to the nurses and say a final thank you, to Laura’s doctor before they slowly, made their way outside. There, outside was Mark’s range rover.

...

Seeing the car, Laura stiffened. Her body starting to tremble, as her face flooded with panic. She could see the crushed metal imprinted in her mind and she felt more scared than ever. Her body shook as she let out a loud scream, trying to wheel herself back.

‘Laura, Laura it’s okay. What’s wrong? Darling, it’s okay’

Laura continued to scream, crying and shaking her little head furiously, as Mark tried to move her forward. She couldn’t stop crying and shaking. The fear taking over once again and then realization hit Mark. Mark looked at his daughter, realizing that she didn’t want to get in the car, that she was scared. Slowly he stopped, turning to look at Laura, with a gentle smile.

‘Laura, it’s okay. I’m here, nothing is going to happen to you, and we just need to get in the car sweetheart’

‘NOOOOOOOOOO!’

‘Laura, we need to get you home. Please, let’s try and get in the car’

‘I’m scared Daddy, I can’t. I don’t want to, please don’t make me get in the car, please. Nooooooooo!’

‘Laura, I know that it’s scary, okay but I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise nothing bad, will happen. Can you get in the car, for me?’

* * *

It took a **_lot_** of screaming and crying, for Mark to even get his daughter to move and it wasn’t until a nurse gave her something, that the little girl’s body relaxed enough, to let Mark carry her to the car.

Her arms tensing around him, as she got in view of the vehicle. Bending dow,n Mark carefully strapped Laura into the passenger seat, pulling something familiar for Laura to hold.

Earlier that day, he’d brought things from their home, just in case either of them were released. He now felt relief that he’d thought to bring Laura’s yellow pillow, knowing it would help to calm, the hysterical girl down. Laura clutched at the tiny yellow pillow, her eyes full of fear as Mark made his way, round to the driver’s seat.

He didn’t start driving, for another half an hour. Waiting until Laura started to drift off into a light sleep, before starting the car. Her eyelids drooping as her body began to relax, drifting to sleep. Mark looked at the little girl, her arms still clutching the yellow pillow, close to her tear stricken face and his heart almost broke. The only thought, he had still running through his head. _This was going to be a long way back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Mon-Friday. Tag it with #cfau carmilla if you want! Find me on tumblr to ask any questions, tell me what you would like to see, thoughts on it, draw some fanart whatever you feel like. My tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	13. Always Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla are starting another year at school, new beginnings and some new faces. Laura is bright and bubbly where as Carmilla is a bit more reserved as they start their new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump! Carmilla is 13 and Laura is now 12. Starting a new year at school and new friends are introduced, Laura is still as bright and bubbly as ever where as Carmilla is a bit more reserved when it comes to making friends. I would also like to add that at this point I smile referring to Lafontaine as she, only for the character development and the fact that I don't think they would have told anyone yet... 
> 
> So I had a free day and a lot of time on my hands which gave me perfect time to write another chapter. I want to thank you all for your lovely comments and I'm really happy that people are so engrossed in my writing, it means a lot. So here it is. Enjoy :)

Carmilla lay in bed, messy hair covering her face. Hearing a loud ringing noise she grumbled. Pulling the pillow over her face, as she tried to remain asleep. When the ringing didn’t stop she removed the pillow. Letting her hand fumble around, to find her phone. Opening an eye briefly, she saw the smiling face pop up on her screen and immediately pressed answer. Placing the phone to her ear, as she rubbed her eyes.

 **_Carm? Are you awake?_ ** **_Carmilla Karnstein, you better be in the middle of getting ready...hello?_ **

_Umm...I’m ready_

_**You sound sleepy, did you ONLY just get up?!** _

_Course not_

_**LIAR! CARMILLA, I TOLD YOU TO BE READY!** _

_Inside voice please, Cupcake_

_**I cannot believe, you aren’t even up yet?! I told you like 3 times, what time you had to be up. Seriously Carm, we need to go in...half an hour! Do I need to come round and pour water over you, because I’ll do it!**_

Carmilla sighed, as she heard Laura begin to rant about being late and going to school. For a few minutes, she let Laura ramble on, before lightly calling her name.

_Laura, relax we’ll be fine. It’s just school_

_**It’s our first day back, Carm. It’s exciting! Why aren’t you excited?** _

_It’s not even 10 am, Cupcake. I’ll be excited, after noon_

_**Eugh! Stupid grumpy, best friend.** _

_Stupid, overly chirpy, best friend_

_**Get ready!** _

_Fine_.

 _ **Fine**_!

Carmilla hung up, before finally getting herself out of bed. This was the first time that she’d be going to school, without Will and she wasn’t thrilled about the idea. Will had recently turned eighteen, so he’d gone off to University, leaving Carmilla to **_finally_** fend for herself.

Sighing, she rummaged through her wardrobe, to find her uniform. Uniform in hand, she walked into her bathroom to start getting ready.

....

‘You forgot your lunch, Laura’

Laura turned back, to see Sarah rolling towards her holding a paper bag, with a bemused look on her face. Laura gave her Mother a sheepish smile, before reaching down to take the bag. Giving her Mother a kiss goodbye.

‘Bye Mom, see you later’

‘ _ **Wait**_ a minute Laura; I need to get a picture!’

‘Mooooooom, no!’

Laura whined before Sarah gave her a pointed look, silencing her as she got out a digital camera.

‘Come on, Laura. I know your dad would kill me if I didn’t get a picture of you, in your uniform.  _ **Now,**_ smile.’

Laura rolled her eyes but still produced a crooked smile, as Sarah snapped pictures of her.

‘See, you look lovely. Okay _**now**_ you can go’

‘Byeeeeeee!’

‘Tell Carmilla, I said hello’

Sarah smiled, as she watched Laura wave her off. Before darting out of the door, backpack on, smile on face. She felt so happy that Laura was still so bright and happy, even a few years later. Sarah herself had struggled to adjust at first, but slowly she had gotten physically stronger and now she had no trouble getting around, even if she were to be chair bound forever.

She was just so grateful that they had both survived, even if it wasn’t the way she’d planned. Laura had healed physically well, apart from the small scar beside her right eyebrow, but she had no other resounding wounds.  _Physically anyway._

* * *

‘Hey Cupcake’

Laura smiled, speeding herself up so that she could embrace the brunette, in a warm hug. She could always feel, how Carmilla gradually began relaxing into the hug. Sometimes she would still flinch, but she was getting better.

They pulled apart, both smiling as they let their eyes wander over the other’s body. Laura always looked at Carmilla, with a hint of jealousy. The brunette was a bit more developed than she was. Being thirteen years old; Carmilla’s body was changing, she was growing and blooming. Of course, the blonde had noticed the changes, but other than a bit of pouting she didn’t say anything. Knowing that Carmilla, didn’t really like to talk about herself.

‘You excited **_yet,_** Carm?’

‘Not really, Cupcake’

‘ ** _Oh, come on._**  We’ll get to make a bunch of new friends and learn cool stuff. It will be fun!’

‘I already **_have_** a best friend. Why do I need more?’

‘ ** _andddddd_** you’ll still have a best friend, but it would be awesome to have new friends too, Carm. Then we can hang out with them, as well’

‘I like hanging out with _**just**_ you, though’

‘We can still have that, Carm’

‘Promise?’

‘I promise. You’ll **_always_** be my best friend, Carmilla.’

Laura gave Carmilla a bright smile, pulling her in for another hug and even though she couldn’t see Carmilla’s face, she knew she was wearing the small smile, reserved for just her.

‘Come on, let’s go inside. We’re going to rule this school, Carm. It’s going to be awesome. You just wait and see; we can eat lunch together every day and text each other, all of the time. We can study together and oh my gosh Carm, you can draw more’

Laura was stopped, when Carmilla lightly squeezed her hand. Smirking back at her as Laura blushed looking flustered.

‘You’re like a little energizer bunny sometimes, **_you know_** that?’

‘Oh I don’t know, you tell me only **_all_** of the time’

‘Listen Cupcake, I get it you’re excited. I’m just being grumpy’

‘Yeah, you are’

‘Hey, you’re **_supposed_** to be all “ _no of course not, Carmilla”_!’

‘Carm, you **_are_** grumpy’

Carmilla folded her arms, choosing to walk a bit quicker down the corridor. Laura rolled her eyes, moving quickly to block Carmilla’s path. Carmilla glared at her, as she tried to move past the persistent blonde.

‘Carm. You are grumpy’ again Carmilla tried to push past, but Laura stood her ground, quickly continuing; ‘ ** _buuuuuuut,_** you are also kind, funny and all kinds of awesome. You **_just_** , also happen to be grumpy... ** _especially_** in the mornings!’

‘Well if **_someone_** ,’ Carmilla jabbed Laura’s side, eliciting a small squeal from the blonde before she continued. ‘Hadn’t woke me up extra early, I wouldn’t be this grumpy, now would I?’

‘Whatever you say, Carmilla. Whatever you say.’

* * *

‘Okay class, I am going to read out your name and you will be assigned a seat. This seat will be your seat, for the rest of the year. So get to know the people around you, because they will be your lab partners’

Carmilla stood at the back, waiting nervously with Laura. She was really hoping, that she would get to sit next to Laura. After a few minutes, Laura’s name was called and she was made to sit next to a girl, with short ginger hair. Smiling apologetically, Laura made her way over to her desk, immediately turning to address the other girl. Leaving Carmilla standing alone.

‘Carmilla Karnstein, back seat’

Carmilla made her way past all of the other students, head down as she found her seat. Without so much as a glance in the other direction, Carmilla sat down. Her hands coming to fiddle with her tie nervously when a hand hovered infront of her face. Glancing up, her eyes fell on a tall girl, with long ginger hair smiling at her, her hand extended. She just looked back at her with blank eyes, not knowing exactly what to say.

Sensing Carmilla’s discomfort the girl retracted her hand before she began to speak.

‘Ummm...hi, I’m Danny. You’re Carmilla, right?’ 

Carmilla simply nodded, not quite meeting Danny’s eyes.

‘So we’re going to be lab partners, should be fun, **_right_**?’

Danny still received silence; Carmilla only gave her a small shrug. She couldn’t quite find the words, she wanted to speak, but the only friend she has is Laura. Who she’d been friends with for 6 years. Carmilla had no experience, in meeting other people her age.

....

Laura, on the other hand, had absolutely no trouble in talking to the person beside her.

‘Hi, I’m Laura Hollis. What’s your name?’

‘Sup, my name’s Susan Lafontaine, but you can just call me Laf’

‘ ** _Oooookay_** Laf. We’re going to be partners, so we should **_totally_** hang out and stuff’

‘Sounds good Hollis, you have any friends with you?’

‘Yeah, my best friend’s the girl at the back. That’s Carmilla’

The girl turned her head round to look at the back, giving Laura a questioning look.

‘The tall one?’

‘ ** _Noooo_** , the brunette beside her’

‘Oh, she looks grumpy’

‘Yeah, she gets like that around new people but **_trust me_** she’s awesome. When you get to know her’

‘I’ll just take your word for it. Perry’s here too, she’s my best friend. She's the curly haired girl at the front’

‘The one with the big binder pad?’

‘Yepp, that’s her.’

* * *

‘ ** _So,_** I made friends with that girl; Susan but she said to just call her Laf’

‘Sounds interesting, Cupcake’

‘She’s really awesome Carm, you’d like her’

‘I doubt it...’

‘Come on Carm, **_be nice_**. Did you end up talking to the girl, you were sat with?’

‘I told her to pass me a textbook’

‘Oh, well umm...that’s a start, I guess’

‘I don’t need friends Laura, I have you. You’re all I need’

‘That’s sweet Carm, you’ll make friends eventually. People just have to see, your awesome personality’

‘And until then, I’ll continue to enjoy your company’

‘ ** _Ohhh_** , so you’ll ditch me if you make new friends, **_huh_**?’

‘Never’

‘Good! Come on, you’re coming to mine’

‘Oh ** _yeah_** , and why’s that?’

‘I’m going to **_thrash_** you at Mario Karts,  ** _obviously_**!’

‘You wish Cupcake, you wish’

Laura smirked at Carmilla, before taking off down the street, Carmilla closely behind her. All the brunette could do was hope that tomorrow would be better, but _for now_ she could lose herself in the friendship, she only shared with Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Mon-Friday. Tag it with #cfau carmilla or with #CAK Carmilla if you want! Find me on tumblr to ask any questions, tell me what you would like to see, thoughts on it, draw some fanart whatever you feel like. My tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman 
> 
> hope you have a good day/night :3


	14. Almost Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura introduces Lafontaine, Perry and Danny to her best friend Carmilla but is Carmilla ready to make new friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay! I decided to write Carmilla a lot more in this chapter, we get to see her behaviour towards people that aren't Laura and what she presents as being rude or ignorant is purely her own nervousness and insecurities. This chapter is a decent size so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Mention to my best friend, for always helping me expand my ideas and for helping me see what could work well with this story. *Thanks to a lovely reader I would like to mention about Lafontaine -I am intentionally not using their pronouns because at their current age and in my story they haven't told anyone yet so people still call them Susan and refer to them as a she but the comment was very right and I will use the correct pronouns when I've written that part of the story.* 
> 
> You can always tag it with #CFAU Carmilla on tumblr if you want to, find me my tumblr name is in the notes below and as always I hope you have a good day/night :3

Laura sat in English class scribbling furiously in her exercise book, but as soon as their teacher turned around she whipped out her phone; looking for a message from Carmilla. No luck.

Laura always met Carmilla before school. She’d straighten Carmilla’s tie and cuddle with the brunette until it was time to go to class. Every morning she’d phone Carmilla -who always said that she was awake, even if she was still lying half asleep in bed and every morning she’d get a text from Carmilla; telling her that she was on her way.

Today she’d received a text, saying that she was running late and that she’d meet her in class. That was half an hour ago and the brunette was yet to arrive, leaving Laura grumbling over to her seat. Looking behind her constantly to see if Carmilla had come in yet.

‘Is your neck not hurting yet, Hollis?’

‘Um...yeah my neck’s fine thanks, Danny’

Laura had been assigned the seat, next to Danny Lawrence. Danny was quite a popular girl, really friendly and definitely a leader -which could be intimidating for some people. Laura however had no trouble in making friends with the girl.

....

Carmilla walked down the street, her messy hair hiding the dark circles under her eyes. Carmilla had left the house in a hurry. Already half an hour late, she didn’t even have time for breakfast.

Walking frantically towards the classroom she flung open the door. All eyes turned towards her as she silently walked to her seat. She kept her head down as she sat next to a young boy. Silently getting out her pen and paper. Tapping the pen against her desk lightly.

It was only then that the teacher addressed her.

‘Ms Karnstein, do you think my class is a joke?’

Carmilla sat still, giving only a small shake of her head. As her eyes flickered around the room, glancing at all of the smug faces and dirty looks she got.

‘Do you think that it is **_okay_** to turn up to my class late, Ms Karnstein? Speak girl!’

‘...n...n...no s-s-s-sir’

‘Good. You will stay behind during break, to make up the time.’ 

Carmilla simply muttered a ‘yes sir’ under her breath, before their teacher turned to readdress the class. All pairs of eyes slowly turning away from the brunette, all apart from one.

The warm brown eyes looked at Carmilla with concern. Silently asking her if she was okay, to which Carmilla gave a slight tug at her lips which seemed to ease the other girl, as she turned back to the girl beside her.

Carmilla got on with her work quietly. That was until the boy beside her, decided to bombard her with questions.

‘Why were you late?’

Carmilla ignored him, whispering that she had to finish the work but the boy persisted. Much to the brunette’s annoyance.

‘Did you oversleep? Why were you late? Did you forget something? Do you live far away? Come on stop being rude, just answer the question.’

At this Danny turned around in her seat, glaring at the boy before talking in a harsh whisper.

‘Kirsch, she obviously doesn’t want to speak to you. So back off!’

‘No one asked **_you_** , Lawrence’

‘Just leave her alone. If she wanted to speak to you, she would. Focus on the work. Don’t want another F, do you?!’

At this, Kirsch grumbled a shut up under his breath. Muttering things about Danny as she turned to Carmilla with a raised eyebrow.

‘Are you okay, Carmilla?’

‘I’m fine.’ Carmilla quickly blurted out, before burying her head under the book that the class were supposed to be reading. Her eyes refusing to meet Danny’s.

‘Geez, I was only trying to help.’

At this, Danny turned back annoyance plastered on her face. Softening slightly when Laura whispered a thank you and squeezed her hand. An action; that wasn’t missed by Carmilla.

* * *

Carmilla walked down the corridor to see Laura leaning against her locker. Her face broke out into a smile when Laura held her arms open pulling Carmilla into a soft hug. Carmilla flinched slightly at the touch, causing Laura to pull back, regarding her with concern.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘...nothing, I just slept funny...my shoulders are a bit sore’

‘Want me to give you a shoulder rub?’

‘Ha, it’s okay Cupcake. I’ll be fine’

‘ _ **Your**_ loss! So, why were you late this morning?’

‘I had to do some last minute chores’

Carmilla spoke without missing a beat, biting her lip as she surveyed Laura’s expression. A look of confusion on her face, as she tilted her head to look at Carmilla.

‘You had to do chores, _before_ school?! Why is your Mom  ** _that_** cruel?!’

‘I don’t know’

Laura smiled softly at Carmilla squeezing her hand gently, an action similar to how she’d squeezed Danny’s hand earlier. With Carmilla it was different; Laura always intertwined her fingers with Carmilla’s.

Her hand lingering in Carmilla’s, before she removed it blushing violently. Carmilla smiled down at their hands, allowing her finger to run over the back of Laura’s hand. Before Laura abruptly moved her hand back, a light colour flushing her cheeks.

‘So, it was really cool of Danny; to stick up for you like that, don’t you think?’

‘I guess’

‘Oh, come on it was brilliant! She totally shut Wilson up’

‘That’s not hard to do, Cupcake’

‘Alright, Grumpykins.’

‘That’s not exactly a nickname I want, Cupcake’

‘Yeah, yeah. So Susan asked whether we wanted to sit with her and Perry. I think I might ask Danny to join, what do you think?’

‘Why me?’

‘ ** _Becauseeeee_** , they’re my friends and I keep on rambling about how amazing you are and they want to get to **_know_** you’

‘Why would they want to get to know me?’

‘Um...because they’re friendly and I don’t shut up about you’

‘You don’t shut up about me, huh? Can’t get me out of your mind, Cupcake?’

‘Oh, shush! Please sit with us, Carm?’

‘What if they don’t like me?’

‘Are you kidding?! **_Of course_** they’ll like you, it will be okay Carm. I’ll be there, so if you’re nervous you can just talk to me but they’re **_really_** nice, so you’ll be fine. It’ll be okay. Please say yes. Carm say yes, pretty **_pleaseeeeee_** ’

‘ ** _If_** I say yes, will you stop talking?’

‘...yeah...yeah...totally’

‘Okay, fine I’ll sit with you’

Carmilla could only smirk when Laura bounced excitedly on the spot, before practically jumping on her as she cheered loudly. As Laura pulled away she smiled that crooked smile, before leaning in to kiss Carmilla’s cheek. Carmilla pulled back from the touch, biting her lip as she gave Laura an embarrassed smile. Tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

‘You’re amazing Carm, you know that?’

‘I know, Cupcake’

Carmilla flashed Laura a cocky smirk, laughing when Laura swatted her playfully. Before they both began walking to the cafeteria.

* * *

Laura waved over to her friends, as she took a seat next to Carmilla in the far corner of the cafeteria. Carmilla always sat in the corner, preferring to be as far away as possible from the other students.  _Plus_ here they didn’t have to get up to put their rubbish in the bin. Laura nudged Carmilla’s elbow lightly when she saw her friends approaching. Carmilla looked up with apprehension, looking closely at the newcomers as they turned to Laura with a smile.

‘Hey L’

‘Hey guys. Sit down, please’

The three newcomers sat down opposite them, much to Carmilla’s dismay. She was facing a curly haired ginger girl who looked just as awkward as she did. Carmilla watched for a second, as the girl produced a big Tupperware box. Opening it, to find all of her food labelled and sorted into different sections.None of the food was touching the other and they were all in little containers, or wrapped in Clingfilm. After a few minutes the girl looked up. Studying Carmilla for a second, before she began to speak.

‘You must be Carmilla’

‘ ** _Must_** I be?’

Carmilla didn’t mean for it to sound rude, but she became suddenly aware of several pairs of eyes, giving her an odd look.

‘What Carmilla **_means_** to say is: yes’

‘Oh okay, hello Carmilla. It’s nice to **_finally_** meet you. I’m Lola Perry’

Carmilla gave the girl a silent nod as she looked at Laura for help. The blonde gave her a reassuring smile, linking their hands together underneath the table. At the movement Carmilla relaxed a little, feeling the calming presence that Laura always gave her.

‘So Carmilla, how old are you?’

‘Um...I’m 13’

‘Do you have any siblings?’

‘...a brother’

‘What’s his name?’

‘Umm...Will’

‘Older or younger?’

‘Older...’

‘Any pets?’

‘No.’

‘Who do you live with?’

‘...my Mother’

‘Have you always lived here?’

‘...I think so’

‘Is your hair naturally curly?’

‘Yes.’

‘And what do you like to do, Carmilla?’

‘Huh?’

‘Do you like to read? Sing? Dance? Act? Draw?’

Carmilla froze, looking around helplessly as the girl continued to bombard her with questions. Each one more personal than the last. Carmilla glanced at Laura. Scooting closer to the blonde and whispering: ‘ _Laura, how many questions is she going to ask?’_

This was when the other person turned to look at her. The one that she’d come to realise was called Susan or Lafontaine. It got confusing, but Laura always called her Laf, so she just followed her lead. Susan smiled apologetically at her before starting to explain.

‘Perry likes to know things, about the people she meets. She can be a **_little_** forward. Sorry about that’

‘They were simple questions, Susan’

‘That probably could have waited, until Carmilla managed to **_actually_** eat something’

‘...okay, you’re right. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, Carmilla’

....

During dinner, Carmilla had begun to relax a bit more, giving more relaxed answers but she was still rather tense. Something that Laura had picked up on. Choosing to move closer to the brunette, resting her head on the girl’s shoulder. Carmilla tensed at this, moving back as the other’s looked at her strangely.

‘Carm, are you okay? Your face is all red’

‘I...I...I’m f-f-f-fine, Laura’

‘Okay. So Danny, what did you think about that poem we had to read in class?’

‘It was pretty cool, but stories are my thing. Articles are awesome, my dad used to read them to me,  ** _all_** the time’

‘I love to write articles! This is so awesome like we’re **_totally_** destined to be English partners!’

‘Damn right, Hollis! I’m so lucky I got paired with you.’

At this Carmilla scoffed, trying to hide it as a cough, when Danny turned to give her a pointed stare. Narrowing her eyes, as the brunette shifted her gaze.

‘You look really red, Karnstein. **_Maybe,_** you should take your jacket off?’

At this, Carmilla immediately started to shake her head. Her face contorting in panic, as she tried to find the words to speak. She abruptly stood up, turning to rush out of the cafeteria. Her belongings still beside Laura.

They all turned, watching as she all but ran out of the room, without a word. Laura’s face fell, as she watched the brunette leave. Laura turned to the others, looking at their confused faces as she spoke.

‘I umm...look, I have to go. I should go and check whether Carmilla’s okay. I’m sorry’

‘Don’t apologize, Laura, you should make sure your friend is okay’

‘Yeah, don’t sweat it L’

‘Okay, thank you, I’ll see you guys later’

Laura got up to leave, when she was stopped by Danny. 

‘Laura, did I say something to offend her? I was just trying to be helpful’

Laura shook her head, cutting Danny off as she explained.

‘No. No, you didn’t do anything. It’s just...it’s just, Carmilla. She gets nervous around people, it’s **_not_**  you. I’m sorry Danny, but I **_really_** have to go’

With one last apologetic look, Laura exited the cafeteria. Slinging her backpack on her back, as she carried Carmilla’s bag with her.

* * *

Laura searched frantically for Carmilla, checking empty classrooms and clustered bathrooms. Running through groups of students, as she called Carmilla’s name. Still met with no response.

Laura paused for a minute, thinking about where Carmilla would go and then, she realised. Laura cautiously walked to the swing set behind the school. A small figure coming into sight, as she got closer. Her eyes closed in on the figure and seeing that it was in fact Carmilla, she crouched down beside her.

Carmilla was rocking back and forth. Her whole body trembling, as she desperately tried to control her emotions. The tears were rapidly falling and she kept telling herself, to stop, but she couldn’t. She felt nauseous and distant, as though she didn’t belong in her body. Her head was spinning and she felt so weak and out of control. She could barely register Laura’s voice, repeating soothing words to her.

‘Carmilla, it’s Laura. We’re alone here, okay? It’s all going to be okay, I’m here and **_no one_** is going to hurt you. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I’m right here’

Carmilla raised her head, looking at Laura. Her eyes clouded with emotion, as she tried to snap herself out of the rising panic, but she couldn’t. Her heart beat rapidly and it felt as though someone was stabbing her. She couldn’t breathe.

‘Carmilla, I **_need_** you to listen to me, okay? We’re at our swings, we’re swinging high. Oh wow, Carm. You’re beating me,  ** _again_**! You always used to cheat, remember how we would race to these swings and push so hard off the ground? You’d **_always_** give me a cookie when I lost. Or how we went to the zoo and you looked at the tigers. When we had wheelchair races and got told off by that nurse.  _ **Boy**_ was she grumpy, Carm. You remember?’

Carmilla choked back another sob, as she tried to nod. Seeing the action, Laura decided to continue. She could see the brunette’s body slowly relaxing, as she spoke. It was working.

‘Or, when we had that paint fight? We were covered in paint, but it **_didn’t_** matter because we were having so much fun. Or when we first watched Harry Potter together. We were huddled under my blanket and my Dad, had made us that blanket fort? We ate **_so_ ** much junk food that night, and you gave me, that Lilo and Stitch toy. Or last week, when I crushed you at Mario Karts and you,  ** _broke_** the controller?’

Laura smiled as Carmilla let out a weak laugh, her tear stained face relaxing. Her head falling to Laura’s shoulder, as Laura stroked Carmilla’s hair softly. Telling her it was going to be okay and in that moment, Carmilla felt warm. In that moment, Carmilla felt relaxed.

In that moment, Carmilla felt _almost_ safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are Monday-Friday. Occassionally I'll update on the weekend so look out! Find me on tumblr: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman  
> so feel free to inbox me with any questions or thoughts on my story or any of my other works, things you want to see, send me fanart if you have any. I'm always willing to look and talk to you guys. Find it on tumblr under the tag #cfau or #CAK carmilla  
> Thank you for your time.


	15. Pronouns and Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafontaine tells the others of their pronouns and Carmilla gets protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the frienships formed with Lafontaine and some more on how Carmilla is with Laura. From this chapter onwards I shall be referring to Lafontaine with their correct pronouns (in the previous chapters I did refer to them as 'her' and 'Susan' because I didn't believe that Laf would have told people yet so it was on purpose. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!

'You okay **_there_** , Susan?'

Laura sat with Lafontaine in the science lab. Over the past few weeks, Laura had gotten closer with her friend. Laf had been Laura's constant science buddy, but today was different.

Normally Laf would be all happy and excited about science, but today Laf was grumpy and scowering. Reminding Laura of when Carmilla woke before noon, on a Saturday.

After the third clang of science equipment being dumped onto the desktop, Laura had decided to talk to her friend. She could tell something wasn't quite right.

'See,  ** _that's_** the point, L. I don't want to be Susan!'

'I always thought it was a nice name, but you could suit another one. Maybe something like Cassie or Kaitlyn?'

'No...um...like, I don't want a name like that. I want to be addressed, under a different name.'

'Like a nickname or something?'

'No, not a nickname, Laura. A different name. One I feel comfortable being.'

'I don't quite understand...so, you don't like your name? What ummm, what would you **_want_** to be called?'

'I would prefer if you just called me Lafontaine from now on'

'...okay, I can totally do that! Anything else?'

'Can you not say "she", when you're talking about me, please? Them and their is fine'

'Um...sure, no problem S... Lafontaine. You know, I'm **_totally_** okay with this, right? Is that why you've been so angry, today?'

At this, Lafontaine angrily lobbed a beaker at the desktop. The glass shattering, as it hit the surface. Lafontaine was brought out of their anger, when they heard Laura let out a sharp gasp, holding her cheek cautiously.

'What happened L, are you okay?'

'The glass from the beaker kind of cut my cheek, but **_honestly_** I'm fine. It barely hurts, see!'

Laura moved her hand to reveal a small cut on her cheek. As the air hit the cut, Laura winced in pain, causing Lafontaine's eyes to widen in concern.

'We should **_probably,_** get you to the nurse L'

'Noooo, it's just a tiny cut. I have an emergency first aid kit in my bag, so...'

'I understand why Perry has a first aid kit, but why do **_you_** have one in your bag?!'

'My dad likes me to be prepared. _**Anyway**_ , quit diverting, you didn't answer my question...about why you, um...were so mad?'

'Perry and I had an argument'

'What? Oh my gosh, why? What happened?'

'She refuses to call me, Lafontaine. She told me something about "Susan" being her friend and that she didn't understand why things had to change. It totally sucks, I thought if **_anyone_** was going to not accept my identity, it would be Carmilla, not Perry.'

'Why **_wouldn't_** Carmilla, be accepting?'

'I don't know Laura, **_just_** her Mom is strict as hell. She **_probably_** has strict beliefs, on that kind of stuff.'

'She **_might_** surprise you. Carm is awesome!'

'So, you **_keep_** saying...'

* * *

'Hello, Carmilla.'

'Hi'

'Mind, if I sit down?'

'If you want to.'

Over the past few weeks, Carmilla had slowly begun to open up to the group. She wasn't giving detailed speeches or anything, but she could at least speak two words to any of them, without Laura being present. Carmilla was happily reading when Lola Perry approached her. Giving her a nervous smile, as she chose to sit beside her.

'What are you reading, today?'

Carmilla held up the cover, her eyes never leaving the book, as Perry looked at the title: Paper Towns.

'Where's Laura?'

'Science Lab'

'I suspect that Susan's with her, then.'

'Probably.'

'Do you know anything, Carmilla?'

'I know, that I'm **_trying_** to read.'

'Well, I'm sorry to have disturbed you **_then._** I'll leave you alone'

Perry started to get up when she heard Carmilla call her name. Causing her to turn around, to look at the brunette.

'Perry, um...you can stay...if you want to...that, that would be okay'

...

They sat in silence for a while, before Perry decided to speak again.

'So Carmilla, did you ask your Mother about the gathering, at my house next Saturday?'

'She's been busy'

'You were **_supposed,_** to ask on Monday. I told you, to give her plenty of notice. **_Surely_** , she won't be angry if you ask in advance?'

'You don't know my Mother. She's had a lot of work on recently, she's stressed. So, I shouldn't do anything to cause more stress.'

' ** _Oh_** , I see. Is she always stressed, do you spend a lot of time with her?'

At this, Carmilla looked up from her book studying the girl with a curious expression. Deciding whether to be angry or flattered that she took an interest. Seeing Carmilla's mixed expression, gave Perry time to alter her previous question.

'What I mean is, well...do you spend time as a family? I know she's rather strict sometimes, but'

'You don't know anything, about our relationship. I don't **_need_** to tell people everything, you know?! I'm not about to share, all the gory details with you.'

'Gorey?'

'I **_meant_** boring, the details are boring!'

Perry studied the girl for a minute, taking in her jumpy speech and the nervous fiddle of her hair. Not knowing exactly what to say, she decided to leave it for now. Instead allowing the girl to read in peace, leaving to head to class early.

* * *

'Hey Cupcake'

'Hey Carm, where've you been?'

'Reading, under that glorious oak tree. Where were you? ...wait, **_woah_** Cupcake, what happened to your face?!'

'Oh, **_that_**? It's nothing Carm, just an accident.'

'JUST AN ACCIDENT?! Laura, you have a gash on your **_face_**!'

'Carm, relax I'm fine. Barely a scratch, Laf just got a bit angry and'

Before Laura could even finish her sentence, Carmilla had charged off down the corridor. Her eyes narrowed in anger, as she searched for the familiar face. Her eyes locked in on her target, as she stormed over. Fists clenched tightly, as she stepped infront of them.

'Oh, hey Carmilla. Didn't see you, there,'

They were interrupted suddenly, as Lafontaine found them self slammed against their locker in a fierce embrace.

_'What the hell?!'_

'YOU HURT LAURA, YOU UTTER IMBECILE!'

'Woah dude, it was an accident. I didn't **_mean_** to hurt her. I was just annoyed and'

'OH WELL, **_THAT'S_** OKAY THEN! YOU COULD HAVE REALLY HURT HER! HOW COULD YOU BE, SO IRRESPONSIBLE?!'

'I didn't mean to injure her, okay? I wasn't thinking...'

'DAMN RIGHT, YOU WEREN'T THINKING! I HAVE A RIGHT MIND, TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT!'

'CARM! Put her down, now! Lafontaine didn't mean it, see she's nodding.'

'Well, **_maybe_** if Lafontaine wasn't so reckless I wouldn't have **_them_** , slammed against a locker, would I?!'

'Oh my gosh, I am **_so_** sorry Lafontaine. I meant to say they'

'Don't worry about it, Laura'

Lafontaine managed to croak out, still trying to release them self from Carmilla's death grip...wow, she was strong. After struggling some more, Carmilla loosened her hold on them. Letting their breath come back as they looked at the brunette.

'Wait, you called me Lafontaine?'

'Well that  _ **is**_ your name, isn't it?!'

'Yeah, I just thought...'

They trailed off, suddenly feeling guilty for judging the brunette, so quickly. Something that Carmilla seemed to silently pick up on.

'Um...nevermind. Thanks for trying to kill me, by the way!'

'Well you **_did_** hurt, Laura'

'That was a total accident Carm, and Lafontaine is really sorry.'

'Like **_really_** sorry, it won't happen again!'

'It better not or I will not cease, to hurt you'

'Noted. I have to make up with Perry. So, I'll see you guys later'

After brief hugs, they left. Leaving Laura and Carmilla alone again.

* * *

'You **_shouldn't_** have thrown Laf against a locker, Carm!'

'They deserved it, Laura! You could have been hurt!'

'But I wasn't...'

'Doesn't stop, me worrying about you'

'Aw, Carm I'm totally fine. It's only a little scratch, which if I **_remember_** correctly. **_You_** told me, scars are badass.'

'Not ones, that you received through pointless science experiments, Cupcake'

'They're **_not_** pointless, science is cool!'

'If you say so'

'I do! Science is awesome and I'm okay. No sickness or permanent injuries to worry about. Just a small cut, that will heal in a few days tops'

'As long as you're okay, Laura'

'I'm fine, Carm.  ** _Now,_** how about we get out of here, and we can go, be awesome. Play video games, at my house?'

'Sounds great, Cupcake'

Laura flashed Carmilla a bright smile. Before slipping her hand into Carmilla's, as they walked together.

The action had become a regular occurrence with them. Their hands always brushing together as they walked, and the feel of how soft Laura's hand felt against her own made Carmilla feel warm. A smile planted on her face, whenever she got to walk, hand in hand with Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends. Tag it with #cfau carmilla. As always feel free to message me on tumblr with any questions, thoughts, any fanart or just as a general hello, my tumble is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman. 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	16. Atta Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Danny bond over a video game session with Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 is here and it's time for Carmilla and Danny to bond. I like to write them as having this very teasing brotp rather than constantly being at one another's throats. They have a very jokey friendship. I hope you enjoy the chapter :3

Carmilla sat on the porch, waiting. Every Saturday afternoon, Carmilla would go round to Laura's. It had become a tradition of theirs. A few weeks back, Laura's father had bought a bunch of new video games and since then, every Saturday they'd play together.

Carmilla enjoyed most games. Every game they played resulted in some fierce competition and this week, she was determined to beat the blonde. Mainly because she didn't want to have to buy her yet, **_another_** victory cookie but also due to the fact, that she loved making Laura pout when she lost.

Whenever she got to Laura's house, Carmilla would text the blonde to open the door. Carmilla would rarely knock on the door, choosing to text her friend to avoid the awkward waiting around, and how nervous she felt if Laura **_wasn't_** the one to open the door.

Carmilla started to get up when she heard the door swing open. Her eyes falling on her favourite blonde. Laura was sporting an oversized Harry Potter t-shirt and her plaid pyjama pants. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Carmilla couldn't help but smirk, at the giant bunny slippers that Laura had on.

'Hey **_you_**!'

'Hey Cupcake, **_nice_** slippers...'

'I know you're **_just_** jealous, of how awesome they are, Carm'

'Oh, you caught me!'

'Just **_paaaaws_** for a second and think about how awesome, they are'

'You're a dork.'

'You **_love_** my dorkiness!'

'Are you going to let me in any time soon, Cupcake?'

'Oh... yes, sorry... please, come in.'

Carmilla smirked, before following Laura into the living room. Her eyes narrowing, when she saw that they weren't alone. There sat on the couch controller in hand, was Danny Lawrence.

....

'What's **_she_** doing here?'

Carmilla turned to Laura, with a raised eyebrow. She was feeling annoyed, that Danny had chosen to crash **_their_** day. Sitting there, with her stupidly pretty face and holding **_her_** controller!

'Danny asked to hang out today.  ** _So,_** I figured she could play video games with us. That's not going to be a problem, is it Carm?'

'Do I **_have_** a choice?'

'Nope, so suck it up!'

' ** _Fine_**. At least, get her to move out of my spot, first?!'

Grinning, Laura brought Carmilla into a quick hug before turning excitedly to Danny.

'This, is going to be so much fun! Carm, you can sit on the bean bag'

'No, the Amazon, will **_just_** have to move'

'No way Karnstein, I was here first and Amazon,  ** _really_**?'

'Carmilla shush, Danny can take the couch and I will sit with you on the big bean bag.'

'But...'

'No buts, Carm. Danny is a guest and **_you_** practically live here. Let her sit on the couch'

Carmilla sighed but nodded, slumping down in the bean bag as Laura chucked a controller her way.

'Hey Laura, have you got anything to eat?'

'Oh wow, I am a **_terrible_** host! I didn't even think to feed you!'

Carmilla couldn't help but laugh when Laura quickly scurried away. A laugh that only got louder, when Laura almost ran into the door.

Danny smirked as Laura left, trying to hide her amusement, as to save Laura from any more embarrassment. Carmilla didn't seem to have the same concern. Letting out a loud chuckle, when they heard Laura talking to herself, from the kitchen. Suddenly Danny turned to Carmilla, as she started to speak.

'Listen Carmilla, I'm sorry if I offended you, the other week. I didn't mean to'

'What are you talking about?'

'When I told you, to take off your jacket...'

'It's fine.'

'You sure?'

'Yes. I shouldn't have ran out like that. It was a simple question, so I'm sorry, I guess.'

'You don't need to apologize. You ready, for me to kick your ass at this?'

'In your dreams, Lawrence!'

* * *

'QUIT THROWING, THOSE DAMN TOADSTOOLS AT ME!'

'Wooo first place, I'm **_sooooo_** going to win this!'

'Not if I can help it! Ha! Take that, Hollis.'

'DAMN IT, DANNY! NOOOOOO. I was winning!'

Laura groaned as she saw Danny cross the finish line. Cheering loudly, as she danced in her seat.

'Aw, it's okay Laura. I'm just a skilled driver, my cousins play it all the time.'

'Is there anything, that you **_aren't_** good at?!'

'You're **_only_** saying that because **_you_** came in 10th!'

'This is a stupid game, these tracks aren't even.'

'Sore loser'

'Shut up.'

'Sure loserrrrr!'

'If we played a game, that I actually **_wanted_** to play, then I would beat you both; blindfolded!'

'Shall we make this interesting?'

'I'm listening'

'Loser has to do a dare, at school on Monday.'

'I'm in. Cupcake, you in?'

'I'm **_so_** in, that you're going to wish, you hadn't challenged me! You're **_both_** going down. I am a video game wizard!'

'No, you're a video game **_munchkin_**!'

'I'm not **_that_** much smaller than you, Carm!'

'Compared to the Amazon, you're **_practically_** a hobbit.'

Carmilla regretted using that reference when she saw Laura's face light up. A smug grin forming on her face, as she turned to Carmilla.

'I **_KNEW,_** YOU WATCHED IT!'

' ** _Actually_** , I started reading the book but I got bored'

'You got bored?! It is amazing, Carm. The Shire sounds so cool and Gandalf is a total legend. Not to mention, all of the mythical creatures, talking trees. Now, _**that**_ is cool?!'

'Gandalf is practically Dumbledore, without the glasses. The elves are unrealistic, who looks like that?!'

'They're meant to look different, that's the basis of **_their_** appeal!'

'The characters lack depth, that those in the Harry Potter series gain. I would **_much_** rather go to Hogwarts, then journey through Middle Earth.'

'I have one word for you: Smeagle. Also, who **_wouldn't_** want to go to Hogwarts?!'

'Can we save the nerdfest, for later? I'm ready to wipe the floor with you both!'

* * *

'Take that! For a giant, you don't have that much strength.'

'Height, has nothing to do with strength. Aaaaaah crap, how did you do **_that_**?!'

' ** _If_** I tell you, I'll lose my air of mystery'

'Mystery my backside, you've only got one move'

'You can both continue trash talking, all you want. You just better be ready, for my **_hopping_** mad skills!'

'You small fries, don't hold a **_carrot_** to me'

'We are **_total_** geniuses!'

Laura grinned, leaning over to high five Danny, and it was that exact moment, that Carmilla punched the buttons on her controller. Watching with glee, as her warrior kicked Danny's in the face.

Danny looked in horror, as she tried to block the attack, but it was too late. Her face falling, as her warrior fell to the ground.

'And **_that_** Xena, is how it's done!'

'I'll hand it to you Karnstein, you're pretty skilled. Also, Xena?'

'Yes. Xena, the Warrior Princess!'

'You **_think_** you're hilarious, don't you Karnstein?'

'I **_know_** I am, Lawrence.'

'Okay, **_fine_** you win, happy?'

'I'll be **_happier_** when you do that dare on Monday.'

'Wait...that was **_serious_**?'

'Damn right, it was! You can't back out, now.'

'Laura, tell her I don't **_have_** to do it!'

'Sorry Danny, we made a deal and **_you_** lost.'

'You guys suck!'

'Not being a sore loser are we, Xena?'

'I think I preferred it when you **_didn't_** speak.'

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Carmilla stood next to Laura, grinning. Her eyes full of mischief, as she saw Danny walking into the classroom. Laura had never seen Carmilla so alert, on a Monday morning. Carmilla smirked as Danny turned to look at them both, silently pleading with them. Sighing when she received two shaking heads.

Grumbling, Danny trudged over to a group of students. Sending both Laura and Carmilla death glares, as she tried to push her way through the crowd. Carmilla's grin grew wider when she saw Lafontaine and Perry walk in. Nodding her head, for them to come over.

'Hey, have we missed it?'

'No, you're **_just_** in time'

Carmilla exchanged a smirk with them.

'What? Wait...how do **_they_** , know about this?!'

'I **_may_** have used your phone, to message everyone you know'

'You didn't?!'

'Oh, but I **_did_**.'

'It's not very nice, to embarrass Danny like this'

'Per, this is going to be hilarious'

'Humiliating your friend, is hilarious?'

'Yeah!'

Both Carmilla and Lafontaine answered simultaneously. Watching as Danny came face to face, with Wilson Kirsch.

....

The chatter silenced, as Danny shot one last glare their way. Receiving a wink from Carmilla she groaned, causing Kirsch to look up, giving her a curious look.

'Something you want, Lawrence?'

'I can't believe I'm doing this'

Before he could even respond, Danny was leaning in, to capture his lips in a kiss. Danny internally groaned when she heard people wolf whistling and cheering. She swears she heard Carmilla shout _'atta girl Xena'._

After a minute, Danny pulled away. Hurriedly making her way back, to where Laura and the others stood. Leaving a confused Kirsch to stare at her, whilst she walked away.

* * *

She was greeted with three matching grins and a sympathetic look from Perry.

'Don't. say. anything.'

Carmilla smirked, waiting a minute before speaking again.

'You two make a **_lovely_** couple, Xena'

Danny groaned at the howls of laughter, coming from Carmilla, Lafontaine and Laura. Each desperately clutching their sides, as they shook with laughter. Even Perry couldn't help but smile, and the more Danny thought about it; the more she realised, that it was pretty funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on the weekends if I have time. Under the tag #cfau carmilla and if you want to message me about the story, ask any questions, suggest anything or create any fan art for the story please feel free my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman  
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	17. Screaming and Dance Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla stays the night at Laura's, expect fluff and Hurt/comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 is here and it's a long one. Expect Hollstein fluff and comforting Carmilla. Hope you enjoy!

'Carmilla's late.'

'She'll **_be_** here, Laura'

'Something's wrong. She **_always_** texts me to let me know, that she's on her way'

Laura sat by the window waiting. It was a Friday night and Carmilla was staying over. Carmilla rarely stayed over when they were younger, but as soon as she had turned 10, she stayed over more often.

Laura always loved when Carmilla stayed over, it was just an excuse to stay up late laughing and telling stories. Carmilla happened to tell, some of the best scary stories.

Laura sighed again, regarding the door sadly. Before starting to get up, when there was a knock on the door. Grinning, Laura ran back to the door. Flinging it open to find Carmilla, stood timidly infront.

Laura's eyes went wide, as she took in Carmilla's form. The brunette had a baggy hoodie on. Her jeans had rips in and her shoe laces were untied. Her curls covered half of her face, but when Laura looked closer she could see a bump, on her forehead and a bruise forming there.

'Oh god, Carm! What happened to your head?!'

'I..um...I, walked into a door.'

Carmilla bit her lip, drawing her eyes back to her feet nervously. Laura considered the statement for a second, but after taking in Carmilla's nervous stance, she figured that it was something different. Not quite sure what to say, Laura pulls a shaken Carmilla into her arms, hugging her warmly. Laura didn't notice the brunette flinching, but Sarah definitely did.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, foreheads resting on one another. Silently Carmilla followed Laura into the lounge, her eyes never leaving the floor.

'Maybe, I **_should_** get you an ice pack, love?'

Carmilla looked up quickly, her eyes wide as she shook her head frantically. Whispering a simple _'No, thank you_ '

'I have an idea Carm, follow me'

Laura stretched her hand out, to grab Carmilla's hand, as she slowly led her up the stairs into her room. Already prepared, were piles of blankets and pillows.

'...wh... what's this for, Laura?'

Laura smiled softly at Carmilla, letting her thumb stroke Carmilla's palm as she blushed lightly, drawing her attention room their intertwined hands.

'Well, um...you said, the um...the other week that.. you, well you've never made a fort and I figured, every kid should make a fort, once in their lifetime. Cause forts are great and they're really big on the inside, and they look all cosy, on the outside. Like the Tardis! So...um Tada.'

'You **_had_** to make the Doctor Who reference, didn't you?'

'It's essential, for me to make at least one reference every day, or my fangirl heart explodes!'

'That's **_just_** an excuse for you to act, like a massive nerd.'

'Nerdy and proud!'

Carmilla couldn't help but crack a smile, as Laura struck a pose. Making a Spock symbol with her hand as she gave Carmilla, her famous crooked smile.

'A fort could be cool, I guess'

'You guess?! Oh, you **_have not_** lived, Carmilla. Forts are one of the best things in the world, next to cookies and Doctor Who!'

'You **_need_** to sort out your priorities, Cupcake'

'Okay, you **_just_** quoted Ron Weasley. I think we both know, who the nerd,  ** _really_** is!'

...

'No! You need to secure the blanket, **_before_** pegging it!'

'You're bossy today, Cupcake.'

'I'll have you know, that I have a **_lot_** of experience, in the fort industry'

'We're hanging up blankets, you don't need _experience_!'

'You, sooooo do! If you put it up wrong, it will fall down as soon as we get inside.'

'Geez, are you sure you're not Perry?'

'Just shut up and help me secure this blanket!'

'Yes Ma'am'

Carmilla raises her hand in mock salute, earning a playful glare from the blonde.

'Don't, call me Ma'am'

'Sorry, yes Sir!'

Carmilla grinned, skillfully dodging the playful swat aimed her way, as she reached for another blanket.

...

'Can we go inside, yet?'

'No, we need more cushions and films. AND SNACKS! You just wait here, and I will prepare the supplies.'

With that, Laura scurried out of the room. Rushing down the stairs, the blonde entered the kitchen, rushing over to rummage through the cupboards. Grumbling she began to throw things out, searching for food that both she and Carmilla liked.

Cereal boxes and packets of food went flying, as she dug further into the cupboard. She was interrupted by a loud groan. Turning around to see her Mother, angrily holding up a box of cereal.

'You may not like the cereal, but that **_doesn't_** mean you can just throw them at people's heads, Laura!'

'Sorry, I just... I want to find the cake mix, that Carmilla likes'

Sarah rolled over to her daughter, pushing her out of the way gently. Before opening the cupboard next to it. Within seconds, she'd reached down and retrieved a box, full of chocolate cake mix. She handed the box to Laura, with a smug smile. Laughing when Laura gave her a sheepish smile, in return.

'Thanks, Mum! I'll go get Carm,'

Laura turned to go upstairs, stopping when she heard Sarah shouting her name.

'Wait a second, Laura. I want to talk to you.'

'Uh oh, have I done something wrong?'

'No honey, I just wanted to ask you, whether Carmilla is okay?'

'I don't know, she seems okay now. She's still a bit quiet, but I'm awesome at cheering her up, and we just made a fort!'

'Okay Sweetheart, why don't you take up, some nachos and dip. Then a bit later on, you can make the cake.'

'Sounds great thanks, Mom. I better check that Carm hasn't ruined our fort!'

* * *

When Laura came back upstairs, she found Carmilla already lay in the middle of the fort. Carmilla was curled up, her head resting on Laura's yellow pillow. The way she was lay reminded Laura of a sleeping cat.

At the sound of footsteps, Carmilla looked up giving Laura a soft smile and gesturing for Laura to join her. Laura walked over, bending down to lightly poke Carmilla's side. Signaling for her to move back, so that she could lie down too. After a slight flinch at the touch, Carmilla scooted back, smiling expectantly up at Laura.

Grinning, Laura moved to lie down, turning on her side, so that she was facing Carmilla. They were lay face to face, chest to chest. Laura moved closer to Carmilla, their noses almost touching. Her eyes fluttering shut, when she felt Carmilla's hand, come to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.

They lay content, eyes closed and a content smile, on both of their lips. Carmilla's body relaxed slowly, as she felt the warmth of Laura's breath, brushing against her cheek.

They lay peacefully for some time before Carmilla felt Laura place her hand in her own. Using it to pull Carmilla closer, so that their foreheads touched.

'I'm here for you, Carm. You know that,  ** _right_**?'

Carmilla let her eyes open, taking Laura's worried face before nodding. Her fingers coming to trail across Laura's arm, as she gave her a small smile, whispering the words _'I know'_ as she let her head rest against Laura's, before letting her eyes close again.

....

Mark ordered them pizza for tea. The two girls came downstairs smiling and Sarah noticed, that Carmilla seemed a bit more relaxed than before. As they came into the dining room, Laura smiled. Walking over, to give her Father a hug.

'Hey kiddo,'

He grinned down at her, ruffling her hair before turning his attention to the brunette, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

'Carmilla, it's good to have you here.'

'Thank you, Mr Hollis.'

'Carmilla, you don't **_have_** to call me, Mr Hollis. Mark is just fine.'

'Mother always taught me, to be respectful'

_'Only decent thing she's taught you.'_

Mark mutters under his breath, earning him a hard jab from Sarah, who shook her head disapprovingly. Fortunately, Carmilla didn't seem to register what he'd said, instead moving to sit down next to Laura.

'I take it you still like chicken on your pizza, Carmilla?'

'Yes thank you, Mrs Hollis.'

'Not a problem, Carmilla.'

Sarah wheeled towards the table, moving to hand Carmilla and Laura their plates. Laura bit into her pizza, moaning in appreciation as Carmilla just sat and waited. She waited until both Sarah and Mark had their pizza's before eating her own.

* * *

'Carm, I need you to pour in the milk'

'Sure, Cupcake'

'Then, you can use your super strength, to stir the mixture'

'I don't have super strength, you're **_just_** a weakling.'

'I am not, I've been taking self-defense classes!'

'You should show me your skills some time, Cupcake'

'My skills will blow you away, Carm.'

'I don't doubt **_that_**.'

Laura flashed a smirk Carmilla's way, as she watched the brunette briskly stir the mixture together. After their pizza, Laura had ordered her parents out of the kitchen. Before grabbing the cake mix, to thrust into Carmilla's waiting arms.

Laura helped Carmilla scoop the mixture into the cake mould, before grabbing the wooden spoon to shovel the rest of the remaining mixture into her mouth. Licking her lips for emphasis, as Carmilla just watched her with a bemused expression. Laura swore she heard Carmilla, call her adorable.

....

'What do you want to decorate the cake with?'

'Chocolate buttercream please, Carm.'

'Look at **_you_** being all polite, chocolate buttercream it is!'

'Hey, can you teach me how to swirl the buttercream?'

'Of course, Cupcake. Come here, then' 

Laura moved to stand infront of Carmilla, letting the brunette snake her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

'Grab that icing bag and hold it, over the top of the cake. Like **_this_** '

Carmilla held the icing bag over the cake, before motioning to Laura to do the same. Laura grabbed the bag, squeezing it a little causing buttercream to spill out.

'Oops!'

'Okay, now **_gently_** squeeze the bag. Whilst moving your hand, in a clockwise position.'

Laura smiled at Carmilla, before following her instructions and squeezing the bag. Her tongue peeking out in concentration, as she squeezed a little **_too_** much, causing buttercream to spill, over the side of the cake. Laura groaned, sighing as she tried to regain some of the buttercream. Seeing her struggle, Carmilla moved to place her hands over Laura's, steadying them.

'Let my hands guide yours, okay?'

Carmilla guided Laura's hands, slowly steadying them, as they moved their hands in a circling motion. Laura couldn't help the blush forming on her cheeks, as she let Carmilla's strong hands guide hers.

Squeezing gently, when Laura put too much pressure on the icing bag. They managed to swirl the buttercream and Carmilla released her hand from Laura's. For some reason, Laura felt odd without the feel of Carmilla's hands against her own.

* * *

'Come on, Carm. I **_know,_** you want to dance!'

'No way, Cupcake.'

Carmilla watched, as Laura danced around the room to the music blasting from her speakers. After decorating their cake, Laura had pulled Carmilla into the conservatory. Shoved a CD into her stereo and had begun singing loudly to the tracks.

' _Hey Ya, heyyyy ya!'_

Laura started shaking her hips wildly. Her body moving to the beat, as she danced her way closer to Carmilla. Carmilla could only laugh, as Laura started bobbing her head and shaking beside her, an encouraging smile on her face.

' _Shake it, shake it!'_

'I **_don't_** shake.'

....

_'If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends'_

Laugh had changed her stance in this song. After Carmilla rejected, both Jump and I want to dance with somebody, then Laura decided to switch to something she **_knew;_** would put a smile on Carmilla's face.

_'So here's the story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you better listen carefully...'_

Carmilla watched, a mixture of being amused and impressed, as Laura began to sing Mel B's rap style, part of the song. Smiling when Laura started singing, complete with actions and weird, but cute facial expressions. Laura always did this, tried to get Carmilla to sing along or dance with her, but each time Carmilla, had managed to worm her way out of getting involved.

....

_'Woahhhh we're halfway there! Woahhhh living on a prayer. Take my hand we'll make it I swear.'_

Laura didn't take no for an answer, grabbing Carmilla's hand to pull up, as she started bobbing to the beat. This time, Carmilla didn't stop her, letting Laura get her to start rocking out to the music.

Both going into a rendition of air guitaring, as they laughed together. Their laughter slowly stopping, when the next song came on. It was a slow song and Laura was about to turn it off when Carmilla stopped her.

'I know how to Waltz. Want me to teach you, Cupcake?'

'How do **_you_** , know how to Waltz?'

'Mother made William and I take dance lessons. Up for it?'

'Oh. Yeah sure, I don't think I'll be very good, though.'

'You will, don't worry I've got you. Okay, so partners are face to face, chest to chest.'

Carmilla placed her hand in Laura's, moving Laura's to rest on her waist. She began moving them to the music. Moving to twirl Laura out, smoothly pulling her back.

They moved as one to the music, twirling one another and moving slowly together. Laura let her head, come to rest on Carmilla's shoulder, as she relaxed into their movements and the gentle touch of Carmilla's arm, wrapped around her waist.

Laura blushed, a smile forming on her face, as she heard Carmilla's raspy voice, singing the lyrics into her ear.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._

In that moment, Laura felt warm and fuzzy. She fell in love with the sound of her voice and the soft feel of her hand, and in that moment, she didn't want to let go.

* * *

After their dance party and eating so much junk food, they decided it was time for bed. Laura's sleepy eyes drooping, as she tried to stay awake long enough, to grab Carmilla an oversized t-shirt, to sleep in. Carmilla excused herself, heading to the bathroom, to pull the short on over her body.

Looking down at her body, she quickly pulled her hoodie back over her head. Before walking back into the bedroom, to say good night to Laura. After a quick cuddle, they both turned, facing opposite sides of the bed and before long, they had fallen to sleep.

....

Carmilla's screams echoed all around the room, as she cried. Tossing and turning as she let out another deafening scream. A scream, that instantly woke Laura up. Laura turned quickly reaching out for Carmilla, as another piercing scream left her lips.

'NO, PLEASE NO.'

'Carmilla, you need to wake up'

'I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE NO. DON'T LET HER DIE'

'Carm, please. It's okay, you're just having a nightmare'

'MOTHER, NOOOOO, PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO'

'Carm. Shush, shush I'm here'

'SARAH, NOOOOOO SARAH! IT'S ALL MY FAULT, NOOOOOOO!'

Another scream and the door flew open. Mark held a baseball bat in his right hand, as he rushed into the room, frantically looking around for any signs of an intruder. This was when he turned seeing Carmilla, shaking and crying in the bed.

Dropping the bat, he turned to look at his wife, who was sitting in the doorway. Sharing a look, she nodded rolling over to the bed. Sarah cautiously reached down, placing her hand near Carmilla's, as she called her name in a soft tone.

'Carmilla, honey you're safe. It's just a nightmare.'

Carmilla's eyes flew open in fear, her body recoiling as she flinched away, from the woman's touch. She couldn't stop the scream that left her mouth, as she stared at the woman, that had just been lying dead in her dreams.

She couldn't stop the images of Sarah, lying legless and bleeding to death from entering her mind, and she couldn't control the tears, that were rapidly falling down her cheeks.

Sarah looked at Mark, trying to silently ask him what to do. They were both at a loss before their eyes fell to Laura. Laura had been lying still. Looking at Carmilla for a while, before finally moving closer to the brunette and intertwining their fingers together.

They watched, as Carmilla relaxed enough, to curl herself into Laura's tiny frame. Nuzzling her head into Laura's neck, as Laura's fingers began softly stroking Carmilla's hair. Smiling down at their daughter, they got up to leave, knowing that Carmilla was in safe hands.

Laura lay with Carmilla for a while, gently stroking her hair and whispering soothing words into her hair. When Carmilla was finally ready to go back to sleep, Laura reached over grabbing a toy from her hammock.

Leaning over she placed the toy in Carmilla's hand, watching as the brunette curled her hand around her stitch toy, pulling it into her body protectively. When Carmilla's eyes began to droop, Laura moved to drape her arm over Carmilla. Her front pressed against Carmilla's back, their fingers intertwining once again.

Carmilla fell to sleep, feeling safe in Laura's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. Occasionally on weekends. Tagged under #cfau on tumblr, so feel free to message me any questions you have about the story or in general, send me any fanart if you do any my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman. 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	18. It can be special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla, Laura, Danny and Lafontaine stay at Perry's house. So imagine sleepover fluff, so truth or dare, makeovers and pillow fights because I love my fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 and this is the end...just kidding! After this chapter I shall be time jumping again so enjoy them at age 12-13. Full of fluff! It took me a while to write this and I just hope it's okay and that people like it.

Carmilla lay on Laura's bed, book in hand, glancing over her book to look at the blonde, currently rummaging through the wardrobe. Throwing clothes over her shoulder, as she mumbled some incoherent words.

A smirk appeared on Carmilla's face as she watched the blonde mumble some more. Rolling her eyes at the girl, Carmilla placed her book down. Before getting up from her spot, quietly sneaking over to stand directly behind, the blonde. Her body still, as she leant in.

'Need, some help sweetheart?'

Carmilla couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, as she saw Laura jump, startled as she whipped her body around. It was so sudden, that she almost tripped over her own feet. Carmilla reaching out to steady her, as her cheeks flooded with colour.

'That's like the **_third_** time, you've done that!'

'You'd have thought  you'd have learnt your lesson the **_first_** time, Cupcake.'

'You're insufferable!'

Laura glared at Carmilla, as the brunette laughed. Moving her arms to snake around Laura's waist and pulling her body in closer, as she rested her head on Laura's shoulder. Laura couldn't help the crooked smile appearing on her face, as Carmilla nuzzled her head into her neck and she felt the familiar warmth of Carmilla's breath, against the nape of her neck.

'Do we **_have_** to go, tonight? Can't we just stay, like this?'

Laura sighed, wriggling out of Carmilla's arms, to give the brunette an exasperated look.

'Carm, you **_promised_** you'd come. Perry asked me three times, to confirm that we'd **_both,_** be attending.'

'She makes a sleepover, sound like a formal dinner party.'

'She's just thorough. I **_promise,_**  that I will make it worth your while'

'I'm holding you to that, Cupcake.'

'Ok. You need to pack. My mum washed some of the clothes that you left here, when you stayed over, on Monday.'

'She, didn't have to do that.'

'She wanted to. **_Although,_** I did have to stop her from sewing up the rips in your jeans'

....

Laura leant over, to retrieve her phone as her ringtone went off. Looking at the screen, she saw a picture of Danny flash on her screen. Smiling, she placed the phone to her ear, as she heard Danny's voice.

_Hey Hollis_

_**Hi Danny, what's up?** _

_I wanted to know, whether you wanted to catch a ride to Perry's_

**_Oh, um...that's okay, thank you, Danny._ **

_You're **not** riding your bike there are you?! because that's not safe and it'll get dark soon_

**_No. I'm not an idiot!_ **

_I didn't say that you were...sorry. So, about the ride?_

**_Um...my Dad's giving Carmilla and I, a ride later on_ **

_I'm ready now, we could pick you both up. Honestly, it's no trouble._

**_NO. I said no. Can you just drop it, please?!_ **

_Geez, I only wanted to help. Guess, I'll just see you at Perry's then_

Before Laura could even respond, Danny had hung up. Laura wasn't sure whether she felt more angry or guilty. Her anger boiled over and she threw her phone to the ground, before flopping down on the couch. Burying her head, as she screamed into a cushion.

'Are you going to tell me, what **_that_** was all about?'

Laura looked up, to see Carmilla hovering in the doorway her eyebrow raised, as she gave Laura a look between confusion and concern.

'...Danny offered to give us a lift, to Perry's.'

'Okay'

Carmilla nodded at Laura but didn't say anything, knowing that Laura needed to tell her, in her own time. Early in their friendship Carmilla had learnt that Laura didn't like to be pushed into opening up, as it often made her go off in an angry rant. Something Carmilla liked to avoid.

'I mean, I totally appreciate the thought but my Dad **_always_** takes us and I feel safe when he's driving. I don't even know, Danny's parents. I've never been in their car and who knows what could happen. I'm not prepared for that, I'm not getting in that car. I can't do it, I _**won't**_. The last time I was unprepared in a car, I nearly died.'

Carmilla's heart broke, at how fragile Laura sounded, as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

Within seconds, Carmilla had crossed the room, moving to pull the shaking blonde into her lap. Laura's arms wrapped around her body, as she cried into Carmilla's neck. Soft hands came to rub Laura's back, moving her hands in slow circles.

Carmilla moved a hand to cup Laura's cheek, using her thumb to catch Laura's tears. She repeated soothing phrases, letting her forehead rest against Laura's.

'It's okay to feel scared, Laura. What you went through was awful, and scary. You are allowed, to be scared. You might not be ready, to get in any other car today yet, but that's okay. Fear is natural and it doesn't make you, any less of a person for saying, that you aren't ready. Your Dad is taking us today. Maybe next time, you **_can_** get in a car without him driving or maybe not, but either way it's okay. You _**are**_ okay'

* * *

They turned up to the house late, following Laura's breakdown. Carmilla took the liberty of taking Perry to one side, explaining what happened and after giving Laura a warm hug, Perry welcomed them to her home.

'Shoes off, please. Susan... I mean, Lafontaine. Can put your bags in the guest room, whilst I get you both something to drink. Follow me'

Carmilla smirked as they both followed Perry into the kitchen. Where they saw Danny, sat on a barstool against the granite island, in the middle of the room. She smiled hesitantly at Laura, who quickly rushed over to the redhead, embracing her in a tight hug. Whispering her apologies, regarding their previous conversation.

Carmilla watched the embrace. Seeing how close their bodies were, did something to her and she had to look away; before anyone saw the anger flash in her eyes briefly. Turning her attention back to Perry, she asked what there was to drink.

Not a minute later, Carmilla had a can of coca-cola in her hand. Choosing to bring her attention to drinking the contents of the can and not, to the way Laura spoke animatedly to Danny about their last English assignment.

...

They sat in a circle, an assortment of different snacks separated into bowls, in the middle of the floor.

' ** _So_** Xena, truth or dare?'

'Quit calling me, Xena! I pick dare, do your **_worst_**  Karnstein.'

I dare you, to chug a soda in 10 seconds!'

'Easy peasy, Laf time me.'

After receiving a nod from them, she began chugging back the drink. Some soda running down her chin, as she drank the last of the soda. Slamming the empty can on Perry's coffee table, before smiling smugly at the brunette.

'Okay, who's next? Laura, truth or dare?'

'Um...truth.'

'If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?'

'COOKIES!'

They couldn't help but laugh, at how predictable Laura was. Watching as Carmilla whispered something in her ear. Causing Laura to let out a loud laugh, before she smacked Carmilla playfully.

' ** _So_** Lafontaine, truth or dare?'

'Dare!'

'I dare you, to let me give you a fake moustache... in permanent marker!'

'Bring it on!'

...

'I dare you, to crawl around like a cat and eat treats...out of Laura's hand.'

'This game is so childish. If I have to play this game at **_least_** , think of inventive dares for me, Xena.'

' ** _Alright_** , Elvira Mistress of Snark. Just,  ** _do_** the dare.'

'Fine. This is **_so_** stupid'

Carmilla got on her hands and knees rolling her eyes, as she crawled around the circle, in the most unenthusiastic manner. It was only when she got closer to Laura, that she actually attempted, to let out a half-assed meow. Smiling when Laura let out a giggle, accidentally snorting. Which made the whole circle laugh more.

...

'Truth.'

'Okay L, have you ever stolen anything?' If so, tell us what!'

'...I once took a piece of gum, out of my Mum's bag.'

Laura's face flushed, as she was met with laughter. Lafontaine and Carmilla, both struggling to control themselves.

'Oh, **_wooow_** Laura! **_Who knew_** , you were such a rebellious kid?!'

'Cupcake, you're **_so_** innocent'

'I am not!'

....

'Have you ever drank something alcoholic, Perry?'

'No. My parents have strict rules but **_they did,_** get some non-alcoholic champagne, at a party once.'

'I can only imagine, how **_wild_** that night was'

'So then, little miss snarky, have **_you_** ever drunk something alcoholic?'

'Mother allowed Will and I to have some of her wine, at a dinner party once.'

'Niceee!'

...

'Okay Geek, truth or dare?'

'Dare!'

'I dare you, to moon the window'

'Challenge accepted!

They all watched, open mouthed as they ran to the window. Pulling their pants down, to shake their bare butt at the open space. Carmilla, Danny and Laura were all losing it, when a man walking his dog, walked by the window, looking as horrified as Perry.

...

'Okay Carmilla, truth or dare?'

' ** _Considering_** , all of **_your_** dares suck. I'll go with truth.'

'Truth, it is. Describe your first kiss.'

Carmilla stared blankly at the redhead. Looking around, as several pairs of curious eyes looked at her.

'Wait, have you never kissed anyone?'

'...No, I haven't...I um...'

' ** _Oh,_** don't tell me. You were waiting, for someone special?!'

'Kisses are **_supposed_** to mean something, Danny.'

'Sorry Laura, but that's **_not_** the way it works. They're in the heat the moment, there's no such thing, as a " _special_ " first kiss. They're just kisses, it happens when it happens, nothing special. I've kissed a few people and I never, felt anything **_special_**.'

Laura thought over the redhead's words. She wanted to tell Danny that she was wrong and that kisses could be with someone special. They could be special but instead, she just sat there rethinking.

* * *

'Oww, geez! What do you **_have_** in that pillow, bricks?!'

Carmilla held up her hands in defence, as Danny smacked her with another pillow. After their game of truth or dare finished, Laura instigated a pillow fight and it wasn't long before they were all attacking one another with pillows. This was when Laura's eyes fell to Carmilla's shirt. Her shirt rode up a little and Laura saw a dark bruise, on Carmilla's hip bone.

'Woah Carm, how did you get **_that_** bruise? It looks sore.'

'I banged it on the table. Don't worry Cupcake, I've had worse. This is **_nothing_**.'

Carmilla gave Laura's shoulders a light squeeze, before excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

...

She freshened up pulling her top down, before opening the door, to come face to face with Perry.

'Sorry, did you need the toilet or something gingersnap?'

'No, no. I just wanted to talk to you, for a minute'

'Have I done something?'

'I **_know_**  that you lied, to Laura...about the bruise, on your hip'

'I don't know, **_what_** you're talking about. I just fell over, that's all. What's the big deal?'

'You told Laura, that you banged it on a table.'

Carmilla froze, panic flooding her face, as she tried to think of an excuse. Something, anything, to stop Perry from asking more questions. To stop her, from digging deeper.

'I'm here. If you need to talk, Carmilla.'

'There's **_nothing_** to talk about.'

'We **_both_** know, that's not true. I just wanted to let you know, that it's not **_just_** Laura, that cares about you and if you ever need anyone or anything. I'm here to help.'

Perry watched as Carmilla moved to storm passed her, before stopping beside her to look at her, with soft eyes. Eyes that looked so gentle and open. Perry offered a warm smile in return, taking in the change to the girl before her. Carmilla could only whisper a barely audible ' _thank you',_ before moving to rejoin the others.

* * *

After Carmilla complained of boredom, the gang decided to give the broody girl a make-over. Lafontaine recently watched the film St Trinians and after seeing the make-over scene, they convinced Carmilla to let them give her a make-over. For science, and a bit of their own curiosity.

They all set to work, on creating masterpiece after masterpiece, that Carmilla hated. Their first attempt was to geek her up. Pulling her messy hair into high pigtails and pushing glasses, onto the edge of her nose.

They tried turning Carmilla into a 'chav' next **_but_** she threatened to punch someone, if they put anything like fake tan, on her face. So that plan was quickly changed.

At one point, Laura tried to braid Carmilla's hair but Lafontaine had come up with another idea, of what make-over to give the brunette.  ** _So_** instead, they got to work.

....

'What is it? I **_knew_** it would look terrible, you dimwits.'

' _ **Just**_ look in the mirror, Carm.'

Carmilla grumbled. Walking over to the mirror and the sight she saw caused her mouth to drop open in shock. Her usual mess of hair was styled to look like she had a big sweeping fringe. Her eyes were coated in thick black eyeliner, with dark eyeshadow and she was sporting black lipstick. At the bottom of her hair, they'd clipped in some deep blue extensions and Carmilla, couldn't believe her eyes.

'I withdraw my,  ** _previous_** statement.'

'We **_thought,_** you might'

'Carm, you look...wow...I **_mean_** you look...'

Laura bit her lip, as she let her eyes rake over Carmilla's body. The sight of her best friend looking all dressed up made Laura shiver.

'In **_other_** words, you look hot, Karnstein.'

'Word. We did well.'

* * *

Laura lay next to Carmilla, their sleeping bags practically touching. Everyone else was asleep, but Laura knew Carmilla would wait until everyone else was sound asleep, before even trying to sleep. As they lay there, Laura's mind wandered.

She thought about how **_good_** , Carmilla looked dressed in black attire and then, she thought about kissing. She thought about what Danny had said, about kisses not being special and about how Carmilla had looked, **_so_** awkward. Then, she thought about what it would be like, to kiss someone herself. It would have to be, someone she trusted. It **could** be special.

Laura shifted so that she was laying on her side facing Carmilla, as she leant over to whisper to Carmilla.

'Psssst, Carm. Are you still awake?'

' ** _No_** , I'm sleeping.'

Carmilla deadpans and even though she couldn't see Carmilla's face, she knew that she was smirking.

'I want to **_talk_** to you.'

At this, Carmilla rolled herself over  so that she was facing Laura. Propping herself up on her elbow, as she raised her eyebrow at Laura, wordlessly telling her to continue.

'So, I've been thinking about this whole kissing thing and what Danny said, and I just don't buy it. I think they can be special and with someone, that you trust. They **_can_** be with someone that, you know...cares about you.'

'You stopped me from sleeping, to tell me **_that_**?'

Laura bit her lip, shaking her head as she continued, moving closer to Carmilla as she spoke.

'No, I woke **_you_** up...'

She trailed off, moving closer so that their noses bumped together and she waited. Just a second, before she leant in. Her hands coming to cup Carmilla's cheeks, as she closed the last gap between them.

Carmilla didn't know what to think, so instead she **_just_** felt. Felt the soft lips brushing against her own. She felt the flutter of Laura's eyelashes, as they both closed their eyes, getting lost in the feeling. It didn't last long, as Laura pulled away. Their noses bumping when she did, eliciting a small giggle from the blonde.

Carmilla still had her eyes closed, as she traced her fingers over the place, where Laura's lips had just been. She kept replaying the kiss in her mind, as she began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. The last thing she heard, was the sound of Laura's voice, whispering into the darkness.

_'I told her it would be special'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday and occasionally on the weekends. Under the tag #cfau on tumblr and my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman for anyone that wants to inbox me any questions, any thoughts, fanart if you want to draw any. I'm always up for answering any thing so feel free to contact me. 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	19. Crushes on celebrities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and more fluff! Carmilla and Laura are now 15 and 14 and on their way to discovering a bit more about themselves so expect lots of fluffy hollstein and Lafontaine just being themselves (so in other words being hella awesome! :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump time! Carmilla is 15 and Laura is 14. (Lafontaine is 15 whilst Danny and Perry are almost 15) I hope you like it!

‘For someone who’s _**so**_ tiny, you take up a hell of a lot of the room, Cupcake!’

‘I’m not tiny! You’re _**only**_ like an inch taller, than me!’

‘At least, I can get on **_all_** of the rides.’

At this, Laura playfully smacks Carmilla, who pretends to wince in pain. A pout forming on her lips, as she looks at Laura with sad eyes.  The blonde rolls her eyes but moves to envelope the girl in a hug. The pout being replaced, by a soft smile.

They were all sitting in Laura’s lounge, after the sleepover Laura had thrown. Laura and Carmilla were curled together, on the big bean bag chair. A Doctor Who duvet draped over their torsos, and in Carmilla’s hand, Laura could see **_her_** Stitch toy, curled into Carmilla’s chest.

It had become a regular occurrence, for Carmilla to sleep with the Stitch, whenever she stayed at Laura’s. Which was practically, every week.

Behind Laura, Lafontaine and Perry sat. They were sitting on the couch, their legs draped over Perry’s body and a bowl of popcorn in their lap. Beside Perry, Danny was curled up in Laura’s armchair, with Laura’s Harry Potter blanket, wrapped around her upper body and a cushion behind her head, as she _**attempted**_ to stay awake.

They were currently watching, Avengers Assemble. Carmilla had feigned disinterest and had proceeded to read _Looking For Alaska._ Occasionally, putting it down when something really important happened.

Laura and Lafontaine were constantly on the edge of their seats, and more than once Laura had turned round, to engage them in a conversation about Bruce Banner and the magic of science. This was when, Perry had told them, that she was trying to watch the film.

....

‘Captain America is _**obviously**_ the best!’

‘No way, Danny. Tony Stark, is **_so_ ** much better’

‘He’s **_just_** a suit!’

‘No. No, that’s not true! Tony, has so much charisma and he has this brilliant mind. Together, he and Banner make the best duo **_EVER_**.’

‘I have two words for you both: Black Widow. She is totally, the best Avenger! She doesn’t need a suit or a magic hammer, she has pure ninja assassin skills. She speaks several different languages, is the master of manipulation and she, is _**totally**_ hot!’

‘Susan, don’t be so crude!’

‘It’s **_just_** a statement Perry, she is an attractive being’

‘That’s not an appropriate thing to say during a movie, Susan...I **_mean_** Lafontaine’

‘Hey, I’m not the **_only_** one, who thinks she’s hot!’

Carmilla looked at them, nodding in agreement. Before turning back to see Laura’s flushed face, trying to look away from the screen, as Scarlett Johansson came back into view. Laura bit her lip, moving to bury her face in the crook of Carmilla’s neck, to stop the others from seeing her flustered appearance.

Carmilla couldn’t help but smirk, at the blonde’s reaction. Turning, to see a smirking Lafontaine looking back at them with raised eyebrows, wiped the smirk off of the brunette’s face and she moved to jab Laura in the side, getting her to move.

‘ ** _Okayyyy_** , can we watch the rest of the movie now?’

* * *

‘You guys think she’s hot, **_right_**?’

‘What? I...I....don’t know, what you’re talking about.’

‘It’s not a loaded question, L. I just want to know, that I’m not alone in saying Scarlett is hot, and I would **_totally,_** kiss her.’

‘I guess ...she’s attractive yes, but like in a totally **_normal_** way...’

‘You’re blushing, Cupcake! Do you have the hots, for Black Widow?’

‘Shut **_upppppp_**! I do not’

‘Hey L, it’s okay if you find her attractive. That’s totally normal’

‘Is it? What does **_that_** mean, though?’

‘It means, that you find her attractive. It doesn’t have to mean something big...but if you want it to, um...have a meaning, we could form an experiment...for science, of course!’

‘What **_kind_** of experiment?’

‘An emotional response experiment. I’ll show you pictures and you tell me, whether you think they’re attractive’

‘Oh...okay I **guess,** that would be alright,’

Laura looked at Carmilla, who had a smirk playing on her lips. Giving Laura a curious look, before the blonde spoke again.

‘only,  _ **if**_ Carm has to do it too!’

‘ ** _Fine_** , I have no shame.’

‘What about that time, when you spilt coke down your pants and that guy said, you’d peed your pants?’

‘Nope.’

‘Or, that time when you stuck the post-it note, with _I’m bored_ on your forehead, in science class?’

‘Oh my gosh, you did that? Did you get in tons of trouble?’

‘I received a detention, it was **_so_** worth it!’

‘and the time, you had a growling match with that tiger, when my Dad took us to the Zoo?’

‘I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!’

....

They all sat in Laura’s room; Lafontaine took the chair by Laura’s computer. Whilst the other two lounged on Laura’s bed. Carmilla was sat cross-legged, with Laura’s head lying in her lap. Her hand stroking Laura’s hair lazily. This was a position they had regularly, they’d become a lot closer, after their first kiss at Perry’s house. Carmilla was a lot more comfortable, with human contact...well, human contact with Laura, at least.

_The first person they searched was **Emma Stone.** _

Carmilla smirked, stating her personality was more impressive than her face. Laura said that she was quite pretty, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

_Next, was **David Tennant.**_

Laura seemed happy, about this option. Engaging in a description, of how she felt he was the best Doctor. Instead of answering the actual question. Carmilla imitated his accent.

**_Mila Kunis._ **

Carmilla stated she was hot but then proceeded to tell them; how she would tell her to close her eyes because her eyes were **_too_** big. Laura protested. A protest, that soon turned into an embarrassed mumble, after a smirk from Lafontaine.

**_Zac Efron._ **

‘Does he ever play someone, that **_doesn’t_** play basketball? Like, come on! Is that, his **_only_** skill?!’ It was a unanimous no, on finding him attractive. Although Laura _**did,**_ mention his impressive body, being admirable.

 ** _Cobie Smulders, Katy Perry and Brittany Snow_** all received nods of appreciation from Carmilla, although she did complain about the ever-changing hair colours, that Katy Perry had. Laura blushed for all three, saying that they were attractive; they didn’t miss the lip bite, at the mention of Katy Perry.

Carmilla scoffed at **_Leonardo DiCaprio,_** stating that if his acting was as attractive as his face, that he’d have won an Oscar by now. With both **_Channing Tatum and Orlando Bloom,_** she laughed. The laughter stopping, when Laura said she found Orlando Bloom attractive.

They both agreed, that **_Chris Evans_** was very attractive. Carmilla even made a comment, about him having a nice bum, which caused Laura to burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

Laura blushed violently, at the mention of **_Karen Gillan_**. Carmilla couldn’t help but tease the blonde, asking her whether she had a thing, for redheads.

This was when Laura had sat up and proceeded to tickle her relentlessly, at the comment. Telling her, to say that she was sorry. After a cough from Lafontaine, they both sprung apart, sharing embarrassed smiles.

Laura nodded happily when they mentioned **_Lena Headey._**  Carmilla made a comment, about being the only one to know her, before Game of Thrones. Laura protested, saying she’d seen her in a film; with her being a florist once. She couldn’t remember the title.

* * *

Then came:  ** _Emma Watson_**.

Laura once again bit her lip, before proceeding to ramble. ‘She is...well, I mean like she’s pretty, but also kind of cute but I think that about most people. So, I don’t see what that proves...I mean **_obviously,_** she’s attractive...you’d have to be blind, not to see it, but that doesn’t mean...I mean, I don’t...I um...’

‘Has the thought of her, gotten you all hot and bothered, Cupcake?’

‘I don’t know, **_what_** you’re talking about...’

‘Oh, **_so_** you **_didn’t_** just bite your lip, at the thought of her face?’

‘You’re the worst, you **_know that_**?! Stupid useless teenager.’

‘ ** _Oh please_** , you love me! Just because, I’m right’

‘No, no I **_don’t_** love you, you suck and you’re **_totally_** wrong. I do not, fancy Emma Watson!’

Lafontaine watched, as a flash of hurt appeared on Carmilla’s face. Before her usual layer of snark returned and a forced smirk played on her lips.

‘If you say so. If you don’t love me then, **_maybe_** I should just go ahead and take back that signed Doctor Who poster; I got you last Christmas.’

Laura’s mouth fell open, totally oblivious to Carmilla’s playful tone as she spoke.

‘Noooooo! Carm, you **_wouldn’t_**!’

‘Wouldn’t I?’

‘Noooooooo please, don’t take it back. You **_know_** how much, I love it?!’

‘Then, say you’re sorry and that I’m right.’

‘Okay, okay! I’m sorry Carm; **_you know_** I love you...more than cookies!’

‘...and?’

‘...and, I may find Emma Watson attractive...’

‘Ha! I knew it; you have the hots for Hermione!’

‘Shut uppppppp!’

At this, Laura launched at Carmilla. Knocking her over, as she clumsily clambered on top of the brunette, poking her lightly, as Carmilla laughed at her feeble attempts. After a minute or so, Carmilla effortlessly flipped them over.

Grabbing Laura’s arms and holding them tightly above her head with one hand, whilst the other hand set about tickling, every inch of Laura’s body. Carmilla grinned victoriously, as she watched the blonde squeal and squirm. Screaming her name, as she tried to wriggle out of Carmilla’s grasp.

Carmilla was having so much fun, in making Laura squirm, that she completely forgot, that they weren’t alone. That was until, she heard a loud cough behind them. Within seconds, Carmilla had jumped off of Laura. Sending a glare at Lafontaine, who was smirking smugly at them both.

‘Should, I give you guys a room?’

‘No, we’re f-f-fine Lafontaine...thank you’

Laura gave them a sheepish smile, mixed with a hint of annoyance as she shuffled back on the bed. Carmilla stood awkwardly for a while before she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out, glancing at the name that appeared on the screen, before turning to Laura with a smile.

‘It’s Will, I have to go. See you, Cupcake’

She gave Laura a brief hug, before leaving the room.

* * *

Once she was out of the room, she placed the phone to her ear. A smile appearing on her face when she heard the familiar voice.

**_Hey Kitty, miss me?_ **

_Will. What’s up?_

**_Can a guy not phone, just to check up on his baby sister?_ **

_I guess, you can_

**_Soooooo, how’s school? Any more detentions?_ **

_That was only **one** time, you jerk!_

**_You know, that you love me, Kitty._ **

_I know. How’s med school?_

**_Hectic, who knew it would be this hard, to save lives?!_ **

_**You** wanted to become a Doctor, couldn’t have picked something easier. Could you, jerkface?’_

**_Aw, shush Kitty._ **

_When are you coming back, to visit? It’s been ages since I last saw you_

**_I know, I’ve just been really busy._ **

_‘I miss you, Will’_

**_I miss you too Kitty. I’ll be back soon_ **

_You better be._

**_I will be, I promise. How’s Mom?_ **

_She’s the same. She’s angrier recently, I think she’s stressed._

**_She’s always stressed, Carm. Maybe, we should set her up with someone. Get her laid!_ **

_I don’t think that’s her problem, Will_

Carmilla could hear the muffled sounds of someone yelling Will’s name, his last name and something about getting to work.

**_Look, Kitty, I have to go. I’ll talk to you soon_ **

_But Will, why did he call you by your last name? He sounded so strict_

**_It’s just a thing, we have going on here. Don’t worry about it, Carm. Look, I really do have to go, be good okay?_ **

_Okay, I love you Will_

**_I love you too, Kitty_ **

Carmilla heard the phone cut off and she couldn’t help but sigh, as she started to walk home. She missed Will much more lately and the thought of going home; to see her Mother didn’t feel half as good, as a 2-minute conversation with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are Monday-Friday. Occasionally on the weekends! If you want to know anything else about the story, little extras, any information about the characters, to draw some fan art or just fangirl with me then come find me on tumblr, my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman and you can also check it out on the tag #cfau carmilla 
> 
> Once again thank you for everyone who has taken the time to read my work and I thank you for your responses, they mean a lot! 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	20. Rain Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Perry attempt to help Carmilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a bit of Danny and Carmilla with bits of Perry. Delve more into Carmilla's home life so buckle up creampuffs!

_Hey Cupcake, do you want to go somewhere today?_

**_I can't today, Carm. Danny's here, we're working on a project, for English._ **

_Oh, okay._

**_Rain check?_ **

_Um...sure. See you later, then._

Carmilla groaned, tossing her phone to the side as she flopped on her bed. That was the fourth time Laura had blown her off. Ever since Lafontaine's "experiment", Laura had been acting weird and for some reason, Carmilla felt as though the blonde was ignoring her. It had been three weeks and Carmilla was starting to get annoyed.

She grabbed her phone, a picture of Laura and Carmilla flashed on the screen. Carmilla scolded herself for smiling at the sight. Her lock screen was a picture, that Laura had managed to take of them. Carmilla had just woken up and was scowling at Laura.

Who was grinning at the camera, a slightly smug expression on her face. Laura told Carmilla _**not**_ to delete it and had proceeded to steal her phone. The picture had been her lock screen ever since.

Her thoughts flicked back to the blonde and her expression grew sour. Carmilla was getting angrier, as she started pacing back and forth. Her fists clenching, when she thought about Laura with Danny. _Damn her stupid, flowing hair and her super strength!_

Within seconds, her fist had collided with the wall. The rush she felt from the pain grew as she began pummeling the wall. Letting out a choked sob, as blood ran down her knuckles and she sank to the floor. Curling up, as she cried once again, over the girl she couldn't have.

....

'Up  ** _now,_** Carmilla.'

Carmilla sprung up, when she heard the painfully familiar voice, snarling in her ear. Seeing those piercing eyes, made Carmilla flinch. Hiding her bloody fist in her jumper sleeve, as a finger forced her chin up so that their eyes met. Deep brown eyes, met with harsh black ones.

'Need I **_remind_** you, that I am entertaining guests. What was my  ** _one_** rule, Carmilla?'

'Not to disturb you.'

'Correct. Once again, you have disobeyed me.'

'I'm sorry, Mother.'

'It's too late for **_that_**.'

Carmilla's eyes flooded with panic, as she began to plead with her Mother. 

'No. Mother, please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disobey you.'

'You leave me with no choice. Until you learn, the **_correct_** way to behave. I am doing this for your own good.'

* * *

Laura hadn't heard from Carmilla, since their phone conversation last night. After Danny had left, Laura tried to call the brunette but her phone just rang out. She'd sent her numerous messages, asking whether she wanted to come round, but none earned a response. Eventually, Laura had gone to sleep, rather worried and a bit angry.

...

She sat with Danny and Lafontaine, as they waited for the morning's classes to start.

'What's up, crushes-on-celebrities?'

'Please, **_stop_** calling me that!'

'Then, who will I tease?!'

'Seriously Hollis, what's wrong? You're **_normally_** annoyingly chirpy.'

'I think, Carmilla's ignoring me...'

'I think this might be more, **_Perry's_** expertise'

'My stupid, grumpy best friend hasn't responded to the many messages I left for her **_and,_** she's been ignoring my calls. I think, she's mad because I couldn't hang out yesterday, but I said, that I was sorry. She can be, so irritating sometimes!'

'You're telling me?!'

'I don't think that was helpful, Dan.'

They shoot a glare her way, causing the redhead to mumble an apology. Before her eyes fell to Laura's sulking frame.

'Hey look, Perry's here. Maybe she'll know, where she is?'

...

Perry shuffled through the group of students, making her way to them. Smiling, she let Lafontaine throw their arms around her, as she stiffened slightly. Pulling back, she gave them an awkward smile. Before turning, to greet the other two.

'Hello, did everyone have a good weekend?'

'It was okay...better than Laura's, anyway.'

'Oh, what happened Sweetie?'

'Her **_girlfriend's_**  ignoring her.'

They grinned for a second, before wincing as an elbow collided with their ribs. Turning, they glared at an angry Laura.

'Carmilla is **_not_** my girlfriend!'

Laura felt herself going red, as she desperately tried to avoid eye contact with them.

'What happened, Laura?'

'Carmilla's ignoring me.'

'I'm **_sure,_** that's not true. Maybe, she was just really busy. Maybe she was, studying?'

Danny and Lafontaine scoffed, as Perry suggested a number of reasons, as to why Carmilla didn't respond. Laura just shook her head, throwing her hands up in annoyance.

'Well she better, have a _**good**_ explanation. I want to know **_why_** , she's giving me the silent treatment!'

'Why don't you ask her, yourself?'

Lafontaine nudged the blonde lightly, pointing behind her and the blonde turned her head. To see Carmilla, slowly walking towards her.

Laura narrowed her eyes, moving to fold her arms. As she raised an eyebrow expectantly, at the brunette.

'Where on **_earth,_** have you been?!'

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at Laura's tone, clearly shocked at the harshness in the girl's tone.

'Cupcake, can we talk in **_private,_** please?'

'No. You don't get to call me Cupcake. You don't get to demand anything! Not after you ignored me, for the **_whole_** weekend!'

Carmilla sighed, moving to squeeze Laura's hand. Her face falling, when Laura roughly pushed her hand away.

'I'm sorry, Laura. My Mother confiscated my phone last night, so I didn't get **_any_** of your messages. She gave it me back  ** _as_** I was setting off and I haven't had chance to check it.'

Laura suddenly felt guilty. A sheepish smile appearing on her face, as she moved to place her hand under Carmilla's chin, to get her to look at her. She quickly retracted her hand, when Carmilla flinched and stepped away. A distant look in her eyes, as she looked anywhere but at Laura.

'Carm, I'm sorry that I **_practically_**  bit your head off. I was just, so worried and I thought you were mad at me.'

'You don't need to apologize, Laura. You were just worried about me.'

'Are you sure, that you're feeling okay, Carm?'

'...yes, why?'

'I just thought, you must be ill. Because you **_rarely_** call me anything, that **_doesn't_** resemble a baked good!'

'Thanks for reminding me, **_Cupcake_**.'

'Damn you!'

* * *

Carmilla sat alone at a picnic bench. Her nose buried in her sketch book and a cup of coffee steaming, beside her untouched lunch. Carmilla was busy sketching away when she felt the bench dip. Slamming her pencil down, she snapped her head up to see; Danny Lawrence and Lola Perry sitting beside her.

'What do **_you_** dimwits, want?'

Ignoring the brunette's response, Danny nudged Perry, who looked nervously at Carmilla. Carmilla raised her eyebrow at the curly redhead, watching as she started cleaning the bench, with her sanitizer. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Danny turned to address Carmilla.

'Well, we noticed your hands...'

'Yes I have hands, **_well spotted_** Xena!'

'Do you have any mode, that **_isn't_** rude?'

'Did you come here for a reason, or was it  ** _just_** to insult me?!'

At this, Perry looked up, her eyes lingering on Carmilla's clenched fists. Before looking nervously, at her irritated expression.

'What Danny  ** _means_** to say is...um...well, I happened to notice the...um...the...well...how did you injure your knuckles?'

'That's **_none_** of your concern, Gingersnap.'

Perry flinched, as Carmilla snapped her sketchbook shut. Moving to stand up, when Danny grabbed her arm.

Carmilla sped around, roughly shrugging off the strong hand restraining her. A look mixed with anger and fear, as Danny held up her hands in surrender.

'Look, we **_just_** want to help. You don't have to be so cold about it.'

'You want to help? You can help, by keeping _**out**_ of things that don't concern you.'

'You're Laura's best friend and despite your snarky personality, we **_actually_** care about you. You can talk to us, Carmilla.'

'I **_really_** can't.'

'I don't know what's going on, but I **_could_** help you. I'm in the Summer Society boxing club, I could help you; you know?'

'and what makes you think I **_need_** help, from your club of giant meatheads?!'

'You can tell Laura, that everything's fine, but I **_know_**  you're lying.'

'You don't **_know_**  anything!'

Carmilla practically shouted as she threw her book into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Before turning on her heels, as she stormed off. The last thing she heard was Danny shouting _'just think about it!'_

* * *

Carmilla spent the evening at Laura's. She showed Laura the sketch, she was working on. She'd started sketching a black kitten, the shading making the kitten look **_slightly_** rugged, but the details in its eyes. They held so much emotion, and were so deep; that Laura felt as though, she recognized them.

'This is amazing, Carm!'

Laura couldn't help but smile, at the light blush forming on Carmilla's cheeks. Watching as she ducked her head, hiding the soft smile appearing on her lips.

'It's not **_finished_** yet, Cupcake. But, I...I was **_thinking_** , that you could put it on your wall. It could join the others?'

'I will **_definitely,_** do that! Thank you, Carm.'

Laura leant in to kiss Carmilla's cheek, before pulling away, to share warm smiles with one another. Their foreheads touching, as they sat in a comfortable silence.

'Do you want to stay over, tonight?'

'Sure, I'll tell my Mother.'

'Good. It just makes more sense, for you to stay here. It's late and I don't want you, walking home in the dark.'

'I walk home all of the time, Cupcake.'

'Well, you **_shouldn't!_**  Anything could happen to you! You could end up hurt before you even get through the door!'

'Not **_likely_** sweetheart, but thanks for the concern.'

'I'll get you some pyjamas and you can let your Mum know you're staying over'

...

Carmilla sighed with relief when her Mother agreed to let her stay at Laura's. So long as she returned home, the following day. She thought of home and she felt nauseous. Her hands shaking slightly, as she unlocked her phone. Scrolling through the contacts, as her eyes located the person she wanted. Placing the phone to her ear, she waited. Biting her lip nervously, as she heard someone pick up, on the other line.

**_Hello?_ **

_I need your help, Xena..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want to fangirl with me, ask me any questions, get any extras, more information about this story, draw any fan art you can find me on tumblr. My username is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or you can tag it with #cfau carmilla. 
> 
> thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day/night! :3


	21. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollstein angst, party times. Tensions rise and emotions are running high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Hollstein angst ahead, I promise it will be okay I'm uploading another one later on, so don't fret it will get better! Anyway I hope you like it

_Remind me again, **why** we're going, to this lackwit's party?_

**_It will be fun, Carm._ **

_We don't even **like** , that dumb jock?!_

**_He throws awesome parties and his house has a super, awesome basement. You promised you'd come to the party. You can't back out, now!_ **

_The things I do for you, Cupcake!_

**_Yeah, yeah. Listen, I have to go. Danny's going to be here, any minute._ **

_Tell Xena, I said hi._

...

'Hey Hollis, how's the assignment going?'

Laura looked up to see, Danny walking into her room. She pushed herself off of the chair, to embrace the redhead in a hug.

'It's going great, thanks to **_your_** tutoring Danny!'

'No Laura, it's just your **_natural_** ability.'

Laura smiled awkwardly. Embarrassed by the compliment, as she shuffled back to sit in her chair.

'So, how's the boxing going? Is Kirsch, still hanging around there?'

'The dumb ass, keeps hanging around after my session. You'd think after I popped him one the other week, he'd get the message!'

'Woah, wait...you **_punched_** him?!'

'He made a comment about hitting like a girl so, I decided to show him how **_I_** hit.'

'Nice one, Lawrence. You're still going to his party, right?'

'Definitely. So, I was thinking we should go together? We could get ready at mine, as it's like 10 minutes, away from his house.'

'That sounds great Danny! So, it's a date then.'

'Yeah, it'll be awesome Laura. Oh, did you tell Carmilla yet?'

'I haven't seen her a lot recently. With all of our study sessions and the journalism project, but I will'

'She's going to **_love_** it, Laura!'

'Right? I just wanted to do something, special.'

'It _**will**_ be special, she doesn't suspect a thing.'

* * *

Carmilla grinned, at the name appearing on her Skype. She happily clicked answer and within seconds, she was facing her older brother: Will.

Carmilla took in his appearance. His hair was much shorter. It used to sweep over his head but now, his hair was cut into a neat trim. From what Carmilla could see, he'd gotten more stocky. She thought she could make out a six-pack.

**_Kittyyyyyy!_ **

_Will, what did you do to your hair?!_

**_It was getting wayyyy too shaggy, kid. So, what are your plans this weekend? Please tell me that you have plans._ **

Carmilla rolled her eyes at his hopeful expression, nodding.

_I'm going to a party, tonight._

**_Oooooh, will there be anyone you like there?_ **

_I don't know what, you're talking about..._

Carmilla looks to see Will raising his eyebrow at her, in disbelief a smug expression on his face. Suddenly, she felt nervous to talk to him. Something he must have picked up on, because it was then that he started speaking.

**_Carmilla, you know that you can talk to me, right? You looked ill the last time we skyped, have you been eating right? Do I need to call Mum?_ **

_NO! DON'T, DO THAT._

Will held his hands up in mock surrender, before he looked at her panicked face and he wanted to reassure her. To comfort her, even if it was through a screen.

_' **Okay, Kitty just relax. I want to ask you something, is that okay?** ' _

Receiving a small nod he continued.

 **_'_ ** **_I know things have been weird, with us lately and I promise, I'm coming home soon to cuddle you, and probably to tease the hell, out of you, but you know you can always, tell me anything. Do you need, to tell me something?'_ **

Carmilla looked behind her, her eyes flicking around the room. Seeing an empty space, she nodded. Giving him a shaky smile, before she bit her lip. Her fingers, playing with the sleeve of her hoodie.

_I...I...um...I...think, I love someone._

**_She's a very lucky girl_ **

Will couldn't help but laugh, at the wide-eyed expression Carmilla gave him. Her mouth opening and closing for a few seconds, before snapping out of it to look him in the eye.

_How...what...how, did you know?_

**_Kitty, I've known you were in love with her, for years_ **

_If you knew, **why** wouldn't you tell me? Save me, all this heartache!_

**_I wanted you to figure it out, in your own time. I knew, I just had to be patient and let you tell me, in your own time, and you did. I am so, proud of you, Carmilla._ **

The brunette felt her eyes welling up, as she looked at his warm features and for the first time this year, she felt relief.

_You, don't hate me?_

**_You're my baby sister, I could never hate you._ **

_Thank you_

Her voice was so soft, barely audible as she choked back the tears, streaming down her face. Hastily trying to wipe them away, with her sleeve.

**_Kitty, please don't thank me, for being a decent human being. So, have you told her yet?_ **

_No way. It would ruin everything if I told her and I doubt, she even feels the same way_

_I **thought she was the only one, that's oblivious to your feelings. Of course, she feels the same way.**_

_She's **not** oblivious, Will. If she doesn't feel the same way, I could lose the **only** other person, that I can't live without._

**_That wouldn't happen, Carm. You never know, if you don't try and I think you should tell her. Then maybe, you can stop worrying about it._ **

_Maybe. I have to get ready, so I'll talk to you later._

**_Alright, Kitty, love you._ **

_Love you too._

**_Good luck._ **

_Thanks, Will, I miss you_

**_I miss you too, Kitty._ **

With that, he ended the call. Leaving Carmilla to raid her wardrobe, _this had to be perfect!_

* * *

Laura looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. She had filled out a bit more and tonight, she wanted to show off a little. She'd chosen to wear some plain blue jeans and a blue and white checkered shirt. She'd applied some light make-up and a bit of lip gloss.

That was when, she'd enlisted the help of Perry, Lafontaine and Danny, for the job of sorting out her hair. Its usual straight style was replaced with hair, that had slight waves to it. Perry had even, managed to pull two pieces of hair together, braiding them to join at the back.

The blonde hugged them all tightly, whispering many thank you's, as she thought about the night ahead.

'You look hot, crushes-on-celebrities!'

'They're right, Hollis. You look great. She's going, to be so blown away!'

'You think so?'

'Laura, you look beautiful and Carmilla will be so surprised.'

'I hope so, we've been friends for almost 9 years and we haven't been hanging out, as much recently. I just wanted to do something, that shows her, that she's still my best friend and that she deserves, something special.'

'Laura, that's lovely. She's going to love it'

'I just hope, she isn't too mad that I've been blowing her off, for the past two weeks, in preparation. I even told her, that I couldn't give her a lift, so she couldn't see the present I got her!'

'If she _**is**_ annoyed, it'll go as soon as she sees how much effort you went to.'

...

They walked to Kirsch's house, from Danny's. Danny had pulled on a low cut black top, with bright green jeans and baseball shoes. Her hair was curled slightly and she wore make-up, that accented her eyes.

Laura looked slightly taken, with Danny, but she soon snapped out of it, when she saw the door open. Coming face to face, with Wilson Kirsch.

'Sup, little hottie. Glad you could make it'

'Could you **_please_** , stop calling me a little hottie'

'Oh, um...sure. How about, nerdy hottie?'

'She **_means;_**  stop calling her a hottie, you dickwad'

Kirsch turned his attention, to the fiery redhead and he couldn't help, but let his eyes rake over, her tall frame.

His eyes must have lingered a little too long on her chest because he felt Danny thump his arm. Snapping out of it, he turned to address her.

'Sorry Lawrence, but you're one tall hottie!'

'You're disgusting, are you going to let us in or what?'

'Oh yeah, of course'

He stepped aside to let them both in, pointing ahead as they walked down the hallway and into the lounge. His eyes **_may_** have checked out Danny's ass when she walked by.

...

Laura spotted Carmilla, almost instantly. Her usual mess of curls was pulled back into a ponytail and her fringe still fell, just above her eyes. Laura then looked at Carmilla's eyes. She was wearing smoky eyeshadow and thick black eyeliner, that had a slight flick at the end and her lips were coated, in dark red lipstick.

Carmilla was wearing a white and black lacy shirt, tucked into a pair of small, denim black shorts. Which she'd accompanied, with long black knee high socks and a pair of black boots, with black and white skull laces. Laura felt heat rush through her body at the sight. This was when, she decided that it would be a good time, to get herself a drink.

Carmilla looked up when she saw the blonde leave and she smirked, at the flushed expression, that Laura was sporting. This was the reaction, she was hoping for. After being blown off by Laura, for the past two weeks, she'd wanted to show the blonde, that she was missing out and that she didn't deserve to get blown off. Her first mission was to make Laura blush. _Mission complete!_

* * *

Laura sat with Lafontaine and Perry, across the room. Carmilla was busy, talking to some girl from her art class. Which she'd been doing for most of night. Not once, had she came over to see Laura and the blonde, was starting to get irritated.

'Why, won't she come over?!'

'Um...maybe **_you,_** should go over there?'

'If I go over there, I'll look needy!'

'You _**are**_ needy.'

They winced when Perry gave them a sharp prod. Shaking her head in disapproval, before she turned to address Laura herself.

'What Sus...Lafontaine **_means_** to say is, maybe Carmilla's waiting for you, to make the first move?'

'You think so?'

'Well, she keeps on looking over here. So, I do think she wants you to move first.'

'You're totally right. Okay, I'm going in...wish me luck.'

Laura stood, with a determined look in her eye, as she made her way over to where the brunette stood. She mentally prepared herself, as she leant in to tap Carmilla on the shoulder. Watching and waiting, as she slowly turned around.

Seeing Laura brought that familiar mischievous smirk back and she arched her brow, signalling for the other girl to speak.

'Are you going to speak to me, at **_all_** tonight, Carm?'

'We're speaking right now, aren't we, Cupcake?'

'You **_know,_** what I mean! Eugh, you can be **_so_** irritating sometimes!'

'Well, you must inspire it in me.'

'Shut up, do you want to dance?'

Carmilla smiled smugly, before turning to the girl she'd been talking to.

'Thanks for the help, Elsie. You're a life saver. If you'll excuse me'

With that, she grabbed Laura's hand, guiding her to a less crowded spot. Before pulling her close. Her hands trailed along Laura's hips, as they swayed to the beat. Never breaking eye contact as they moved closer, following each other's rhythm. Carmilla could feel Laura's breath hitching and she moved to whisper in her ear.

'Can we go somewhere quieter, Cupcake?'

At a nod from Laura, Carmilla linked their fingers, pulling the girl through the crowd, as they made their way through the house. Carmilla pushed the door open, pulling Laura outside, as she led her onto the patio. Seeing a bench, they sat down. Looking out at the stars.

....

'Why did you want to come outside, Carm?'

'It was just, getting too crowded in there. The more I thought, about spending time with **_those_** lackwits, the more I disliked the idea. So, I brought the party here.'

'You, didn't seem to mind spending time, with that girl.'

'Who? Elsie? She's just a girl, from my art class.'

'Must be **_some_** girl, you spent the night with her. You didn't even speak to me.'

At this Carmilla stood up, anger flashing through her face as she spoke.

'I'm speaking to you now, you sound like a jealous ex or something. What, I can't talk to anyone, other than you? Is that it?!'

'No. I **_never_** said that. I'm just saying, that it would be nice if you didn't ignore me the whole night!'

Laura was standing up too at this point, her arms shaking with frustration.

'You want to talk, about ignoring people? You have been blowing me off and avoiding me, for the past two weeks! And for what Laura? So, that you could spend time, with your new girlfriend?!'

'Woah, woah, woah. Danny is **_not_** my girlfriend! Besides, I haven't been...I had my reasons.'

'Cut the crap, Laura. I don't care, what your **_reasons_** are! You left me defenseless, for _**two** _ weeks!'

'Defenseless? What the hell, is **_that_** supposed to mean?'

'Just forget it.'

'No, tell me what you **_meant_** by that!'

'Why do you care? You've been too oblivious when I needed you.'

'Don't call me oblivious! Maybe, if you **_actually_** told me what's going on. Instead of hiding everything from me, then I'd be able to help.'

'I don't **_have,_** to tell you everything! I didn't want, to tell you. I just wanted you, to **_be_** there for me. I **_needed_** someone...no, I needed you and you were too busy with Xena, to even notice.'

'Don't you **_dare_** , make out that, I'm not there for you. I **_always_** am and if you **_must_** know, I was planning a surprise, for you. **_That's,_** what I was doing with Danny. I thought, because we have been friends, for almost 9 years, I'd surprise you. Do something nice, but you just don't want **_anyone_** to care. You can't stand the idea of letting anyone in. Because you're **_so_** scared, of letting people see, that you're not the badass, you lead everyone to believe.'

'And you're a child. You don't understand anything, about obligation or pressure. You think, you can analyze everyone. That I can be another journalism project, that you can write about. You think, I have all of these problems, that you can fix. Well, you **_can't_**! You can't talk to me, about not letting anyone in and act like you have no problems. You're scared of cars Laura and how about, you stop trying to talk about my **_deeply_** painful past and sort out your **_own_** mess. I don't want your damn surprise!'

Carmilla had tears in her eyes, as she spoke. Angry tears stung her eyes and for a second, she wanted to hug Laura. Laura, who had hurt flashing in her eyes, as she struggled to keep in her own tears, but Carmilla was too emotional.

She felt trapped and as though she would break in an instant, so she left. She didn't just walk, she ran. She ran, away from obligation and pain, away from the girl she'd just broken.

Her head was swimming, as the tears poured down her cheeks and she tried to keep running when a pair of strong hands grabbed her. Blinking through the tears, she looked up and into the familiar pair of warm brown eyes. Burying her face, in their chest. Their arms coming round to envelope her, in a protective hug.

'It's **_going_** to be okay, Kitty. I'm here. It's okay.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday-Friday. Occasionally on the weekends! If you want any extras or to come fangirl with me then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or you can use the tag #cfau carmilla feel free to send me fanart or ask any questions, my inbox gets lonely. 
> 
> As always hope you have a good day/night :3


	22. In the pouring rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has some news and Carmilla goes to see Laura after their fight the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day! Hopefully this will mend some broken hearts from last chapter and maybe we'll find out the reason for Will's return. I'm busy tomorrow so I may not be able to update, if I do it will be later on or early in the morning so like 2am UK time.

Will sat with Carmilla. They sat in Will's old room, Carmilla sat crouched in the corner. Her legs were shaking and her lip was trembling, as she cried into his shoulder. Her eyes were scrunched closed and the only thing she could feel was Will's hand running calming circles, up and down her back.

'Kitty, it will be okay'

'Laura's **_never_** going to forgive me.'

'Don't be an idiot, Carm. She tried phoning you last night and you didn't pick up'

'I didn't want her to yell at me'

'She was probably calling to sort things out.'

'She'll hate me, Will.'

'She could never hate you, Carmilla.'

'I was so harsh, I...I...just was so upset and I needed her to be there for me, but she was too busy and she said I never opened up, and I just can't, Will. I can't do it, I can't tell her and she can't know...she just can't know anything, Laura **_can't_** see me, like this. I need to be strong for her, I failed her.'

'Stop right, now'

'So, now you're mad at me too? Why, do I screw everything up? Why do people, always get angry at me?'

...

Carmilla cried harder. Her fists starting to pummel the wall, before Will grabbed her hand, stopping her in mid flow.

'I'm not mad at you. You don't have to be strong, Carm. You're allowed to break down and you're allowed, to want people to care. You've got to quit beating yourself up; just because Mum drummed it into you, that you **_have_** to be strong all of the time. Laura won't leave if you let her in. But we **_both_** know that you have a tendency to shut people out; when you're feeling the most alone. You and Laura will fix it because you love her and she loves you.'

'She doesn't love me, not after _**this**_ '

'If she didn't love you, then **_why_** was she trying to help? Why did she fight, so hard? She loves you and one day, you are going to see that.'

'Thanks, Will. Why are you here anyway? I thought you weren't supposed to be back, for another term?'

'About 2 weeks ago, Laura called me and said she wanted to surprise you. To celebrate 9 years of friendship and that she was worried about you. So, I came home.'

'I'm a jerk.'

Yeah...what's going on Kitty? Why is Laura worried about you?'

'Mother's been on my case, a lot more recently.'

'First off, she's not here, so you don't need to call her Mother. Like seriously Carm, her nickname in my phone is 'Old Hag.' So, yeah...and she's never been good with her anger, you know that. Always, takes it out on the wrong people. I can have a word with her if you want?'

'You don't need, to do that'

'Is it just her, or is there something else, bothering you?'

'I want to kiss her all the time, Will. I just want to hold her and tell her how I feel, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. Which I guess, I  _ **already**_ did last night.'

'Who do you want to kiss, Mum?'

At this, Carmilla practically growled, punching his arm, as he grinned.

'You'll have to tell me because I have **_no_** idea, who you're talking about'

He feigned innocence, looking at the brunette in mock confusion.

'Don't, make me say her name'

'I need to know, which girl you're in **_looooooove_** with'

'Laura, I love Laura.'

'You should tell her, like now! I'll walk you round.'

'Just...wait, I can't tell her Will. I need time to calm down and think about things.'

'Okay Kitty, do I get my real hug now. Or are you going to cry, all over me again?'

...

Carmilla rolled her eyes, moving to stand up when her eyes fell on what Will was wearing. Will was currently wearing, some light greeny-brown cargo pants, tucked into big black boots. He was wearing a green tank top, covered by an army jacket, a badge sewn to the sleeve and around his neck, he had a dog tag chain. His name and birth date, engraved on it.

Carmilla looked up at Will, as the realization hit her and suddenly her anger had returned. Her fists shaking as she gave him an expression mixed with anger, hurt and disgust.

'Please, tell me you're going to a fancy dress party'

'Kitty, just let me explain'

'Explain what, Will? How you lied to me? How you **_said,_** you were studying to be a Doctor. When really, you went and did... ** _THIS_**?!'

'I was going, to tell you, when the time was right.'

'When the time was right?! So, you chose tonight, after my fight with Laura?!'

'Just listen to me.'

'I don't **_want_** to listen to you! You're a lying bastard. You could die out there!'

'I'm sorry that I lied, I didn't want to hurt you.'

'Oh, **_how_** considerate of you?! Thank you so much, for keeping such a **_huge_** part of your life, from me. Now I know, that you didn't want to hurt me, I can feel **_so_** happy, that you're going off, to DIE!'

Her voice was so sarcastically venomous, as she glared at him.

'Carmilla, please'

'No, you're leaving me. You're just a liar. You promised you wouldn't lie to me. I HATE YOU.'

With that, she stormed out of the room. Fresh tears already streaming down her face, as she slammed the front door shut. Turning, to walk down the road.

* * *

It was gone 11 pm when Laura's phone went off. Her sleepy eyes fluttering open, at the sound of her phone beeping. Confused, she reached over, sighing when she saw the message pop up on her screen. Throwing the covers off of her body, she made her way downstairs, clad in an oversized t-shirt and flannel pants.

She opened the door and her eyes widened, as she saw Carmilla stood, drenched from rain water. Laura could see the puffy eyes, even through the rain and all she wanted to do, was hold the brunette.

'Carmilla...are you okay?'

'No.'

'What happened?'

'You should have **_every_** reason, to hate me'

'I could **_never_** hate you, Carmilla.'

'Why not? I do.'

'Don't, say **_that_**.'

'I just came, to say that I'm sorry, really sorry'

'Please, don't walk away again. Come inside, I can help you. Please.'

Carmilla let herself be guided into the house, letting a soft hand pull her upstairs. She sat on the bed, as Laura ran to get her a towel. Within seconds, Laura had returned holding a pile of towels, which she proceeded to wrap around Carmilla's freezing form. Carmilla felt so distant, that she just let Laura wrap towels around her body. As the blonde made her into a towel cocoon.

She **_thinks_** she remembers Laura asking if she wanted some hot chocolate. But her head was pounding and her mind was screaming at her to say something, but words failed her. So instead, she stayed hidden in her cocoon.

Her arms hugging her body, as she buried herself further. She felt her body tense, when Laura's hand came to wipe away the tears that she forgot were falling. Flinching as she tried to move away.

Laura got up and Carmilla panicked. She wanted to shout, for Laura to stay, but the blonde was already, half way across the room. Laura returned, holding something. She extended her arm so that Carmilla could see.

Carmilla snuck a glance, poking her hand out, to pluck the toy out of Laura's hands. Before retracting her hand, as she pulled the toy to her chest. Dipping her head, to hide her face behind the toy.

Laura smiled at Carmilla's innocence, the sight of the brunette huddled in towels, holding a stitch toy, made her feel protective. This was the Carmilla, that no one else saw; the softer side, to her usually harsh exterior. Carmilla reminded her of a panther, fierce and scary to most, but soft and beautiful to those, who took the time to get to know her.

* * *

'Do you think, you can talk about it?' 

Receiving a nod, Laura waited. Watching as Carmilla's head poked out of the towel, turning to Laura with saddened eyes.

'Will...he...he...joined the army.'

'Oh. Wait, that's really amazing, Carm. You must be so proud of him! Aren't, you proud?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Some soldiers don't come back. He's the **_only_** family, that cares about me and he's leaving me'

Laura's heart broke, when she heard how fragile Carmilla's voice sounded, and not a second later, Laura had shuffled closer to her towel cocoon. Enveloping her in a warm hug. One that surprisingly, Carmilla didn't flinch at. Instead, she let Laura nestle into her towel padding.

'Will, **_is_** going to come back'

'How do you know, that?'

'The good guys,  ** _always_** come back to their families. That's how every good movie ends!'

'I don't want him to go'

'I know Carm, it will be okay. Besides, I'm your family too and I'm not going **_anywhere_**.'

'But, what about our argument? You said I didn't open up...'

'You turned up at my house, during pouring rain, just to talk to me. If that's not opening up, I don't know what is?!'

'But you said'

Laura leant in to kiss Carmilla's cheek, her thumb tracing patterns on the brunette's skin, as she relaxed into Laura's touch. They stayed like that for a while, both enjoying the comfortable silence. Before Laura poked Carmilla, a grin on her face.

'Carm, you're E.T!'

'I'm what?'

'You know, **_E.T phone home_** '

Laura did her best impression. Using a towel to wrap around her head, as she stuck out her finger, repeating the line in her E.T. voice and for the first time that night, Carmilla laughed.

A loud belly laugh. Throwing her head back, as her famous smile, appeared on her face. Looking at Laura she knew, that she was in so much deeper than she thought. She knew she was _**in**_ love with the dork beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want to ask me any questions, get any extras, thoughts on the story, if you want to send me any fanart or just generally fangirl you can find me on tumblr: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or you can find it with the tag #cfau carmilla. Hope you have a good day/night:3


	23. Surprise part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura planned to surprise Carmilla and now she can, part one of her surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff -that is all. Also prepare yourselves because two more chapters (including this one) will be another time jump only one year this time meaning Carmilla will be 16 and Laura will be 15 (almost 16) so anyway buckle up creampuffs, hope you like it!

Laura woke up early. Rolling over, she smiled at the familiar mop, of brown hair sprawled across the pillow. She reached over, to gently push some hair out of Carmilla's face. Her hand lingering briefly, on the smooth skin along her temple. Before she snapped herself out of it.

Carmilla had been staying over a lot recently, since she came over on the Monday crying and, after wrapping Carmilla up like a cocoon and giving her Stitch, she'd found out that; that was the night, Will had gone back to Iraq.

Carmilla had said her tearful farewell and made him promise ’not to die' on her before, she collapsed in Laura's arms. Carmilla had slept, curled up against Laura's chest that night and she'd stayed over, most nights since then. Carmilla had gone home on the Wednesday, had her phone 'confiscated' but then returned to Laura's, on the Thursday. It was now Saturday and Laura, had to put her plan into action.

* * *

Carmilla could feel the bed dipping and she tried her best to subtly, wriggle herself further away from the blonde. Truthfully, she'd stirred briefly when she heard Laura get up to go downstairs, but after stealing Laura's yellow pillow, she had soon drifted back, into a peaceful sleep. One, which was now being disturbed.

Hearing a soft voice calling here name, she buried her head, further under the pillow, and pretended to go back to sleep. The voice started to get louder and a hand was gently shaking her.

With cat-like instincts, Carmilla swatted the hand away. Smiling victoriously, when she heard Laura shriek, immediately retracting her hand. Only one problem, Laura now knew, that she was awake.

'Carm, come on. It's time to wake up.'

Through the pillow, Laura heard Carmilla's muffled voice.

_'W_ _ake me up, once it's **passed** 1 pm!'_

'If you don't wake up now, my plans will be ruined. Come on Carm, please!'

Grumbling, Carmilla peaked out from behind the pillow, her face layered with sleep and her hair sticking up, from how she'd been lying. Laura couldn't help but chuckle, at how disorientated Carmilla looked. It was at times like this, that Carmilla reminded Laura of a kitten. A small, very grumpy kitten.

'Can't you tell me, what we're doing Cupcake? I want to know, why I'm up at this, ungodly hour?!'

'Then I'll lose my air of mystery, won't I?'

Laura had imitated Carmilla perfectly. Even her voice was spot on and if anyone else was there, she'd have been given a round of applause but instead, she received a scowl.

'I don't talk, like that.'

'You **_sooooo_** do, Carm!'

'Whatever. Can't your plans wait, until a more convenient time?'

'If I change our plans, you'll sleep until 5 pm, **_again_**!'

'That sounds like a plan, night Cupcake'

Carmilla attempted to pull the covers back over her head, but it was too late, Laura was quicker. Before Carmilla could even reach for the covers, Laura had thrown them off, taking a few pillows with it.

Carmilla could only groan, as Laura ran over to the window, throwing the curtains open. Laura scoffed, as Carmilla threw her arms over her face, to block out the sunlight.

'Aaaaaaaghhhh, my eyes! It burns!!!!!!'

Laura couldn't help but smirk, at how dramatic Carmilla was being.

'What, are you a vampire or something?!'

'Hey, I could be a vampire! Maybe  ** _that's_** why; I don't invite you to my house...'

'Yeah, yeah. You need to get up and get dressed. We have a big day, ahead of us!'

'As cute as your excitement is Cupcake, can it wait until I'm **_not_** half asleep?'

* * *

Carmilla looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands coming to fiddle nervously, with her shirt. Laura had been constantly reminding Carmilla, that she had to dress nice. Meaning no ripped jeans or knee high socks.

Before Will had gone back, Carmilla had dragged him shopping with her, to find an outfit for today. After a lot of fighting over who would pay, Will had managed to distract Carmilla with skull ties, so that **_he_** could pay for her clothes.

Carmilla protested a lot and they eventually came to a compromise, with Carmilla paying for his lunch.  _(She **still** remained completely unaware to the fact, that Will slipped the money for his lunch back into her purse, when she went to the bathroom!)_

She bit her lip nervously, as she rearranged her hair, for the third time. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Laura had seen her dressed up before, but this time she had **_no_** idea, what Carmilla would be wearing, and Carmilla wanted to give the blonde, a surprise of her own. Giving herself a reassuring nod, she made her way out of the bathroom. Stopping, as she reached Laura's bedroom door.

...

Laura smiled at her appearance. She couldn't wait, for Carmilla to finish getting ready and she was all too excited, about surprising Carmilla. Her thoughts drifted back to a few days ago when they had to walk back from Danny's house.

Danny had offered to get her Mum to drive them back, but Laura had freaked, bolting out the door in tears. Carmilla had found her, sat by **_their_** swings. They sat there for at least an hour and not once, did Carmilla try and talk about, why Laura had freaked out. Instead, the brunette grabbed Laura's hand and they waltzed. Laura's head against Carmilla's shoulder, as the brunette sung softly to her.

A knock on her door snapped Laura out of her thoughts and she moved, to open the door. Carmilla stood on the other side, looking apprehensive. Laura's face turned into a giant grin when she took in Carmilla's appearance.

Carmilla was wearing a pair of dark brown/black pants, with a white dress shirt. Over her shirt, she had burgundy suspenders and covering the suspenders, she was wearing a tweed brown jacket, with darker brown shoulder pads. To top it all off, Carmilla was even wearing a red bow tie.

Laura squealed, pointing at Carmilla and then squealing some more, before practically knocking her over in an excited hug. When they broke apart, Carmilla was smirking.

'I take it, that you **_like_** my outfit then, Cupcake?'

'Like it? I freaking love it! You look amazing, Carm! I didn't even know, that you had these clothes!'

'I didn't,  ** _but_**  when you said to dress nice for our surprise, I dragged Will out and we bought these. I wanted to surprise you'

'You definitely, surprised me. Just wow, you look...okay, so my best friend, looks very Dapper.'

'Thank you...Laura, you look...'

Carmilla took in Laura's appearance and yet again, she was reminded of how much she loved her. Laura wore a pastel blue dress, with white polka dots. The dress was sleeveless with a darted bust and a pleated skirt, that fell just below her knee. Her usually straight hair had little waves to it and a braid front near the front of her hair curled into the waves naturally.

'Laura, you look beautiful'

Laura blushed, whispering a shy thank you, as she bit her lip under Carmilla's stare. Laura wasn't used to this level of adoration, she felt all warm and bashful. Regaining some composure, Laura grinned at Carmilla, before stepping back.

'Watch **_this_** , Carm'

Carmilla watched, as Laura began to slowly soon around. Her dress twirling, as she laughed and repeated _'you spin me right round.'_

Carmilla laughed as the blonde stopped spinning, looking a little dizzy. Her hands already reaching, to steady the smaller girl. They stood still for some time, just looking at one another, before Laura sprung back into action, pulling Carmilla with her.

* * *

'Are your eyes closed?'

'Cupcake, I'm wearing a blindfold'

Carmilla sighed, knowing that Laura would be pouting on the other side of her blindfold. So, she quickly added 'yes, my eyes are closed.'

'Good! Don't want you spoiling the surprise now, do we?'

'Oh, of course not'

Carmilla's voice was dripping with sarcasm, earning her a sharp nudge from the blonde.

'I worked hard on this, so at least **_act_** like you care.'

'Hey! Of course, I care Laura. How much further, do we have to walk?'

'... ** _anddddd,_** we're here. Okay, stay here'

'Like I could go anywhere?! Did you bring me out here, so that you could kill me? Because I'd like you to at **_least_** , bring me dinner first!'

'At least one, of those is true'

'What the fuck?!'

Carmilla panicked, whipping off the blindfold to look at Laura, with a mixture of confusion and fear. As her eyes adjusted, Carmilla calmed down, realizing that she wasn't about to die.

They stood in a forest, trees towering over them, like an overgrown canopy. As she looked around, Carmilla could see that fairy lights were strung up, lighting a blanket laid on the floor. She could see a giant hamper, filled with little sandwiches, snacks and fizzy pop. Plastic glasses and plates scattered around the blanket, with serviettes under knives and forks.

Finally, her eyes fell back to the small girl stood infront of her and she grinned. A warm smile, taking over her face, as she let Laura take her hand. Guiding her over to the blanket.

'This is incredible, Laura.'

'This is only **_part_** of my surprise, Carm'

'Well, you really pulled out **_all_** of the stops, Cupcake. I'm impressed.'

'I did. So buckle up Carm and enjoy, the **_many_** surprises I have in store!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want to fangirl with me, ask any questions, share your thoughts, any fanart my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or you can find it with the tag #cfau carmilla 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night ;3


	24. Surprise part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Laura's surprise, gift exchange and fluff! What have they gotten one another? What's Laura been planning? Will Laura finally tell Carmilla how she feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before my next time jump and it's so damn fluffy. 
> 
> Buckle up creampuffs!

'What's so funny?'

'It's nothing...just, that your Dad is really protective and is **_always,_** offering to give you lifts. He texts you constantly, to make sure you're okay, but he just **_let_** you bring me to a picnic, in a **_forest_**?!'

'He **_may_** have put a can of bear spray and a rape whistle, in our picnic hamper...'

'So, how on earth did you manage to pull all of this, off?'

'I may have entrusted some people to help me prepare'

'So, the dimwit squad helped you organise. You told the neurotic ginger, that we were going to be in a forest, alone?!'

'Perhaps, I simply **_forgot_**  to mention that part'

'You're one of a kind, Cupcake.'

'You,  ** _know_** it! Now, shut up and try this!'

Before Carmilla could protest, Laura had shoved a sandwich in her face. Letting out a noise of shock, Carmilla ate the sandwich. Her face scrunching up with annoyance. The sandwich was fine, but it was so tiny, that it was gone in an instant.

'Don't you like it? I put jam on them because I know you like it and eugh, I **_should_** have checked'

Laura was cut off, by a hand clamping around her mouth, watching as Carmilla shook her head.

'Cupcake, I love them but they're tiny! Why, are they, so damn small?!'

'They're finger foods Carm, they're **_meant_** to be tiny.'

'Seriously?! They look like mouse food!'

* * *

'You really are, **_full_** of surprises today.'

Carmilla looked at the girl with disbelief, watching as Laura produced a piece of chocolate cake from the hamper.

'Always the tone of surprise.'

'In a good way, Cutie. So, are you going to give me some cake?'

'Yes, yes of course!'

Laura grabs the fork scooping a piece of cake onto it, before bringing it to hover infront of Carmilla's lips. Laura smirked teasingly, raising her eyebrow expectantly at the brunette. Carmilla rolled her eyes, but leant forward to eat the piece of cake, moaning appreciatively at the taste. The sound igniting something inside Laura and she had to look away, from Carmilla's lips.

'Did you make this?'

Carmilla mumbles through the cake, drawing Laura's attention back.

'Mum made it, I made the cookies!'

'Tell your Mum, her cakes are the best.'

'Oh, she **_knows_** but I'll pass on the sentiment.'

XXXX 

Carmilla sat back, as Laura retrieved her iPod, placing it in her speakers, as a familiar song came on and Carmilla's face lit up. Without a word, Carmilla stood up -extending her hand, to pull Laura to her feet.

Smiling, she smoothly pulled Laura closer, moving Laura's arm to rest on her waist, as they moved to the music. Carmilla could only smile down at Laura, as they shared a bashful smile. Carmilla took this opportunity to spin Laura, twirling her as the music picked up and once again, she felt the need to serenade her in song. Her lips coming, to sing sweetly in Laura's ear.

_If your heart wears thin_

_I will hold you up_

_And I will hide you_

_when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you_

Laura let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in, as Carmilla continued to sing. Her warm breath, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and in that moment; Laura knew. She knew that she wanted Carmilla to sing to her, all the time. She wanted to feel the tingle when Carmilla held her hand and the rush when they waltzed.

She wanted Carmilla.

* * *

'Present time!'

'Okay, they're not much Cupcake and if I knew, you were planning this, I would have came more prepared, but yeah...here you go'

Carmilla thrust a little present, wrapped in tissue paper into Laura's lap. Followed by a bigger box and a piece of A3 card.

Grinning, Laura opened the box to find a bunch of different sugary treats. Ranging from lollipops and candy canes to cookies and cupcakes. All labelled with little tags, written in cursive to describe, what each treat was.

Carmilla had even made some cookies, decorated in icing pens, each with different facial expressions. A touch that made Laura giggle, as she moved to bite into one of them.

Next, Laura looked at the card. Carmilla had drawn her a picture, something she did often but this time, it was much more detailed. This picture featured both Laura and Carmilla sitting down, in what looked like a fort.

They were both laughing and Laura had a half eaten cookie, in her hand. Carmilla had the Stitch toy in her lap and both were red, from laughing too much.

Carmilla was wearing her moon sign shirt and Laura, an oversized Harry Potter shirt. Laura could see, that Carmilla included her window, where she could see an image of a sun, with a rainbow sketched beside it.

'Carm, this is **_amazing_**! I'm going to frame it. It can go next, to that picture of us, from our trip to the Zoo! Thank you, so much for drawing something, so special for me.'

Carmilla blushed, whispering for Laura to open the final present. Watching as Laura's eyes widened, as she took in this last present.

'Will you, put it on me?' 

Carmilla nodded, moving to fasten her gift around Laura's wrist. Grinning, Laura looked down at her wrist, trying desperately to keep herself from squealing.

After a few seconds, she couldn't contain her excitement and a loud squeak, escaped her lips. Looking down, Laura took in Carmilla's present. Carmilla had made her a friendship bracelet, but not just **_any_** friendship bracelet. A friendship bracelet, with Tardises on it!

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!'

Laura choruses, hugging Carmilla tightly. The grin firmly implanted on her face.

* * *

'So, I only got you **_one_** present but it's a big one. One, I know for a fact you'll love!'

'Is that so?'

'YES! Close your eyes, for a minute'

'Is that **_really_** necessary, Cupcake?'

'Quit asking questions and close your eyes!'

'Geez, you can be so bossy sometimes!'

Carmilla waited, as Laura scurried off to retrieve her present. She didn't dare open her eyes. Knowing it would cause Laura to pout, for the rest of the day and as cute as she found the pouting blonde, she was actually excited to let the blonde surprise her, again. At the sound of Laura returning she relaxed, waiting as Laura started to speak.

'I have been planning this, for a while now and I just, hope you like it. You can...you can open you eyes now'

Carmilla opened her eyes and immediately she was captivated by the small, black kitten sat in Laura's hands. Her mouth falling open in shock, as she looked from Laura and back to the kitten. Disbelief written all over her face.

'What...Laura...wait, you didn't?!'

'Oh, but I did!'

'You got me a kitten?!'

This was the most excited, Laura had ever seen Carmilla. Her usually smirking face, now filled with a childlike innocence as a shit-eating grin took over her face. Her eyes shimmering, as she stared back at the girl.

'Do you want to hold her, Carm?'

Laura couldn't help but laugh, at the eager nod she received and the bright smile on the brunette's face, as Laura handed her the kitten.

Carmilla cradled the kitten. Hugging it to her chest as she purred softly, rubbing herself against Carmilla's skin. Carmilla lifted the kitten up in the air, bringing her down to meet her face, as she placed a gentle kiss on the small nose. Laughing when the kitten scrunched up her nose and started wriggling, in Carmilla's arms.

'You're so cute. Aren't you, baby girl? Yes, you're so adorable and wow, your fur is so soft.'

Carmilla cooed, stroking the kitten softly, her grin widening when it meowed affectionately. Finally, Carmilla brought her attention back to Laura.

'Laura Hollis, I honestly don't know, what I **_did_** to deserve you. You don't know, how happy you've made me. Thank you, so much'

'You're most welcome, Carmilla. I can already tell, how much you love this Kitty. So, what are you going to call her?'

Carmilla looked down, at the furball curled up in her lap. Studying her for a minute, before she looked back at Laura, with a grin.

'I think, I'll call her Laura. Do you like that name, Kitty? Do you like, being called Laura?'

Receiving a gentle meow in return, Carmilla took that as confirmation, nodding back to Laura.

'She likes that name. I'm **_definitely_** calling her Laura. I mean, just look at **_how_** cute she is!'

Laura smiled at Carmilla, with such adoration and she could feel herself, getting all warm and fuzzy again. It was in that moment that, Laura decided that this was the perfect time; to tell Carmilla how she felt. _It was now or never._

....

'Carm, I need to tell you something.'

'Is everything okay, Laura?'

'Yes, everything's fine. Great even, I just...Carmilla Karnstein I lo...'

Laura was cut off, by the sound of Carmilla's ringtone, snapping them both out of their conversation.

Smiling apologetically, Carmilla looked at her phone and seeing who was calling her, she answered straight away.

_Mother, what is it?_

**_Don't take that tone with me, young Lady!_ **

_There was no tone, Mother. I was simply asking a question._

_**There is no simple with you, where are you? You're supposed, to be at home!** _

_I'm with Laura, I'll be home later..._

_**No, you insolent girl. You'll get home, now!** _

_Can't I just, come home later?_

_**You will do as I say, you useless child!** _

_...yes Mother, I'm on my way._

Carmilla hung up, hanging her head as she turned to Laura. Her eyes full of sadness, as she started to get up. Laura sprung up too, moving her hand to grab Carmilla's, in an attempt to stop her from leaving.

'Does, she always speak to you, like **_that_**?'

'Yes...don't worry, Cupcake. I'm used to it, she's called me worse.' 

Laura could hear the underlying pain in Carmilla's voice as she spoke and once again, her heart ached for the brunette.

'Do you need me, to walk you home?'

'No, sweetheart that's okay, I'm probably, just going to run home.'

'What about little, Laura?'

'Can she stay at yours, for tonight? I'll sneak her into my house tomorrow.'

'Of course,' Laura turns to the furry Laura and grins 'we'll have fun together, won't we Laura?'

'Thanks, Cupcake. I'm really sorry, but I have to go'

Laura nodded, watching as Carmilla sprinted off, her eyes lingering on Carmilla's distant form. She really did look incredible, in that outfit.

As soon as she was sure Carmilla had gone, she let out a frustrated scream. Trust her to be interrupted, just as she was about to tell Carmilla how she felt. _Flaming typical!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they were dancing to is Beside You by Marianas Trench.
> 
>  
> 
> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want to fangirl with me, ask any questions, any little extras, more information about characters or the story in general, if you want to draw any fanart my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or you can find it using the tag #cfau carmilla
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	25. Worst crush ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has something big to tell the gang but will she be able to open up to Carmilla and how will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump now folks! Carmilla is 16 and Laura is almost 16. Lots of fun, fluff and drama await these next chapters so buckle up creampuffs and enjoy! (Okay I didn't mean to sound like I was demanding you to enjoy more that I hope you do but that you don't have to) ....anyway!

Laura sat under her duvet, a box of half eaten cookies next to her. Her attention on her laptop screen, as she watched yet another episode of Doctor Who. Laura stared as Karen Gillan came on screen, as she tried to keep thinking about her and not about certain brunettes, who kept her up most of the night.

Carmilla had phoned Laura, in a panic practically crying. It only took a glance outside for Laura to realise, why the brunette was so upset. There had been a thunderstorm, which resulted in Carmilla crying down the phone to Laura.

Laura had told Carmilla to skype her and when Carmilla finally came online; Laura could see that she was huddled with Laura (the cat) under a pile of blankets.

Ever since Carmilla was little, she'd been scared of thunderstorms and loud noises. So it had become a regular occurrence, for Carmilla to call Laura, who always stayed on the phone or on Skype, until Carmilla was calm enough, to go to sleep.

Laura smiled at the memory of the previous night and how adorable, Carmilla had looked hidden under the blankets, petting Laura as she purred, against Carmilla's chest.

_Stop it, Laura! You just think she's attractive because you've been friends for so long. Now look at Amy Pond, she's hot and her hair's so long and flowing...but, you can't play with **her** curls...Damn it!_

Laura bit her lip, trying to push the thought out of her mind when her Skype started ringing. Her eyes widened, as she saw the caller ID flash up on the screen, with a picture of Carmilla, Laura and Laura (the cat). Quickly smoothing her hair, Laura answered the call, a light blush forming on her cheeks, as she took in the brunette.

_Hey Cupcake, why's your face red? Were you reading Harry Potter fanfiction, again?!_

**_Nooooo! So, what are you doing up so early? You're usually asleep, until 4!_ **

_I was talking to Will_

**_How is he, now?_ **

_Recovering, as best he can. Mattie was a close friend, so he's taking it pretty hard but he's in good shape._

**_Do you know when he'll be back, next?_ **

_Soon hopefully, he said he'd be back for new year's_

**_So, he's not here for Christmas?_ **

_He better be! I can't take another holiday alone, with my Mother_

**_You can always come round to my house again like you did last Christmas_ **

_I think I'd like that, very much_

Laura thought she saw a blush forming on Carmilla's cheeks, as she gave her a shy smile. This was when Laura's eyes studied the rest of her face. Her eyes lingering for a little too long, on what appeared to be a bruise near Carmilla's right eye.

Laura didn't realise how long she'd been staring, until she heard Carmilla calling her name, bringing her back to reality. A violent blush forming on Laura's cheeks embarrassed at being caught staring.

_Laura, why are you staring?_

**_Oh, sorry I...um..._ **

_I know that I'm hot as hell, with bed hair and the lack of caffeine in my system, but save the drooling for later, yeah?!'_

_'I was not...I'm not...you...I...'_

Laura stuttered panicking, her face turning to confusion, as Carmilla gave her that winning smirk.

_I've officially rendered Laura Hollis speechless, who knew it would only take, my sleep deprived state, to finally do it?!_

**_You Jerk! It will take a lot more than that, to shut me up!_ **

_Oh, really? Like what?_

**_Like I'm going, to just tell you! ...Carm, what happened to your f-_ **

Laura was cut off when Carmilla ducked out of the frame and Laura could hear her, telling someone to come here. A second later, Carmilla had sat back down. Clutching a black cat, who was trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

_Laura, say hello to Laura_

Laura couldn't stop the grin forming, as she watched Carmilla start to wave Laura's paw, towards the webcam.

_See, she's saying hello aren't you, Laura?_

**_I'm guessing your Mum's, not in?_ **

_Right, you are Cupcake. Laura's been pissy with me, for not letting her in the house. I have to wait until my Mother goes to work, it's exhausting!_

**_I can imagine! Just bring her to mine again, you know, that my Mum loves cats._ **

_Would you like to visit Laura's Mum?_

Laura laughs, when she sees Carmilla moving Laura's little head, to make her nod.

**_Great, I'll tell my Mum. So, did you get any sleep last night, Carm?_ **

_Not much, but it's fine. Laura and I looked out at the stars and then when she finally went to sleep, I watched the sunrise._

**_You really should sleep, Carm. It's not good for your health_ **

_Am I speaking to Laura Hollis or Lola Perry?!_

**_I'm just looking out for you. Besides, when you don't get enough sleep, you are really grumpy! So it's purely selfish, as to why I want you to get some sleep_ **

_Sure, it is Cutie. Laura and I have to go now. She's going to help me do my chores, isn't that right?_

Laura watched as Carmilla spoke to the cat, like she could understand. She gave Laura one last paw wave, before signing off, stating she would call her.

Once Carmilla had signed off, Laura smiled before realisation hit her and she pushed the laptop aside. Slumping on the bed, as her head hit the pillow... _worst crush ever!_

* * *

Danny stood outside the empty sports club. Clad in a long baseball shirt and knee high shorts. Her long hair was tied in a pony and she was sporting an irritated expression. She glanced at her watch again, tapping her foot impatiently. She turned to leave when the doors flew open and Carmilla waltzed in.

Carmilla wore a pair of long black gym shorts, with a navy tank top. Over the tank top, she was wearing a black jacket. She held a pair of black fingerless boxing gloves and like Danny, she also had her hair pulled back with the exception of her fringe. Which fell slightly above her eye.

'You're late, Karnstein.'

'I'm never late, everyone else is just simply early'

'For someone, who claims to **_hate_** those films you sure do quote them, a lot'

'Whatever Lawrence, aren't you supposed to be teaching me something?'

'We have the space, for about an hour before lessons. So, let's just get started.'

...

'Aaaah fuck, damn it'

Carmilla groaned, as she tried to block Danny's hit, like the redhead, taught her but she was too slow and Danny hit the side of her face, causing her to stumble back in pain.

Danny rushed over in concern, tossing her gloves off, as she moved to study Carmilla's face. Carmilla flinched as Danny moved to carefully turn her face, to get a closer look at any marks formed.

Danny's eyes widened, as she moved her hand over the side of Carmilla's face. Make-up rubbing off, to reveal a purple bruise, by the side of her eye.

'Woah, what the hell, Xena?! Get your man hands, off of me!'

'I just, wanted to make sure that you were okay. I didn't mean to hit you, that hard...'

'I can take it, I don't need a nurse.'

'I think you do. Because I definitely, **_didn't_** give you that shiner'

Danny raised her eyebrows, giving Carmilla a look that clearly said _'what the hell is going on?'_ At this Carmilla's face contorted in anger. Her whole body shaking with a mixture of rage and panic, as she turned to Danny. A fierce look on her face.

'JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU. SO, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!'

And with that, Carmilla stormed out of the room. Leaving Danny confused and alone.

....

Sighing Danny got up, putting the boxing equipment back, before leaving the room. She was so lost in thought, that she walked into Kirsch, her belongings falling to the floor.

Bending down to get them, she angrily looked up, to tell him to watch where he was going, when she noticed his apologetic expression. His eyes were wide and he reminded her of a puppy.

'Sorry Bro. Here, let me get your stuff' 

Kirsch offered, bending down but Danny shrugged him off. Standing up with all of her belongings.

'I don't need you, to get them for me and I'm not your bro'

'I was just, trying to be chivalrous and I call everyone bro. It's like an equal thing, ya know?'

'Look, popped collar, I need to go.  ** _So_** , do you mind, getting out of my way?!'

'Is it, your lady time? I heard people get grumpy when it is. My sister's always moody when it's her time. I have paracetamol in my bag if you need some.'

'First of all, just because a girl has emotions, doesn't mean she's automatically on her period and second of all, asking me that, is just plain rude!'

'Come on bro, I was only trying to be nice'

'Be nice to your girlfriend Kirsch. I'm busy'

'I don't have a girlfriend anymore, we broke up over the summer'

'Aw, did she finally see sense and dump your sorry ass?'

'No, she didn't. I broke up with her!'

'Let me guess to be with another "hottie"?'

'You know what? No! I'm a faithful guy, I don't stray...she cheated on me.'

Danny suddenly felt incredibly guilty, as she took in his hurt expression.

'Kirsch I'm really sorry, I didn't mean...'

'Yeah, you did.  I'll see you around, Summer Psycho.'

* * *

Laura paced around the courtyard, she was waiting for the others to join her for lunch and she was stressing. She kept thinking about Carmilla and how to tell her. Maybe if she just told her that she was gay, it would be easier.

She didn't even know why she hadn't said anything. After almost telling her everything the year before, there was never a good time.

Exams were taken and Will went back to Iraq. Will came back from Iraq, there just never seemed to be a good moment, but Laura was determined to tell the brunette today. She just had no idea what to say. Laura recited several different versions, of how she'd tell Carmilla, about her being gay.

' _So Carm, why don't we play never have I ever. I'll go first. Never have I ever, been straight.' No, not that. Okay, try again Laura..._

_'Carmilla, I'm going to order a pizza but it's only for people who are gay. So, I can eat it!' This is so stupid, just say it, Hollis!_

_'Carm, I'm gay...'_

_'Ooooh, I could bake a cake and write it on...or cookies! I could tie a note to Laura, that could totally work!'_

'I like the first one, the best.' Laura spun around, her eyes widening as she saw Lafontaine stood behind her. A bemused expression on their face.

'Oh my...oh, Lafontaine. Oh wow, gosh I um...how much of that, did you hear?'

'I've been here for the past 10 minutes, so all of it.'

'Damn it!'

Laura sat down on the bench, her head in hands as she berated herself. Her head rising when she felt their hand on her shoulder.

'Hey crushesoncarmilla, it's cool. You have been good enough, to call me my preferred pronouns. The least I can do is respect your sexual orientation'

Laura blinked back some tears. Wrapping her arms to give them a giant hug, whilst whispering many thank yous into their neck.

....

This was when, they were joined by Danny and Perry.

'Hey...guys, what's up?'

Laura turned to them both. Breathing out heavily before she nodded to herself as she spoke.

'...okay, I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but I...um...I'

'Take your time, Sweetie'

Laura gave Perry a grateful smile before continuing  'I'm gay like I um...I like girls...one in particular'

'About time, Hollis! I'm proud of you, Laura'

Laura blushed, grinning at Danny before turning to see Perry's stiff features. Her eyes flashed with panic, as she looked at Lafontaine who gave Perry a gentle nudge.

'Sorry Laura, I didn't mean to freak you out, sweetie. I mean this is...well this is very brave of you, I realise it must be very hard to say. I can't say I've ever had this problem before...no, **_not_** problem! I just mean, no one has ever spoken to me about this, in my role as Student Rep but I will try to help you if you need help. With any girl problems...not girl on girl problems...girl problems, if I can. I mean, I don't want to pry, but'

She was cut off by their gentle hand, coming to rub her shoulders. She turned to give them a soft smile, before she gave Laura a gentle smile, seeing the blonde's features relaxing.

'Thank you so much.'

Laura smiled before looking around, for the familiar mess of curly hair. Her face falling when she failed to locate her.

'She was late to class, so Mr Carter made her stay behind but she told me to tell you; that she'll come to your house tonight, with a cookie to make up for it.'

Laura nodded at Perry, suddenly feeling more nervous. Tonight was it, tonight was the night she'd tell Carmilla.

* * *

'Hey Cupcake. One double chocolate cookie, as promised'

Carmilla walks over to a smiling Laura, to place the cookie in her waiting hands.

'Thanks, Carm'

'So, I'm going to get a drink. Would you like anything?'

'No, I'm good but can I talk to you first?'

'Of course, is everything okay?'

'I just need, to tell you something'

Carmilla quirks her eyebrow up in question, waiting as Laura bites her lip, preparing herself.

'Carmilla...I'm gay.'

Laura watched Carmilla with apprehension, as she waits for the brunette's response.

'Okay. So, do you want anything from the kitchen?'

Laura looks at Carmilla in confusion, normally she was the oblivious one. So, she tried again.

'Huh? I'm gay, as in I like girls.'

'I heard you the first time, Cupcake,'

Laura watched as Carmilla got up, walking to the kitchen, before following her in. Giving her a look, mixed with confusion and irritation.

'Okay, I just told you something really big and all you can say is, okay? What does that even mean? Are you actually, okay with it? Do you not understand what I'm saying to you, or do you just, not care? Cause you saying okay, is not okay!'

Carmilla sighs, placing the mugs in her hand down, as she slowly makes her way over to Laura. Her hands coming to cup Laura's cheeks, as she spoke in a gentle tone.

'Laura, I said okay because I knew you would be freaking out, about whether I would accept it or not. I figured, by just saying okay, it would relax you. I didn't mean to make you feel as though, I was ignoring what you said or that I think any less of you, because of it. Sweetheart, you are amazing and headstrong and I am so proud of you.'

Laura breathed a sigh of relief, as she flung her arms around Carmilla's body. Grinning to herself, as Carmilla began to stroke her hair.

'Oh thank God, I was so scared about your reaction!'

'Cupcake, you are amazing. Anyone, ever tell you that?'

'Yeah, you do like, all of the time!'

'Still not enough! You sure, you don't want me to bake you a rainbow cake? I can enlist the ginger triplets, to throw you a "congratulations you're gay" party. Because I will...'

Carmilla laughed, as Laura playfully smacked her arm.

'No! What you can do, is make me some hot cocoa.'

'You got it, Sweetheart. You just sit there and look pretty. I'll whip us up some cocoa.'

Laura smiled, clambering onto the counter. A blush forming at Carmilla's words, as she watched the brunette root around her cupboards.

She smiled, watching how at ease Carmilla was and she felt so happy. _Now, if only she could actually tell Carmilla that she liked her..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on weekends. If you want any extras, to fangirl with me, any information on characters, to send fan art or anything then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or you can tag it with #cfau carmilla 
> 
> As always I hope you have a good day/night :3


	26. Lockher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla gets herself in some trouble, will Laura be able to help her or will it be someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the verbal insults and reactions in this are things that have actually been said to me. This features mentions of bullying and panic attacks so if that kind of thing triggers you then please don't read this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! :)

Carmilla leant against Laura's locker, her eyes layered with sleep, as she pressed the cup to her lips. Smiling when the warm liquid trickled down her throat. **_Still_** , the brunette was grumpy, like every Monday morning.

Carmilla stood waiting for her favourite blonde to turn up. Her eyes closing, as she let her head rest against the cool metal.

'Morning, sleepy head. There's nothing, like a good night's sleep, right?'

Without bothering to open her eyes, Carmilla grumbled out a 'no.' Her lips twitching slightly when she heard Laura chuckle quietly before her hand came to brush against Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla's eyes fluttered open and all she could see was Laura's bright smiling face.

'So, why **_are_** you here so early, Carm?'

'I didn't want to stay in my house'

Carmilla shrugs looking uninterested and starts to tug at her tie, avoiding Laura's questioning eye. Laura decides to move on, as she moves closer to Carmilla.

'Will you ever, put this on straight?'

Carmilla can't help but smirk causing Laura to roll her eyes. Playfully smacking the brunette's arm, before moving her hand down, to adjust Carmilla's tie. Carmilla watched as Laura pushed her tie up, her eyes never leaving Carmilla's.

After a minute, they just stood staring at one another. Making Laura blush, looking away hastily, as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

'So, how's Laura? Is she still mad at you, for locking her out?'

'She was avoiding me until I came out with a ball of string to play with her and then  she was the cutest cat ever. I have pictures, do you want to see?'

Laura grinned, as Carmilla started to show her pictures of Laura playing with a ball of string, some of Laura asleep on Carmilla's pillow and then, one of her cradled in Carmilla's arms.

'She's so cute! You're welcome.'

'Yes Cupcake, you're amazing and it's the best present, anyone has ever gotten me. No need, to be so smug and chirpy.'

'You major in smugness, Carm and besides, you're just being grumpy. Do I need to get you some more coffee, to cheer you up?'

'Wouldn't hurt.'

'I haven't got time now, so I'll buy you one at dinner. I'll even throw in some chocolate if you're nice to me'

'I'm always nice to you, but thanks, Sweetheart. I could use some caffeine.'

'Yeah, I wasn't going to mention it but...'

'hey!'

Carmilla cried in mock offense, a pout forming on her lips, as she looked at Laura with sad eyes. Laura couldn't take how adorable Carmilla was being, looking away as she bit her lip. Before moving closer and wrapping her arms around Carmilla's frame. Carmilla kept pouting at Laura, feeling the vibrations as the blonde laughed.

'F-f-fine, Carm I'm sorry, I was kidding. You look nice.'

'No need, to flirt with me, Cupcake.'

Carmilla smirked as Laura looked flustered, her face going bright red.

'I...I wasn't...you...'

'I was joking, Laura. I know what you meant, but you were right the first time. I look like crap.'

'I never said that I just **_meant;_** you look tired. No sleep again, last night?'

'My Mother was in a bad mood. So the house was filled, with her shouting and doors slamming.'

'You know, if it's too loud at your house, you're welcome to stay at mine.'

'I know.'

Carmilla smiled, moving so that their foreheads touched. Her eyes closing, as she relaxed against Laura's body. She was so peaceful, that she didn't notice a girl giving daggers to them, but Laura did.

...

Laura looked back at the girl, who glared harshly at the pair. Her face scrunched up in disgust, as Carmilla let her head drop to nuzzle into Laura's neck. Laura shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid the girl's watchful eye. Nudging Carmilla who looked up in surprise. Following Laura's eyes, as they darted to the side, where she was met by an icy glare.

Carmilla turned to Laura, rolling her eyes as she pulled Laura closer. Her arms wrapping around her little frame, as she moved to brush some hair out of her face. Smiling smugly, when she heard the stranger scoff. This was when she moved to shove past Laura, who rubbed her shoulder. A pained look on her face, turning to snap at the girl.

'Ow. Hey, that hurt! There's no need, to be rude'

The girl stalked back over to Laura. A challenging quirk to her eyebrow, which put Laura on edge, as the girl squared up to her.

'Well, flaunting your sexuality in my face is rude. I don't want to see **_that_**!'

'Flaunting? I was just standing here, I didn't mean to offend you...'

'I could catch something from you, and your gay eggs!'

Carmilla couldn't help but laugh, not bothering to hide her reaction, as she listened to what this girl was saying. She smirked, as a pair of cold eyes narrowed.

'You're disgusting! Who do **_you_** , think you're laughing at?!'

'...I don't know, what's your name?!'

Laura looked on, not knowing whether to be impressed or appalled by Carmilla's level of sarcasm. The other girl was far from impressed, taking a step closer to Carmilla, who appeared unphased by the interaction.

'You're just a stupid little f****t. Can't fight your own battles can you, so you've got your lapdog to do it for you?!'

Carmilla's eyes flashed with anger, as she stepped protectively infront of Laura. Her nostrils flaring, fists clenched as she spoke.

'If you **_ever_** , call her that again I'll rip your throat out.'

The girl flinched at Carmilla's unnerved tone, stepping back as Carmilla quirked her eyebrow, almost daring her to say something. Her eyes turned cold, as she glared at the brunette's hardened expression. Her face turned to give Carmilla a sickly sweet smile.

'We'll see.'

She flashed Carmilla one last smug smile, before waltzing off with a fake sweetness to her step.

...

As soon as the girl was out of sight, Laura turned to smack Carmilla, who groaned in pain. Fixing Laura with a confused, slightly angry look.

'What the **_frilly_** hell?! Why did you hit me?!'

'Next time, don't provoke the homophobe!'

'She deserved it!'

'I know Carm, but you provoking her, only made it worse!'

'She **_needed_** , telling Laura. She's just a dumb lackwit. She won't do anything Cupcake, don't worry'

Carmilla gave Laura a reassuring smile. Hugging her close, before saying goodbye and making her way down the corridor.

* * *

'Hey L, where's your other half?'

Laura grimaced at Lafontaine, flipping them off before sitting down next to Danny.

'Carmilla, is in the art block. So, she'll be a while.'

'Okay, so tell me again, what Carmilla said to that girl?'

Danny smirked at Laura, as Perry and Lafontaine gave her matching confused looks.

'What's Dan, talking about?'

'What girl? Did something happen that you'd like to report, Laura?'

'That's okay, Perry. It was just some homophobe, in the corridor.'

'Yeah, but tell Laf what Carmilla, said to her!'

Laura laughed, turning to address them as she started to retell the story. Both Danny and Lafontaine laughing hysterically when she got to the part, about Carmilla asking the girl what her name was. Laura swears she heard them whisper the word _'badass'_ when, she told them about how Carmilla had threatened the girl.

...

Carmilla walked out of the art block. Sketchbook in hand, earphones in as she made here way down the corridor, to meet Laura and the gang for lunch. When she was stopped by a pair of feet.

She took her earphones out, lifting her head to look into the face, of a very smug looking girl. The girl from this morning.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, trying to walk past. Her anger rising, as the girl continued to block her path. Sighing, Carmilla turned around to walk the other way, when another pair of feet blocked her way, followed by two more pairs of feet. Her eyes darted around frantically, searching for a way out, but they were already closing in.

'Not so tough now, are you?'

Carmilla narrows her eyes at the shrill sneer, as the girl circles around her, breathing close to Carmilla's ear.

'Just leave me alone, let me passed.'

'I don't think we will actually, we're just getting started'

Carmilla tried to move back, but rough hands grabbed her. Her struggling was pointless, as they threw her against the lockers. A door opened, before she plummeted into darkness. The sound of laughter, ringing in her ears.

* * *

'She seriously, said that to her?!'

'Yes, I thought she was going to explode from the rage'

'I wish I'd have been there, to see that!'

Danny threw her head back, as she let out another belly laugh. Which caused Laura and Lafontaine to laugh along, with her. Perry remained unamused, suggesting that Laura informs a teacher, but she was waved off by Lafontaine as they told her that they wouldn't help them.

'It's been like half an hour, where is Carmilla?!'

'Relax Hollis, I'm sure she'll be fine. If you want, we can check in the art block'

'That would be great, thanks, Danny.'

'No problem, we can go now.'

With that, Laura sprung up, rushing round to give Perry and Lafontaine a hug. Before leading Danny through the courtyard, as they headed to the art block.

...

Carmilla pounded her fists on the cold metal, as she cried out. Her cheeks flushed as the tears ran down, her whole body shaking as she tried to stop the panic from taking over, but it was too late. Her eyes scrunched shut, as she saw the _cupboard door slam_...the locker slamming. The familiar drip of the pipe and the darkness... _oh, the darkness that she knew, so well._

Her fists ached as she thrashed around, desperately trying to escape the metal box. Her fists hurt and she couldn't stop crying. Her eyes clouding, as the laughter rang in her ears.

She could hear their distant laughter and she could picture her own Mother, laughing along as the door slammed. _Why won't the door, stop slamming? Get me out...please_

* * *

The two girls rounded the corner and Laura could hear the faint sound, of someone crying and **_was that,_** banging?! Laura turned with wide eyes, to look at an equally concerned Danny. They looked around and the sound of pounding persisted. Danny turned to see the locker door moving.

'Oh my god, Laura. Someone's in that locker!'

'Well, open it! Hurry, they sound like they're crying!'

Danny hurried over to the locker pulling at the lock, as she heard the crying get louder. She thought she recognized the voice and she suddenly was fully alert. Shouting to stand back, as she ran towards the locker kicking it in so that it bent enough for her to prize open the door.

It wasn't even open fully, before the occupant burst out and both Danny and Laura gasped as they saw the familiar mess of curly hair, as Carmilla ran out. Laura looked around, seeing a group of girls laughing. Her face grew angrier, as she moved to charge over there, but a hand stopped up. Looking up, she saw a livid Danny, shaking her head at her.

'Go after Carmilla. I've got this.'

Laura nodded at Danny, before running in the same direction as the fleeting brunette. It didn't take Danny long, to stalk over to the girl. Slamming her against the wall, with extreme force. Her face full of anger, as she glared down at the girl.

'Aaaaah! What the hell?! Get off me, you freak?!'

'Give me one good reason, why I **_shouldn't_** beat the crap out of you, right now!'

The girl started to laugh, her voice smug and full of fake niceness.

'Awww, did baby, not like the locker? Did she send her babysitter, to "fight" me?!'

'YOU BITCH!'

Danny lunged at the girl, her fist coming down to punch the locker behind her head. Smiling victoriously, when the girl jumped, flinching out of the way.

'YOU COULD HAVE HIT ME!'

'That's kind of the idea. No one hurts my friends!'

Danny moved to lay another punch. This time aiming for her face when she felt a hand restraining her. Danny flipped her head around, to meet Kirsch's concerned face.

'Let me go, Kirsch! Let me go, you stupid jock! Damn it, Kirsch!'

'No, you're not ruining a good reputation on someone, who **_isn't_** worth it.'

Kirsch stood his ground, keeping a strong arm around Danny's fist, as she struggled to get out of his grip.

'Lawrence, she's not worth it'

'That's not what you were saying a few days ago, was it Kirschy?!'

Kirsch stiffened, his face going pale as he looked at the girl and then at Danny who gave him a knowing look. He smiled slightly at the redhead, as he nodded sadly. 

His hands slowly releasing a calmer Danny.

As soon as he let go, Danny moved to strike the girl. The sound of her slap echoing through the corridor. Kirsch stood gobsmacked looking at Danny. They shared an appreciative smile, before Danny nodded, walking away with a slight swoosh in her hips.

Kirsch watched her leave, feeling admiration and without looking back, he followed Danny down the corridor.

* * *

Laura knew where Carmilla would be. She slowly walked towards the swings. Her body relaxing, when she saw Carmilla, sat on the right swing.

Without a word, Laura sat down on the empty swing. They sat in silence, for a while, before Carmilla finally spoke.

'I'm sorry for running off, Laura.'

'It was understandable, Carm. I didn't know, that you were so claustrophobic. Did something happen, to make you so upset or?'

'When I was a child, I got myself locked in the broom cupboard. I've been scared ever since.'

Laura wanted to question Carmilla, she didn't know what it was, but she didn't quite believe Carmilla's story but seeing how fragile the brunette looked, she stopped herself. Instead, moving to envelope the girl in her arms.

Holding Carmilla tighter, as she cried harder into her shoulder. The tears falling down her face, as she repeated the words ' _I'm okay'_ and in that moment Laura knew, that she was **_anything_** but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekend. If you want to fangirl with me, ask me any questions, get any extras or more information on the characters, draw some fanart then please feel free to find me on tumblr, my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or you can find it using the tag #cfau carmilla 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	27. Looking through the shattered glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla finally opens up but at what cost and who will she open up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves -that's all I'm saying.

After the locker incident, Carmilla refused to go to school. Instead, staying at home huddled with a cat sleeping against her chest. Laura had tried several times, to pull Carmilla out of bed and convince her to come in, but no such luck. After the fifth day, Laura has had enough. It was time, to pull out the big guns.

...

Carmilla sat infront of her computer screen. Her hair messier than usual, bags under her tired eyes, as she stared blankly at the screen. Laura perched herself on the window sill, her furry body curled up, as she drifted in and out of sleep. She let out low purs as Carmilla softly stroked her silky fur. Carmilla was interrupted, from her internal thoughts as her Skype flared up. Seeing the familiar name, she smiled answering the video call.

_'Will! I didn't think you'd be phoning me, what's up?'_

_' **See, I thought Laura might have been overthinking it when she phoned to tell me, that you haven't been in school, all week. What the hell, are you doing Carmilla?!'**_

_'She had no right, to phone you!'_

**_'No right?! She's worried about you!'_ **

_'I'm fine, Will.'_

_' **No, you're not.** '_

_'...no, I'm not.'_

_' **Tell me what, happened'**_

_'I can't...I can't talk about it and I know, that if I go in, then they'll ask me whether I'm okay and they'll try to get me, to talk about it and I can't. I can't do it, Will.'_

Will looked back at his sister. His heartbreaking, when he heard how fragile Carmilla sounded, how broken she looked.

**' _You are so much stronger, than people have led you, to believe. Don't let, a bunch of idiots, make you feel useless. You are not useless and remember, no one can make you feel inferior, without your consent.'_**

_'Thanks, Will.'_

_' **Don't thank me, for telling you something, that you should already know. Now, get your ass up, get dressed and you show, those...excuse my french, but for a better word; you show those d****, that they haven't won. I have to go and so, do you!'**_

Carmilla nodded, saying her goodbyes to Will before getting up. A determined glint in her eye.

* * *

Laura sat in the student common room, along with Danny, Perry, Lafontaine and Kirsch. Ever since, Kirsch stopped Danny, from beating up Carmilla's attackers, the two had been spending more and more time together.

'So, little hottie,'

Kirsch grimaced when he felt a foot kick him sharply in the shin. Throwing a glare Danny's way, he turned back to Laura, continuing.

'sorry, I mean Laura...is Carmilla,  ** _still_**  not coming in?'

'No. I _**did**_ manage; to get her to actually, get out of bed, but no luck on actually getting her, to come in.'

Laura sighs sadly, as Perry gives her a sympathetic smile.

'I think, she just needs time to recover, Sweetie. She'll be back before you know it. I'm sure what you're doing, is helping in some way.'

Laura slumped down further in her chair. Her hands resting under her chin, as she let out another sad sigh. This was when Kirsch stood. Making his way over to crouch beside Laura.

'Do you need a hug, little...um, Laura?'

Laura nodded. Smiling weakly, as he pulled her up, reaching with open arms, to envelope her in a hug. His arms wrapping around her body, as she moved to bury her face, in his Letterman jacket. He took this opportunity, to do what Kirsch does best: making people smile. He squeezed her sides, using his strength to lift Laura up. Carrying her around the room as she laughed and squealed. Slapping his arms, in a feeble attempt for him to put her down.

....

The others watched smiling, as Laura let out another loud belly laugh when Kirsch started spinning her around.

The other two were watching Laura, but Danny's eyes followed Kirsch and she couldn't help, the small smile playing on her lips, as she watched Kirsch interacting with Laura.

'Puppy and Xena, sitting in a tree'

Danny snapped out of her thoughts. Turning to see Carmilla, leaning against the wall. The famous Carmilla smirk, written all over her face.

'Oh my god, you're **_here_**?!'

Danny stood up moving around her chair, to crush the brunette in a tight hug.

Danny ignored Carmilla's protesting, hugging her more and eventually, begrudgingly Carmilla relaxed into the embrace. Her arm coming, to pat Danny on the back.

'Okay, okay Xena. You can get off of me, now. I would like the ability to breathe.'

Carmilla smiled as Danny sprung off of her, muttering an apology as Carmilla shook her head, brushing off the apology.

'Look, I never said thank you for...well, I mean you know...I'm not great with the feelings thing, so just like...thanks, for letting me out...I um, appreciate it...'

Carmilla trailed off. Ducking her head, as her hands trembled slightly at the memory.

'I'm just glad you're okay. No one gets to hurt  ** _my_**  Mistress of Snark!'

'Enough of this mushy crap, please! I may gag.'

Danny rolled her eyes, nudging Carmilla lightly, before moving to sit down again.

Carmilla moved to sit on the arm of Danny's armchair. This was when Kirsch spun Laura around again. Her eyes meeting the deep brown ones, she knew oh, so well.

Laura practically jumped out of Kirsch's arms, as she ran over to Carmilla. Bringing her into a giant hug, which knocked the startled brunette to the ground.

'Woah, Cupcake! As much, as I love hugging you, I'd prefer to do it, when I'm stood up.'

Laura blushed, clambering off of the brunette, allowing them both to stand up again. Not a second later, Carmilla had opened her arms, pulling Laura to her chest. Running her hands through the blonde locks, gently stroking her hair.

'I missed you, Carm.'

'I'm here now, Laura. It's okay'

Carmilla whispers, placing a soft kiss to Laura's forehead. Smiling to herself, as Laura squeezed her sides gently. Nestling her head on Carmilla's shoulder, in that cute way she always did.

After a minute, they heard Lafontaine cough behind them. Alerting them to the fact that they weren't alone. Laura ducked her head in embarrassment, whilst Carmilla shot them an angry glare. Before plopping herself down, onto an empty couch.

Laura sat beside her, letting her legs drape over Carmilla's. Relaxing more, when she felt Carmilla rest her hand on Laura's thigh.

'Have I missed much, Lafonbrain?'

They didn't know whether to be impressed or offended by her pun. Smirking slightly, they replied.

'Danny, almost sucker punched, that girl. Then Danny, Kirsch and I formulated revenge, in the best possible way...we slimed her locker. Not to mention, Hollis here -who let out the tires in her car.  ** _After,_** covering it in post-it notes!'

'Who knew that you were such a badass, Cupcake?!'

'Yeah,  ** _well_**  she deserved it.'

'None of you, should have done it! We have rules about this kind of thing. Rules, that you're **_meant_** to follow. You could have been suspended!'

'Relax Per, they have no evidence. Besides, **_everyone_** hates that bitch. So, the culprit list is endless!'

'That's not the point, Susan!'

'What **_she_** did, was way worse! We just repaid the favour.'

'That doesn't make, what you all did, right!'

'I'm not apologizing if **_that's_** what you're implying. She doesn't get an apology. Instead, she gets Lafonpain!'

'Oh God.'

Laura looks at them, with a bemused expression, before turning to see Carmilla give them a nod of approval.

* * *

'Are you sure, that you want to box today? Cause we can just, meet tomorrow instead?'

'I **_said_**  that I want to box, so let's box.'

'Okay, let's get started with a right hook.'

...

'Good work! Your footwork is great and your left jab has really improved. Let's take a 15-minute break and then, we can work on uppercuts.'

Carmilla flopped on the bench, grabbing her sports bottle, as she wiped her brow. Danny sat beside her. Handing the brunette another bottle of water, which she gladly accepted.

Carmilla shifted on the bench to give Danny more room, but as she turned her body ached and she let out a sharp gasp. Clutching her sides, as she tried to stay quiet, only to wince in pain. This time, Danny didn't question it. Instead reaching down, to find an icepack for the brunette.

'I'm fine, Xena. I just slept funny so my sides ache'

'That's bull! No one winces in pain like **_that_** , from a weird sleeping position. Just, take the icepack!'

'Just mind your own business, got it?!' 

Carmilla stood up, moving to walk away. When Danny grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her back.

'NO. I don't know what's going on, but you're hurt and despite what you say, we **_are_** friends and I care about you. So, quit being so god damn stubborn and tell me, what's going on! Let me help you.'

Carmilla glared at the redhead for a second. Her jaw setting, as she scrunched her eyes shut, trying to ignore her. Sighing, she pulled her arm free. Moving her arm down, to pull up her shirt, revealing her ribs. Ribs which were covered, in deep purple bruises and small cuts.

'Who did that to you?! Did....Carmilla, did you do that, to yourself?'

'We're not doing **_this._**  I'm not talking to you, about this.'

Carmilla shook her head, her face full of unspoken emotions. Without another word, she slung her bag over her shoulder. Rushing out of the room, without a second glance. Danny stood motionless. So many thoughts, running through her brain.

* * *

'Hey Cupcake, you wanted to talk to me...'

Carmilla walked into Laura's living room, dumping her bag on the floor, as she embraced Laura in her arms. Laura smiled for a minute, before pulling away, to look at Carmilla. A serious expression taking over her face.

'Yes...I just spoke to Danny. She said that you left in a state and that, I should talk to you.'

'Oh, she did. **_Did she_**?!'

'Carm, don't be mad at Danny. She's just trying to help -we _**all**_ are.'

'For the **_last_** time, I don't need anyone's help. Now, just drop it.'

'I'm not going to drop it when I **_know_**  that there's something upsetting you. There's something that you aren't telling me.'

'You're a child and you understand nothing. Not about me, not about my life and certainly not about living in a world that...I'm not a project, that you can write about. I'm not some experiment, that you and the ginger triplets can pull apart. So, just stay out of it! If I don't want to tell you something, there is a _**reason.**_  So, just stop with the interrogation!'

Laura jumped at the edge to Carmilla's voice. Holding up her arms in surrender, as the brunette snapped at her.

'I am not a child! I'm your best friend and we tell each other stuff. Friends don't keep secrets.'

'Well, this friend does.'

'Carmilla, would you quit being so difficult and open up to me. I'm trying to help you.'

'Stop trying! When I say that I don't want your help, it isn't a **_ploy_** , it isn't a strategy. I don't need your help, Laura. So would you just back off and leave it alone!'

Carmilla didn't give Laura time to respond, as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

....

Laura stood, overwhelmed at what just happened, but she knew that something was very wrong. Sighing, Laura reached for her phone. Punching in the numbers, as she placed the receiver to her ear. There was a beat before someone picked up.

_'Laura, what is it?'_

**_'It's Carmilla, we had a fight. Can I come over, please?'_ **

_'Of course. Do you need me to meet you anywhere, or?'_

**_'No, I'll be fine. See you soon.'_ **

_'Okay, see you soon.'_

* * *

Carmilla ran. She ran out of her house; away from the shouting and the pain. When she'd returned from Laura's house, her Mother wasn't happy. She never was. Carmilla had tried to explain, why she'd been off school, but her Mother didn't listen. So now, she ran. Her body filled, with endless pain.

She could feel the tears stinging and the cold rain water dripping down her face, as she kept running. Running to her destination.

She wiped her tear stained face, slowing as she walked to the door, pounding on it loudly. Waiting as the door opened and she came face to face, with that concerned face.

'Carmilla...are you okay?'

'Before, you asked me who was hurting me...you told me to open up and then you told Laura.'

'I know you're mad, but I wanted to help. Laura wanted to help you.'

'You can't tell Laura, she **_can't_** know'

'You're starting to scare me. Who the hell hurt you?!'

'My Mother.'

Carmilla couldn't stop the tears from falling, as she spoke. Her voice fragile and broken.

Danny's face went pale, as she took in Carmilla's words. It was then, that Laura came round the corner. Falling to her knees and their eyes met, both wide with fear and sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want to fangirl with me, ask me any questions, get any extras, or any more information, send any fanart then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or find it with the tag #cfau carmilla 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	28. Never can fix my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Carmilla run again or will she finally open up to Laura about her pain? How will Laura respond and will their friendship make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I left you guys with a bit of a cliff hanger but I hopefully made up for it with this chapter. Prepare yourselves because angst may occur. Buckle up creampuffs and (hopefully) enjoy this chapter!

_'My Mother.'_

_Carmilla couldn't stop the tears from falling, as she spoke. Her voice fragile and broken. Danny's face went pale, as she took in Carmilla's words. It was then, that Laura came round the corner. Falling to her knees and their eyes met, both wide with fear and sadness._

* * *

Laura looked up at Carmilla. Her eyes swimming with conflicting emotions, as she stuck her hand out, reaching out for Carmilla. Carmilla looked terrified, jerking back as her eyes flicked between Laura and Danny. Danny stood shell shocked. Cursing, as Carmilla started towards the door, tears streaming down her face.

Laura was shaking all over, as she took in the brunette before quickly rising, as she watched Carmilla making her way to the door. In two strides, Laura had crossed the room, grabbing Carmilla's arm, as she began to open the door.

'Don't you **_dare_** , leave me alone again!'

Carmilla took in a breath, slowly turning around, as she faced Laura's angry glare. She couldn't help but flinch, under her hard stare as Laura spoke, her voice full of hurt and emotion.

'You can't just leave, like that...you...you can't...why didn't you tell me, Carmilla? I could have...you're, I never knew and you're here and...you're hurt. Damn it! Why didn't you tell, me?!'

'Laura...I...I couldn't'

'I'm your best friend. We've been friends, for nearly 10 years and you lied to me. We're **_supposed,_** to tell each other things!'

'Laura, I didn't mean-'

Carmilla was cut off, as Laura let out a scoff. Angry tears, splashing down her face.

'You didn't mean to  ** _what_**?! Shut me out, keep something so important from me?! I **_thought_** that you trusted me and after 10 years; you still won't talk to me. You're supposed to trust me!'

'I do trust you, I...I...I...just...I just'

'Just what?! You yelled at me, told me to mind my own business, and **_then_** you go straight ahead and tell Danny?! I thought you could tell me anything, but you **_clearly_** don't trust me.'

'Laura please, let me explain.'

'There's nothing **_to_** explain. You don't trust me enough. You clearly don't value our friendship, at **_all_**.'

'That's not true! I do trust you, Laura. I just couldn't tell you, it's hard.'

'You had no problem, telling Danny! Clearly,  ** _she's_** good enough, to talk to!'

Laura spat out the words. Full of venom and hurt, as Carmilla stared helplessly back, at the blonde. Her face so broken and defeated, as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

* * *

Danny watched, horrified at the encounter. Never had she seen Laura behave like this and she could see all of the resolve, rapidly fading from Carmilla's body. She couldn't just stand there.

'Laura, stop it. Stop making this personal, **_none_** of this was personal. I'm sure Carmilla had her reasons for not telling you and you attacking her, isn't making this any easier on her. She **_must_** have had good reasoning, for not telling you or else she would've done!'

Laura's face softened slightly, before hardening again as she folded her arms, giving the brunette a pointed look.

'Humour me then, what are these **_reasons_**? Why couldn't you possibly talk to me?!'

'I didn't...Laura, I couldn't tell you. I tried so many times and I felt sick, every time I did. I couldn't put this onto you'

'Eugh, how many times, do I have to tell you, that I **_want_** to help! Why won't you let me? Am I not good enough, to help you?'

'No! It isn't like that, I just couldn't tell you. I didn't know, how to tell you and you'd want to help and I couldn't...I don't want your help.'

'Of course I want to help because I care about you, but you don't care enough to let me help you!'

At this Carmilla's face contorted a fierce glint in her eye.

'Don't you dare say that I don't care about you! I **_do_** care about you, so much and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you.'

'If you cared about me, as much as you **_say_** you do, then you would've come to **_me_**. I can help. I'm always there for you and you _refuse_  to let me be. I want to help you, Carmilla. Why do you have to be so stubborn?!'

'Oh, **_I'm_** stubborn?! What about you, huh? You can't even listen to me, for one minute, without accusing me of being an inconsiderate, lying bitch!'

'I **_never_** said that!'

'You didn't have to.'

...

They fell silent. Looking at one another with intensity, jaws setting, lips pursed. Danny surveyed them both, as she stood awkwardly in the middle. The tension rising with every ragged breath.

'Is there trouble in paradise?'

Danny attempted to joke. Her face falling, as she was met with two unimpressed faces, simultaneously glaring at her, as she let out a nervous laugh.

'Not the time, Danny.'

'I was trying to diffuse the tension.'

Laura shook her head, as Carmilla gave her a look, that clearly told her to shut up. After another minute of awkward silence, Carmilla turned her attention to Danny.

'Can **_you,_** go away?'

'This, is _**my**_  house!'

'Danny, could you just give us some space, please? I want to talk to Carmilla, for a minute.'

Danny nodded. Looking at the brunette, waiting until she got a nod, to let her know that she would be okay alone. Before leaving the room and pulling the door shut behind her.

* * *

'Carm please, just talk to me. I want to help you'

'You can't help me! You can't help, **_this_** time.'

'You're only saying that, because you don't want to admit, you need help. I can be there, I'm supposed to be your person.'

'Then, **_be_** my person! Stop, trying to **_fix_** me and start fixing yourself!'

'We're not talking about me. We're talking about you and how, you are always, pushing me away!'

'No.  ** _You_** wanted to make this personal, so let's make it personal! **_Maybe_** , the reason why you're so insistent, on fixing my issues is because, you can't fix your own.'

'I don't...I don't know, what you're talking about.'

'Oh, really?! When was the last time, you got in a car?'

'...my dad, drove me up here.'

'One that he, **_wasn't_** driving?!'

'That's, completely different! That's not an issue, that's just routine.'

'Okay then, let's break that routine, shall we? Let's get Danny's dad to give you a lift home.'

'No. No, we're not going to do **_that_**.'

'I _**thought**_ , that it wasn't an issue. If it's not an issue, then let's go. Let's get in the car.'

'Stop it.'

'Come on, Laura. Just get in the car, let's talk about  ** _that_**.'

'NO! STOP IT! JUST, STOP!'

'Stop what? I'm not doing  ** _anything_**.'

'I know, that you're only doing this, to deflect your issues onto mine. You're trying to hurt me, because you're hurting and you think that, by yelling at me, it will make **_you_** feel better. You need my help, Carm.'

'Quit telling me, what **_I'm_** thinking. You don't know, what I'm thinking or how I'm feeling and I don't need your help. You can't, fix this.'

'I can try, if you just-'

'No, Laura. Listen to me, very carefully. I do **_not,_** need your help. I appreciate what you're trying to do and I **_know,_** that you're trying to help. Because you think, that you can fix it and then I'll be okay, but you can't fix it. Let me handle it.'

'You're not, handling it! This...this isn't how to handle it. You're...you aren't handling **_anything!_** '

'Laura, please. I know, that this is hard for you to understand and I know, that you want to help me. You just, want to make it all go away. I **_know_** that and I **_love,_** your endless amounts of compassion, but I need to do this on my **_own_**. This isn't your battle.'

'It could be...'

'No, it couldn't. I didn't tell you because I **_knew_** you'd get upset. I knew, that you'd internalize it and I couldn't do that to you. I didn't know how to tell you and I never wanted you to see me, like **_this._**  So weak. I never wanted, **_any_** of this.'

Laura's heart broke, when she heard how fragile Carmilla sounded and she wanted nothing more than to take her pain away. There was so much of it and she hated that Carmilla felt this broken.

...

'I wanted you to think, that I was okay and strong. I **_needed,_** you to see me like that. But instead, I'm this...this **_mess_**. I just wanted to feel happy and alive. I tried so hard, to protect you from this  I didn't want to burden you and I failed. I **_always_** fail and I can't stop this...this pain. I don't know how to stop it from hurting.'

Carmilla's voice broke and everything, came crashing down. The walls she spent so long building, fell down in an instant. Her whole body trembling, as she collapsed into a sea of tears. The pain and the memories clouding her mind, as she fell against the wall.

Her cries echoing around the room. Laura didn't wait a minute, before rushing over to grab Carmilla's face. Cupping her cheeks, as Carmilla struggled, trying to flinch away and crying harder, when Laura clung on.

'Carm, listen to me. Just close your eyes, and listen to my voice.'

Laura spoke softly, keeping her tone even, as Carmilla let out another deafening cry. Carmilla tried to focus, on the feel of Laura's gentle hands, cupping her face, as Laura started to speak again.

'You're okay, it's just you and me together. I know you're hurting now, and maybe you're right. Maybe I can't fix it, but I'm **_here_**. I have always, been here and I will always be here. I'm not going anywhere. When I was in the crash, you **_never_** left my side. So, there's no way in hell or Hogwarts, that I'm leaving you now.'

Carmilla blinked through her tears, giving Laura a watery smile, as the blonde pulled her closer. Laura stroked her hair. Letting Carmilla cry into her shoulder, as she whispered soothing phrases into her hair.

'I'm so sorry, Laura. I never meant to hurt you. I told Danny, because I couldn't bear the thought of you knowing and I knew, she wouldn't freak out. I do, trust you.'

'I know Carm, I know. I was just, so scared for you and I lost it.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Hey, stop it. Stop doing this, to yourself. It wasn't your fault.'

'Yes it was, it's all my fault. I'm useless.'

'No, you are brave. I wish you could see yourself, how I see you, because who I see is amazing.'

Carmilla froze, staring at Laura. Her eyes so vulnerable, but she smiled. That soft Carmilla smile reserved only for Laura. Their eyes meeting, as Carmilla began to slowly lean in and Laura could feel her breath against her lips. The warmth of Carmilla's breath, sending shivers down her spine as she moved closer. Her arm moving to rest around Carmilla's neck, as she tilted her head, leaning in closer.

'Do you guys want some cake, my mum made some?'

They sprung apart, at the sound of Danny's voice, their moment lost. Laura sighed, before making her way into Danny's kitchen. Carmilla closely behind, watching Laura with a smile and for a minute, her pain was replaced by the feeling, she knew all too well: _butterflies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want to fangirl with me, ask me any questions, get any extras, or any more information, send any fanart then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or find it with the tag #cfau carmilla
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	29. Paint, punches and puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full of Hollstein fluff featuring little bits of Danny and Kirsch as they all go to see Kirsch's rugby game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one full of so much fluff to make up for the angst and sadness in my latest chapters! This is set about 2 weeks after.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :3

Laura smiled, looking over at a sleeping Carmilla.

After Laura found out, Carmilla had been a lot more open. She still refused to talk about it further. So instead, Laura distracted her. 

In the past two weeks, they had beaten their high scores on Mario Karts; stayed up all night to marathon Orphan Black and baked **_way_** too many cupcakes, to help out at Sarah's bake sale.

Carmilla had been at Laura's house, practically every other day. Staying later, before leaving, with the promise to text or ring Laura, to let her know that she was safe.

Last night, had **_not_** been one of those nights. Carmilla had turned up at Laura's gone 11 pm, bag in hand and without a word, Laura let Carmilla inside.

Laura left Carmilla for a few minutes, to get her some water from the kitchen. Laura had bumped into her mum, who handed Laura some blankets, with a knowing smile. Before telling her, to pass on a 'good night' to Carmilla.

When Laura had returned 15 minutes later, Carmilla was curled up, with Laura's Stitch toy in her hand and her yellow pillow, under her head. Her eyes closed, as she let sleep take over. Laura stayed awake for a while, to make sure Carmilla didn't have another nightmare, before letting her eyes flutter and finally sleeping.

Carmilla woke up screaming at 2 am. Bolting from the bed, until she was crouched in the corner, her whole body trembling. Laura sat cradling Carmilla's shaking frame, for half an hour. Before Carmilla allowed her, to coax her back into bed. Falling to sleep, shortly after that.

It was now 7:30 am and Laura was propped up, reading yet another Harry/Draco fanfiction. She'd been awake for some time, deciding to let Carmilla sleep for longer before they started getting ready for school.

* * *

Laura glanced over at her Deathly Hallows alarm clock, 8 am. Putting her phone down, she leant closer to Carmilla, whispering her name quietly.

'Carmilla, you need to wake up now'

Laura received no sign, that Carmilla was awake. Instead, Carmilla rolled herself further away, her hair falling her face.

'Carm, come on, you need to get up.'

Laura leant over, to gently tap Carmilla's shoulder, earning a sleepy grumble in return.

'Stop pawing at me Kitty, I'm trying sleep.'

Laura couldn't help but laugh when she realised that Carmilla was incorporating her actions, into the dream she was having. Laura tried again, this time making her voice louder as Carmilla groaned, burying her face further into the yellow pillow.

'If you don't get up in the next minute, I'm going to chuck a bucket of ice water over your head!'

Laura heard Carmilla incoherently mumbling into the pillow, before rolling over to give Laura a glare. An attempted glare, but through her sleep endorsed state, it just looked like she was squinting.

'You wouldn't, Cupcake?!'

Laura smirked as she heard Carmilla's shocked voice, masked with layers of sleep, as she turned her lips to a pout.

'I think we **_both_** know that I **_would_** , Carm.'

' ** _and_**  I'm getting up now...'

Carmilla sprung up. Surveying the room, before turning round to narrow her eyes, at a smug looking Laura.

'There's no ice bucket! You deceiving little'

'I **_think,_** the word you're looking for, is genius.'

'No, it's **_definitely_** not that.'

Laura rolled her eyes, playfully smacking Carmilla's arm. A second later, she retracted her arm. Looking in horror, as she shot Carmilla an apologetic smile.

' ** _Ohhhh_** , crap! I'm so sorry, Carm. I wasn't thinking and oh god! I am, a terrible best friend.'

'Hey, no you're not. It's okay, Laura,'

Carmilla pulled Laura into a hug, before continuing to reassure the blonde.

'Seriously Laura, it's fine. I laughed sweetheart. If, I was upset by what you did or you'd hurt me, I would have said. I don't want you to act differently, around me. You're an amazing best friend, and I don't tell you enough.'

Laura smiled softly up at Carmilla, as she hugged her tighter. Her smile lingering, as Carmilla pulled apart, kissing her forehead. Before grabbing her bag, heading to the bathroom to get changed.

As soon as Carmilla left the room, Laura fell back on the bed, lying in her own bliss. Smiling to herself, as she still felt the ghost of Carmilla's lips, against her forehead.

* * *

 'Really, Cupcake. You're wearing, that?!'

'It's not every day, that our school has an own clothes day. I want to make the most of it.'

'You couldn't make the most of it, with something, a little less...'

Carmilla trailed off, quirking her lip into a smirk, as she took in Laura's appearance once more.

Laura was sporting, a pair of blue cut off jeans, coming just below her knees. A pair of trainer socks, with different coloured cats on them and a pair of spiderman baseball boots, topped with rainbow laces.

Carmilla trailed her eyes up the blonde's body, to see that she was wearing, a white jersey with black stripes. On the front of the jersey, there was the image of a large red and black snake, sitting under the words 'Silas Snakes' in large red and blue letters.

Laura gave Carmilla a nervous smile, as she fiddled with the hem of her jersey. Carmilla smirked, moving to lift Laura's chin, as she spoke.

'You look cute, Laura.'

'You don't think, that it's stupid and cheesy?'

'I **_do_** , but since when has **_that;_**  ever stopped you before?! Question: why are you wearing, our school's rugby jersey?'

'Didn't, I tell you?'

'Tell me, what?'

'Kirsch is playing, in tonight's rugby game and I promised him, that we would go. I must, have **_forgotten_** to tell you...'

'You **_must_** have. Sorry Cupcake, but there's **_no_** way that, I'm going to a rugby game. To watch a bunch of sweaty lackwits, fighting over a **_ball_**.'

'Please Carm, where's your sense of spirit?'

'I must have dropped it when I was doing... ** _anything_** else.'

'It will be fun!'

'I would rather stab myself in the eye, with a pencil, than sit in an overcrowded, rugby stadium.'

'Rachel Duncan, would argue on, that one!'

'You're a dork and I'm not going, when I can finish the book, I'm reading.'

'You _**always**_ read. Kirsch wants us to go.'

'I'm sure the Puppy can survive, **_without_** my presence.'

'Fine, **_I_** want you to come with me. If you're still hating it 20 minutes in, then we can leave. **_Pleaseeeee_** , Carm.'

Laura bats her eyelashes, giving Carmilla a wide smile as she intertwined their fingers, like when they were little. Carmilla rolls her eyes, but she can't help the small blush, as Laura traces her thumb over Carmilla's.

' ** _Okay_** , I'll come to the game. I'll **_hate_** every minute of it, but if it will make you happy, then I'll make an appearance.'

Laura squealed happily. Practically jumping on Carmilla, as she wrapped her arms around her. Leaning into the gentle embrace and repeating a chorus of ' _Thank yous'_.

After breaking apart, Laura pulled her backpack on, stuffing a jacket and her Silas Snakes cap into the bag. Before making her way downstairs, closely followed by Carmilla.

* * *

Carmilla lounged on a sofa, in the student common room. Earphones in as she sketched. She had a free period and since Laura and Lafontaine were busy making crazy science in the chemistry lab, Carmilla was alone. Taking the perfect opportunity, to finish off her latest sketch.

Suddenly, a hand tapped her on the shoulder causing Carmilla to jump. Her eyes wide with fear, as she swung her fist around, smacking the person's face as they groaned in pain. Carmilla blinked and her eyes focused. So that she could see Danny, holding her nose and looking incredibly annoyed.

'Woah sorry, Xena. I didn't know it was you, does it hurt?'

' _ **Oh no** ,_ it bloody tickles!'

'You shouldn't sneak up on people like that.'

'Well, I didn't expect you to _uppercut_ me, in the face!'

'I know, I know and I'm sorry. I have a first aid kit with me'

Carmilla grabbed her bag, routing through it until she found her first aid kit, which was right at the bottom. Pulling it out, she opened it, rifling through to find a cloth, some gauze and a packet of plasters.

'Why, do you have a first aid kit in your bag?'

' _ **Obviously** ,_ for when I punch annoying, amazon redheads in the nose.'

'Oh _, **ha-ha**_. Seriously, do you always carry a first aid kit, around with you? Is it...because of your....um...your....'

'You can say the words, Xena. They won't bite and yes. After we left your house, the other week, I stayed at Laura's and she gave me, her spare emergency kit. I have a can of bear spray in my bag, that Mr Hollis gave me, so...'

'He gave you, bear spray? What's next, a wooden stake?!'

'That's back at the house.'

Carmilla deadpans, before moving to wipe up some blood, coming from the redhead's nose. Danny for the most part, remained unaffected. Wincing slightly, when Carmilla covered the small cut with a plaster.

'Your sketch is a likeness, by the way.'

'It doesn't captivate her face, enough. The shading of her eyes doesn't quite show the warmth and softness to them.'

' ** _and_** you tried to convince everyone, that you **_don't_** like her.'

'I **_don't_** like her.'

'That's bull, Karnstein and we **_both_** know it.'

'I don't like her, I love her. I'm **_in_** love with her.'

'You should tell her, Carmilla. You guys are practically a couple already.'

'I'm not telling her, that would ruin everything.'

'Or, it could **_give_** you everything.'

* * *

Laura walked briskly over to the sofa, to see Carmilla lobbing grapes at Danny, who was trying to type something on her phone. Laura chuckled as Danny shrieked, when a grape went down her top.

Still laughing, Laura bent down to sit on the bean bag, infront of where Carmilla sat, on the couch.

'Carm, quit wasting grapes and give **_me_** some.'

'Come up here **_then_** , Cupcake,'

Carmilla motioned for Laura to sit, on the sofa with her. Patting her lap, as Laura stood up. Before Laura clambered onto the sofa, to sit in Carmilla's lap.

The brunette wrapped an arm around Laura's waist, tugging on her jersey to bring her closer. Before grabbing a grape and feeding it to the blonde, who smiled lovingly down at her.

'Hey, it's my favourite little hotties!' 

Danny looked at the sound of Kirsch's voice, smiling slightly when she saw that he was wearing his superman shirt.

'Kirsch! I've been waiting to show you my jersey, all day!'

Laura jumped up from Carmilla's lap, to twirl herself around. Posing in her rugby jersey, looking up at Kirsch expectantly.

'That's fricking awesome, Hollis! So Carm-sexy, where's **_your_** jersey?'

'Still in the shop and if, you call me that again, I'll cut off ' _little_ ' Kirsch'

'On that note, I'm going to sit **_waaaaay_** over there.'

With that, Kirsch made his way to sit on the arm beside Danny.

....

'Laura please, sit still. I'm trying to sort out your hair and it would be a lot easier if you weren't turning round to Carmilla, every five seconds!'

'Sorry Perry. It's **_just_** , Carm keeps on drawing little cartoons, on the corner of the page. I'll keep my head still now, I promise.'

Laura sat on the floor, as Perry began plaiting her hair. Running her fingers through it, to comb it, as she pulled strands together. Lafontaine was sat next to Perry, their nose buried in some science book. Whilst Danny still sat beside Kirsch, as they both engaged in an arm wrestle. Carmilla slouched on a bean bag, opposite Laura. Her tongue peeking out in concentration, as she sketched the crooked smile, that she'd know anywhere.

'Okay, I'm done now. Look in the mirror and tell me, what you think.'

Laura took the mirror. Looking in, to see two perfect french braids, coming just below her shoulders. Grinning, she said thank you to Perry, before turning to look at Carmilla.

'Hey Carm, what do you think of my hair?'

Carmilla looked up to see Laura, with two French braids. Her eyes sparkled, as she beamed at Carmilla, who couldn't help but grin back.

'They look great Laura, you look cute. Now, all you need is face paint and you're good to go!'

* * *

'You know, that I was kidding, about the face paint right, Cupcake?!'

'It was a _**great**_ idea, Carm. Now come here, so that I can do yours!'

'I don't see, why I need it too?! You've got enough spirit, for the both of us!'

'Stop being grumpy and come here.'

Carmilla grumbled but gave in. Moving closer, so that Laura could use her finger to apply black and red stripes under her eyes, like war paint. Carmilla could feel herself warming, as Laura swirled the paint against her cheeks.

'Please tell me paint, is **_all_** the spirit that you're going to force, upon me?!'

'Stop talking, you'll smudge the paint! Don't act, like you're not enjoying this. You secretly are **_full_** of team spirit.'

'If team spirit, is curling up with you, feline Laura and a good book, then I have a **_lot_** of team spirit.'

'We can do that, **_after_** the game.'

'I'm holding you to that.'

...

'There's **_no_** way, that I'm wearing **_that_**!'

'Come on snarky, it's **_just_** a beer hat. You already have the paint, so what's the difference?'

'Why don't  ** _you_** wear it, then?! You can show your support, for your boyfriend.'

'For the **_millionth_** time; Kirsch and I aren't dating!'

Carmilla and Danny stood in the toilets, waiting for Laura. Carmilla had refused to put on the spare jersey Laura brought, and even though she had black and red war stripes, she point blank refused to wear the beer cap or to purchase an air horn. Stating, that she'd prefer the ability to hear.

Carmilla turned around, at the sound of the cubicle door opening and her heart melted when she saw that. Laura had wrapped a black and red scalf loosely around her neck. Accompanied with her Silas Snakes baseball cap, that was a little big -so it had fallen down, blocking her view slightly. But she looked adorkable, which only made Carmilla smile more.

'Sorry to break, the intense stare off you've got going on here, but it's almost time and I **_said,_**  that I'd meet Kirsch before the game. So, I'll see you guys out there.'

Danny left, flipping Carmilla off when she started to sing ' _it must have been love',_ after the redhead's fleeting form. Once again, they were left alone.

'I know that you don't care, about the school spirit or anything...'

'No I don't...but **you** do, so I'll **_tolerate_** these lackwits. For tonight.'

'We should get going, but I want you to wear something else'

'I thought the paint was enough!'

Laura shushed her, before lifting her scalf from around her neck and stepping closer to the brunette. She reached to move Carmilla's hair, letting it rest against her chest. As she looped her scalf around Carmilla, using it to pull her closer.

Carmilla watched. Feeling, both utterly relaxed and nervous in Laura's presence, as she adjusted the scalf, so that it fit snugly, around Carmilla's form. She stepped back slightly, looking at Carmilla properly.

Carmilla wore some black leather pants, a black t-shirt with a cat on, with Laura's scalf resting on her neck. Over a green military army style jacket, that had the name 'Will Karnstein' stitched onto the right side pocket.

Laura bit her lip at Carmilla's appearance, turning away to retrieve something from her bag, before walking back to Carmilla, clutching a black beanie. Smiling, Carmilla let Laura fix it on her head. Adjusting the scalf once more, before holding it and looking directly into Carmilla's eyes.

'There, **_now_** you look perfect.' 

Carmilla felt the blush, creeping onto her cheeks and for the first time that day, feeling glad that the paint was there to hide it.

* * *

'What's Puppy's position, again?'

'He's playing Full Back.'

'Am I **_supposed_** to know what that is, Xena?'

'Well, **_maybe_** if you'd have been paying attention to Kirsch; instead of reading that bloody book, then **_you'd_** know!'

'Okay guys, stop. I'm trying to watch the game. Danny: it's okay. Carmilla is basically a rugby virgin, so she isn't following the game. Go easy on her. Carm: Kirsch is part of the defence. He works with those guys, that are running near the center. They're the wingers and his job is to defend his team. Attack the opposition, to stop them from gaining possession of the ball. So far, their defence has been good. Apart from, when that burly guy, tried to knock Kirsch over.'

Laura sat between Carmilla and Danny. A huge box of nachos in her lap and a big slurpy in her hand. She'd been on the edge of her seat for most of the game, as her and Danny shouted encouragements down to Kirsch. Watching as he skillfully dodged **_another_** attempt, at attacking their team's defence.

Carmilla had been trying to read, but after she flinched, from yet another loud cheer erupting from the crowd, she'd put her book down and started, actually paying attention to what was going on. Not that she had any idea, what point in the game they were at.

...

Sighing, Carmilla grabbed Laura's drink. Slurping noisily, which resulted in several irritated glares, thrown her way. She tried to turn her attention back to the field, but she was more interested in the way Laura sat. The way she jumped up in her seat, every time Silas scored.

The way, she squirmed in her seat when Kirsch had the ball, and the way she pushed the cap back when it fell down. Most of all, she loved when every now and again, Laura would turn her head. Flashing Carmilla, her crooked smile and pointing to the field, until she looked out to the field.

This time, when Laura pointed to the field, her face was filled with excitement and anticipation, so Carmilla looked. To see Kirsch kicking the ball, and she watched as it soared through the air, into a perfect space for his teammate to grab it. Running and darting through and suddenly, the crowd erupted into loud cheers and cat calls.

Laura stood up, pulling Carmilla to her feet, as she started chanting Silas repeatedly. Everywhere Carmilla looked, people were chanting for their school, chanting for their team, and for Kirsch. She turned to see Danny, running through the crowd. Running down to meet Kirsch and high five him.

Finally, Carmilla turned her head to see Laura, looking expectantly at her. She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't fight the smile as she opens her mouth, to shout along with the crowd.

' _You go Puppy...Kirsch!_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want to fangirl with me, ask questions, get more information, draw any fan art (cause that would be super cool guys) then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or the tag is #cfau carmilla 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	30. Don't you want me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotping for the win! Who will Carmilla gain a brotp with in this chapter? Did someone say there's going to be a dance soon...hmmm,,,,all shall be revealed soon creampuffs so buckle up :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all about the brotps! (Yes the title is based on the song -I have no idea who it's by but still...)

Laura leant against the back of the couch. Textbook in hand, as she tried to concentrate on literature for an upcoming test. She was happily studying, when she felt fingers start to play with her hair, stroking it and twirling it. Laura didn't even need to look up, to know who it was and her thought was confirmed, when she heard the voice, that always made her smile.

'Look at you, Cupcake. Actually studying.'

Laura wrinkled her nose, scoffing as she tried to concentrate. Which she'd have been able to do, if Carmilla hadn't moved her hands, to massage her shoulders. Laura closed her eyes, as Carmilla worked out the knots and she had to bite her lip, to stop a moan escaping.

Laura quickly closed the book, relaxing more into Carmilla's touch. When suddenly the hands stilled, causing Laura's eyes to snap open. Turning to regard a smirking Carmilla with confusion.

'Why did you stop?!'

'You stopped studying, Cupcake. Open the book and I'll continue. Your shoulders were so tense. Bet it felt nice to relax, didn't it, Laura?'

Carmilla's voice was sultry and she was sporting a playful smile, that made Laura shiver.

'Eugh **_fiiiiine_** , I hate you sometimes!'

Carmilla laughed as Laura grumbled reopening her textbook, before making a whining sound angling her body into Carmilla's hands as they started a slow rhythm, moving in a circular motion.

'You'll thank me when you become a famous journalist.'

Laura may have re-read the same line 3 times, as Carmilla brushed some hair from her neck. Her fingers dancing over the bare skin. Carmilla ignored the fact, that Laura's eyes kept fluttering closed and worked her hands harder. Smiling to herself, as she heard Laura's soft breathing and heard the gasp when she hit a sensitive spot. Watching as Laura lost herself, under her touch.

* * *

She was sprung out of her daydream when she heard the sound of shouting. Opening her eyes, to see Danny storm through the door.

'Damn it, Kirsch! I was handling it. I didn't need you, to jump in!'

'The least, you can do, is say thank you. After I saved your bacon!'

Laura's eyes drifted, as Kirsch followed behind Danny. Both shouting over one another.

'My what?! I didn't **_ask_**  you, to step in! I am **_more_** than capable, of getting rid of some rude lumberjack. Without you, storming over and acting like you're a God!'

'He wasn't leaving you alone. He didn't let you past, what was I **_supposed_** to do?! Just stand there and give him a thumbs up?!'

At this point, Kirsch had crossed the room. Throwing his bag onto the couch, almost hitting Carmilla in the process.

'There's nothing, you're  **supposed** to do. You're certainly  _ **not,**  _supposed to punch someone.'

'I wasn't going to let him speak to you, like **_that_**. I may be just another dumb jock to you, but I **_know,_** how to respect women.'

'You're not  _ **just**  _a dumb jock; you're also a Puppy.'

Three pairs of eyes turned to give Carmilla matching angry looks. Laura smacked her knee, causing Carmilla to hold up her hands in mock surrender.

Ignoring Carmilla, Danny turns her attention back to Kirsch. A slightly softer expression, on her face.

'Look, I **_never_** called you a dumb jock. I appreciate what you did, but all I'm saying is, that I don't **_need_** you, to jump in. I'm perfectly capable, of protecting myself.'

'Is that your way of saying thank you, Summer Psycho?'

'You're an ass.'

Danny rolled her eyes, walking away to take a seat opposite Carmilla, on the couch. Kirsch looked confused for a second, before moving to sit on an empty bean bag, to the right of Laura.

....

'You love me, really. I'm a lovable guy. Right, little hot...Laura?!'

'Yes Kirsch, you're **_very_** lovable.'

Grinning, Kirsch sent a smug look at Danny, before wrapping his arms around Laura and giving her cheek a light peck. Laura smiled, before pushing him off, with a light laugh.

This was when, he turned his attention to Carmilla. Who eyed him with apprehension, as he came behind her. His hands resting on the back of the couch, as he smiled at her.

'Go away, Puppy.'

'Aw, don't be like that! You're my favourite angry hottie. I **_know,_** that you like me. I saw you at my rugby game the other week.'

'I was forced into attending your, **_sad_** excuse for a game. Believe me, I would have much preferred to sit at home, reading a book.'

'I saw you cheering, Karnstein. Don't deny, that you actually enjoyed it.'

'Fine, your aim was admirable but, you **_still_** failed to entertain me.'

'Just admit it, I make you smile.'

'I only admit something, if it's true.'

Carmilla attempted to read her book. Stopping when she felt strong arms, start to wrap around her. Shaking her head, she managed to wriggle out of his embrace. Standing up as he stood, with a playful grin.

'No, you don't.'

Carmilla backed away slowly, as Kirsch started to walk towards her, his arms outstretched.

'I think **_someone,_** needs a hug...'

Carmilla's eyes flashed, with a mixture of disgust and shock and before she knew it, she was starting to run away. Laura couldn't stop herself from laughing, as Kirsch chased after Carmilla. Her laughter rising, as Carmilla started to throw balls of paper; pens; pencils and books over her shoulder. Watching as Kirsch ducked and dived, out of the crossfire.

The room was filled, with Carmilla's loud shrieks and Kirsch's booming voice calling after, the fleeting brunette. Carmilla was far too busy, hurling stationary across the room to notice,  **who** she was running into. With a loud scream, Carmilla looked to see that, Lola Perry was now lying in a heap, on the floor.

* * *

'Really, this is just **_so_** disrespectful, childish games...'

Perry grumbled, glaring at Carmilla and Kirsch who both stood still, wearing matching guilty expressions. Her attention was brought to a smiling Lafontaine. Their arm outstretched as they helped her up, dusting her off gently. Once upright, Perry advances on the other two. Wagging her finger disapprovingly.

'There are rules about running, they are **_not_** guidelines or things to ignore. No running around, or next time I'll report you. Is that clear?'

'Yes, Perry.'

They both spoke in unison. Their heads hung low, as they grumbled about how unfair this school was. Suddenly, Kirsch saw his opportunity and not a second later, he had his arms wrapped around Carmilla's struggling body.

Lifting her up, to plant a kiss on her cheek. Laughing at her attempts, to swat his face away. She started growling, so he put her down quickly. She proceeded to elbow him in the ribs, smirking when he groaned quietly.

'Go and sit down, you two. I have an announcement.'

Begrudgingly, they made their way back to the couch, as Perry stood in the center before them all. Lafontaine closely by her side. Clearing her throat, she looked around making sure everyone was paying attention, before speaking.

'I'd like everyone's attention, please,'

With one final glance at everyone, she continued.

'Okay, thank you. I'm pleased to announce, that at the end of this month we shall be hosting a school dance. The _"Winter Formal."_ It will be held on the gymnasium, on the last Friday of this month. The dance will start at 8 pm and it will finish at 11 pm precisely. Any students who haven't arrived by 9 pm, won't be allowed in. Now, I **_know_**  that you are all **_very_** excited but before preparation begins, I've been told to relay dance rules.'

Perry tutted when she received a collective groan from the group. Bar Lafontaine; who stepped in, telling everyone to be quiet and to listen to Perry. Smiling warmly at them, she carried on.

'Rule number one: no drinks from the outside will be permitted inside the gymnasium. If caught in possession, of any substances that can not be found in the dance, then you **_will_** be asked to leave. This also means, that anyone, who tries to spike the punch bowl, will be punished. We don't want, a repeat of **_last_** year.'

Perry narrows her eyes, in the direction of Kirsch and Carmilla, who both smile innocently. She doesn't miss the mischievous glint in their eye, before continuing.

'Rule number two: Horseplay, running and wrestling, are not permitted. A warning will be issued and if behaviour like this continues, you **_may_** be asked to leave.'

'Rule number three: all students must bring their ID card, to be admitted. Be prepared, for a coat or bag search, if the teacher on guard feels it necessary.'

'Rule number four: dancing will be appropriate. No grinding, or frolicking, no inappropriate gesturing and most importantly: no twerking!'

'Finally; the dress code is formal. This means, that all girls, are expected to wear a dress and boys, will wear a suit and a tie. Anyone not following the school dress code will be made to go home and change. So, if there aren't any questions, I'd like to pass this form around, for anyone who would like to sign up to be part of the dance committee.'

...

Once Perry had finished, she took Lafontaine aside. Speaking in whispers, as their face fell at the news, of formal attire. Perry sighed apologetically, leaving to speak to the headmaster about what Lafontaine would be allowed to wear, to the dance. Grumbling, they flopped down, next to an excitable Laura. A sour expression on their face.

Laura smiled sympathetically, before turning to a rather grumpy Carmilla, with a grin. Carmilla had a tight expression, one that Lafontaine noticed, was filled with hidden anxieties and anger, as she forced a smile for Laura.

' ** _So_** , we're totally going, right Carm?'

'...sure, Cupcake. If you'll excuse me, I need to go the bathroom.'

With that, Carmilla got up. Leaving Laura rambling excitedly to Danny, as Carmilla slipped out of the room.

* * *

'Hey Carmilla, wait up...'

Carmilla spun around, an angry expression on her face, as she walked closer to them, her nostrils flaring.

'Was there something you needed, Gingersnap? Or have you progressed, to stalking girls into the bathroom?!'

'No...I didn't mean to. Look, I was just coming to make sure, that you were okay. You didn't seem too excited about the dance, either.'

 _' **Wow** , _don't you catch on fast?! Not that it's **_any_** of your business, but I'm not thrilled at the idea, of being stuck in a room full of sweaty lackwits. Whilst being forced to wear a gown and bob around, like a bunch of imbeciles.'

'I **_totally_** understand. I don't want, to wear a dress either. So, I was thinking today, after school, we could go and have a look for some suits. If you'd be more comfortable?'

Carmilla took a minute, to think about the idea before nodding slowly. Giving them a small smile, as she spoke.

'Yes...thank you, Lafontaine.'

'You called me, by my actual name!'

'Well, don't get used to it, Geek Monkey.'

Carmilla smirked, before making her way back into the student lounge. A truly wonderful sight, before her eyes.

...

Kirsch grinned at Danny, standing up before addressing her. 

'So Lawrence, what do you say? Do you want to go to the dance, together?'

'And why on earth, would I do **_that_**?!'

'You, really want to go to the dance with me.'

'No Kirsch, I  **really** don't.'

Danny got up to walk away when Kirsch grabbed her. Grinning from ear to ear, as he started to sing, at the exact moment that Carmilla and Lafontaine walked back in.

_'Don't you want me baby'_

'Don't sing, Kirsch.'

This only seemed to egg him on more, as he started singing louder. Following her, as she moved to get some water.

_'Don't you want me, ohhhhhhh.'_

'No way, popped collar! I'm not going to the dance with you. I don't want to!'

' _I want to know, what love issssss'_

Danny had to force herself not to laugh, as Kirsch sung more. Complete with gestures, as he belted out more lyrics. Jumping infront of her and spinning her around, as he serenaded her.

_'Yo! I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want'_

'My answer is **_still_** no, Kirsch. It will take you singing, a **_lot_** more than that, to get me to say yes!'

Danny regretted saying it, as soon as she saw the determined look in his eye, as he sung louder. Dancing around her, as other students laughed and clapped. _She's pretty certain, Carmilla may have started it. Something, she'd kill her for later._

_'I wanna dance with somebody...'_

'That **_wasn't_** a challenge, Kirsch!'

' _I want you to stayyyyy'_

Danny attempts to spin around walking away, but he's too quick, grabbing her as he sings loudly and off key. This time, she can't still the laugh that erupts, as he starts to sing the next song.

_'Believe, when I say I want it that way...tell me whyyyy'_

'Come on, how many songs are you going to sing?!'

' _Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it any way you want it'_

'What's it going to take, for you to stop singing?'

Danny looks around helplessly as Carmilla sends her a wink. Flipping her off, as Kirsch starts to sing the next lyrics.

_'You're a good girl, I know you wa-'_

He was cut off when Carmilla, Laura and Lafontaine all screamed ' ** _NO KIRSCH!'_** at the same time.

Giving them a sheepish smile, he continued singing a different song. When Danny clamped a hand over his mouth, and between laughs she spoke.

'If I say yes, will you stop singing?!'

She removes her hand and within a second Kirsch is singing, yet another song. Grinning at her, as she rolls her eyes.

' _and we can't stop. No, we won't stop.'_

'Okay, okay I get it! **_Fine_** , yes Kirsch. I will go to the dance with you, okay? Just please, **_never_** serenade me again.'

Smirking, she turns to leave, adding an extra sway in her hips as his eyes followed her body. Grinning he pumped his fist in the air, a small blush on his face, as he thought about Danny in a dress. Suddenly he was all excited about getting a tux and showing her the night of her life.

* * *

'Are you sure, that Perrywinkle won't have a problem with us buying suits? As much as I **_love_** annoying her, I don't want the vein in her head to explode and cover the suit I buy, in vein juice.'

'First off, that's scientifically inaccurate and pretty damn impossible, but **_yes_** she'll come around. I point blank refuse, to wear a dress. On the concept, that gender stereotyping is wrong and I shouldn't have to conform to the stereotypes that, ruin our society. Why don't you, want to wear a dress?'

'You summed up my feelings perfectly, gingersnap. I am not, about to conform to the games children play, as a way of controlling society. It's ridiculous, I am not going to dress myself up, in something that would make me uncomfortable, to suit **_their_** standards.'

'Word. Just for the record, you look great in your usual leather attire so, a suit would look amazing on you. Your physical features would go really well with one. I mean this, in a purely scientific way, of course.'

'Of course.  **Scientifically** speaking, I think you'd look good in one too.'

'So, do you want to get a normal tie or a bow tie?'

...

'Come on, just show me'

Carmilla stood in the dressing room. For a good 20 minutes, she and Laf had been trying on suit after suit. Lafontaine had managed to find one, that they liked and now, they were waiting on Carmilla.

Who'd been in the changing room, for more than 10 minutes, deliberating on the suit that she was currently trying on. Sighing, she adjusted the collar again, before stepping out of the changing room. A nervous edge to her stance.

'I know, it probably looks terrible and I should just take it off-'

They cut her off with their hand, shaking their head as they eyed her with glee.

'No. This is the one, this is  _ **your**_ suit.'

'Are you sure?'

'Definitely. Seriously, Carmilla. If you don't buy this, then I'm going to experiment on you, to check for possible **_insanity_**! Also, Laura will love it.'

'I don't care if Laura, likes it'

'Oh,  _ **okay**... _ so you're not, planning on taking Laura to the dance? You didn't pick out that tie, because you know, Laura already has a dress and it matches?!'

They couldn't help the smirk when Carmilla blushed. Grumbling to herself, as she went to change into her regular clothes.

...

Carmilla did, in fact, buy the suit. She even offered to buy them food, as a thank you for coming with her. An offer that they didn't refuse. They spent that time trying to teach Carmilla about biology and then, they listened to Carmilla talk about art and how she loved to draw.

At the end of the evening; Carmilla said goodbye and was about to leave when Lafontaine pulled her in for a hug. She flinched at first but then leant into their touch. Smiling shyly, as they broke apart. Telling them to text her, when they got home.  _Maybe Perry was rubbing off on Carmilla, too..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday-Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want any extras, more information, to fangirl with me or send me any fanart, to ask any questions my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or you tag it with #cfau carmilla or #carmilla au 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	31. I knew you were trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of silly fluff and filler before the big ones, that's right the next one is the 'Winter Formal' and whatever else lies ahead, so buckle up creampuffs!

Carmilla propped her feet against the back of Laura's chair, book in hand. Laura sat, earphones in as she sung quietly, to whatever song was playing. Kirsch sat across the room. Scrunching up a piece of paper, as he lobbed it at an angry Danny, from across the room. Then there was Lafontaine, they were currently making a model of DNA, from lollipop sticks.

_All sporting matching bored expressions, as their teacher wrote one word, on the whiteboard: Detention._

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

Carmilla sat behind Laura. Her hands drumming against the desk, as she pretended to listen to their teacher rambling on. It was 11 am. Still **_too_** early for Carmilla to be awake, but given the fact that she didn't get any sleep the previous night, she wasn't in the best of moods.

Her hands rubbed at her arms, not bothering to flinch at the familiar pain found there. So, instead of paying attention, to whatever class it was, she paid attention to the girl infront of her. She found Laura, a lot more interesting, than solving equations anyway.

Laura could feel Carmilla's eyes following her. She'd been trying to pay attention and she'd succeeded until she heard Carmilla start to drum her fingers against the desk. When she heard her let out another exasperated sigh or when she started to hum quietly under her breath.

Carmilla was distracting and she didn't even have to say anything. Looking around, Laura smiled seeing that no one was watching, as she tore out a page from her notebook. Scribbling something on it, before sliding it onto Carmilla's desk, and so the note passing began.

**_Pay attention, Carm!_ **

_I am._

**_To the work. The back of my head isn't interesting!_ **

_It's more interesting than this work, Cupcake_

**_You need to know this stuff._ **

_I fail to see, how knowing what X equals will help me to become a famous artist._

Laura scoffs before writing back, quickly sliding it towards Carmilla. Before concentrating on the work.

**_If you fail this class, then you'll be held back. So, you won't become a famous artist, now will you?_ **

Not a minute later, Carmilla was tapping her shoulder and thrusting the paper under her nose.

_I have my methods_

_**Use your methods to pay attention. Maths isn't that hard, Carm**. _

_Easy for you, to say._

**_I can tutor you if you'd like?_ **

_I think I'd like that, very much._

_**Okay, awesome.**_   ** _So just wondering, did you get any sleep last night? You look tired._**

_No. ~~Mother~~...I stayed up, playing with Laura. She's in the habit of rubbing her fur, over all of my jeans. You saying, that I look like crap, Cupcake?!_

_**No! You don't look crap, just tired. I worry about you, Carm** _

_There's no need, I'm fine. Besides, you should really worry, about Mr Bennett. He looks like an ugly toad. I'm **pretty** certain, that his eyes **may** bulge out, at any minute _

Laura had to bite back a laugh, as she read Carmilla's response. Quickly writing one back, passing it to Carmilla, with a smirk.

**_I thought he sounded different... ribbit_ **

_You're a dork_

**_At least I'm not a frog?!_ **

Carmilla bent over the paper. Starting to sketch something, that Laura couldn't see and after a couple of minutes of watching Carmilla's tongue peak out in concentration, Laura grabbed the paper.

She couldn't help it. She couldn't help but let out a loud belly laugh, as she looked at what Carmilla had drawn. A picture of Mr Bennett crossed with a frog. His eyes bulged out and his frogs legs came to hold his hideous tie. Topped with his curly hair, hiding some more frog-like features, that Carmilla had included.

This was what set Carmilla off and they were both laughing. Desperately trying to hide the paper, when he came over. An action that **_would_** have been successful. Had it not have been for Carmilla, whispering the word ' _ribbit_ ' for only Laura to hear. Setting the blonde, into a fit of giggles.

_They both received detention. For not paying attention in class, note passing and mocking a member of staff._

* * *

Danny was desperately trying, to help her English partner study, when she felt something hit the back of her head. Looking around, she saw a scrunched up piece of paper. Glaring, she turned to see Kirsch grinning at her.

Narrowing her eyes, she flipped him off returning to tutoring. Not a minute later and she felt another ball of paper, hit her shoulder. Followed by the sound of Kirsch's voice, calling her name.

'Hey Lawrence, I need to talk to you.'

'I'm busy, Kirsch. Do some work, for a change!'

Her voice was harsh as she turned back again, missing his crestfallen expression. Kirsch decided to step up his game. Moving chairs, so that he was closer to her, before flicking a pencil in her direction. It missed her head by an inch but managed to hit the back of her chair.

Letting out a frustrated groan, she turned her head around to see Kirsch smiling innocently at her, as he pretended to do some work. As soon as her head was turned, he started folding his paper. Grinning to himself, he let his paper airplane fly through the air, falling onto Danny's desk. Danny's jaw set as she grabbed the airplane, determined to rip it in half when she saw some messy handwriting, written on the side.

_**What colour dress are you wearing, bro?** _

Danny turns to Kirsch, raising her eyebrow and giving him a very sarcastic response.

'Really, Kirsch?! You interrupted me, to ask me about the colour of my **_dress_**?!'

'I want to match dude, you know? Colour coordinate.'

'You are  ** _such_** an idiot! Also, I'm not your dude or your bro.'

'Did you eat an extra bowl of cranky flakes, today?!'

'Screw you, dipshit.'

Danny flips him off again. Attempting to study when Kirsch takes the opportunity, to hurl pencil after pencil her way. Scrunched up paper flying everywhere, as she got more annoyed.

Finally, having had enough, Danny stands up. Walking towards Kirsch, who stands up, his face full of glee. Before she could stop herself, Danny extended her arms, shoving him hard in the chest whilst calling him a _'freaking idiot._ '

Kirsch glared at Danny. Before moving to shove her back; much to her annoyance. Within minutes, they were engaged in a slap fight. Whacking each other's arms and shouting abuse at one another.

_They both received detention. For fighting and were made to leave the class. Arguing over who started it as they left._

* * *

Lafontaine often spent their dinner, in the science labs. With Laura busy with journalism projects and Perry organizing the dance then, they didn't have much company at dinner.

Danny, never really spoke to them much and Kirsch was always busy with his rugby buddies, always yelling about 'Zeta Bros.' They would assume, that it had something to do with a club, that he was in. Although they were getting closer to Carmilla, she wasn't always pleasant company. More often than not, Carmilla had insulted them and skulked off, to track down Laura.

Today was no different, and after an experiment with a bucket of water and potassium, they found themselves looking pretty disheveled.

_They got detention. For being in the lab, without permission and tampering with reactive metals._

* * *

**Present day...**

All sporting matching bored expressions, as their teacher wrote one word, on the whiteboard: Detention.

Carmilla was busy, reading some old poetry book when Laura started to sing. Quietly to her iPod music. Danny was sat glaring at Kirsch, who wore a matching angry expression and Lafontaine sat quietly.

They were all minding their own business and abiding by the rule of no talking. That was until, Laura started singing the chorus to Taylor Swift.

_And he's long gone, when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

Laura turned around. Smiling, when she heard Danny start to sing the next line, with her.

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

Cue Kirsch to sing rather enthusiastically, causing Carmilla to laugh into her book and Lafontaine to join in with them all. Singing along, as it neared the chorus.

_So shame on me, now_

_Flew me to places, I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places, I'd never been_

They were all singing louder. Grinning at one another, as they harmonized. It wasn't until Laura turned round mid-lyric, that she realised that Carmilla **_wasn't_** singing along.

Sharing a knowing glance, they started moving towards Carmilla, as she attempted to bury her head further into the book. All four of them, singing the next line to her as they waited. Staring expectantly at the brunette.

_Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground_

Carmilla rolled her eyes once, before smirking. A pause and not a second later, she belted out the next line. Relaxing, when she saw four happy faces, singing with her.

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

...

Carmilla was incredibly happy when they all stopped singing. Returning to her book, when the music started blaring out of Laura's speakers and she could see that Laura was dancing in her seat. After a few minutes of dancing sitting down, Laura stood up. Walking towards Carmilla, with a determined look on her face.

'Don't **_even_** think about it, Cupcake.'

'Please, Carm? You know that you _want,_ to dance with me.'

Carmilla shook her head. Laughing when Laura started to pout and eventually, let herself be pulled to her feet. Laura grabbed her hand, pulling her closer, as she started to dance to the music.

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

Laura grabs Carmilla's hand, putting it on her waist, as she swayed her hips to the beat. Her own hands guiding Carmilla's hips, as they moved together, swaying and twirling one another.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on I can't sleep, let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

Laura's turns around, back against Carmilla's front, as she starts to sway her hips again. Running her hands through her hair and biting her lip, when Carmilla trails her fingers up and down the sides of her waist, over her hips and she can feel Carmilla's warm breath, ghosting her neck.

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream, tonight_

It takes her a while, to remember the others in the room and when she looks around, she sees Danny and Kirsch jamming out, as they dance like dorks and Lafontaine dancing by themselves. They send a cheeky wink in Laura's direction before Carmilla spins her back into her body.

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

* * *

_Carmilla started it, but if she didn't, Laura would have._

After a while, they were all pretty hungry so Kirsch led them all through the halls and they raided the canteen. Grabbing whatever they could and stuffing it into their pockets, as they all but ran back to the classroom.

After catching their breath, they all tucked in. Carmilla had managed to find some chocolate yoghurt, and she ate it, moaning in appreciation. All the while, looking at Laura, who had on her usual pout.

'Stop pouting and come here, Cupcake'

Carmilla beckoned Laura, with the curl of a finger. Still moaning in appreciation which only made Laura pout more, as she flopped down beside Carmilla. Turning on the charm, as Carmilla ate another bite. Flipping the spoon around, so that the back was facing Laura and she ate the yoghurt. Raising her eyebrows seductively, at the blonde.

It took all of Laura's will power, not to kiss Carmilla right then and there and when her eyes dropped to Carmilla's smirking lips, she had absolutely **_no_** idea, why she hadn't. She didn't know how long, she'd been staring at her lips, but when she heard someone cough, she looked away blushing. Hastily taking the spoon from Carmilla, shoveling as much yoghurt as she could into her mouth.

'Hey Cupcake, you've got a bit'

Laura blushed more, trying to wipe away the chocolate when she felt Carmilla's thumb brush against her upper lip. A soft smile on her face, as she spoke again.

'I've got it.'

Laura smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear as she smiled back at Carmilla. Who was still looking at her, with an emotion, that Laura wasn't sure of.

'Oi! Can you save the seduction eyes, until later, please?! **_Some_** of us, are trying to eat! If I have to watch you, like this at the dance, I'll throw up!'

Before Laura could even respond, Carmilla had used her spoon, to catapult some yoghurt through the air. It lands smack bang in the middle of Danny's hair, and no one could contain their laughter, as it ran down her face.

Carmilla lost it when Danny shrieked. Before rising, determination on her face, as she hurled some pasta at the brunette. So began, their food fight!

....

_They all sat covered in food. All sporting matching guilty expressions, as their now food covered teacher, stood shouting._

Their eyes refusing to look up, knowing if they did that they wouldn't be able to control their laughter. So instead, they bit their lips to stifle their laughter. Thinking about whether Perry would freak out, or if they'd get Carmilla to sing again and they all figured, that _maybe detention wasn't that bad, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday-Friday, occassionally on weekends. You want to fangirl, ask any questions, get any extras or draw some fan art then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or tag it with #cfau carmilla or #carmilla au
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	32. Winter Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance is here and everyone is excited, so much fluff and fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's reaaaaaaaally long guys and I don't even care, because it was totally worth writing! I hope the length doesn't annoy anyone 
> 
> I really hope everyone enjoys it, flufffffff (that's all I'm saying!)

Laura looked at her reflection, smiling nervously as she gave herself the once over. _This was it, the night she'd been waiting for._

Laura fidgeted, starting to pace back and forth, as she went over her plan internally. Her mind immediately going to the brunette she'd thought about, every day for god knows, how long. Laura felt herself smiling when she thought about Carmilla. The girl that would be here, in less than half an hour.

She was brought out of her internal debate, by a knock on her door. Turning, she saw Sarah wheeling towards her. A look of pride on her mum's face, as she took in her daughter's form.

'Sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful.'

'Thanks. Mum, can I tell you something?'

'Go, right ahead.'

'Okay...well...umm...I'm not going with a guy tonight, I'm going with a girl...as my date.'

Sarah smiles, giving Laura a knowing look, as she takes her hand. Squeezing it gently, as she spoke.

'Laura, honey. I've known for a long time, that you weren't interested in boys. After hearing you talk, about how beautiful Hermione Granger is, I never had any trouble assuming your preference. I also, know that Carmilla is a very, lucky lady to get **_you,_** as her date.'

'Wait...how did you...how'd you know that Carmilla, was my date?'

'I didn't, **_until now_**.'

A smirk appears on Sarah's face, as Laura's cheeks went bright red and she buried her face in her hands. Mumbling some incoherent words.

Smiling, Sarah let her arm rest on Laura's shoulders. Patting her gently, as she continued to speak.

'Laura. I've known that you had feelings for Carmilla, since the day you met her and I've been waiting, for you to tell her, for over a year, now! So, I guess tonight's the night, huh?'

'Hopefully, tonight will be the night. I just hope that Carmilla likes what I did.'

'I'm sure she'll love it. Why don't you tell me all about it, whilst I style your hair?'

...

Carmilla sat in her truck. With her 17th birthday nearing, Will had decided to get Carmilla an early birthday gift, before his untimely departure, back to the troops. For almost a year now, Carmilla had been learning to drive, in secret. She just hoped that Laura would like it.

Looking at herself once more, Carmilla bit her lip. Moving her hands to straighten her tie, as she brushed some stray hair out of her face. Her eyes flicked to the slight bruising above her eyebrow, pushing her fringe further down -she wanted this night to be perfect.  _No distractions_!

Grabbing the box from the passenger seat, Carmilla opened the door. Slowly making her way to the front door. Giving herself the once over, Carmilla mentally prepared herself. Whispering reassuring phrases, as she paced back and forth _. 'I'm okay, I'm okay.'_

'Are you sure?'

* * *

At the sound of Mark's voice, Carmilla turned around, coming to a halt infront of the man. Gulping she began to speak, trying desperately to keep eye contact.

'Sir, um...Mr Hollis, I...I..would like to ask your permission, to take Laura to the Winter Formal dance...as, um...as my date.'

'Enough with this, **_Sir_** nonsense. Carmilla, you are and always have been, part of this family. Of course, you may take Laura tonight. However, just because you can't get my daughter pregnant,  ** _doesn't_** mean that you can take advantage of her.'

'Mr Hollis, I would never'

'Carmilla, please don't interrupt me. I **_know_** you won't. But, if I don't give you the same speech, that I'd give to a boy wanting to date Laura; then I'd feel as though I was being unfair. So, **_no_** taking advantage, young lady.'

His tone was very jokey and relaxed, immediately helping to ease Carmilla's panic.

'You have my word, that I won't take advantage.'

'Good. Now, come inside. Laura should be down any minute and we can't have you waiting outside in the cold now, can we?'

Before Carmilla could even try to protest, Mark had already led her inside. Guiding them both towards the stairs, as they heard a gentle cough and not a second later; Laura stood, at the top of the stairs. Her eyes fluttering nervously, before locking eyes with Carmilla, as she made her descent down the stairs.

* * *

Carmilla felt her breath hitch, as she took in Laura's appearance and boy, did she look beautiful.

The blonde was wearing a sleeveless maroon-red dress, coming just above her knee. The dress had a red lace bodice, with subtle flowers over her chest. Carmilla's eyes travelled down to her legs, where she saw that Laura was wearing a pair of thin black tights and a pair of black flats.

Finally, her eyes travelled to Laura's hair. Where she saw that two strands of hair had been plaited and pulled back on either side, to meet in the middle and her long locks fell gently, to lie beside the lace. She looked **_perfect_**.

Laura grinned at Carmilla, as she came down the last step. Walking towards the brunette, before twirling around, laughing quietly as Carmilla smiled more. A look of pure adoration in her eyes, which made Laura feel so special.

Laura turned to see Mark smiling, the same pride as Sarah had. 

'Where's my little girl, gone?'

'Dad...'

Laura looked embarrassed. Fiddling with the hem of her dress, before he brought his arms to her shoulders. Looking directly at her, as he spoke.

'You have turned into, a very beautiful, young woman and you look, absolutely beautiful. Your Mother and I, are so proud of you.'

'Thanks, Dad! I love you guys'

Before Mark could respond, Laura had flung her arms around his waist. Burying her face in his chest, as she leant into his warm embrace.

Finally breaking apart, she straightened her hair again, before looking round to see that Carmilla wasn't there. For a second she panicked, before she saw Carmilla, helping Sarah come down the stairs.

Smiling, Mark rushed over to help. Grabbing the other side of Sarah's wheelchair, as they both lifted her down the stairs. Although they'd installed a chair lift next to the stairs, Sarah **_still_** insists, on getting herself down the stairs. He's pretty certain, that Laura got her stubbornness from Sarah.

After making sure that Sarah was stable, they both left to find a camera. Leaving Laura and Carmilla alone.

Laura grinned, moving closer to Carmilla, who looked unusually shy. A nervous smile gracing her lips, as Laura took in her outfit. Carmilla went all out and Laura didn't know, where to look first.

Carmilla wore a long sleeved, white collared shirt. Accompanied with a maroon tie, that matched Laura's dress. Over the shirt, she wore a black waistcoat, with a navy blue rim. Topped with a black suit jacket, with navy cuff links. She wore matching black trousers and she was even sporting a pair, of small black heels.

Laura couldn't fight the blush, as she saw how much effort, Carmilla had gone to. The brunette had even managed to tame her curly mane, as it lay with long curls, cascading her face. Falling down, to grace her chest.

'Carm, you look...wow, I mean you look...'

'You look pretty **_wow_** yourself, Cupcake,'

Carmilla gave her a soft smile, before remembering what was in her pocket. Fumbling around, she produced the box, moving closer as she spoke.

'I knew, that you didn't have one. So, I figured I'd surprise you with one, instead.'

Laura's smile widened, as Carmilla took her wrist, wrapping the red ribbon around it. Carmilla had bought Laura a simple red corsage, with some small maroon flowers and the silky red ribbon that was ever so gently wrapped, around her wrist. Laura leant in to kiss Carmilla's cheek. Failing to miss the light blush, that layered Carmilla's cheeks.

'It's beautiful. Thank you, Carm.'

* * *

Carmilla started to say something, but stopped, when she saw Sarah and Mark coming back in. Holding a camera and wearing, matching happy expressions.

Seeing the camera; Carmilla moved away, to let them get a picture of Laura when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around, she saw Sarah smiling warmly up at her.

'Get in the picture, Sweetie. Did you really think, that we didn't want one of **_our_** girls, together?'

Carmilla looked stunned, not knowing what to say. So instead, she leant down to hug Sarah. Willing herself not to become emotional, at the thought of the Hollis's classing her, as their own.

After a minute, they broke apart and Carmilla walked over to Laura, who gave her a bright smile. Moving to intertwine their fingers, squeezing her hand gently, as they both smiled into the camera.

After a few more pictures; they said their goodbyes and walked outside. Laura's arm linking Carmilla's as she guided her outside.

....

She felt Laura stiffen a little when her truck came into view and immediately regretted her decision. Turning to Laura she spoke, her voice wracked with guilt.

'I'm sorry, Laura. I thought that I could drive us to the dance, but I shouldn't have...I totally misjudged the situation. I've been learning to drive, in secret all year and I thought, it would be a nice surprise. I'm so sorry'

Her face fell, as she avoided Laura's gaze, and she felt so scared that she'd hurt Laura, that she barely registered the soft hands cupping her cheek.

'Carm, please look at me,'

Laura's voice was gentle and calming, causing Carmilla to look up instantly. Her face full of fear and sadness, as Laura spoke again.

'Carmilla, never **_apologize_** for doing something for me. I am scared, but I trust you, Carm. You learnt to drive for **_me_** and you've been so considerate. So, how can I be mad at you; for wanting to do something special for me?'

'Wh...what are you saying?'

'I'm saying, that you **_are_** going to drive me, to the dance.'

She gave Carmilla a determined smile, before reaching a shaky hand, to open the truck door and after a reassuring smile from Carmilla, she got in. Waiting for Carmilla to come and strap herself in.

Carmilla waited until she was sure that Laura was okay, and after tuning in a radio station playing some acoustic music, they set off.

* * *

Kirsch stood on Danny's porch. Turning to look in the window, he smoothed his hair, before adjusting his tie and grinning to himself as he took in his appearance. He had a black suit on, with a white waistcoat over a black collared shirt, accompanied with a white tie.

'What are you doing, man?'

Kirsch whips around to see, a tall guy with ginger hair, staring at him. He jumps up coming to extend his hand, looking nervously up at the guy.

'Hello Sir, I'm Kirsch...I'm Wilson Kirsch. I'm here, to pick up Danny.'

'Oh, **_really_**? What are your intentions with Danny?!'

'I have no intentions...I um...I have the intention, to take her to the dance. I'll have her home by 11, Sir. Please don't beat me up!'

'Beat you up? Why, would I beat up Danny's boyfriend?!'

'You think, I'm Danny's boyfriend?'

'Aren't you?'

'Um, well I...'

'Ahh, you're one of **_those_** couples. I get it, man.'

He gave Kirsch a smirk, followed by a cheeky wink as he moved to clap him on the back.

'I'm Jake, by the way. Danny's older and more superior brother.'

'Jake, stop terrorizing Kirsch!'

Danny's voice brought Kirsch back and his eyes fell on Danny's form, as she leant against the door frame, glaring at her brother.

Whilst her attention was elsewhere, he took the opportunity to rake his eyes over her body. Her hair was mostly straight, with small curls at the bottom. She was wearing a long plain red dress, that fit her curves perfectly. She was wearing simple red flats and she had her summer society bracelet, on her left hand.

'Once you've finished, drooling Kirsch...' he smiled sheepishly, at Danny's irritated expression.

'Sorry summer psycho, you just look...you look nice.'

'Dude, she looks hot! You can say it, ignore my sister. She'll probably try and hit you with her boxing glove.'

'Shut up, Jake! Kirsch, we need to go.'

Danny grabs his arm, pulling him down the steps before he stops her.

'I got you something.'

He reaches into his pocket and retrieves a white and red flower hair grip. He fiddles with it for a second, before leaning in to slide the grip in the front of her hair. Letting his hand come to scrape the hair into place, before moving her long locks infront of her shoulders.

He doesn't fail to miss the rare blush, appearing on her cheeks, as she whispers a 'thank you.' They share small smiles and he feels himself leaning in when they're interrupted by shouting.

'Danny's got a boyfriend! Danny's got a boyfriend!'

They both turn around, to see two other boys and Jake standing on the porch making kissy faces and repeating the phrase ' _Danny's got a boyfriend'_ over and over again, with far too much excitement for them to handle. Kirsch begins to wonder how many siblings Danny has.

'I have 4 brothers, Kyle lives abroad with his fiancee Clara. They get more annoying, the younger they are.'

Danny pulls a face, as she answers his silent question. Turning to flip them off, she grabs his arm, pushing him towards the limo he booked. All they could hear as they got inside was the distant mocking.

Kirsch couldn't help but laugh, which set Danny off, causing him to laugh. Laughing more when she snorted and suddenly his nervousness was gone, as he thought about the night ahead.

* * *

Laura spotted Perry and Lafontaine straight away, as she and Carmilla entered the dance, arm and arm. Grinning she pulled Carmilla over to them. Finally letting go of Carmilla's arm, to hug them both, before taking in their appearances.

Perry had chosen a simple black dress, with floral patterns on it. The dress was long and she had accompanied it with black heels and a white knitted shawl, draped over her shoulders. Her curly hair was pulled into an updo. With little curls, coming down to curtain her face and a gold headband, with faux white roses on it. She had some pearls around her neck and she looked very elegant.

Carmilla smirked, as Laura took in Lafontaine's appearance. Having already seen their suit weeks ago, Carmilla was finding Laura's shock incredibly amusing.

They were wearing a bright blue suit, with a black rim around their collar. Their dress shirt was a cream colour and they were wearing, a rather vibrant, metallic blue bow tie. Under their suit jacket, Laura could see they had hidden a hip flask, that she knew Perry definitely hadn't noticed! Their hair was styled and waxed into a quiff, that reminded Laura of La Roux.

'Wow, Lafontaine you're looking, very...bright.'

They beamed at Laura, before ducking their head and turning their attention towards Carmilla.

'Yo Carmilla, why don't you and I, get these lovely ladies some punch?' 

Carmilla nodded, turning to tell Laura where she was going. Before following them to the buffet table, leaving Laura alone with Perry.

'Laura, you look lovely.'

'Thanks, Per. I love your hair. It must have taken you ages.'

'Oh, this? No, my godmother is a hairdresser, she helped me throw this together.'

'Well, you both did a good job!'

'Thank you. I've spoken with the DJ and he is able to play the song you requested.'

'Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I know she's not doing it all for me, but I want her to feel special tonight.'

'You really don't see how much Carmilla **_adores_** you, Laura.'

...

'What's in the hipflask?'

'Just a bit of liquid courage, want some?'

They pushed the flask into her waiting arms, watching as she took a large gulp. Carmilla spluttered slightly, wiping her mouth and looking around, before slipping the flask back into their inside pocket.

'Gin?'

'You guessed it, but don't tell Perry. She'll skin me alive.'

'My lips are sealed.'

'So, have you seen Kirsch yet? He text me, telling me to come to the buffet table and that he had a surprise.'

'Yes, he's walking towards us now.'

They turned, to see Kirsch gesturing to his suit, grinning at them both, as they realised that his suit looked practically the same as Carmilla's. Other than the waistcoat and tie. She groaned, knowing what was coming next.

'We're the three musketeers! Matching suits angry hottie, who wore it better...'

'I clearly wore it better, Puppy and we are **_not,_** the three musketeers!'

'Oooh I know, we can be the golden trio. Bagsy, Harry Potter.'

'Speaking of golden, where's Xena? Did you ditch her already?'

' _ **Danny**_ , is over there, talking to Laura and Perry.'

'Well, make yourself useful Puppy, and help us bring some punch back.'

* * *

Carmilla sipped her punch, smiling when amongst the crowd, she saw Perry and Lafontaine dancing. Despite the cheesy music being played, Carmilla was actually having a good time and seeing the two dancing together, made her smile. She'd never seen Perry so relaxed, watching her laughing when they did the robot, or smiling happily as they did the cancan with her.

They'd even led the way when 'Thriller' came on, getting almost everyone involved. Carmilla had excused herself to the bathroom to avoid, **_that_** fiasco.

Carmilla felt a light tap on her shoulder, she quickly whipped around. Relaxing when she saw Laura, holding a plate with a mountain of different party foods, for them to share.

Smiling, she motioned for Laura to sit down. Opening her mouth, so that Laura could give her some Cheetos. Laura then began telling the brunette, about witnessing a couple fighting in the corridor. Rambling animatedly, as she spoke with her hands.

This was when the song changed. Laura stopped talking, watching as Carmilla's face changed. A shy smile appearing on her face, as she listened to the song currently playing.

She looked at Laura, who gave her a smug smile. Carmilla didn't know how Laura managed to convince Perry to let her play this song, but right now she didn't care. She **_just_** wanted to slow dance with Laura. Sensing Carmilla's nervousness, Laura stood up. Extending her hand to Carmilla, as she spoke with a playful tone.

'I'm clearly the gentleman, here. So Carmilla Karnstein, would you do me the honour, of joining me in a dance?'

'Yes, I'll dance with you. You little dork.'

Carmilla took her hand, as they moved towards the dance floor. Her arm coming to clasp Laura's, as she pulled the blonde closer. Her other arm wrapping around her waist, as they moved with the music.

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_

_When the space between the things you know, is blurry nonetheless._

_When you try to speak, but you make no sound_

_And the words you want are out of reach, but they've never been so loud_

Carmilla spun Laura, before bringing her back in, as they waltzed together. She could see other couples, but it felt like she was in a world with only Laura. She felt more alive, holding Laura in her arms, than she ever did, in her own house.

_I will stay._

_Nobody will break you_

Laura pulled Carmilla closer, moving slowly together, as one. As the song continued, she started to sing softly to Carmilla.

_Trust in me, trust in me._

_Don't pull away_

_Trust in me, trust in me_.

Carmilla felt the tears spilling down her cheeks, as Laura sang the next line. Her thumb coming to wipe away the tears, rapidly falling down her face.

_I'm just trying to keep this together,_

_Because I could do worse and you could do better_

Carmilla buried her face in Laura's hair, as they continued to move together and for once, she just let herself cry and then she smiled. She remembered a quote, from a book she read; 'I'm both happy and sad and I'm still trying to figure out how this could be'

How was it, that through all of her pain and sadness, all the hurt and anger, the resentment and the neglect. How was it, that this girl managed to make her feel, so happy and alive?

_I'll be right beside you_

_Nobody will break you_

* * *

Kirsch grabbed Danny's hand, rushing them over to the dance floor, as the song continued. Her arms draped around his neck, as his arms wrapped around her waist. They began to move together when the song changed.

Suddenly they were surrounded by the beat of rap music, the slow dance gone. Kirsch lets go of Danny, a grumpy expression on his face as he moved to sit back down. Stopping when he heard Danny shouting, over the noise.

'You scared to dance this one, Kirsch?'

He turned around, to see a glint of mischief in her eyes, as she gave him a challenging smirk. Kirsch **_never_** backed down, from a challenge and within seconds, he had crossed the floor, squaring up to Danny.

'I can dance you off the floor, Summer Psycho.'

'Bring it, Popped Collar.'

Danny pushes him away, yelling for the music to be turned up, before starting to swing her hips.

_Jump, jump_

_You should know, you should know thatahhh_

_Kris Kross is not having anything today_

Danny smirks, rolling her hips as she starts to street dance. Kirsch immediately bringing his A-game, as he starts to body pop.

_As we stand there totally krossed out_

_We commence to make you_

They both look at one another, before simultaneously jumping around. Pumping their fists in the air, as they sing along to the music.

_Jump, jump_

_The Mac Dad will make ya_

_Jump Jump_

Danny watches as Kirsch does a body roll, trying not to act impressed as she spins herself.

_The Daddy Mac will make ya_

_Jump Jump_

_Kris Kross will make ya_

_Jump Jump_

Kirsch's mouth drops open, as Danny continues to sing along perfectly to the rap.

_Don't try to compare us to another bad little fad I'm the_

_Mac and I'm bad givin' ya something that_

_you never had I'll make ya rump rump wiggle_

_and shake your rump_

_'Cause I'll be kicking the flavor that makes you wanna Jump_

_How high? Real high_

He can't help but rap with her  to the next part and they find themselves rapping together. Almighty grins, taking over both of their faces.

_Cause I'm just so fly_

_A young loveable, huggable type of guy_

_And everything is to the back with a little slack_

_'Cause inside-out its wiggida wiggida wiggida wack_

Kirsch starts to jump around again, letting Danny take the lead as she continues to rap.

_I come stompin' with somethin' pump to keep you jumpin'_

_R &B - rap and bullcrap is what I'm dumpin'_

_And ain't something about Kris Kross we all that_

_So when they ask do they rock say believe that_

She looks so impressed with himself, that he can't help it. He feels proud of his date, for out rapping him.

'That was fricking awesome, bro...I mean Danny. Up top?'

He reaches out his hand to high five, but instead he feels her soft lips, crash against his and suddenly, the high five doesn't matter.

His arms coming to rest on the small of her back, as he deepened the kiss. Smiling into their touch, when he felt her lean in closer. One of his hands moving up, to get lost in her silky hair and he got lost in the kiss. The taste of her lips against his felt incredible and he wanted more. He heard Danny moan into the kiss, as he gently pushed his tongue against hers. 

* * *

They broke out of their embrace when they heard Carmilla mocking them, in a singsong voice.

_'And they call it puppy loveeeee'_

They both flipped her off. An action, which only seemed to spur her on more, groaning as she shouted louder.

'Puppy and Xena, kissing in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,'

They didn't get the chance to retort, because Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand, pulling her out of the door before she could finish mocking them.

....

Perry turns to Lafontaine, smiling warmly as she speaks.

'I'm happy for them. They make such a lovely couple, don't you think, Lafontaine?'

They smiled, at how warm her voice was. Grinning more when she casually called them Lafontaine, no hesitation.

'Word. Now, we just need to get the other two together and our magic will have worked!'

'Yes, yes, you're right. Not about the magic, because that definitely doesn't exist, but yes...um...I just want, to thank you, Lafontaine, for giving me a perfect night.'

They find themselves blushing when Perry kisses them on their cheek and they duck their head. Smiling to themselves, as Perry takes their arm, guiding them towards the dancefloor again. 

* * *

'Where are you taking me?'

'I've told you, it's a _**surprise**_!'

'And I've told _**you,**_  that I don't like surprises!'

'Well, you'll like **_this_** one! Besides, we're here so, you can stop moaning now.'

Carmilla scowled, letting Laura guide her through the door. She tried to peek around Laura's hands earlier, but they were covering her eyes too tightly, so she couldn't see a thing. A second later and Laura removed her hands, allowing Carmilla to open her eyes. Smiling when she saw Laura's surprise.

They were on a rooftop. Fairy lights strung up on the walls, lighting the vined arch, they stood under. It took Carmilla a minute to work out, that they were on the floral garden's rooftop, for the outdoors club members. There was a small table, with two chairs and a picnic blanket was spread on the ground. Accompanied with several of Laura's pillows.

Carmilla turned to Laura, a questioning look on her face as she spoke.

'What is all of this?'

'I figured, that you might get a little trapped down there, so I made a plan, for just the two of us. I know how much, you love looking at the stars. So, I thought you could tell me about some, you know? Teach me about constellations. I mean, we don't have to but...Oh and I have music, so we can waltz and food, so we can eat and then, I even took the liberty, of getting some of that soda, that we both like. I wanted you to feel special tonight and I know, you didn't just come here for me, but...oh crap, please say something'

This was it, now or never.

Carmilla glanced at Laura's eyes, before darting back to her lips as she leant in, capturing Laura's lips in her own. Her hands cupping Laura's cheeks, as she poured everything she could into the embrace. So many unspoken words, as she moved her lips against Laura's. _This was it, this was her now and forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.... just kidding! Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekends. Find me on tumblr, to fangirl with or ask questions etc: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or tag it with #cfau carmilla and #carmilla au 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	33. Broken Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST. Sad/hurt Carmilla and lots of angst, there could be some comforting going on here but we'll have to see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of child abuse, injuries and lots of sad/hurt Carmilla. 
> 
> You have been warned! So buckle up creampuffs and I hope you enjoy it.

_Carmilla glanced at Laura's eyes, before darting back to her lips as she leant in, capturing Laura's lips in her own._

Laura internally screamed, at the feeling of Carmilla's lips against her own. Her lips were so soft and she could taste the gin on Carmilla's lips, the hint of Cheetos and her cherry lip gloss.

She'd been waiting for this moment, for as long as she could remember, but she was so caught up in the fact that Carmilla Karnstein was kissing her, that she **_may_** have, in all of her excitement, forgotten to kiss back.

She didn't know, which was worse. The hurt in Carmilla's face as she pulled back, realizing that Laura wasn't kissing her back, or the pain she felt, when Carmilla ran, as she stood there -shell shocked.

Carmilla thought she didn't want to kiss her, but she **_did!_**  She just got so caught up in the moment, that she forgot how to kiss. It sounded so stupid when she put it like that.

* * *

Carmilla ran, the tears pouring down her face, as she pushed through the crowd. Ignoring the people shouting her name, as she escaped the familiar trapping sensation.

She thought she heard Laura's voice, calling her name, but she needed to stop thinking about Laura. The tears falling more, as she ran further.

Powering through the cold that stung her face, as she ran to the only place, she knew would be empty. Unlocking the door, she ran inside. Slamming the door behind her, as she let her body slide down the door.

Bringing her knees closer, as she hugged her body, her heartbroken sobs echoed through the hallway. Her body stiffened when she heard the familiar click of heels. Her fingers trembling, as she struggled to stand up.

'Darling, what ever's the matter?'

The fake sweetness knocked Carmilla sick and she practically spit out her response.

'Like you care!'

'Why _of course,_ I care. Now, tell me what's wrong.'

'I...I kissed Laura and she doesn't love me back.'

The older woman's face changed to a cold, almost angry expression. As she spoke, in an overly calm voice.

'That's right, why would she love **_you_**? Stone cannot love flesh. Then you **_dare_** ,  to come back here and cry about something, that you should already know. When will you learn, that you are **_nothing_**. How many lessons, do I have to teach you; before you realize, that no one will **_ever_** love you?!'

Carmilla stood still, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up at her Mother's harsh snarl. Before, a hand came to strike her across the cheek. The sound echoing through the hall, as she tried to flinch away from the claws, that were horribly familiar.

She closed her eyes, as she felt the claws clutch at her shoulders. She felt herself hurtling backwards, crashing into the wall. She let out a loud cry, curling into a ball, as she felt the body advance on her own.

* * *

Laura had her head on Perry's shoulder, as she spoke through the sobs. Berating herself, for her own stupidity.

'She kissed me and....I.... I....I...just stood there. She thinks...eugh, Carmilla thinks I didn't want to kiss her, but I really did. She just caught me by surprise and I was so happy that she was kissing me, that I didn't even register, that I was _**supposed**_ to kiss back! I'm so stupid!'

'Oh, sweetie. You're not stupid. Why don't you try, phoning her?'

'I already did, **_twice_**! She's not picking up.'

'Give her time to calm down, L. She's probably off brooding somewhere.'

'You didn't see her face, Lafontaine! She looked broken. I _**broke** _ her, all because I was stupid enough, to not kiss back.'

She cried more, burying her face in the crook of Perry's neck, as she ran her hands in soothing circles up the blonde's back.

This was when Danny and Kirsch entered the room. Hair slightly messy and they could all see, that Danny's lipstick was on Kirsch's cheek. She smirked as she walked over to the group, swaying her hips as Kirsch trailed behind.

Her smirk was wiped off of her face when she saw Laura crying. Immediately she sat down, squeezing her hand in concern.

She turned to the others, silently asking them what was going on. Her fists clenching when Perry whispered Carmilla's name, causing Laura to let out a loud wail. Muttering some incoherent words, into the crook of Perry's neck. 

* * *

Carmilla flinched, as she felt the same familiar sting. She felt the same pain, as she crashed into the coffee table. Glass shattering everywhere, as the blood ran down her arm. Any cries escaping her body, only to be drowned out, by deafening bangs and crashes.

The loud screaming met by snarls and sarcastic remarks. Her whole body aching and she didn't know which pain was worse. _Whether her physical scars hurt **more** , than her broken heart._

Her eyes stung with tears and she fell into darkness. The pain suffocating her and her cries turning into soft whimpers and high pitched whines. It didn't matter how loud she cried or how much she screamed, no one could hear her. All she could hear were menacing tones and the click of heels.

Her tired eyes refused to close, as she felt herself being yanked up by the scruff of her neck. Her body slammed against the banister, as the sharp claws held her in place. Piercing eyes met deep brown ones, that struggled to keep open, as the tears free fell down her face. Her body no longer reacting, to the harsh snarls thrown her way.

'You know, that I'm doing this for your own good, Carmilla'

Carmilla felt herself getting angry. The fire burning inside, as she struggled against her Mother's strong arms. After a minute her body relaxed and she practically spit out the words, she'd been holding in for years. The words, that had been beaten out of her. She had nothing left to lose and the words came pouring out.

'This was **_never,_** for my own good! You just wanted to be in control! AREN'T YOU SATISFIED YET?!'

Carmilla felt the sting, as that hand struck her again. She felt the jagged edge of a ring, slice her cheek and she knew, she couldn't stop.

'You hate, that I'm not the perfect daughter, you wanted. You knew, that Will couldn't be controlled. So, you targeted me and I let you! Not anymore, I won't _**let**_ you hurt me.'

'You think, that you can stop me? I own you.'

Carmilla's anger flared more, as the older woman laughed. The sound was so harsh and toxic; it only fueled Carmilla more.

'You can't hurt me anymore. Don't you understand? I ran, from the _one_ person I love more than anything, because **_you_** told me, that no one would ever love me. _**You**_ broke me. So, you can hit me until I'm black and blue. It doesn't matter because I'm already broken. Anything you do to me doesn't compare to the pain that I feel, of loving someone, that will never love me back. So go ahead, do your worst!'

'Be quiet, you insolent girl. You are a child, our lessons clearly need to change location. The boiler seems like a good place to teach, wouldn't you say?'

'I'M NOT AFRAID ANYMORE, DO IT!'

'You should be. You foolish girl, you **_think_** you're strong. You're not.'

'I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! I'M NOT SCARED ANYMORE, HIT ME! HIT ME, I'M NOT SCARED. DO YOU HEAR ME?'

Her fists shook, as her voice got louder. Spitting out the words, with such venom.

'I.AM.NOT.AFRAID.ANYMORE.'

'GET OUT.'

Carmilla stared at her Mother and she felt the arms locking her in place slacken and she felt the body step back. No longer trapped by her restraints, Carmilla almost smiled. She looked her Mother in the eye, as the older woman spoke in a calm voice.

'You heard me. You have 10 minutes precisely and then I will physically, throw you out.'

Carmilla stood motionless, as her Mother turned on her heels. Marching out of the room, leaving Carmilla alone, for the first time in years. Carmilla was on auto drive, walking to her room, as she packed anything she could find into a rucksack.

She vaguely remembers, Laura rubbing her head against her legs. Her purring when Carmilla weakly picked her up, opening the window as she let her outside. Telling her to go to Laura's house and within seconds, the cat had disappeared into the night, leaving Carmilla finally alone.

She didn't look back, as she left the house.  _Finally free_.

* * *

**An hour later...**

'I can stay on the phone if you need me to Hollis.'

_No, that's okay. Will you let me know if she contacts you?_

'Of course, she'll be okay. Try to get some sleep.'

_Thanks, Danny. I have to go, in case Carmilla calls me_

Danny hung up, sighing as she flopped down on the couch. Running her hand through her hair, when she heard the door open. Turning around, she smiled at the person stood in the doorway as they spoke.

'Was that Laura?'

'Yeah, she's really worried. She sounded like she'd been crying, again.'

Danny sighs sadly, smiling softly when she feels the couch dip and she finds herself, being pulled into a warm body.

'It's going to be okay, Danny. We'll find her. Come on, we can go upstairs, so I can cuddle you properly.'

'Who'd have thought it? Wilson Kirsch, the rugby star, likes to _cuddle_?!'

'I'm a huggable guy, I'll have you know! Also, you look hot, in my shirt. I can say it now, without you threatening to hurt me.'

She laughed, playfully smacking his arm. Before letting him interlock their hands, leading her up the stairs.

They were halfway upstairs when Danny heard a knock on the door. Letting go of Kirsch's hand, she ran to answer it. Her face a mixture of shock and anger, as she came face to face with Carmilla.

'Where the hell, have you been?! Laura's been really fricking worried about you.'

'I don't have to explain myself to **_you_** , Xena.'

Her voice sounded so rough, that Danny almost felt guilty about getting angry. Then she remembered, how long it had taken her to get Laura to stop crying. Her anger flaring up again, as she spoke. Struggling to keep her voice at an even tone.

'No don't you ' ** _Xena_** ' me. Laura has been crying! She's been phoning us all, every **_five_** minutes, to check if we've seen you. How could you leave her, like that?! For someone who claims to " ** _love_** " her, you have a crappy way of showing it.'

'You don't know **_anything,_** about it. I'm sorry.'

Before Danny could even respond, Carmilla had left, walking into the darkness again. Rainwater dripping down her face, making her stained shirt stick to her body. Danny called her name, but it was useless. Carmilla was gone. 

* * *

Perry and Lafontaine walked around the streets, frantically searching for the brunette. After waiting with Laura until her father came, Perry had decided that they would look for Carmilla. Laura had protested, stating she would come too, but after an argument with Perry, she'd resided home. Leaving them both to search the streets.

'This is useless, she's not here!'

'Think positive, Lafontaine. Where would Carmilla go, if she didn't want to be found?'

'Look, we've already checked the shopping centre and the park. We **_even_** checked rooftop carparks, because Laura said she liked open spaces and looking at the stars. It's raining, she's not here. I think, we should call it a night and go home.'

' **No.** I made a promise to Laura, that I wouldn't give up! Besides, I think I found her.'

They followed Perry's finger, looking over the road, to see a girl stood in the rain. They wanted to rush over or to call her name, but they didn't want to startle her. They looked wide-eyed at Perry, who wore the same concerned expression. Neither one moving, as they looked at Carmilla's broken figure. Watching as she stood on the bridge, broken.

...

Not a second later, Perry had reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone. Her face pale and her fingers trembling, as she dialed the number. Placing the phone to her ear, as she waited.

**_Hello?_ **

'Laura, it's Perry.'

**_Do you know, what time it is?_ **

'We've...we've found her.'

**_Is she okay? Where is she? Is she hurt? Did she say anything? What's going on?!!!!_ **

'She's...well, um...you should **_really_** get here, Laura. Something's happened and you just, you just need to get here. Now!'

**_What's going on? Where are you guys? Are you outside? I can hear the rain_ **

'We're standing across from the bridge, on River's End and well, um...Carmilla isn't...please, just come here.'

**_What?! She's on...she's on a bridge... no, she can't. No. I'm on my way._ **

* * *

After Laura hung up, they walked across the road. As they got closer, Carmilla turned around. Her eyes full of tears and her face full of scratches, with huge red marks across her cheeks.

Her body soaked with rainwater and they could see her previously white dress shirt, stained with blood. Her clothing ripped and her shoes scuffed. Her hair dripping down her body, as her bruised knuckles grasped at the sleeves of her jacket.

Seeing their faces caused Carmilla to cry out. Shouting loudly into the night, as they grew more concerned, gently trying to coax her down.

'Why are _you_ here?! You don't care about me!'

'That's not true Carmilla, tell us what happened?'

'I was at the dance...I couldn't stay.'

'Why don't you come down from there, so that Lafontaine and I can help you.'

'You _can't_ help me. You're a liar, you don't want to help me. All you do is hurt me.'

Carmilla screamed louder, moving back as Lafontaine tried to extend their hand. 

'ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! AM I ENOUGH YET?'

The words felt like bile in her throat, her fragile voice breaking as she screamed again. Perry stared shell-shocked, as Carmilla stared at nothing behind her head.

'NO MORE LESSONS. Please no more.'

Their heart broke as Carmilla wobbled, throwing her arms over her body. Clutching at her body, like a scared child. Her voice frail as she sobbed, repeating the phrase _'no more lessons.'_

'Carmilla, it's Lafontaine. I'm not going to hurt you. We care about you, please listen to our voices, we care about you.'

Their voice was calming, but it did nothing to help Carmilla, who let out another loud cry. She tried to shuffle back further, her feet edging closer to the edge, as she shouted again. Her eyes scrunching closed, to stop the bitter sting of tears threatening to spill out.

'I'M CARMILLA. NO ONE CARES!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'I do.'

Carmilla's eyes snap open, as she sees Laura clad in pyjamas and a duffel coat, walking towards her. Carmilla's face full of emotion, as the blonde started to speak again. Laura's eyes shining with tears.

'Don't you understand? I'll **_always_** be here! You can't leave me, I couldn't bare it.' 

She stepped closer, wiping away the tears as she continued.

'So, whatever you want to do to yourself, please don't do that to me.'

Carmilla watched as Laura extended her hand. Reaching out for the brunette, as she pleaded.

'Please,'

Carmilla took Laura's hand in her own, letting Laura help her down as her body trembled. Carmilla stood still for a second, she felt numb and when her eyes finally met Laura's, she found the will to speak.

'I'm sorry.'

She buried her face in Laura's neck, as she cried harder. Repeating her apology, as she mumbled the words into Laura's neck. Laura ran her hands slowly up and down Carmilla's back. Her face full of concern, when she saw the blood seeping through her clothing.

'It's going to be okay, Carm'

* * *

After managing to talk Carmilla down, Laura took her home. Saying thank you to Perry and Lafontaine. Walking Carmilla back to Laura's house, Carmilla didn't say a word until they arrived back at the house.

Laura guided her inside. Shutting the door behind them and not a minute later Mark rushed in from the kitchen, running to embrace Carmilla in a tight hug. Quickly stepping back when he heard her cry out in pain.

'We've been so worried about you. Don't you _ever_ scare us like that again. You hear me?'

'I'm sorry.'

He shook his head, before bending down to cup her face, kissing her forehead as he brushed her wet hair out of her face. Smiling warmly at her, as her face filled with guilt and panic.

'I'm just glad that Laura found you. It's okay Carmilla, don't you dare apologize to me.'

He turned his attention to Laura who was asking him a silent question, desperation written all over her face.

'You will stay here, Carmilla. There's no way, I'm letting you go back to that house. You understand, sweetie?'

At a stiff nod from Carmilla, he addressed his daughter.

'Laura, go and help Carmilla get cleaned up. There are fresh towels in the bathroom and she can borrow some of your pyjamas.'

Laura nodded, gently tugging Carmilla's fingers to slowly lead her upstairs. Whispering a thank you to her father, before helping Carmilla up the stairs. Never letting go of her hand.

...

Carmilla sat in Laura's bathroom. She sat still letting Laura dab her skin, flinching as the cool water hit the deep gash by her rib. Laura pressed gently with the sponge, mopping up the blood as she examined Carmilla's body.

She pulled Carmilla's hair over her shoulders, as she began applying a wound dressing over the cuts across her body.

Carmilla cried out as Laura bound her ribs, screaming as Laura moved closer, squeezing her hand softly. Her screams returned when Laura moved to examine her head, dabbing the sponge over an enormously bruised part of her forehead. Laura had to clamp her hand over Carmilla's mouth to muffle her screams, each one more painful than the last.

'I'm so sorry, Carm. I know it hurts, but I'm finished now. It's okay.' 

Laura wrapped her arm around Carmilla's shoulders, careful not to put too much pressure on the brunette's injuries.

She felt Carmilla sink into her chest, her head falling as her eyes closed. Laura's arm still holding her securely, as Carmilla's hand came to grasp at Laura's arm. Laura gently rocked Carmilla, running a hand through her hair softly as Carmilla's breathing regulated.

* * *

'We need to talk.'

Laura turned to look at Carmilla, as she spoke. They were both in dry pyjamas, Carmilla's hair still slightly damp, falling over the top she was wearing.

Laura looked at the girl before her. This girl, with bandages wrapped around her arms and plasters covering her cheek, bruises coating most of her body; yet she was _still,_ the most beautiful girl that Laura had ever seen.

'I can't Laura. Please, don't say it.'

Carmilla pleaded, turning to get up when Laura reached to grab her hand, stopping her in her tracks. Her hands moving to cup Carmilla's face, as she started to speak again.

'No, you don't get to walk away this time. You need to stay and here this. Please, don't run. I've been waiting for far too long, to say what I have to say. Will you please stay?'

Carmilla nodded, looking at Laura with wide eyes waiting for her to continue.

'Carmilla, when you kissed me it was everything that I ever wanted and more. I had this huge plan of telling you, but I got nervous and I rambled and then when you kissed me I was so happy. I was so happy that; I kind of **_forgot_** how to kiss. By the time that I remembered; that I wanted to kiss you back you'd already pulled away. I **_really_** did want to kiss you Carm.'

'You don't have to say it because you feel bad, it's fine La-'

Laura shook her head, cutting Carmilla off as she continued.

'You don't understand, I **_wanted_** to kiss you! You just took me by surprise and I messed up. But I'm here now and I want nothing more, than to kiss you because Carm; I'm so _**in**_ love with you and I have been, for so-'

Laura didn't get to finish the end of her sentence as Carmilla crushed their lips together. This time Laura didn't hesitate, instead pulling Carmilla in closer as their lips brushed together.

Soft hands cupped her face, as Carmilla placed kiss after kiss on her waiting lips and she could feel the tears running down both of their faces, as they slowly pulled apart.

Laura's eyes remained closed for a while, as she savoured the feeling of Carmilla's lips against her own. It felt so right and perfect, she didn't know how she'd ever survived without Carmilla's kisses.

Carmilla moved to kiss Laura again and she felt the brunette smiling into their kiss. Breaking apart, to utter the words that Laura had always wanted to hear, whispered against her lips.

'I'm in love with you too.'

Laura squealed happily, before wrapping her arms around Carmilla's neck bringing her in for a kiss, followed by several more. Laura got lost in the taste of Carmilla's lips, the softness as they brushed against her own. She moaned when she felt Carmilla's tongue begging for entry; which she quickly granted. Smiling when she heard Carmilla whimper into the kiss.

When they finally broke apart they both had matching smiles. Their hands still clutching at one another, as they looked at one another, just looked taking in all of one another. Laura grinned, pushing some hair out of Carmilla's face as she spoke.

'Does this mean I get to be your Cupcake now?'

Carmilla threw her head back, as she let out a loud belly laugh. Smirking down at Laura, as she shifts closer.

'Laura, you've **_always_** been my Cupcake.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekend. If you want to fangirl, ask any questions etc then as always my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or you know tag it with #cfau carmilla or #carmilla au 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	34. When it's dark enough, you can see stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura takes Carmilla out on a date. They are cute and intimate and they become one another's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from the summary you can gather that there will be smut happening in this chapter. I want to explain myself, because I worry you might think it's too soon but I think that they've been friends for so long and they've wanted to be together for so long, that it already felt like they were a couple.
> 
> So they took the step to be intimate and Laura swallowed her nerves, helping Carmilla adjust so that they can both be intimate. As they're both ready to take that step at this stage, even though they've only "officially" been a couple since the end of last chapter...anyway! 
> 
> Also, if you don't like smut please just ignore the end of the chapter, otherwise I hope you enjoy it!

Laura lay awake. Her eyes drifting towards the brunette beside her and she felt herself grinning at the sudden urge to kiss her.

Her smile widening; when she realized that she could actually kiss her this time. No more hiding their feelings, she could simply lean down and capture Carmilla's lips in her own. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Carmilla's voice; mumbling sleepily against the pillow.

_'Why are you watching me sleep?'_

'No, um...I'm not. You just looked so peaceful and it made me smile, I just...'

Carmilla opens her eyes, looking through sleep covered eyes at Laura's awkward face. Sighing, she extended her hand moving to intertwine their fingers. She gently tugged Laura, pushing her so that she lay down facing her. Laura lay down, scooting closer as she traced Carmilla's skin with her fingers. She watched Carmilla flinch, but after a minute or so she relaxed into Laura's touch. A soft smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Laura took this opportunity to lean in, placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. She started to move back when Carmilla made a soft whining sound, before cupping her neck to bring her closer again. Laura melted into their kiss as Carmilla pulled her in closer. Her own hands coming to rest at Carmilla's waist.

Carmilla felt Laura humming against her lips and she got distracted by the vibrations. Her lips parting and within a second Laura had pushed her tongue inside Carmilla's mouth, kissing her with added passion.

It was Carmilla who slowly pulled away. Letting her forehead rest against Laura's, as they both caught their breaths. Carmilla smiled, propping herself up on her uninjured arm to look at Laura as she spoke.

'So, Friday night  _ **actually**  _happened? I didn't make it up...you kissed me back, right?'

'You didn't make it up, Carm.'

'You told me that you loved me?'

'No,' seeing the panic in Carmilla's eyes, she quickly added. 'I told you that I was  _ **in**  _love with you.'

'Don't do **_that_**!'

Carmilla lightly smacks Laura's shoulder before moving Laura's hair out of the way, so she can bring her lips down to place a kiss on Laura's shoulder. Laura smiled, guiding Carmilla's hands to her waist, before ducking her head down to capture Carmilla's lips in her own. Brushing against one another as they kissed gently. Breaking slightly to shift closer, before their lips met in a passionate embrace.

One that was interrupted; by the sound of Sarah calling their names. Grumbling Laura pulled apart pouting. Carmilla smirked, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Laura's pout before pulling apart, leaving Laura pouting more.

'Can't we just skip school for today? Spend all day kissing instead?!'

'As much as I **_love_** that idea and believe me: I do, we  ** _have_**  to go to school.'

'School bad, kissing good.'

Laura leant in but Carmilla dodged her lips, turning so that Laura kissed her cheek instead. She smirked, feeling Laura's pout at her deception and she was still smirking, until she felt Laura's lips trailing along her neck.

Her breath hitching as Laura placed warm open mouth kisses down her neck. She bit her lip to hold back the moan threatening to escape, before using as much strength as she could muster to push Laura away.

Laura wore a smug smile, as Carmilla's eyes glazed over and the brunette struggled to speak, looking at Laura through lust filled eyes. Laura threw her hair back over her shoulder, revealing her exposed neck. Within seconds Carmilla had grabbed Laura, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Neither one containing the soft noises, they made as their lips met and both groaned loudly, as Sarah shouted up again.

'Damn it, you need to get dressed.'

'So do you, Carm.'

'I don't think I'm going to come in.'

'What? Why not? You have to come in, it's school!'

'Cupcake, I'm full of cuts and bruises. Not exactly my **_ideal_** look.'

'Hey, come on. Scars are badass, remember?'

'Wait, you remember me saying that to you? That was 8 years ago!'

'I remember  _ **everything**_  you say to me. I know you're scared, but I'm going to be right there with you. I promise I won't leave your side.'

'I don't know, Laura...'

'Okay, if you really don't want to come in I won't force you. But I think that you  ** _should_**  come in. If you don't, then it's like  ** _she's_**  winning again and I know you don't want that.'

Carmilla stiffened, nodding slightly before standing up and making her way across the room, to grab her rucksack to retrieve her uniform and after a reassuring smile from Laura she left to get changed.

* * *

Laura and Carmilla walked through the gates hand in hand. Laura gently squeezing Carmilla's when she started to tremble as eyes followed them, staring at her bruising.

After taking her time getting changed Carmilla had tried to put make-up on, to cover the bruising but after an ear-splitting scream Laura had rushed into the bathroom. Baseball bat in hand, to find Carmilla crying as she rubbed concealer and foundation over her face. With some convincing, Laura had managed to prize them out of her hands, wiping her face gently as she sobbed quietly.

Mark had driven them both to school and Sarah had made them both lunch. They'd also told Carmilla, to put them down as her emergency contacts, in case she felt school was too much and wanted to go home.

 _ **Home.**_  Carmilla had been staying at their house, for 3 nights now and she already felt safer and more at home in their house, than she ever did in her own. Carmilla had stopped crying when Laura retrieved a squirming cat from her place in Sarah's lap.

Handing her to Carmilla, who pulled her close, nuzzling her face into Laura's soft fur. Laura had also been staying with them, for 3 nights. Sarah had convinced Mark to take her to the store so that she could buy a scratching post, a bed and some kitty litter.

...

Laura led Carmilla to the student lounge. Letting go of her hand, when she saw their friends, all sat around talking. She smiled when Perry waved her over, but as soon as she saw Danny, she felt herself storming over.

Moving to stand infront of the redhead, arms folded over her chest, as she glared at her. Danny shifted uncomfortably, before standing up, moving to speak to Laura.

'Hey Laura, what's up?'

'Don't you ' _hey Laura_ ' me! You know exactly what's up. How could you do that?!'

'Laura, I'm sorry. I was just so angry at her  for leaving you like that. I thought, that if I shouted, she'd sense and come and find you.'

Danny's face flooded with guilt, as she took in Laura's angry expression. Her little hands angrily flapping around, as she spoke.

'That's not, _**your**_ decision to make Danny! It had nothing to do with you, it was between Carmilla and me.'

 _'_ I _**know**  _and I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know that _**that**_ would happen, did I?! I was just angry and I lashed out.'

'I accept your apology, but I mean it, Danny. If you  _ **ever,**_  speak to  **my girlfriend**  like that again, I will proceed to kick the living crap out of you! Got it?!'

Laura missed all of the shocked faces at her confession, as she glared at Danny.

'Got it. Wait... ** _girlfriend_**?'

'You guys are  ** _finally_**  together?!'

'Yes. Laura asked me to be her girlfriend, at 1:34 am, Saturday morning.'

Carmilla smiled, as she moved to stand behind Laura. Draping here arm, casually around Laura's shoulders. Her smile growing, when Laura shifted in her arms, turning to look at her, with a bemused expression.

'You remembered the time? And you say, **_I'm_ ** the dork!'

'You _**are**_ a dork, Cupcake.'

Carmilla chuckled, as Laura mumbled for her to shut up, before leaning up to peck Carmilla's lips.

'I'm really happy, for you both. Happy, like a twenty.'

Lafontaine smirks at Laura's confused expression, before turning to a grumbling Danny, with raised eyebrows.

'Pay up, Lawrence!'

'Um...excuse me, but why does Danny owe you money?'

'Well, we put a friendly wager on and Danny lost. Kirsch, you owe me money too, dude.'

Lafontaine grinned, as they both pulled out a twenty. Handing it to them, both with matching grumpy expressions.

'No, I **_mean_** what did you guys bet **_on_**?'

'Isn't it obvious, Cupcake? These lackwits had a bet going; about when we'd get together and the Geek Monkey here, just won!'

Laura's mouth opened in shock, as Carmilla smirked at a sheepish Lafontaine, who was flashing their money around. At a harsh nudge from Perry, they stopped mumbling an apology.

'Thank you, Perry. For being the **_only_** one, that didn't bet, on our relationship.'

Perry's face contorted and her expression turned guilty, as she turned to Lafontaine, holding out a twenty. Which they snatched up pocketing the cash.

'I'm sorry Laura, but I really thought, that you'd get together sooner.'

Laura couldn't help but laugh, turning to Carmilla, who simply smirked back. Before grabbing Laura's hand and pulling her down, onto the empty couch. Shifting, so that she could envelope Laura's lips in her own.They didn't get to kiss for long, as Danny started to mock them. Similar to the way, Carmilla had mocked her and Kirsch.

Breaking apart, Carmilla lobbed a cushion. Grinning, when it hit Danny square in the face. Before leaning back in to kiss Laura, smiling into the kiss, as Laura cupped her cheek. They broke apart smiling and when they looked around, the others were smiling too.

* * *

Carmilla sat alone in the courtyard, her class had finished early. Well, for her it did anyway. The judging looks and harsh whispers got a bit too much, so she had slung her back onto her shoulder, ignoring the pain it caused and stormed out of the room. She'd sent Laura a text, asking her to come and meet her. Now she was currently awaiting the arrival, of her favourite blonde.

Laura hurriedly ran over to Carmilla. She'd excused herself out of the lesson, as soon as she received the upset text. Seeing Carmilla sat shaking, confirmed her fears and she wasted no time, in enveloping the shaking girl in her arms. Carmilla immediately relaxed into her touch, smiling slightly when Laura gently stroked her hair. Before kissing her forehead, right beside Carmilla's gauze.

Seeing Carmilla flinch slightly, made her face flood with concern, as she looked at Carmilla with wide eyes.

'You're still in a lot of pain, aren't you?'

'Cupcake, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore.'

Laura folded her arms, facing Carmilla with a disbelieving scoff. Before reaching out, to apply slight pressure to the area. Her face growing smug when Carmilla cried sharply.

'Yeah, it ** _doesn't_** hurt anymore. Maybe, we should take you to see the nurse? She might be able to help, Carm.'

'No. I don't need a nurse asking a bunch of questions, that I can't answer. Besides, it's just aches and pains. I already let your mum wrap me up, she's as good as a nurse.'

'My mum's not got actual first aid training, my grandfather taught her the basics, but she doesn't know how to **_properly_** treat you.'

'I don't need treating. If the pain gets worse, I'll  _ **consider**  _seeing a professional but I'm okay. Just next time, avoid kissing my head.'

'If it gets worse, I'll carry you to the hospital myself! I don't want you, getting hurt again.'

Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura's waist, squeezing her gently as she spoke.

'I **_won't_** get hurt again, we're going to be okay, Cupcake.'

'We better be, because I want to take you out tonight.'

Laura raised her eyebrows expectantly, as she smiled at Carmilla.

'Take me out? You want to take me out, on a date?'

'I thought, I was the oblivious one! Yes, I want to take my **_girlfriend,_** out on a date. You know...I mean if...if you want to.'

'I think I'd like that, very much. Where do you want to take me?'

'Don't you worry, I have a plan. You'll love it!'

'You're definitely going to kiss me, on this one?'

Laura buried her face in her hands, groaning as Carmilla chuckled beside her.

'You're **_never_** going to let me live that down, are you?!'

'If you kiss me right now, I might consider it.'

She grinned mischievously, as she pulled Laura in. Both struggling to kiss, through their laughter.

* * *

Carmilla waited anxiously, for Laura to come out of the bathroom. Once they'd finished school, Carmilla had driven them both home, where Laura had told Carmilla to get changed into something casual. She wanted Carmilla to relax tonight, to enjoy their plans together.

Carmilla had chosen a pair of black jeans and an over-sized Ravenclaw top. It would have been her usual leather pants, but she didn't want to add insult to injury. So instead, she chose a much more simple attire. She had on some chunky skull bracelet and a black and blue wristband, to match her top, on her right hand.

She traced her thumb over the scars along her arm and she took a minute, to think about what had happened in the last 3 days. How she'd been welcomed into this house and treated with nothing but kindness. Her scars just a memory of all of the hurt and pain, that she'd overcome. All because of a girl, she met 10 years ago, whilst sitting on a swing. How far they'd both come and despite everything that's happened, she felt the happiest, she'd ever felt.

Carmilla looked up, at the sound of the door opening. Her face breaking out into a grin when she saw Laura's outfit. Laura was wearing a pair of Carmilla's black shorts, long black stockings and she had a blue checked shirt, tucked into her shorts.

Over her shoulders, she wore her Deathly Hallows suspenders and she'd even dug out a bow tie, to complete her outfit. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she'd applied light make-up.

'What do you think, Carm?'

Laura twirled around a bit, before reaching out to steady herself in Carmilla's arms.

'You look beautiful, Laura,'

'So, do you,'

She frowned as Carmilla scoffed, shaking her head at Laura's statement.

'I look a mess, Cupcake. Nothing beautiful, about it.'

'That's not true, Carm! I wish that you'd start seeing yourself, how I see you.'

'I know.'

* * *

'You can open your eyes, now...'

They were surrounded by stars. Carmilla stood in the centre of a circular room, darkness covered them and only the light of a million stars, surrounded them. Beneath their feet lay a blanket, filled with snacks and several cans of grape soda.

'How did you manage, all of this?'

'My dad knows the manager here, so I talked him into giving me the keys to the planetarium. I figured, what could be better than a picnic under the stars?!'

'You got the idea from Ross and Rachel, didn't you?'

'I  _ **might**  _have stolen the idea...but they didn't have that chocolate cake, that I know you like!'

'No, you didn't?!'

'Oh, but I did. Come on, let's sit down and you can teach me about constellations.'

...

'Okay, you see that one, right above us. That one's called Draco. It's in the Northern hemisphere and it was one of the 48 ancient constellations. It means "huge serpent", which comes from the Latin term: Draconem. It's named that because as you can see, it literally snakes its way through the northern sky.'

'That's so cool! What about that one, next to the big dipper?'

'That is Ursa Major, otherwise known as "The Great Bear". It's the third largest constellation, in the sky. The most famous part is the seven stars which make up the rump and tail, of the bear shape. People often think that the Big Dipper's a constellation, but it's actually something called, an Asterism -which is a small cluster of stars; which are easily recognizable. They usually form part of a larger constellation, like Ursa Major.'

'It's really pretty, Carm. Thank you for showing it me.'

'It's amazing and you know, another thing that Ursa Major is known for, are the "pointer stars". They're the two outside stars, in the bowl of the dipper. Look right there, you can see them and you can see that together, they have a line drawn through them, which points to the north star.'

'You're amazing, anyone ever tell you that?'

'Once or twice. Listen, thank you for bringing me here tonight. It's pretty unbelievable.'

'You **_deserve_** the unbelievable, Carm.'

Carmilla blinked, her eyelashes fluttered as she leant in, cupping Laura's cheeks as she attached their lips. Softly kissing Laura's lips, eliciting a sigh of contentment from the blonde. She felt Laura moan quietly, when she flicked her tongue against Laura's lips, begging for entry which Laura immediately gave her.

Before gently pushing Carmilla's shoulders, so she lay down, pressing her body against Carmilla's, as she deepened the kiss. Smiling to herself, at hearing Carmilla's loud moan, when she nipped her bottom lip lightly.

'Lau-'

Carmilla attempted to speak, but her words were cut off by the blonde's lips, silencing her with a passionate kiss. Before she pulled apart, checking to see Carmilla's reaction as she spoke.

'Just relax Calm. I won't do anything, that you're not comfortable with.'

* * *

She smiled, intertwining Carmilla's shaky fingers in her own, as she placed a soft kiss on the corner of Carmilla's mouth. She shifted slightly on top of the brunette. Moving so that her right thigh brushed against her center, eliciting a gasp from the brunette. Laura quickly pulled back, looking at Carmilla with concern.

'Did I hurt you?'

'No, it felt good.'

Laura smiled, looking down at Carmilla as she watched the rising of her chest speed up, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

'I love you, so much',

She grinned, leaning down again when she felt herself being flipped over. Strong hands locked around her waist, as Carmilla hovered over her.

'Wow, what...what are you doing?'

'You.'

Carmilla doesn't hesitate, crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Her hands trailing over the hem of Laura's shirt. Pulling back, so that she could silently ask Laura whether she was okay and after receiving a nod, she began undoing the buttons. Slowly sliding the shirt off of her arms and letting it drop to the floor, as her eyes raked over Laura's chest.

Her nerves flared up again, as she shakily moved to Laura's shorts. Her eyes drifting down, as she tried to undo the button, her hands to shaky to concentrate. Sensing her girlfriend's hesitation, Laura propped herself up. Leaning on her elbow, as she squeezed Carmilla's hand, trying to reassure her.

'Carm, you know we don't **_have_** to do this, right? If you're not ready, we can wait'

'No, it's not that, Laura. I just...I'm nervous'

She ducked her head in embarrassment, silently cursing herself, when she felt Laura's hand come to tilt her chin up, their eyes meeting again.

'Hey, I'm nervous too. You are amazing and I love you and all I want is for us to share this moment together. I want you Carmilla, I really do.'

'What...what if I do something wrong?'

'You've been doing okay, so far. Just go with your instincts and let your body take over.'

Carmilla nodded and with a flash of confidence in her eyes, she undid the button to Laura's shorts, letting them pop open. She stared for a second at the flash of skin she saw, inches away from the waistline of dark blue panties.

Carmilla lets her hands rest against the fabric there and with the help of Laura, slid her shorts down smooth legs. Letting Laura shimmy out of them as she kicked them aside, before reconnecting their lips.

Carmilla ran her hands over Laura's ribs, letting her fingers memorize her curves. She pulled away, to meet lust filled eyes, as she spoke. Her voice raspier than usual, biting her lip, as she took in Laura's petite frame.

'You're beautiful.'

Laura blushed slightly, before reaching to tug at the hem of Carmilla's shirt. Her face serious, as she looked at the nervousness etched over Carmilla's features.

'Can I?'

Carmilla whispered a yes, holding up her arms, as Laura gently pulled the top over her head. Tossing it aside, as she let her eyes dart down to Carmilla's chest. Her breath hitching, when Carmilla's deep red bra came into view.

She looked up to Carmilla's face when she saw an expression full of shame. It took a few seconds for her to realize, what Carmilla was so nervous about.

'You are  ** _so_** beautiful, Carmilla Karnstein and you don't even realize, how crazy I am about you.'

Laura moved to press a kiss on Carmilla's shoulder, before pushing herself up more to trail kisses down the brunette's torso. Leaving soft kisses against every cut and bruise, that she could see. She felt Carmilla stiffen, when she got to a particularly scarred area of her skin and Laura made sure, to leave some extra kisses there.

...

Her hands gently pushed Carmilla off of her, before moving down to unbutton the brunette's jeans, checking to see if Carmilla stiffened. After a minute, Laura slid the denim down Carmilla's legs. Her hands coming to rest against her thighs, as she pushed Carmilla so that she was the one lying down.

She laced their fingers together once again, as she moved her legs, to straddle Carmilla's hips. Leaning down and capturing Camilla's lips, in a bruising kiss.

She pulled away, as a moan escaped her lips, soft hands coming to cup her breasts, through the thin fabric. Her moan seemed to ignite something in Carmilla, giving her a surge of confidence as Laura allowed herself to be flipped over. Finding herself once again, covered by Carmilla's body.

She tore her lips away from Laura's, looking down at the blonde before reaching round to unhook her bra. Tugging it off of Laura's body, before turning her attention back, to the pert nipples infront of her. She couldn't stop herself from moving her soft lips down Laura's upper body, trailing soft kisses over the smooth skin, before her soft lips and her firm tongue found Laura's breasts.

Laura arches her back, to give Carmilla a better angle, as she elicits several broken moans from the blonde. Her hand coming to tangle in dark locks.

'Ohhh'

Laura moans her hips jerking, pushing more into Carmilla's, as she felt all of her warmth.

Carmilla looks up at Laura, with her head thrown back against the blanket, eyes closed as she bites her lip and Carmilla tells herself, that she always wants to make Laura, look like that.

She slowly lets her hands trail down Laura's body. Moving her hand between their bodies, feeling every twitch, as she moved her fingers further down. Hesitating for a second to push the soft material down, taking in the sight before moving her fingers lower.

She stopped her ministrations, locking her eyes with Laura's, waiting until the blonde nodded. Before slowly slipping a finger down, gasping when she felt a generous amount of wetness, already there.

Laura closed her eyes, throwing her head back as Carmilla slowly entered her. She didn't move for a few seconds, giving Laura time to adjust to the sensation, before slowly thrusting her finger in and out. Watching as Laura's hips jerked up, meeting her movements.

She shifted slightly to get a better angle, starting to speed up her movements as Laura's moans increased. She moved to swallow Laura's moans in soft kisses, turning sloppy as Laura got closer and closer. Carmilla moved her thumb to gently flick Laura's clit, smirking when Laura cried out. Her fingers clenching against the blanket, as she lost herself to pleasure. Tumbling over the edge, with a loud scream of Carmilla's name.

Carmilla took in the sight, slowing her motions as she let Laura ride it out, panting and moaning until her hips stilled. A hand thrown over her face as a grin took over, her eyes flying open, as Carmilla slowly removed her finger. Making sure to make eye-contact with her girlfriend, as she slowly licked her finger clean. Carmilla moaned at the taste, that was distinctly Laura. Laura managed a small smile, through her lust filled eyes, regaining some energy as her chest rose and fell softly.

* * *

Carmilla smiled, moving to hold Laura, as she gave her a soft peck. Apparently Laura had other ideas, moving to pull Carmilla in closer.

Moaning when she tasted herself on Carmilla's tongue, her hands coming to grasp at the brunette's pale skin, before rolling them both over. Laura grinned as she hovered over Carmilla's body, her fingers trailing down Carmilla's thighs as she squirmed. Her breathing getting quicker, with every touch.

Laura flashed Carmilla a bright smile, as she gently removed the fabric there. Looking Carmilla directly in the eye, as she gently pushed a finger inside of her. Carmilla gasped, as Laura began to move inside of her. The sensation igniting every nerve in her body, heightening her senses.

Laura moved her other hand to gently squeeze Carmilla's breast, rolling the nipple slowly in her hand. She couldn't stop grinning, as Carmilla moaned her name. Tangling her fingers in her long blonde hair, as she gently pushed Laura's head, in the direction that she wanted.

Laura smiled knowingly before slowly moving down, her motions slowing as she kissed down Carmilla's stomach. She kept an even pace, thrusting in and out of her girlfriend slowly, as she brought her lips down to kiss the spot over her center.

'Oh God, I-'

Laura took in a deep breath, dipping her head to let her tongue sweep over the brunette's clit, humming at the taste of her girlfriend's desire. She continued to sweep her tongue in slow circles, as Carmilla moaned more, her breathing becoming more laboured.

She could feel Carmilla starting to lose it, speeding up the motion with her finger, as she brought her lips to gently suck her clit. Carmilla's thighs shook as her walls clenched around Laura's finger, her body writhing beneath her.

Carmilla lay there, as Laura let her come down from her high. Before she found herself reaching out for Laura, needing more closeness. Laura obliged immediately, moving up to wrap her arms around the brunette. Turning so that she could spoon her, their fingers intertwined as they let their bodies relax.

Carmilla feels Laura still beside her, turning her head, to see that Laura's eyes were closed. Smiling when she realized, that the blonde was actually asleep. With that, Carmilla let her own eyes close, letting her body relax as she fell to sleep, protected in Laura's arms, and in that moment, she felt special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekend. If you want any extras, more information, to fangirl with me then as always my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or you can find it/tag it with #cfau carmilla and #carmilla au
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	35. Welcome back to Silas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla kick start another year with a party, cue drunken shenanigans and endless fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump! They are now in their final year of university, Hollstein have been together for about 3 and a half years now and are happily sharing a dorm. Lafontaine shares their's with Perry and Danny gets her own. Not long until the end now my friends, it's a bit later updating just because I was camping and I had no internet. 
> 
> I'm aware that the time jump is a big one and there will be little snippets of their school life and/or college experiences (as in flashbacks and other little comments) so I hope that's okay with people.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it :D

'Carmilla Karnstein, get your ass out of the bathroom!'

Laura waits a minute before the water stops running, some shuffling and then the door opens. Laura whips her head back around, to see Carmilla waltzing back into their dorm room, with only a towel wrapped around her body. Laura bites her lip, as she stares at the brunette's legs, suddenly forgetting why she shouted Carmilla.

'What's wrong Cupcake?'

Carmilla feigns innocence, but a smirk appears on the corner of her lips, snapping Laura out of her daze. Her eyes narrow and her arms come to fold across her chest, as she speaks.

'Oh,  _ **you**  _know! You do see, the chore wheel hanging over our kitchen sink, don't you?!'

'Is this a trick question?  ** _Obviously,_**  I see the chore wheel.'

'When you're not using it to play Frisbee, you're  _ **supposed**  _to read it! 'Cause if you did, then you'd see, that it was  ** _your_**  turn to wash the dishes!'

' _ **That's**_ why you interrupted my shower? To moan at me, about your silly little chore wheel?!'

'Well, if  ** _someone_**  had washed their dishes then I wouldn't moan, would I?!'

'Have I mentioned, that the scrunched up face you make when you're angry is hilarious, buttercup?'

'Shut up!'

'Make me.'

Carmilla quirks her eyebrow up, flashing Laura a seductive smirk and within seconds, Laura had cupped her face. Shoving her into their desk, as her tongue invaded Carmilla's mouth. Carmilla lets out an animalistic moan, when she felt Laura push her thigh, between Carmilla's legs. Her body arching instinctively, into her touch.

...

Laura pulls back, to look at Carmilla. Smiling when the brunette nods, leaning back into envelope Laura's lips in her own. It had become a regular thing for Laura. Whenever things started to get heated, Laura would pull back, looking for reassurance, before moving back in, to ravish the brunette. Even now, Carmilla would flinch sometimes, pulling back as she cried. Fighting the memories, that she could never forget.

Today was **_not_** one of those times. Laura smirked, grasping the obstructing fabric and using it, to pull Carmilla closer. Her teeth pulling at Carmilla's bottom lip, as she nipped it gently.

Her hands moving to cup Carmilla's breast through the towel, rolling an erect nipple between her fingers, earning her a loud whimper. Hips jerking up, as she let out a needy whine.

Laura pulled back with a smirk, moving her lips to devour the brunette's neck, leaving a trail of kisses and lightly nipping her skin. Her warm breath against Carmilla's neck, as she spoke.

'You just think, that you can do, whatever you want,' She bit down harder as Carmilla yelped, before slipping her fingers under the fabric, trailing them slowly closer, to where Carmilla needed them to be.

'You just love, to tease me. Don't you, Carm?'

Her lips trailed back up, to lick the shell of her ear, as her fingers danced over her skin. Carmilla moaned as Laura edged closer, her thumb coming up, to slowly circle the brunette's clit.

'Laur-'

Carmilla moaned loudly, when Laura dipped a finger down, pushing the tip of her finger inside, before quickly retracting it as Carmilla protested.

'I'm not going to just give it to you, Carm.'

Her thumb swiped at Carmilla's clit. She applied more pressure, letting her finger trail down again. Hovering, just a centimeter away from Carmilla's center. Carmilla whimpered, looking at Laura with pure lust and want.

'Please...I...I...need you'

'What do you **_need_** me to do, Carmilla?'

'I...ugh, I need your fingers...inside now.'

Laura smiled smugly, before pushing one finger, followed by another into Carmilla's wet center. Carmilla threw her head against the desk, her mouth falling open in pleasure. Laura thrust her fingers in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. Only speeding her movements up, when Carmilla cried out. Her raw need was enough for Laura to give in.

Her fingers moved quickly inside her. Shifting, so that she could crush their lips together, to swallow the brunette's moans.

They'd _**already**  _been warned about excess noise, quite a lot and after an unexpected visit from their Floor Don, Laura was more than prepared.

She could feel Carmilla getting closer, speeding up her ministrations when she heard a loud shriek. Which definitely did **_not,_** belong to her girlfriend.

Carmilla's eyes flew open, just as Laura retracted her fingers. Both turning around, to see a very shocked Perry, standing in the doorway.

* * *

Laura sat beetroot red, as Perry scrubbed the desk with disinfectant. After her initial shock at witnessing the couple together, she returned with a box, full of disinfectant spray. When she saw Carmilla's dirty pots, she'd began washing up. All the while, sending disgusted looks over her shoulder, at Laura.

Carmilla had ran to the bathroom, coming out a minute later with a bathrobe on. Carmilla smirked when she received two dirty looks. Relaxing more, as she propped herself up against the back of Laura's bed.

'What's going on guys?'

Lafontaine walks into the room, looking back and forth awkwardly before realization hit them and they shot a smirk the couple's way. Causing Laura to blush, looking anywhere but at their smug face.

'You **_should_** really lock your door.'

'And  _ **you**_  should learn how to knock.'

Carmilla winces when Laura smacks her side, silencing her, as she shoots the blonde an irritated look.

Perry turns around, happy with her job before marching towards the desk; rubber gloves and disinfectant at the ready. Perry turns to the other three, smiling at Lafontaine, before turning looking incredibly unimpressed, at the other two.

'Now, I know that as a couple, you two may have...urges...but the desk is a highly inappropriate place, to participate in such strenuous activities. Another thing; as your Floor Don, I have received more complaints, about your late night activities. If you cannot keep the noise down, I'll have to separate you. There is a lock on your door, use it!'

'Look Gingersnap, if you hadn't have come barging in unannounced, then I could have c-' Laura quickly cuts her off, before the vein in Perry's head pops.

'What Carmilla **_means_** to say is, what are you guys doing here? Did you want something?'

'Oh, thank you for reminding me, Laura. I ran into Danny earlier and she said, that there's a party tonight. Kirsch's old Zeta Bros are coming back, to throw an initiation party for the new Zetas and he's managed, to get us on the guest list.'

'That sounds awesome, right Carm?'

Laura looks expectantly at Carmilla, who simply shrugs, looking rather uninterested. Laura turns back to Perry nodding.

'We'll be there. So, I guess I'll see you guys later?'

'Sure thing, L. We'll meet you in the student lounge. Text Danny and let her know we'll come.'

With that, they grab Perry's arm pulling her out of the room before she can protest. As soon as they leave, Carmilla is over to the door locking it. Before turning to Laura, with a determined glint in her eyes.

'I think you **_were_** in the middle of doing something, Cupcake.'

'Really? I seem to have forgotten, **_maybe_** you could remind me?'

In a second, Carmilla has Laura pinned to the desk. Her lips ghosting around Laura's ear.

'Buckle up, Creampuff. I'm going to make sure you **_never_** forget.'

* * *

'Kirsch, could you stop flirting?! So, that we can walk?! We're **_already_** late!'

'I'm not flirting! You know, you're the only hottie for me.'

'You're a pig!'

'Aw babe, I love when you **_talk dirty_** to me'

They walk to the lounge. They were half an hour late and they hadn't stopped arguing, since Kirsch got back, from his time abroad at a Spanish Rugby Club. They'd skyped a lot, but due to the time difference, Danny always had to stay up late, waiting for Kirsch to come online.

She was often grumpy and he loved to tease her, which never went down well. Danny had gotten jealous when he'd skyped her the other night. His roommate's girlfriend and her friends had come over for a visit, and one of them happened to be, all over him.

Danny smiled, when she saw Laura waving her over and immediately, the tension she had felt disappeared. She pulled Laura into a hug, before pulling back, to look at the surly brunette, perched on the arm of the chair, Laura had been sitting in.

'Sup Elvira,'

'Nice of you, to **_finally_** join us, Xena.'

Carmilla smirks, before moving to stand up. Walking over, to wrap her arm around Laura's waist, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder.

'Well, we would have been here earlier, if Kirsch hadn't flirted with,  ** _every_** girl we saw.'

'Okay first off, I said hello to my friend's sister. I wasn't flirting and second,  _ **maybe** _ if ** _you_**  didn't take an **_hour,_** getting ready. Then we'd have been here earlier!'

'I wanted to look nice, Kirsch! Geez, I didn't realize it was a crime!'

'I  ** _already_**  said, that you looked nice.'

'Calling me a hottie, _**doesn't**_ count.'

'So Kirsch, how was Madrid?'

Laura jumps in before another argument can escalate. She listens to Kirsch, talk about his time in Madrid and watches as he reaches for his phone, to show her some pictures he took.

...

'Carm, cheer up! Drink some beer. Dance, it's a party!'

'A bunch of lackwits, around some burning driftwood, is **_not_** my idea of a good time, Cupcake.'

'No, they have foam guns and drinking contests! Loosen up, I promise I will make it worth your while. Just let's have fun tonight, yeah?'

'Okay, you're right...I'm sorry.'

'Hey,'

Laura pulls Carmilla in closer, giving her a light peck on the lips. Before pulling apart, to rest her forehead against the brunette's.

'It's okay. I know, that you were never really a big fan of parties. I love you, Carm.'

'I love you too.'

Carmilla smiles, leaning down to give Laura another kiss, whilst lacing their fingers together. Pulling apart, to let Laura guide her towards a table full of drinks and snacks.

...

Carmilla leaned against the wall, clutching a glass of whatever drinks were at this party mixed together. She watched as Laura ran around after Kirsch, throwing foam his way. Squealing when a water balloon exploded over her hair, soaking her upper body.

For over an hour, Laura had been downing drink after drink. She wasn't sure why the Frat Boys were handing her more drinks, but she wasn't going to turn down free drinks. Carmilla hadn't left her side, except for when Lafontaine dragged her off somewhere. Talking about finding a stash of Rum and Whiskey.

Carmilla had told Laura not to drink anymore, something the blonde, completely ignored. Carmilla had returned, to see Laura engaged in a foam war with Kirsch. Both on their way to getting drunk.

Laura walked over to Carmilla. Stumbling over her own feet a few times on the way, before finally reaching the smirking brunette. She grinned, before speaking, a slight slur in her voice.

'Carmmmmm! I totaaally beat Kirsssssch. Did you see me?'

Yeah Cupcake, I saw you. Maybe, we should get you back, to the dorm room?'

'No! I'm having fun, don't make me go back.'

Carmilla bites back a laugh, as Laura whines, the slur in her voice making her sound funny. A small pout on her lips, as she moved closer to Carmilla. Peppering sloppy kisses, down Carmilla's neck, whilst continuing to plead with the brunette.

'Pleaseee Carms, let me sssstay.'

'How old, are you?!'

'Please Carm, because you love me...'

Carmilla rolls her eyes but concedes. Smiling when Laura flings her arms around her, kissing her passionately. She moans slightly when she tastes Laura's beer stained breath, mixed with the blonde's usual cherry lip gloss. Laura smiles into the kiss, before pulling back, to pluck the drink from the hand, that wasn't wrapped around her waist. Skipping off, to sit with Perry and a tipsy Danny.

'Hey, guyssssss!'

Carmilla watches as Laura hugs a startled Perry, who pats her on the back. Trying to offer her some water, which she happily refuses, only talking louder. Before turning to clamber into Danny's lap, snuggling into her chest. Before the two of them, start singing along to the music, playing in the other room.

* * *

Knowing that Laura's in safe hands, Carmilla heads outside, to find Lafontaine sat with a spliff in one hand and some whiskey in the other. The brunette smiles, waltzing over to join them.

'Where'd you get that, Geek?'

'Some guys from the alchemy club sold it me, want some?'

Carmilla nods, taking a drag, before handing it back to them and moving to take the whiskey. Placing it to her lips, before pouring some of the liquid into her waiting mouth. Licking the excess liquid off of her lips, before handing them the bottle back, leaning further into the chair she'd lounged in.

'How's it going with your parents? They still ignoring your existence?'

'They refuse to accept it, I mean I know it's a lot to handle, but I'm their kid! Parents are **_supposed_** to treat their kids better than, this!'

'I know.'

'Aw shit, that was a stupid thing to say. Sorry, you okay?'

'I'll be fine, 3 years without that bitch and she **_still_** finds a way to hurt me. At least I have Laura and her parents. They're my family now and Will, of course.'

'How's he doing? When do you reckon he'll be back again?'

'I spoke to him the other day. He nearly got shot but thankfully, he's okay. He said he's hoping to be back, during the spring.'

'That should be cool, he could join our annual rugby game.'

'Oh, he'd love that! We used to play sports all the time when we were little. He taught me how to bat, I remember one time, I smashed a window and Will took the blame. He's always been good to me.'

'I did a similar thing...my dad got me a science experimenting kit and I threw away the method booklet. Just started throwing things together. Almost burnt, these really ugly curtains in our guest room, they weren't happy.:

'I can imagine. How old were you, then?!'

'...it was last year.'

Carmilla fell about laughing, setting them off and they spent the next ten minutes, laughing together. Sharing funny childhood stories -more them, then Carmilla. Although she did, share some of Laura's embarrassing stories, much to Lafontaine's amusement.

...

They walked back inside together, to see Laura being hoisted up  by a group of Frat Boys chanting "Pizza or Death" whilst she cheered, crowd surfing. Seeing Carmilla, she cheered louder. Waving frantically, as Carmilla pushed her way through the crowd.

Laura was quickly helped down and after securing her in Carmilla's arms, the brunette carried a drunken Laura, back to their dorm room. Laura slurred and rambled, as Carmilla carried her inside. Pausing for a few minutes, to get some strength back.

'You're so stwonggg, Car-'

Laura struggled to speak through the hiccups and her face scrunching up, as she tried to say Carmilla's name.

'Car-catmilla, are you listening to me?! Oh my gosh, Carmilla! You're soooooo cute, come closer kitty, I want to scratch your ear!'

Laura tried to reach out for Carmilla but misjudged how close she was and ended up hitting Carmilla in the face.

' _Owww,_  fuck Laura. Come on rocky, let's get you home.'

* * *

'Morning Cupcake, how's that head feeling?'

Carmilla spoke purposely loud, a smug tone in her voice. Smirking when Laura groaned, shifting to bury her face further into the pillow.

'Inside voice, Carm! Eugh, I feel awful. What happened last night?'

'Well cutie, you drank more than your body weight. I don't think you want to know; about crowd surfing and calling Danny a giraffe.'

'Oh, crap! I'm never drinking again!'

Laura buried her face further, to stop Carmilla seeing the violent blush taking over her face.

'Nothing like a drunken night, to welcome us back to Silas University.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday-Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want any extras, more information, to fangirl with me then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman or you can tag it with #cfau carmilla and #carmilla au
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	36. Playing Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla wakes to find an empty room, full of memories and a playful rugby game with the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff before an interesting chapter I have planned.

Carmilla woke to an empty bed. In their first year as roommates, Laura had pushed their beds together. Carmilla had offered to help, but the blonde insisted, on doing everything herself. Carmilla looked around the room, her eyes searching, for the blonde she loved, more than anything. No such luck.

So instead, the brunette let her eyes trail around the room, **_their_** room. One that Laura had organized, Carmilla only had one request: No Pink!

She couldn't help but smile, when she thought back to how excited Laura had been, to decorate their dorm room.

_**'This is awesome! Carm put the picture frames along that shelf,'** _

_**'And what are you going to be doing then, Cupcake?'** _

_**'I'm pinning up my Doctor Who posters!'** _

_**'Eugh, did you have to bring those things?! I get enough of them, back home.** _ _**'** _

_**At this, Carmilla got a smack to the arm, smirking when she saw Laura, glaring at her. An unimpressed look on her face, causing the brunette smirked more.**_

_**'Bitch! You love my posters.'** _

_**'Cupcake, you brought at least five of the wretched things! I'll have no room, to put up anything.'** _

_**'They are going up and that's final! Make yourself useful and unpack some boxes.'** _

_**Carmilla rolls her eyes, scoffing at the insistent blonde, before heading over to unpack a box, cluttered with more pictures. Dating back to when they were young and tiny; to a few years back, when they went to Disneyland. During their first year of college.** _

_**Carmilla couldn't help but smile when she dug through the frames. Her eyes landing on a picture of Carmilla lay in a hospital bed; Laura (the cat) curled in a ball in her lap and her girlfriend, asleep in a chair beside her bed.** _

_**Two days after their Planetarium date, Carmilla had woken from a nightmare, thrashing around. Only waking up to cry out in pain, after whacking her head against Laura's headboard. Despite Carmilla's protests, the Hollis's took her into the hospital.** _

_**Will came a few days later, after receiving a phone call, from their Mother telling him that he needed to "sort her out". A heartbroken confession and several antibiotics later and Carmilla was sound asleep.**_

Carmilla stood up, walking over to the fridge. Desperately trying to distract herself, from the aching feeling she felt when she remembered that time in her life. She grinned, when she found a plate full of chocolate chip cookies, wrapped in clingfilm just sitting there.

She grabbed the plate. Ignoring the post it notes, attached to them, as she plopped one into her mouth, moaning at the taste. Carmilla walked to the wardrobe, opening it, as she routed through the clothes. Her mind wandering back, smiling at the memories.

_**Carmilla turned, paint brush in hand, to see Laura stood in the doorway and a look of shock on her face. The brunette smiles sheepishly, moving to let Laura come into her bedroom.** _

_**The blonde looked at her paint covered girlfriend. Clad in dungarees and a cap pushing her long hair out of her face, as it fell in a loose ponytail down her back. Then Laura looks to her wardrobe, the previously plain wood was now, covered in dark blue and white paint. Carmilla had painted the wardrobe, to look like the Tardis, every detail so carefully painted on.** _

_**Laura turns, grinning at her nervous girlfriend. Carmilla immediately relaxes, when she sees the shit-eating grin, taking over the blonde's face.** _

_**'Carm! I can't believe you did this! How? When? Why?!'** _

_**'Slow down, Cutie. I've been planning it for weeks. We've been pretty rough recently, for a while I was kind of, scar-'**_

_**She cut herself off, coughing awkwardly before continuing.** _

_**'Anyway...I know, you've been stressed because of your English exams. So, I wanted to do something special, for you. To, well...to, cheer you up.'** _

_**Laura had flung her arms around the brunette, kissing her passionately. Carmilla quickly measured Laura's passion, keeping one hand wrapped around her waist, whilst the other held the paintbrush. Laura pulled back, flashing Carmilla that crooked smile, the one she loved so much.** _

_**'This is amazing! Thank you, so much. Just so you know, I will never leave you, Carm. I know I've been snapping a lot recently, but I love you. Never forget, that I'm in love with you, Carmilla Karnstein.'** _

Carmilla pulled out her phone, scrolling through the contacts until, she found the one she wanted. She held the phone to her ear as the phone rang. Minutes passed and still nothing. She swore when the familiar sound of Laura's voicemail played.

_Hey, it's Laura's phone. I can't answer right now, but if you leave me a message, I'll be sure to get back to you, as soon as possible. Okay awesome, byeeeee._

'Cupcake, you better be lying in a pit, dying!'

Carmilla shouts angrily, before tossing her phone onto the bed.

* * *

When Laura returned, Carmilla was curled up asleep, arms wrapped around Laura's yellow pillow. Laura smiled, quietly closing the door, before dropping her bags and making her way over to the sleeping girl.

She crouched down beside her, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Carmilla opened her eyes smiling sleepily, before her eyes narrowed and she quickly sat up, fixing the blonde with a hard stare.

'What's wrong, Carm?'

' _Oh,_ I don't know Laura... _ **maybe**_ it's the fact that you left and didn't answer your phone.'

'Danny needed to get something, so I offered to go with her. I couldn't answer the phone because I was in the middle of a shop.'

'Next time, you go on a date with Xena at **_least,_** leave a note!'

'In my defense, I didn't think you'd be awake and it **_wasn't_** a date silly!'

'Not the point, Laura.'

'Okay, okay I'm sorry. I should have called,'

Laura fluttered her eyelashes, giving Carmilla her best puppy dog face. Carmilla's face softened immediately and any retort she'd been preparing vanished. Extending a hand, to pull Laura onto the bed.

Laura laughed, nudging the brunette so that she shifted, lying on her side with Laura lying behind her. The blonde's arm tucked around Carmilla's waist, her head nestled into Carmilla's shoulder.

'I really am sorry, Carm. I didn't mean to worry you.'

'You should be. You can't just leave me, like that.'

Carmilla's voice sounded so small and fragile, making Laura squeeze her tighter. Ducking her head to kiss the space, between her shoulder blades.

Her hand coming to softly stroke the brunette's hair, using her finger to twirl Carmilla's curls. Carmilla closed her eyes, smiling contently as Laura continued to play with her hair. This was how Laura helped her get to sleep, after a really vivid nightmare. 

* * *

'Carm, it's 6 pm. We have to be on the field, in 20 minutes. Hurry up!'

'Relax Cupcake, we'll be there on time.'

Laura turned, at the familiar sound of her girlfriend's voice. Her eyes widened, at the outfit Carmilla had chosen to wear. Definitely **_not,_** appropriate rugby wear.

'Woah...you can't wear **_that_**! Kirsch will have a field day seeing you looking like that. He and Danny are already constantly fighting. Do you really want to be the cause of yet  ** _another_** argument?'

'Cupcake, I **_always_** want that.'

'Carmmmm, don't torture me.'

The brunette smirks, as the blonde whines. Her eyes roaming up and down Carmilla's body. Laura never was one for subtly.

_**'Laura, will you pay attention to what we're doing, please.'** _

_**'Sorry Mum, what did you need me to do?'** _

_**'I need you stir the mixture until it's nice and thick'** _

_**Laura nods, taking the bowl as she begins to stir the mixture. It's not long before her eyes begin to wander and she turns her attention, to the barely covered ass infront of her.** _

_**She bites her lip, thinking about running her hands over the round flesh. Then she thinks about running her fingers, down those smooth legs and letting them dance on the sensitive skin there. She's practically drooling, when Carmilla's shirt rides up slightly, as she's reaching for a glass.** _

_**'Laura, stop ogling Carmilla's ass. There's food in here and you're drooling into the mixing bowl!'** _

_**Laura blushes, as both Sarah and Carmilla laugh. Carmilla makes sure to flex her arm, which earns her another violent blush. Laura doesn't know subtly, especially not when checking out her very, hot girlfriend**_.

Carmilla smirks when Laura blushes. Playfully shoving the brunette when she stretches slowly, sending Laura a seductive smirk.

'How will I be able to concentrate, if you're there looking all,' she gestures to Carmilla's body, before continuing 'all sexy, like that?!'

'That's the general idea, Cupcake.'

'You play dirty!'

Carmilla smirks, waltzing towards the blonde to whisper in her ear.

'I **_can_** do _._ '

A smile takes over her face, as Laura's breath hitches. Laura groans, pulling away to send Carmilla a small pout. Before lacing their fingers together and pulling Carmilla out of the room. Suddenly determined, to get this game over with. 

* * *

'Alright team, huddle up. Perry keeps dodging the ball, so she's an easy target. Laura, stop letting Carmilla distract you! She's way too quick, for someone her size. I'll cover Kirsch.'

'If we work on a 90-degree angle, we can dodge Kirsch totally and then Laura, you can tackle Carmilla. Whilst Danny runs with the ball.'

'Okay, what about Perry though?'

'Perry hasn't caught a ball yet, Laura! She's no problem.'

...

'Gingersnap go long. Puppy and I have got this.'

'How long exactly?'

'Until we start to look very small.'

'It seems like all I'm doing, is running to and from the huddle.'

Carmilla smirks, turning back to Kirsch with a determined grin.

'Let me cover Laura. I can distract her enough, for you to get the ball from Xena. Then when you're halfway, everyone will be covering you. Giving you, perfect timing to throw the ball to me. So, I can run smoothly across the line.'

'I'm impressed. For someone, who once hated my sport, you know an awful lot about how to tactic.'

'Believe me, the only reason why I'm playing; is because Laura told me, that if I win, I can do whatever I want tonight.'

'That's hot! Okay, we have **_got_** to win now!'

...

'Ready to lose, Cupcake?!'

'You wish!'

Laura crosses infront of Carmilla, blocking here path as the brunette huffs, moving closer to Laura. Carmilla squares up to Laura, leaning in to kiss the blonde. Who totally forgets what she's supposed to be doing when Carmilla pushes her tongue into Laura's waiting mouth.

'HOLLIS! STOP ASSOCIATING WITH THE ENEMY AND COVER ME!'

Laura pulls apart, sending Danny an apologetic smile, as she attempts to run over to assist. Once again, Carmilla's too quick and within seconds, she's tackled Laura to the ground. Shouting for Kirsch to run.

Laura struggles, trying to push Carmilla off of her but fails. Blushing, when Carmilla uses her hips to lock her in place, a devious smirk on her face.

'Aaaaaghhh! Carm, get off of me!'

'No can do, Cupcake. I'm in it to win it!'

Before Laura can react Carmilla jumps up, throwing one last smirk Laura's way, before sprinting down the field. Laura angrily jumps up, scowling at her girlfriend, before storming over to join Lafontaine and Perry. Who were huddled in the corner, seemingly bored with the game.

'Cat got your tongue, L?!'

'Shut up! She's been playing dirty, **_all_** game. She put those shorts on,  ** _just_** to torture me!'

'I'm sorry Sweetie, at least your team's winning!'

'No, we're not! She keeps flexing and tickling me! I knew, I **_shouldn't_** have promised her that...'

'Oh my god, what did you promise her?!'

'...I may have told her, that if she won, she could so whatever she wanted to me tonight.'

Laura mumbled, avoiding their smirking face as she looks at an equally awkward-looking Perry.

* * *

Carmilla spent the rest of the game, chasing Laura around the field. Keeping her distracted, whilst Kirsch scored numerous points. Needless to say, that they lost and Carmilla promptly dragged Laura back to their dorm. Without giving the others any explanation.

_Laura decides, that she actually really likes playing rugby with Carmilla._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want to fangirl with me etc then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman and #cfau carmilla and #carmilla au 
> 
> Hope you have had a good day/night :3


	37. We need to talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We need to talk" ...what does Laura want to talk to Carmilla about?

_That's it: 4 words._

....

Carmilla paced around the room. Her palms sweaty and her hands shaking, as she went over the words in her head. The brunette had woken up, at just past 11 am. The room was empty and all that Laura left her was a note, that said: "We Need To Talk."

Carmilla hadn't been this scared, since before they started college. She shuddered, just thinking about it.

_**'Get your hands, off of me! That's my daughter! I need to see her!'** _

_**Carmilla lay in the hospital bed. Through her sleepy eyes, she could make out a figure coming closer, but all she could do was flinch back. Her whole body trembling, as that cold voice ran through her. The room began slipping away and suddenly, all she could feel was pain.** _

_**All she could see, were the shadows of a high-heeled monster, looming ahead. Carmilla felt a strong hand around her wrist. She thrashed around, desperately trying to escape the trapping sensation.** _

_**She opened her eyes, screaming when she saw brown eyes, staring straight back at her. Then she heard the voice, that definitely did not, belong to her Mother. Her body slackening against the hand restraining her. Offering a weak smile to the concerned face, of her older brother Will.** _

_**She vaguely remembers Will leaving the room and even in her state, she could clearly hear his voice shouting at someone. When she listened closely, she could distinctly distinguish her Mother's voice shouting back.** _

_**'Let me past, William! I need to talk to Carmilla.'** _

_**'She doesn't want to see you, she's made that perfectly clear.'** _

_**'Nonsense. I am her Mother, she needs to obey me!'** _

_**'She's in here because she was constantly trying to "obey" you! For once, can't you just do the decent thing and leave her alone!'** _

_**'How dare you, speak to me like that?! I raised you better than this, show me some respect!'** _

_**'You lost any respect I had for you; when you hurt my baby sister. Now go! We don't want you here.'** _

_**'I was trying to make her a better person. She was awful before me!'** _

_**'She was happy before you. You broke her and she's never, going to be the same! I would never hit a woman, but if you try to hurt her again, I will not hesitate, to floor you.'** _

_**Carmilla fell to sleep after that. She woke up to find Laura, Will and Sarah all sat around her bedside. Laura smiles at Carmilla before Sarah starts to speak. Carmilla watches her with wide eyes, as she speaks softly. Will moves his arm, to squeeze her own.** _

_**'You've been asleep for some time Carmilla and whilst you were asleep, your Mother tried to break in. Mark came back to find her and this is when Will called the police. Sweetheart, they want to talk to you.'** _

_**'What?! Why, I don't...'**_

_**She felt Laura's hand rest on her thigh, her head turning to look into those soft brown eyes.** _

_**'I'll be right beside you the entire time, Carm. I promise I won't leave your side.'** _

Her fist met the wall, flesh meeting stone as she cried out angrily. _How could Laura do this? After everything?!_ She _**thought,**_ that they were happy. Her shoulders slumped defeated, as she fell back onto her bed. Curling around herself, as she cried.

* * *

'Woah, bro are you alright?'

Carmilla turns, to see a concerned looking Kirsch, standing over her bed. Sitting up, she fixed him with a glare.

'What the hell, are you doing here Puppy?!'

The amount of venom in her voice surprised him. Stepping back, he held up his hands in mock surrender.

'I'm under orders, to come and check on you.'

'I revoke your orders. Now, leave me alone.'

'No can do, angry hottie. Besides, someone will have to sort out your fist.'

'Thinking of becoming a Doctor now, are we?'

'Not unless **_you're_** ditching art to, become a boxer.'

She almost smirked at his come back, but instead fixing him with another glare. Before shrugging her shoulders, as she propped herself up against the wall.

He smiled, before rummaging around, relaxing when he found the first aid kit. Carmilla flinched, as Kirsch dabbed her knuckles. He smiled apologetically when she winced in pain. He reached for an icepack, applying the pressure to her bruised flesh.

'So, are you going to tell me **_why_**  you were punching, a wall?'

'If I do, will you leave me **_alone_**?!'

'Probably not, but tell me anyway?'

Carmilla sighed, turning to face his concerned stare as she spoke.

'Laura's going to break up with me.'

'What?! She loves you, Bro!'

'I thought she did...'

'No way! Laura's totally, smitten with you. Don't you remember, when she gave that badass speech, to the girl who called you disgusting?!'

Carmilla couldn't help but smirk, as she remembered how proud she'd been of Laura. The blonde had grown so much more confident, during their college years.

_**Laura smiled into their kiss, reaching up to tangle her hands in Carmilla's hair, as the brunette deepened their embrace. They leant against their lockers. It was a good 10 minutes before their first lessons and Carmilla always liked to take the time, to give Laura a real 'Good Morning' kiss.** _

_**That day was no exception. Laura pulled out of their embrace when she heard someone scoff behind them. Turning, she saw a group of girls all stood around, glaring at the couple.** _

_**Something inside of Laura snapped and she stalked over to the girls, fire in her stance.** _

_**'Is there, a problem here?'** _

_**'Yeah, you're the problem!'** _

_**'Come on, Laura, they're not worth it.'**_

_**Carmilla tried to pull Laura away, but the blonde persisted.** _

_**'I am not going to stand here and let people who are too close-minded, to understand something, dictate how I show my affection!'** _

_**She turns to the girl, advancing on her as she speaks.**_

_**'That's right, I am lucky enough to be with someone, who loves me. We're in love and I get to kiss that beautiful face. I get to hold her and love her. She makes me feel special and no one, can ever make me feel, as though it's wrong to love someone.'** _

_**She smirks, moving closer to the girl as she practically whispers the next line.** _

_**'So you can go fuck yourself.'** _

_**Carmilla grinned, leaning down to kiss Laura's cheek. Lacing their fingers as they walked off, happier than ever**_.

**_'That was amazing, Laura!'_ **

Carmilla frowned, thinking how happy they were; compared to how broken, she was now. Her eyes watered and she couldn't stop, the tears from falling down her face.

She frantically tried to wipe away the tears, as Kirsch wrapped his arm around her. She must have been weaker than she thought, as normally she would shrug off any contact that wasn't shared with her girlfriend. Instead, Carmilla buried her face in his chest, leaving tear stains all over his jersey.

She sobbed harder when she felt Kirsch run his hand up and down her back. Stroking her softly, to let her ride out her emotions.

...

It was an hour later when Kirsch finally left the room. Leaving a, now calm Carmilla to read, as he whipped out his phone. Looking around, as he dialed the number, placing it to his ear as it rang.

_Hey, it's me._

**_Hi, how is she?_ **

_She's okay. You need to hurry up, she's getting worried._

**_I will. Just stall her, please. Perry's coming, to help you._ **

_You got it, little hottie_.

* * *

'Carmilla, do you want a brownie?'

Carmilla looked up, to see Lola Perry hovering by her bedside, holding a plate full of freshly baked brownies. Carmilla snapped her book shut, hesitantly reaching for a brownie. Perry smiled warmly, placing the plate on Laura's desk. Before moving, to perch on the edge of the bed.

'I spoke to Kirsch before. May I see your hand, please?'

'All been talking about me, have you?!'

'That's not true, he was worried about you. Please, I want to check for any infection'

Carmilla softened slightly, extending her hand, for Perry to examine. She had to bite the inside of her cheek, to stop from wincing in pain, as nimble fingers trailed over her skin.

'It looks well wrapped, no signs of scarring or infection. I can get you some cream, to help with any swelling. If you'd like?'

Carmilla mumbles a thank you. Suddenly feeling awkward, she stands up, moving to stand near the window, looking out as she speaks.

'There was only one time when I thought Laura would break up with me. I never thought it would be now.'

_**'Where the hell, have you been?!'**_

_**Laura practically screamed, as Carmilla slowly walked into the room.** _ _**Her whole body soaked with rain water, hair plastered to her forehead. Carmilla looked blankly at the blonde, as she glared back at her.** _

_**'You can't just go wandering around at night! I was fricking worried about you, Carmilla!'** _

_**'Why do you care?! You told me to go away, so I did.'** _

_**'We had an argument. That doesn't mean you can just run away, every time things get hard!'** _

_**'Stop pretending, like you care!'** _

_**'I DO CARE! That's your problem; you don't want anyone to care. Well, I do. When will you understand that, damn it!'** _

_**'I'm tired, I'm not going to do this now.'** _

_**Carmilla attempts to push past the blonde. Laura's too quick, grabbing Carmilla and pulling her close, as she speaks her voice wavering as she does.** _

_**'You don't get, to treat me like crap! I'm your girlfriend and I deserve an answer, right now! Where the hell, were you?!'** _

_**Carmilla attempts to protest, but after a fierce glare from Laura she slumps, defeated.** _

_**'I sat on the bridge, over BroadBrook river. Today is the year anniversary, of the day my Mother, got sent to prison. The day, that I was finally free and even though I am really happy, I still feel awful remembering it. It feels weird without her, I was so used to...it went on, for so long. I just, I needed, to let the rain wash away everything I felt. I didn't want to bother you, I'm sorry.'** _

_**Laura didn't say anything, instead she flung her arms around Carmilla's shaking body. Pulling her closer, as Carmilla peppered kisses along her neck.** _

'That's it! If she wants to break up, then so be it. I'm going to do it before she has the chance!'

Before Perry can respond, Carmilla is stood charging out of the room, with Perry hot on her heels.

'Carmilla, slow down. Don't you think that you should think this through?'

Perry's pleads are ignored, as Carmilla pushes past a group of students. Continuing her journey, through the corridors.

'Carmilla please, just wait.'

Carmilla quickens her pace, throwing the door to the lounge open, as she storms inside. Several pairs of eyes followed her, as she stormed over to the couch where Danny, Kirsch and Lafontaine are sitting.

They stand up, just as Carmilla storms over. Carmilla doesn't waste a minute, grabbing them by the scruff of their collar and slamming them up against the wall.

She ignores their struggles, as she presses them further into the wall. Her voice turning into a harsh snarl.

'Where's Laura?'

'I...aaaaghhh! I don't know...'

Their voice broke, as they struggled under Carmilla's grip.

'Put Lafontaine down, Carmilla.'

'I wasn't talking to you, Xena. Stay out of this.'

'Carm, put Laf down. It's me, you wanted to talk to.'

Carmilla turns to see Laura, slowly walking towards her. She quickly drops them and turns round. Coming face to face, with the blonde.

* * *

'You wanted to talk, so talk! If you wanted to break up with me, then you **_could_** have said something. You had to do it publicly. Didn't you, Laura?!'

Laura jumped slightly, at the harshness in Carmilla's tone. She felt guilty, at how hurt Carmilla sounded. She turned to nod at Danny. A second later and the room was dimmed, filled with stars lighting the walls.

Carmilla looked around the room, confused as to what was going on. Her eyes fell on their friends; each one sporting giant grins. Finally, Carmilla's eyes landed on her girlfriend. Her eyes widening, as she took in the sight of Laura.

Laura crouched down on one knee. A small velvet box in her hand, as she smiled nervously up at Carmilla.

'Carmilla Karnstein, I have loved you, since I was old enough, to know what love was. I fall more and more in love with you, each day. Carmilla...Carm, will you marry me?'

_This is it: those 4 words._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want to fangirl etc with me then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman and tag it with #cfau carmilla and #carmilla au 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	38. Like night and day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Carm's answer be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be some drunk shenanigans and smutty times...shush spoilers! ;)

_'...Carm, will you marry me?_ '

Carmilla stood still, frozen from shock. She didn't move or even flinch, her eyes transfixed on Laura's hand. The hand which held a ring. If she hadn't been so overcome with shock, she may have noticed, it was in the shape of a star.

The room was silent as, Laura shifted nervously, biting her lip as she studied Carmilla's face. Trying to figure out, what her girlfriend was thinking. She looked at Carmilla expectantly, desperately hoping that the brunette would speak. The waiting was killing her.

'Um...Carm, could you please say something?'

Carmilla looked up, into Laura's eyes as her own began to water. Her face full of anxiety as she struggled to speak.

'You're...you're not, breaking up with me?'

Her voice sounded so fragile. It reminded Laura of the night they got together, how lost Carmilla had sounded. She couldn't help but smile at Carmilla's question, shaking her head, as she spoke softly to the brunette.

'No. I want to be with you; forever. If you'll let me...um..that means, you have to answer me'

Carmilla bent down, bringing her face closer to the blonde's, as she leant in to capture her lips, in a watery kiss. She smiled weakly into the embrace, when Laura traced her thumb over her cheeks, moving to wipe away the tears falling from Carmilla's eyes. Laura pulled away, hands still cupping Carmilla's cheeks as she spoke.

'Is that...is that, a yes?'

'Yes. Yes, Laura, I'll marry you.'

Laura squealed, sliding the ring onto Carmilla's finger, before grabbing her arm. She gently pulled Carmilla up, as soon as they were both standing, she flung her arms around Carmilla's neck, kissing her passionately. Carmilla was quick to return Laura's passion, both smiling into the kiss, as Carmilla laced her fingers, through blonde locks.

All around them, they could hear cheering and clapping. Pulling apart, they wore matching grins, as their friends gave them thumbs up and wolf whistles. Laura grins, leaning up to give Carmilla a peck on her lips, their foreheads touching, as she whispers against soft lips.

'I love you so much, Carmilla.'

'I thought...I...I love you, Laura.'

All of her fears, all of the panic and anxiety she'd felt, died on her lips as she looked into those soft, brown eyes. She'd started the day fearing the worst, feeling as though it couldn't get any worse but **_never_** had she expected, to be made, the happiest woman on earth.

'So Carm, do you want to dance?'

'I would love to dance, with my **_Fiancee_**.'

Laura couldn't help the grin taking over, when Carmilla called her, her fiancee. Grabbing her hand, she pulled her into the center of the room. Within seconds music was playing, their bodies moving together as one, as everyone else faded away. Laura was the only thing, that Carmilla could see and what she saw was beautiful.

* * *

Carmilla sat on the couch, arm draped lazily over Laura, as they listened to the music. Danny and Kirsch had gone to get some alcohol and Perry was busy organizing some party food from the kitchen. Lafontaine had offered to help.

The couple were **_finally_** alone. Laura turns to Carmilla with a smile, tracing her finger over the brunette's ring as she spoke softly.

'I'm sorry, you were so worried. I...I just had this big plan and I needed to keep it a secret. Honestly, I thought you might have been asleep for most of the day, but then Kirsch phoned and said you were awake. I...I should have thought it through.'

'Hey, none of that matters now. I love you so much and I can't wait, to become your wife.'

'Oh my gosh, you're going to be my wife! We're engaged!'

'That we are Cupcake. Whilst the others are busy, what's say you and I-'

Laura cut her off, nudging her as she pointed to the door.

Carmilla looked on. A little disappointed to see Danny and Kirsch, holding crates full of different beverages, some plastic shot glasses and a handful of straws. Grinning, Kirsch set one of the crates down on the table facing the couch, before moving to help Danny with her crate.

It was then, that Lafontaine and Perry returned, holding plates full of snacks, ranging from tortilla chips and dips to wafers and jellies. Laura's smile widened when she saw a pile of cookies placed on the table.

'I know, you **_probably_** want to go off somewhere, but right now we're going to celebrate; the only way we know how: by drinking!'

...

' ** _Aaaaaaand_** drink!'

Carmilla threw her head back, as she necked another tequila shot. Her face scrunched up when she felt the familiar burning sensation down her throat.

She wasn't the only one, Danny and Lafontaine both suffered the same fate. Kirsch stuck to his beer, whilst Laura and Perry both avoided the tequila.

'Come sit here, Cupcake.' 

Carmilla patted her lap, smiling when Laura crawled over, clambering into her lap. She smiled more, as Laura leant into her body. Her arms coming to snake round the smaller girl's waist.

'Come on guys! Where's the rum?'

'Xena, pass me the vodka.'

'No, save that stuff for the drinking games.'

'Eugh, fine! Shots?'

....

Several rounds later and they were all buzzing, some more than others. This was when Perry, shouted for them to make a speech. The whole room hushed as Carmilla sat up, turning Laura's chin so that the girl faced her as she spoke. Her voice thick with emotion.

'Laura, today you've made me the happiest woman in the world. When I was little, I never thought I'd know, what love felt like. I never thought I deserved kindness, let alone unconditional love. Every day you gave me a reason to keep fighting and honestly, I have no idea where I'd be, without you. I've never been good with the whole feelings thing, but I'm getting there. Cupcake; you make me want to believe in myself and if I can make you **_half_** as happy, as you've made me, then I'll know, I've done something right.'

Laura blinked through her tears, as she leant down to kiss Carmilla. Tasting her own salty tears, mixed with tequila and the hint of the taste, that was purely Carmilla. The taste of her love and adoration, the taste of her smirk and snark. **_Her_** taste.

After a minute, she pulls away, brushing away her tears as she speaks.

'How can I follow, that?! I've loved you, since the first time I saw you. I was just a happy little girl, determined to go on the swings, and there you were. Sat in Will's jacket, curly hair framing your face. I knew there was something special about us and I wasn't sure what it was; until that night when we stayed at Perry's house. We kissed and it just felt **_right._**  I knew then, that I wanted to be with you. I'll **_always,_** want to be with you'

Laura brushes her thumb against Carmilla's cheek, smiling at one another, as they both think over their speeches.

A minute later and they're interrupted by the sound of Danny's voice, loud and slightly tipsy, cutting through the comfortable silence.

'Alright, enough of this mushy crap. It's _**my**_ turn, to make a speech.'

All heads turn to look at the feisty redhead, drinks in hand as she continues.

'When I first met these guys, they were fricking tiny. Okay, well they're **_still_** tiny but y'know. Laura was so bubbly and bright, next to the queen of darkness. Laura once told me, that Carmilla could turn into a giant black cat. So, for weeks, I followed her around, determined to catch her in the act. Needless to say I was, very disappointed when I realised, that she wasn't a cat.'

Carmilla's smirk turns into a grin, as she watches her fiancee throw her head back, shaking with laughter as Danny plows on.

'I like to be honest, sometimes brutally so. Tonight, I'm going to tell you guys what my first impressions were. Laura,'

She turns, swaying a little as she faces the blonde.

'You were so happy. I'd never met anyone, so full of life and just a kind spirit. You were such a little dork. My favourite memory of you is, from our last year of high school.'

She pauses, seeing Laura blush, ducking her head in embarrassment. Knowing what's about to come next.

'It was a Friday afternoon and that night, was the night that the final Harry Potter was set to come out. Laura really wanted to go and had pre-booked tickets. So, I agreed to go with her. What I **_didn't_** know, was that she had planned, a little surprise for me. When I got to the Cinema, I found Laura. I figured she _**might**_ be dressed up. So, I'm thinking Hermione Granger, **_right_**? _Wrong_! Laura was **_not_** dressed as Hermione. No, Laura came dressed, as a dragon!'

Carmilla and Lafontaine lost it, their laughter filling the air, as they struggled to contain themselves. Carmilla had to wipe her eyes, she was laughing that hard. Danny laughed along with them, pausing to grab her phone.

Scrolling through, until she found the picture, which just set them all off more. Laura buried her head in her hands, a violent blush appearing on her cheeks.

'Cupcake, did you **_have_** to go, dressed as the Hungarian Horntail?!'

....

After the laughter died down, Danny cleared her throat. Turning to the still smirking brunette, as she spoke.

'Well, when I first met Carmilla, I thought what a bitch?! As time went on, I realised that my first impression was right!'

She grinned playfully at the brunette, before speaking again.

'Then I got to know her more and I saw a lot more. I saw how naturally funny she was, I saw how fierce and loyal she was. I **_even_** saw how stubborn she was. Now; every week they had a tradition. Every week, one night they would play video games. I remember once, I came to play video games and that night's game was Mario Karts. Carmilla was **_sooooo_** bad at it. She made us stay up half the night, trying to beat her high score. She **_didn't_**. In fact, she got worse every time! She was so annoyed, that when Laura went to the bathroom, she threw the game out of the window! She told Laura that I did it **_and then_** for days on end, Laura called me "game wrecker!"

Laura raised an eyebrow at the brunette, who gave her a sheepish smile. Turning to glare at the smug redhead.

Still smiling Danny continued, 'Together they make this amazing couple, grossly sweet **_but_** beautiful to see. They are as different as Night and Day, but that's why it works. So, let's raise our half-empty beer glasses, to the happy couple!' 

* * *

They drank more and told several more stories, each one more embarrassing than the last. Laura sat with a permanent blush across her face and Carmilla's smirk was wiped off, occasionally.

Lafontaine recounted a time when Laura got drunk and called Danny a giraffe. A story which always greatly amused Carmilla.

Her smirk was removed, when they told the story, about walking in on Carmilla, straddling Laura. With her breasts exposed!

Kirsch talks about the time when Carmilla punched him in the stomach; for calling her Carm-sexy.

He also tells a tale, of when Laura sat on his shoulders at Pride. Where she happened to get incredibly drunk and started calling him Spiderman. He added that; that was the time when he and Carmilla, had to carry Laura back home, to stop her from hugging numerous trees.

Perry made a speech, on how perfect they are for one another. Carmilla even shed a few tears, which she brushed off as hayfever.

They were shocked, when Perry relayed several encounters of her as Floor Don, walking in on the couple in positions, she'd never forget. Laura blushed more at this, whilst Carmilla wore a smug expression, seemingly proud of that statement.

After the speeches, people were starting to get hungry. Perry hadn't made enough party treats, so all they had were bottles of different mixers and other alcoholic beverages.

'So shall we order food, to eat in?'

'Laura, prefers to eat ou-'

Carmilla stops mid-sentence, wincing in pain after receiving a kick to her shin. She turns to glare at the blonde, narrowing her eyes more when Laura smiles feigning innocence.

'Bros, we should totally play: never have I ever!'

....

They moved to sit in a circle, each person armed with a bottle and a shot glass.

The order went like this; Kirsch sat in the center, Danny on his right with Carmilla sat next to her. Lafontaine sat next to Carmilla, Perry next to them and Laura sat in-between Perry and Kirsch.

'Okay, does everyone know how to play?' Everyone nodded, apart from Perry. Kirsch smiles, turning to her as he explains.

'So, someone will say something, that they've never done and all those who've done the things, that person said they haven't done, drink. If not then you're fine. Got it?'

After a nod from the girl, the game begins. Kirsch starts.

'Never have I ever, kissed a dude.'

Danny and Lafontaine drink. They all look questioningly at Lafontaine, they shrug before elaborating.

'When I was a wee kid, my best friend was a guy called J.P. We kissed and shortly after that, we both revealed that we were queer as fuck, and moved on with our lives.'

' _Okay **then**_...Danny, you're up!'

'Never have I ever, had sex in a public restroom.'

Unsurprisingly both Laura and Carmilla drank. Carmilla flipped off the smug redhead, before taking her go.

'Never have I ever, fooled around, in a **_sibling's_** room.'

Danny went bright red, grumbling whilst necking her shot. Carmilla smirked, mouthing payback, before turning to listen to Lafontaine speak.

'Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.'

Kirsch, Carmilla and surprisingly Perry drank. **_Apparently,_** Lola could get wild when she wanted to.

* * *

Several rounds later and they had found out a lot more about one another, then they would have liked. All rather drunk decided to bring out the karaoke machine. Determined, to out-sing one another. Whilst a very excited Perry sorted out the machine, they did some more shots.

Carmilla they found was a very mellow drunk. She got very quiet and broody, after a few too many. **_However,_** it did take her **_much_** longer than the rest, to get moderately drunk.

Danny got very emotional, the further on they got. Ranging from really happy and thankful one minute to angry and weepy the next. She slurred angrily at Kirsch, for **_supposedly_** stealing her drink.

Laura, as they already knew, got very touchy-feely. Not just with Carmilla though, she demanded "huggles" from everyone.

It took them all a while to realise, that she had meant to say cuddles but had begun to say hugs, ending up mixing the two words together. She spent the majority of the game, cuddling up to people, before resting in Carmilla's lap.

Lafontaine only seemed to get more and more queer. Making a lot of references to the female anatomy, quickly adding " for science" after everything they said. They spent some time, trying to tame a very drunk Perry.

Kirsch got louder and was desperately, trying to play beer pong with Carmilla. He kept chanting for people to down their drinks, and at some point during the night, had dragged Danny off somewhere. Both coming back 20 minutes later, with matching guilty expressions.

Perry got the drunkest. Having rarely drunk at all, she seemed to have no problem drinking anything in sight. Throughout the night, she had loosened up a hell of a lot and was dancing, to the beat of her own drum. It was **_her_** idea to start karaoke.

....

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha_

_getcha getcha getcha_

Danny sung along to Blondie, pointing to Kirsch a lot and getting the others to sing along to the chorus.

This was when Laura jumped up, wanting to serenade an embarrassed Carmilla.

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was_

_Until I found you_

Laura made her way over to Carmilla, sitting in her lap as she sung.

_I was beat incomplete I'd been had,_

_I was sad and blue_

_But you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Shiny and new_

She didn't get to finish her song, as Carmilla swallowed her lyrics, in a bruising kiss. Laura's still unsure as to whether she really wanted to kiss her or, whether she really wanted to shut her up. **_Maybe both_.**

They all clapped and cheered when Kirsch got up to perform the single ladies dance.

Carmilla managed to film him, unnoticed, until he turned round. Proceeding to chase her around the room, trying to steal the phone. Unfortunately, Carmilla was too quick and teased him, telling him she put it online already.

...

_What you want_

_Baby, I got_

_What you need_

_Do you know I got it?_

Perry brought the sass, moving her diva's hand and shaking her hips as she strutted around, encouraging the others to sing along. Everyone was impressed, by the power her voice had.

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Find out what it means to me_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Take care_

...

After a lot of begging, pleading and some bribery, Carmilla got up. Taking the microphone as she chose a song. Smirking, she began, as the song went on she got more and more into it.

_'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me_

They all sung along, as Carmilla brought them into the bridge of the song.

_Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'_

_Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'_

* * *

Carmilla looked over to Laura, her fiancee. Laura flashed her a bright smile, motioning for them to go upstairs.

It was past 12 at night and after a lot of drunken shenanigans and badly sung karaoke, they'd nearly all passed out.

Danny was the first to sleep. Kirsch had to force her onto a couch, so she could sleep. Within seconds of her head hitting the cushion, she was asleep and snoring quietly whilst the others continued to party.

Carmilla had convinced Laura, to join her in sobering up, stating she didn't want to be nursing hangovers, on a weekend.

Lafontaine and Perry were sprawled on the floor, their fingers brushing against one another's, as they slept. Whilst Kirsch had chosen to curl up in the armchair, beside Danny.

Laura **_may have_** gone wild, with a permanent marker. Some redheads would be majorly pissed when they woke up.

Carmilla crossed the room, waltzing over to Laura. Smiling down, she extended her hand, gently pulling the blonde to her feet. They didn't waste a minute, in pulling one another closer. Their lips brushing against one another's, as they leaned into the embrace.

Laura swayed slightly, as Carmilla pushed her tongue, into her waiting mouth. Both moaning at the taste, Laura pulled back looking into brown eyes darkened with lust. Smirking, she laced their fingers, pulling Carmilla out of the lounge, guiding the brunette upstairs.

They **_would have_** arrived sooner, had it not been for Carmilla, shoving Laura up against a wall. Her hands roaming around the smaller girl's body, as she kissed her passionately. Hands raked through her curly locks, whimpering when Laura roughly tugged at her hair. Nipping at her bottom lip, as they struggled to restrain themselves.

....

 ** _Finally_** , they reached their dorm. Not a second after the door was shut, Laura found herself pressed against it. Laura's hands grasped at the back of Carmilla's shirt, as Carmilla's began working on her jeans.

Never breaking contact for a second, as she effortlessly slid jeans down smooth thighs. Carmilla moved to trail kisses down Laura's neck, the blonde tilts her neck, to give Carmilla more access.

Shaking her legs to rid herself of her jeans, before lifting a leg to wrap around Carmilla's waist. Carmilla hoists Laura up, turning to carry her towards their bed. With all her strength, she practically throws Laura down onto the bed. Smirking, when the smaller girl squeals in anticipation.

She makes sure that Laura's eyes are on her, before slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Peeling it off and dropping it to the floor. Revealing a deep red lacy brassiere and her toned stomach.

A sight that has Laura shivering, as she watches the brunette, slide her own leather pants down her calfs. Wriggling out of them, before crawling back onto the bed. Carmilla pounced on Laura, straddling her thighs, as she roughly pulled Laura's t-shirt over her head.

Once free of the fabric, Laura pulled Carmilla back down. Moaning when she felt Carmilla cupping her breasts, over the bra. Carmilla smirked against her lips, pulling back to trail kisses along Laura's exposed collarbone, down near her clavicle and back up.

She wastes no time, in ridding Laura of her bra. Throwing it over her shoulder, as she brings her mouth to Laura's pert nipples. Laura moaned faintly when she felt a tongue flicking over her nipple. Carmilla changing between, lightly flicking it with her tongue and sucking gently. Carmilla gave both breasts the same amount of attention, before trailing warm open-mouthed kisses, down her chest.

Laura gasped when she felt soft hands grasping at her panties, and within seconds the obstructing fabric was gone and she could feel warm breath, against her center. Carmilla groaned as she took in Laura's arousal, licking her lips as she bent down, taking the first small lick.

Laura's body reacted immediately, her legs widening, to accommodate the brunette between them. Carmilla ran her tongue through Laura's folds, watching as the blonde gasped. Her fists clenching against the bed sheets, as Carmilla continued her ministrations. Switching between, long licks and swirling her tongue, in short strokes around her clit.

Laura cried out when she felt two fingers enter her. Carmilla's arm wrapped around her thighs, as she thrust in and out, in quick movements. Her tongue working to match the pace of her fingers, as she brought Laura nearer to the edge.

With one last flick of her tongue and a curl of her fingers, Carmilla had Laura crashing down. Her juices spilling into Carmilla's mouth, as the brunette lapped and sucked her dry, slowly bringing her down from her climax.

Removing her fingers, she looked at Laura, before moving her mouth, to suck her juices off of her hand. Moaning loudly, at the taste of Laura on her lips.

This was all Laura needed to regain some energy and in one quick movement, Laura had flipped them over. Pinning Carmilla to the bed, as she kissed her hungrily. Pulling apart, she looked down at Carmilla, with a devious smirk.

'I'm going to make you scream my name, so loud. Everyone will _**know**_  who's fiancee you are and how good I make you feel. So buckle up, Carm. I'm just getting started'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want to fangirl with me and talk about the story etc then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman and you can tag your thoughts and fanart, anything with #cfau carmilla or #carmilla au


	39. Drown the noise out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla drives Laura down to see her parents, to tell them their news. How will they take the news? and what will happen when triggers face reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Panic attacks/Flashbacks shown. Mentions of violence and domestic abuse. 
> 
> It's quite long, hope it's enjoyable though guys! I stayed up until 3:22 to update so I hope it's worth it! :3

'Carm, I want pancakes.'

'Cupcake, we  _ **just**_  set off.'

'Well, if you'd have gotten up when we were  _ **supposed**  _to leave. Instead of insisting, on keeping me in bed, for as long as possible...'

'I didn't hear you complaining, before.'

Laura blushes, as Carmilla sends her a seductive smirk.

'Definitely  _ **not,**  _complaining. I'm just hungry that's all.'

Carmilla turns, to see Laura pouting at her, she rolls her eyes before speaking.

'Eugh...fine. I'll get you some flipping pancakes, just stop pouting!'

Laura squeals excitedly, moving to wrap her arms around the brunette. Pulling back, after reminding herself, that Carmilla was in fact driving. Carmilla smiles, turning her attention back to the road, as she pulls into a McDonald's drive-thru.

_'Hi, can I take your order, please?'_

Carmilla rolls down the window, before addressing the woman, waiting at the window.

'Hi, umm...yes, can we have, some pancakes with syrup please, and'

She holds up a finger, whilst she asks Laura what drink she wants.

'With some orange juice and a cappuccino for me, please.'

_'No problem. If you wouldn't mind, driving to the next window and you can pay for your food there.'_

...

Five minutes later and they're sat outside, on a picnic bench. Laura had suggested sitting inside, but Carmilla politely declined, muttering something about the fresh air, being good for them.

Laura was happily tucking into her pancakes, when she looked up, realizing that the only thing that Carmilla had was a cappuccino. Come to think of it; she didn't remember Carmilla eating anything before they set off.

Her eyes flicked to Carmilla's hands and for the first time that morning, she noticed that Carmilla's hands were shaking. Swallowing a mouthful of pancake, she began to speak.

'Carm...is everything, all right?'

'Why wouldn't it be?'

Laura raised her eyebrow, at Carmilla's defensive tone.

'Okay, spill.'

'Spill what, exactly?! There's nothing to spill.'

'Oh, **_really_**? Then, why haven't you had anything to eat and why, are your hands shaking?'

'I'm not hungry and it's fucking freezing, that's why. Just eat your pancakes, so that we can go already!'

'...wait. Carm, are you nervous, about today? Is  _ **that**  _why, you've been snapping at me?'

The brunette said nothing, her shoes suddenly becoming very interesting. Laura sighed, putting down her knife and fork, as she edges closer to the girl. Moving her finger, to tilt Carmilla's chin, their eyes meeting. She could see the hidden anxiety, in those deep brown eyes and it, made her heart ache.

'Hey, it's going to be okay. My parents are going to be so happy when we tell them.'

'You don't know  _ **that,**  _Laura.'

' ** _Actually,_**  I do. Didn't I tell you, Carm? I'm magic: I know everything!'

This elicits a small smile, from the brunette. Laura strokes her thumb against Carmilla's cheek, hoping the small action will soothe her somehow. Thankfully, Carmilla relaxes into her touch, turning slowly to give Laura a soft smile.

'You're right. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm an asshole.'

'Yeah, you are.'

'Hey! You're not  _ **supposed**  _to agree!'

Laura laughs, as Carmilla feigns anger, not missing the playful glint in her eye, as she speaks.

'You're **_my_** asshole.'

'You  _ **always**  _were, such a romantic.  _ **Weren't you** ,_ Cupcake?!'

Her voice oozed sarcasm, immediately relaxing Laura. This was the Carmilla, she loved; this sarcastic, grumpy girl -who softened, only for her. Laura smiled knowing that Carmilla's anxieties were slowly fading, and she knew her Fiancee, was back to teasing her.

Within a second, Carmilla had stolen her fork and was plopping a piece of pancake, in her mouth. A smug smile, appearing on her face. Laura glared at the brunette, quickly moving to shovel forkfuls of pancake into her mouth, to stop Carmilla from stealing anymore. She internally groaned when she felt syrup begin to dribble down her chin. Carmilla was already three steps ahead, napkin in hand.

'Here, let me'

Before Laura can respond, she feels a pair of warm lips, ghosting the sticky flesh near her chin. A swipe of a tongue to remove any excess syrup, before that same tongue moves to wet her upper lip. Laura scoots closer, tilting her head to capture Carmilla's lips, with her own. Both of them, smiling into the kiss. Laura has to bite back the moan, threatening to spill from her lips, as Carmilla thrusts her tongue into her mouth, the taste of syrup lingering on her tongue.

Carmilla pulls back, with a smirk and Laura can only groan, when Carmilla moves to get up. Waltzing her way back to the truck, an extra sway in her hips, just for Laura. This was going to be, a  _ **long**  _trip.

* * *

Carmilla drove, as Laura chattered. Laura's road trip tape playing in the background. Carmilla listened, as Laura rambled on about something, that happened in her journalism class. In all honesty, she'd tuned out a few minutes ago. Her attention, on the jerk that cut infront of her and how cute, Laura's hair looked today.

'Carmilla, are you even listening to me?!'

'Yeah...of course I will, Cupcake.'

' _ **Really,**_ Carm?! It was a really, funny story and you didn't hear _**any**_ if it!'

'Sorry Cutie, I had to move into the other lane. That jackass in the ugly yellow van decided to cut me off.'

At this Laura froze, her eyes flicking to the big yellow van, to the side of their truck. She bit her lip, closing her eyes, as she tried to control her breathing. Her fingers coming to tap, against the car door.

Her eyes opening, when she felt a soft hand, rest on her thigh. Turning, she saw Carmilla's concerned face, looking back at her. This was when she realized, that Carmilla had pulled over.

'What do you need, Cupcake?'

'I...I...can you...can you please...take m-m-my seat belt, off.'

Carmilla nodded and within seconds, Laura was free. Her hands running through her hair, as she muttered anxiously. Laura let her eyes flick around the car, training her brain to properly take in her surroundings. She focused on the sound of her music playing, counting to ten slowly in her head, as her breathing began to regulate.

Carmilla didn't say anything for a while, letting Laura do what she needed to do, to calm herself down. After a while, Laura turned to look at Carmilla, tears building up in the corner of her eyes. Carmilla undid her own seat belt. Moving, so that she could cup Laura's cheeks, brushing her thumb over the delicate skin there. She closed her eyes, taking a breath before she started to sing.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

Carmilla moved to trace her hand over Laura's thigh, smiling slightly, as she continued to sing.

_To you, I'll give the world_

_to you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

Laura's tears fell slowly, closing her eyes, as she let Carmilla's words wash over her.

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

Carmilla paused, letting her finger slowly twirl a strand of Laura's hair. Laura offered her a weak smile, whispering for her to continue. Carmilla nodded, knowing that right now, her singing was enough.

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

Carmilla smiled softly when Laura closed her eyes again, the tears finally stopping, as she relaxed against the car seat. Still, the brunette continued to sing softly, her voice calming, as she ran her fingers through blonde hair. Gently stroking her fiancee's hair, as she sung the remaining lines.

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before_

The last thing she saw, before she started driving again, was Laura's relaxed form, sleeping peacefully. Smiling, Carmilla leant over, carefully strapping the blonde back in, before starting their journey to the Hollis's.

* * *

When Laura finally woke from her slumber, she recognized the familiar driveway. Turning to shoot a grateful smile, Carmilla's way. Her face lit up as Carmilla slowly reversed into the driveway. Not a minute later, Laura looked in the rearview mirror, to see both of her parents waving excitedly.

Laura turned to Carmilla with hopeful eyes, rolling her eyes Carmilla nodded. Laughing when Laura practically jumped out of the car, running over to envelope Mark in a giant hug.

'I've missed you, Pumpkin.'

Mark placed a kiss to her forehead. Releasing her, so that she could bend down, flinging her arms around Sarah.

'I've missed you guys, too!'

'What a lovely surprise, your Auntie Alison's here. She'll be so thrilled, to see you both. Where's Carmilla?'

'She's getting our bags, from the truck.'

Sarah smiles when Carmilla walks towards them, holding two small suitcases. The car keys in her mouth, as she walks towards them. Mark rushes forward, taking a suitcase before the girl could protest ( _which she often did. They figured it was something, to do with wanting to do things herself. She never was one, for asking for help._ )

'Hey, Short Stack. You're looking well.'

Mark greeted Carmilla, pulling her into a slow hug. Even now, she still flinched slightly, at the touch. Quickly shaking it off, as she leant into the embrace. Smiling, as he tussled her hair playfully before she turned to greet Sarah.

'Hi Mrs Hollis, how've you been?'

'We've been very well, thank you, Sweetie. I help down at the art center now. Every Tuesday, I run an art class, for people with disabilities.'

'That's amazing, Mrs Hollis! You always were, a wonderful teacher.'

'Aw stop, you're making me blush and how many times, it's okay to call me Sarah. We're not formal, in this house.'

Carmilla nodded, but they both knew, that she would still address them as "Mr and Mrs Hollis" and, they both knew  _ **why**  _she did it.

'Okay ladies, let's get you inside. Alison will be wondering, where we've gotten to.'

They followed Mark inside the house. Carmilla trailing behind, her eyes roaming the oh, so familiar walls. Everything was the same, the many photos of Laura and Carmilla together cluttered the walls. The coats all hung neatly, over the wooden coat rack.

The same rack, that Carmilla was constantly tripping over, when she lived there. Even the wallpaper was the same, pale yellow and white striped down the middle, chipping at the bottom.

Carmilla was brought out of her memories, by the sound of an unfamiliar voice. All eyes turned, to the figure approaching them. All three Hollis's beamed at the figure, whilst Carmilla viewed them, with apprehension. Her gaze didn't soften, even when Laura introduced the figure, as her Auntie Alison.

Carmilla nervously extended a hand, before retracting it almost as quickly, as the woman shook it. Carmilla moved to stand behind Laura, hiding her now pale face, as she fiddled with her hands. Her body twitching slightly, as she tried to block out, her intrusive thoughts.

...

After several questions about University and campus life, the couple decided to tell Laura's parents, the real reason for their visit. Laura smiled, lacing her fingers with Carmilla's, as she spoke.

'So...um, we wanted to tell you guys, as soon as it happened but well, we had essays to finish and pieces to draw. This was the only time, that we  _ **both**  _had, to spend time together. We...we wanted to tell you, face to face.'

Laura stuttered nervously, smiling as she felt Carmilla squeeze her hand lightly, silently urging her on.

'We have, some important news to share.'

'At least we know, she's not pregnant'

Laura blushed violently, as Mark made the joke, watching embarrassed as he chuckled to himself -clearly having wanted an excuse, to make the joke. After several pairs of disapproving eyes, he stopped laughing, long enough, to encourage Laura to continue.

'I'm definitely  _ **not**_ pregnant, Dad! Actually, Carmilla and I, are engaged. I proposed to her, about three weeks ago. Thankfully, she said yes!'

'As if I'd ever have said no, Cupcake.'

Laura grins, leaning in to kiss Carmilla on the cheek, as they wait for a response. Carmilla looked at their shocked expressions, before she coughed, clearing her throat as she spoke, taking over from Laura.

'I...um...I wanted to ask your permission, Sir. I know, that Laura proposed and it might seem silly, but I was brought up to withhold tradition. I know, this is a lot to take in, so I completely understand, if you don't want, to give me your permission. I would never want to do something, that you disapprove of, I-'

'Of course, you have our permission! Oh wow, my girls are getting married.'

Carmilla couldn't contain her grin, as Mark clapped excitedly. Turning to grin at Sarah, who was busy, wiping away happy tears.

'So, does this mean, you guys are okay with it?'

'Of course we are, Laura! You're both going to look, so beautiful. Oh my, gosh, let me get my camera. We need, to remember this day.'

Laura laughed, as Sarah rolled quickly into the next room, her laughter only getting louder, when they heard her mumbling to herself, as she tried to find the camera. Mark smirked, walking off to help her look. That just left, Laura, Carmilla and Alison.

* * *

'Oh, my beautiful niece, is going to be a bride!'

Alison clapped her hands, wearing a bright smile, as she wrapped her arms around Laura's frame. Hugging her tightly, Laura smiled happily. Struggling slightly, as Alison hugged her tighter, shaking her gently.

This was when she let go, moving to the brunette. Before Laura could warn her Auntie, she'd wrapped her arms, around a petrified Carmilla and then, it was  _ **too**  _late.

Carmilla's body tensed, her legs trembling, as she tried to remain quiet. Her mind frantically searching for a way out, as she began to struggle, against the stranger's arms. A wave of panic hitting her, eyes squeezed shut, as images of her past, flew through her mind. It was  _ **too** much._

The woman was too forceful and Carmilla was only getting worse. Palms sweaty as nausea hit her, her surroundings rapidly vanishing. Her eyes fly open and all she can see, are those piercing eyes, they're everywhere.

Her whole body flinches, as she desperately tries to escape, but she can't. The hands are getting closer and she can hear the cruel voice taunting her. All of a sudden, she's screaming out, crying and begging, for the pain to stop. For her everyday nightmare, to end.

'Please, don't hurt me'

Her voice is fragile and broken, as she repeats those same words, over and over again. The tears are running down her face and the only thing that she can do is whimper. Whimper and sob as the familiar pain takes over, crashing over her, like a storm. She can so clearly see that face, she can feel her rough hands, wrapped around her and her sharp nails, scratching at her skin. Punishment for her  ** _disobedience_**.

The memories always managed to creep up on her, hitting her with waves, of fresh pain. Her body is numbed with the pain. She's frozen, trapped with only her screams, to break the eerie silence. Her breathing ragged and uneven, as she tries to move back. Bringing her arms to shield her face, as she cowers away from an approaching figure.

She can hear the sound of a soft voice, bringing her out of  _ **that**  _house. Her eyes opening just a bit, tear stained cheeks and blurred vision. Yet, she can sense who's crouched beside her, she can feel that warm presence. The presence of Laura, immediately relaxing her.

Eyes focusing and she can clearly see Laura, crouching infront of her, her eyes flicking to see the three other figures, hovering behind. Each wearing matching concerned and somewhat frightened, expressions.

Laura reaches for Carmilla, the brunette grasping Laura's arm, as she allows herself to be pulled up. Before soft arms are wrapped around her, trying to soothe her, as she cries. Laura pulls back, hand brushing against her skin, as she speaks to the still shaking, Carmilla.

'It's okay, you're here now. She can't hurt you again, Carm.'

Carmilla dumbly nods, her face expressionless as Laura continues.

'Do...do you want, to talk about it?'

Carmilla shakes her head, looking at Laura with a fierce glint in her eye. Still, Laura persists -trying harder.

'Don't shut down. If you talk about it, then I can help. Just let me help, Carmilla.'

Carmilla again shakes her head, growing angry, as Laura speaks more.

'Come on! You  ** _have_**  to talk, about this. I'm your fiancee, you can't just shut me out!'

This seemed to ignite something inside Carmilla, her eyes turning cold and it was in that moment, that Laura realised her mistake.

'What? You think that since you proposed that, that gives you the right  to know **_everything_**?! That makes you able to order me around, does it?! I said, that I didn't want to talk about, but still you persisted because that's what you do! You constantly prod and poke. You always leave me, with no choice, always backing me into a corner. Why can't you just leave it, how it is?! Don't you understand, I  _ **can't**  _talk about it?! It hurts so fricking much and you make me think, about it. I don't want, to think about it! I don't  _ **want,**  _to talk about it! I want it all, to disappear. I want to be normal! I'm  _ **so**  _sick, of you sticking your nose in. I  _ **don't** _ want you there! _'_

With that, Carmilla storms past, flinging the front door open and slamming it shut. They all jump at the sound, Laura moves to go outside, to follow the brunette, but a hand stops her. She sighs looking at Sarah, who simply shakes her head, motioning for Laura to leave her alone. Laura nods, waving her off, as she walks out of the room, angry tears streaking down her face.

* * *

Carmilla sat on the porch steps, head in her hands, as she cried. Cursing herself, for getting so angry, for getting angry at Laura -who was just trying to help. Hearing movement behind her, she looked up, expecting to see Laura but instead, coming face to face with different brown eyes. Belonging to Sarah.

'May I join you?'

Carmilla nods, her eyes transfixed on anything, that isn't Sarah. After a minute or two of silence, Sarah speaks again.

'She means well. She comes off a little strong and she pushes people, it's only because she cares about you.'

'I know.'

'Laura doesn't understand, what you're going through, Carmilla. She likes to know things, gather all of the facts, so it's easier for her to process. She shouldn't have pushed you, talking has never been easy, for people like us. See Laura and Mark, they're givers -they give a lot emotionally and often forget, that not everyone gives as easily, as they do.'

Carmilla looks up, moving her eyes to look at Sarah directly, as she speaks.

'We're receivers, you and I. We listen to others emotions because ours are so powerful. Our emotions scare us, so instead of facing them, we lash out. Hoping that, that will make the pain, seem less real. You have true horrors that haunt you, ones that we can scarcely imagine. I have no idea, the pain that you suffer daily. I wish, more than anything, that I could take it away, but I can't. I know you, don't want to talk about it, because talking about it, means that you have to think about it more. When we crashed, I didn't want to talk about it. I couldn't. The guilt and pain ate me alive, but slowly over time, it got easier to talk about. I suspect you're tired of hearing this, but I promise you, it does get better. It will never go, not fully, but it does get easier.'

Sarah smiled warmly, watching as Carmilla wiped away her tears. Tears that were free falling down her face, yet she couldn't help but smile, at Sarah's words. Finally finding her voice, Carmilla spoke. Her voice barely audible, a soft whisper.

'Why couldn't I have had you as my family?!'

'You've  _ **always**  _been part of our family. I've always considered you, as my other daughter, Carmilla and now, it'll be official.'

'Thank you Mrs-'

Carmilla cuts herself off, stealing a breath before she speaks. 

 _'_ _ **Sarah**_...thank you.'

* * *

'It was my Mother.'

Laura turned to see Carmilla, walking towards her. She sits up against the bed, motioning for Carmilla to sit down. Carmilla sits cross-legged, her hand playing with the hem of Laura's shirt, as she continues.

'I could see her face, hear her voice. She used to hug me like that when we had guests. Her nails always dug into my flesh. When she hugged me, like that...I knew that she'd hurt me, that night. I couldn't...I couldn't do it, Laura. I can't keep doing this. I've been so happy and then one thing, ruins it all.'

'You don't have to talk about it, Carm. You were right, before. I've been forcing you to open up before you're ready.'

'Laura, that's not-'

'Please, let me talk. I shouldn't have pressured you. I thought maybe if you could talk about it, then it would help, but I was wrong. You do talk about it, just in a different way. I've known for a while, I watched you draw shadows and demons. Only now, do I realize that what you were drawing, was a reflection, of how you felt. Of what she did.'

Carmilla remained silent, refusing to look at the blonde. They sat in silence for some time, before Laura moved to cup Carmilla's cheeks. Their foreheads touching, as she whispered against wet lips.

'I will never force you to talk about it, Carm. I get it now. I'm in this, so you can push me away, all you want. You can cry and scream and you can let everything or nothing out, but I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Carmilla Karnstein and no matter what happens, I'll always be here.'

Laura places a soft kiss to Carmilla's lips, smiling when Carmilla whispers 'I love you, Laura Hollis.' against her lips.

Nothing more is said. Instead, Laura kisses Carmilla. She kisses to show her love and she kisses away the pain, because right now, that's what Carmilla needs.  _Right now, it's enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday-Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want to fangirl with me, ask any questions, get any extras etc then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman and don't forget to tag it with #cfau carmilla and #carmilla au
> 
> Hope you have had a good day/night :D


	40. Shop till you drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are going clothes shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh from the wilderness, signal is really hard to come by so I hope you appreciate it!

'Why, did I get stuck with **_you_** lackwits?'

Carmilla sat, slumped against the wall, as she waited for Kirsch, to join her and Lafontaine.

'You picked us! So, suck it up.'

Carmilla rolls her eyes at them but doesn't move to say anything else. Instead, she pulls out her book, burying her head in the pages, whilst they wait.

Kirsch turns up 10 minutes later, Carmilla fixes him with a harsh glare, as he speaks.

'Sorry Bros, I would have been on time, but Danny's been in a mood,  _ **all**_ morning. We got into a fight.'

'What was it, about this time, Puppy? Who can jump higher?!'

'Bro, that's so not cool. **_Obviously,_** it's me!'

Carmilla snorts, before rolling her eyes. Standing up, to lead them towards her truck, before they can stall anymore. Throughout their journey, Carmilla had to put up with bad singing. Which only stopped, after she threatened to feed them each other's spleens.

...

'I'm so glad, that I got you guys!'

Laura smiled up at Danny, before sharing a knowing look with Perry. They walked down the road, nearing a row of small boutiques and shops full of dresses.

'What time did you tell your dad, to get here for, Hollis?'

'He should be here, any minute.'

'Good. That means we're right on schedule. Are you excited, Laura?'

'I'm totally excited, I can't wait for Carm to see me, in my dress!'

'Not until, your wedding day! Don't want to break tradition now, do we?!'

'Of course not, Per. Carmilla's **_all,_** about the traditions.'

Danny smirks to herself. Knowing full well, that the "traditions" in Laura's mind, were very different, to the ones that Perry was talking about. _This was going, to be an interesting day._

* * *

Carmilla grumbled as they walked towards a row of suit shops. Her face softening, when she saw Sarah, sat by a bench, waiting for them. She all but ran to greet the older woman, leaving Kirsch and Lafontaine to trail behind.

'Hey, Sarah. How was your trip?'

'It was lovely; thank you, Sweet. Mark booked a lovely bed and breakfast, about 20 minutes away from here.'

'That sounds wonderful,'

She smiles down at the woman, before remembering that they weren't alone. Shifting, she moved to introduce her friends.

'Oh, sorry...Sarah, I'd like you to meet Wilson Kirsch and you remember Lafontaine?'

'How could I forget?! It's great seeing you again Laf, and it's very nice to meet you, Kirsch.'

'Nice to meet you too, Mrs H. So, can I accompany you lovely ladies, in this quest today?'

'You most certainly can. Best get a move on, Laura will kill me if I let you stall.'

...

'Dadddddd!'

Laura ran, tackle-hugging Mark, as the other two just smiled, watching their embrace. Laura pulled back grinning, before stepping back, to re-introduce her friends.

'Dad, you remember Perry and Danny,  ** _right_**?'

'It's a bit hard to forget, that one of your friends is practically a giant.'

'So, you remembered?'

'...your Mother **_may_** have texted, to inform me which of your friends, were coming along. I can only assume, that Kirsch is a boy and seen as though, I don't see one here...'

He trails off with a smirk, pretending to look around. Laura grimaced, when both Danny and Perry laughed along with him, as she hit his arm playfully.

* * *

'Carmilla, how about **_this_** one?'

'Too bright.'

'What, about this one, angry hottie?'

'No, and stop calling me that!'

'Okay. I think, we should let you try on the outfits, you already have. Go into the changing room, sweetheart.'

Carmilla smiled gratefully at Sarah, before excusing herself, rushing into the first dressing room she found. Once inside she collapsed against the mirror. Shrugging her jacket off, as she dug into her back pocket, retrieving her phone. She smiled when she saw that she had a message from Laura.

**From My Cupcake:**

_Hey! I miss you :-( please tell me, you're nearly done..._

She didn't waste any time in responding, waiting for Laura's response.

**To My Cupcake:**

_Not even close. I miss you too, Cupcake_

 

**From My Cupcake:**

_Why did we agree to, this?! If I try on any more dresses, I'm going to turn into one! :(_

 

**To My Cupcake:**

_Maybe then, you'll **finally** be quiet ;-) _

 

**From My Cupcake:**

_That's not very nice!_

_Do you want me to CRY?! :(_

 

**To My Cupcake:**

_Maybe this will cheer you up..._

...

Laura sits in her dressing room, a grin taking over her face, as a new message comes up.

**From Carm :* :**

_Maybe this will cheer you up..._

Attached to the message, Laura finds a photo. Opening it she smiles, as a picture of Carmilla pulling her tongue out, floods her screen. Grinning, Laura turns her camera on. Snapping a selfie, of her blowing a kiss, before sending it to Carmilla. A minute later, her phone vibrates, and she opens her phone, to find another message, followed by a picture.

  **From Carm :* :**

_Why do you always look, so damn cute?! I think, it's your height, that gives you the advantage!_

Laura scowls at the dig about her height, before opening the file. She couldn't help but laugh, at the picture of Carmilla pouting. Grinning, she took another picture, knowing what the brunette's response would be.

**From Carm :* :**

_Two can play at **that** game, Cupcake. _

Laura bit her lip, as a picture of Carmilla flashed on her screen. She could see, that Carmilla was sat in a similar dressing room. She could also see, that she'd gone to the liberty of unbuttoning her shirt a little, revealing part of her black, lacy bra. It was enough, to fuel something in the blonde and before she knew it, she was snapping a similar one back.

....

Carmilla's mouth dropped, when she took in the picture, Laura had sent. There on her screen was her fiancee, shirt fully unbuttoned, revealing perky breasts and a deep purple bra. Her instincts kicked in and within seconds, she could hear that bright voice, she loved so much.

**_Carm? Something wrong?_ **

_You're an evil Cupcake!_

**_I have no idea, what you're talking about. I was just really hot, that's all._ **

_You got that right!_

**_Just a little something, for you to think about_ **

_I'm **always** thinking about that._

**_You're obsessed!_ **

_Hardly surprising, when you send me pictures, like **that**!_

**_Wait, hang on Carm. I'm getting a message_ **

Carmilla had to contain her laughter when she heard Laura moan quietly. A second later, Laura spoke again.

**_You can't send me pictures like that! Eugh, I wish I was there, so much right now!_ **

_How much, Cupcake?_

**_I want to be touching you, so badly, Carm. Hands on your thighs, as I slam you against the wall._ **

_Jesus Laura, you know, that you're driving me crazy._

_**Oh, I would. My tongue trailing down your neck, as my fingers got to work. You love my fingers, don't you, Carm**? _

_Fuck Laura, I need you_

**_What do you need, Carmilla?_ **

_You, I need to be touching you. I need your body, up against mine. I'd worship it._

**_I can think, of a compromise_ **

Carmilla looks around to check if anyone's coming, after receiving nothing but silence, she shifts herself. Closing her eyes, she responds her voice barely louder than a whisper.

_Tell me, what you want me to do, Laura_

* * *

'Laura, you've been in there ages! Is everything okay?'

'Umm yes. Yes, I was just trying on, another dress.'

The blonde stuttered out her response, scrambling to pick up her clothes. Quickly sliding a dress from the pile over her thighs, as the curtain pulled back.

Turning, Laura locked eyes with Danny. She shifted uncomfortably under her pointed stare, a blush starting to form on her cheeks, as Danny looked around the room.

'You've been in here, for like 20 minutes. Something you want to confess, Hollis?'

'Nope, no. Nothing to confess, what is this, an interrogation?!'

'Only, when the person  _ **has**_ something to hide.'

'Well, I don't!'

'Oh **_really_**? Then tell me, Laura, why does the room, smell like sex?!'

'I...I don't know, what you're talking about.'

'That's bull and we **_both,_** know it! So, since I know that Carmilla, is halfway across town and it's just you here, then what the hell have you, been doing in here?!'

'I don't **_really_** think, you **_want_** me to answer that, Danny.'

Laura couldn't help but smirk, at the look of horror, that appeared on Danny's face. Normally, she'd have been embarrassed, but Danny walked right into that one. _Maybe Carmilla was rubbing off on her, more than she thought._

...

'Hey Bro, do you need help in there?'

Carmilla quickly yelled a response, standing up, to straighten her outfit. Smoothing her hair, before she waltzed out of the dressing room with a smirk. She shook her head at Sarah, smiling apologetically.

'I'm sorry, I was trying on a suit, but none of them were really me. Would it be okay, if we looked somewhere else, Sarah?'

'Of course, Carmilla. We'll know when it's the right one. Let's get some lunch and then, we can go someplace else.'

Carmilla nods, starting to follow Kirsch and Sarah out of the shop. When she feels an arm, pulling her back.

'Next time, you might want to make sure your shirt's on, the **_right_** way.'

They smirked at the blushing brunette. Normally, she'd respond with something snarky. _Maybe Laura was finally starting to rub off on her._

* * *

'Laura, you look perfect. This is **_definitely_** your dress.'

Laura smiled, running her hands along the sides of her dress, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

'It is gorgeous, but...the price. I can't afford that and there's no way, I could ask my dad to pay,  ** _that_** much.'

'Just, show him. Once he sees you in this, there's no way he'll let you buy, any other dress'

'Are you girl's ready?'

Laura nods at Perry, letting the girl hold open the curtain, as she stepped out. Both Mark and Danny looked up, taking in the sight of Laura, in the most perfect dress they'd ever seen.

The fabric hung off of her, falling over her curves graciously and hugging her body, in all of the right places.

'What...what, do you guys think?'

'Hollis, you look...wow, just **_wow_**.' '

Thanks, Dan,'

She smiles at the redhead bashfully. Before turning to look at Mark, nervously awaiting his reaction.

'Dad? Do you...do you like it?'

'You have never looked, more beautiful. Carmilla is a **_very_** lucky woman.'

'Don't get too attached, it's _**way**_ too much! I couldn't ask you to pay, half this much.'

'Laura. This is for your **_wedding_** , a wedding that I've been excited about, for years. I _**am** _ getting this dress, you **_will not_** argue. I am getting it and that's final. Now, go and get changed!'

Laura stood shocked, but after getting a glimpse of the fierce look in Mark's eye, she quickly rushed back to the dressing room. Knowing better than to argue with him, especially when he set his sights on something.

* * *

'That's the one.'

Carmilla nodded at Sarah, smiling as she adjusted the tie. This was the one. Turning, she saw that both Lafontaine and Kirsch were giving her a thumbs up, as they took in her outfit.

It fit her petite body perfectly, the jacket hanging over her shoulders, as though it was made specifically for her.

'Bro, that looks so cool!'

'He's right, you look great. She'll blush a lot after taking one look at you.'

Carmilla smiled, moving to get changed so that they could pay, when she heard the sound of boots, coming closer. Her face breaking out into a massive grin when she heard that familiar voice.

'Damn Kitty! You look better in a suit than I do.'

Within seconds, Carmilla had sprinted across the room, jumping into Will's waiting arms. Laughing, as he spun her around, holding her tightly for a while, before gently placing her down. Moving his hands, to smoothen out the collars of her jacket.

'Why didn't you tell me, that you were coming?!'

'I wanted to surprise you. After you rang me, the other week to tell me, I **_needed_** to come home.'

'How long are you back for, Willy Boy?'

'I'm home for 2 months, Kitty.'

'You're going to be here, for my wedding?!'

' ** _Duh_**. Who do you think's, walking you down the aisle?!'

'I just...I can't believe, you're here. I've missed you, so much.'

She smiled up at him, moving to bury her face in his chest, as he stroked her hair softly.

'I missed you too. You know, what?'

'Do I know, what?'

'I am going to dance so hard, at your wedding. I'm **_totally_** going, to out dance you!'

'You wish.'

Carmilla smirked. Pushing him gently, as she walked back to the dressing room, telling him to wait right there. Grinning, she fell back against the mirror. Closing her eyes, as she let the reality of what was happening, wash over her.

All of her dreams were coming true and she couldn't wait.


	41. Over Organized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning...venues and food choices, conversations oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five and a bit car journey home, from the middle of nowhere and I updated! So close to the end guys, I'm rather sad it's finishing but it's been an amazing story for me to write and you've all been fantastic! Anyway...

Carmilla sat beside the window, book in hand, earphones in. Her lecture had finished earlier than expected, so she retreated back to her dorm -seeking some quiet. Over the past few weeks, they'd been so busy wedding planning, that she'd barely had a moment to breathe.

She was so caught up in her book, that she barely registered, her fiancee's presence. That was until she heard a loud thud, turning she saw Laura, stood looking incredibly pissed.

'Our wedding planner, is driving me insane!'

'I see,  ** _someone's_**  in a good mood.'

'Stop it!'

'You're not in the mood to joke, I withdraw my snark.'

Carmilla stands up to embrace Laura, wrapping her arms around her small frame. Laura sighs, snuggling into Carmilla's chest. Her body relaxing, when she feels a soft pair of lips graze her forehead, kissing the top of her hair.

'I've had phone calls, every 20 minutes!'

'Turn your phone off then, Cupcake'

'If **_only_** it was, that simple. I got yelled at, for saying I wanted finger sandwiches, instead of smoked salmon! Who **_even_** likes, smoked salmon?!'

'I like salmon...'

Carmilla trails off when she receives an icy glare from the blonde before she speaks again.

'I told you, that you **_shouldn't,_** have picked her.'

'That's **_not_** very helpful, Carmilla!'

'Listen Cupcake, just say no.'

'I would, but,'

Laura stops, when she hears her phone ringing. She pulls it out with a groan, seeing who's calling. She looks pleadingly, at the brunette who just smirks, quirking an eyebrow up. Laura shoots the brunette a glare, before answering.

_Hey_

Carmilla hears a muffled voice, watching as Laura clenches her fists, before responding.

_The Cod is fine_

Laura shoots Carmilla, a desperate look. Closing her eyes, as she runs a hand through her hair.

_Okay, so Halibut_

Carmilla bites back a laugh, as she watches Laura getting more and more irritated.

_Eugh, it doesn't matter to me!_

Laura groans, hanging up, before turning to Carmilla. Just as she's about to say something, the door flies open and an irate Perry appears in the door frame.

'Did you just, hang up on me?!'

Laura rolls her eyes, about to retort, when she feels Carmilla's hand, squeezing her shoulder lightly. She immediately relaxes into her touch, smiling gratefully at the distraction.

Perry walks inside the dorm, closing the door behind her, as she makes her way over to the couple.

'So, which is it, Laura?'

'I've **_already_** said; I'd be more than happy, with finger sandwiches and mini pastries!'

' ** _and_** , I've already said; that it is a wedding. Not an eight-year old's birthday party!'

Laura closes her eyes, bringing her hand up to rub her temples.

'Pippi Longstocking, can we stop talking about wedding food, please?! It's all I've heard, all week.'

'Of course, Carmilla. Let's move on, to flowers!'

....

It was gone seven when Perry, finally left. Carmilla quickly shut the door, before she could say anything else. Grumbling, Laura flopped onto their bed, burying her face in her yellow pillow. Mumbling something incoherent, before turning to lie on her back.

The bed dipped, and a smile appeared on Laura's face when she felt Carmilla's body curling around her own. She allowed Carmilla to nudge her slightly, turning to lie on her side, as an arm snaked around her waist. Smiling more, when she felt the brunette rest her head, on her shoulder.

'She's sucking, all of the fun out of the wedding.'

'I don't care about a wedding, Cupcake.'

Laura turned to look at Carmilla, confusion written all over her face. Smirking, Carmilla bent down to kiss Laura's nose. Before moving back, as she started to explain.

'What I **_mean_** , is that -a wedding, is just one day. One day, before I get to spend the rest of my life with you...as my **_wife_**. I'm much more excited, about spending a lifetime with you. Holding you, kissing you, loving you. _**So** ,_ if that means suffering through a day, of being **_way_** too fancy for my liking, then I'll do it.'

Laura grins, leaning in to capture Carmilla's lips in a soft kiss. Pulling back, so that their foreheads touch. Her breath warming Carmilla's cheek, as she speaks.

'I'm excited about that too. Who knew that you were such a softie?'

She laughs when Carmilla makes a face, playfully shoving her. A soft smile playing on her lips, as she starts to speak again.

'There are a lot of things, that I'm excited about, Cutie.'

'Oh **_yeah_** , like what?'

Laura props herself up on her elbow, turning expectantly to the brunette.

'About our honeymoon, seeing you in a bikini and swimming with you. I'm excited about you, getting your first article published, and framing it. About taking you out on dates and getting pets. I was thinking another cat, so then Laura won't be all alone. We can **_finally_** give her, a home with me again, instead of her living at your parents house. About going on road trips with you and buying a house. I'm excited about, just being married to you and sharing all of those experiences.'

She paused to smile at Laura, her smile widening when she saw how invested in her words Laura was. Laura nodded for her to continue, which she happily does.

'I imagine us in a house, with a big garden. Something with decking and a swing set, in the back garden. A little pond, with small fish and some frogs in. I'd trim our hedges, to make different shapes and decorate the path, with lanterns. We could lie on the grass, looking at the stars together and cloud spot.'

'Keep going. It's nice, hearing you talk.'

The next thing that Carmilla said caused Laura to sit up. Her eyes widening and a smile appearing  as Carmilla spoke more.

'I'm excited, to start a family, with you Laura. I mean, I'm scared, but I want to raise a family with **_you_**. We'd have two kids, a boy and a girl. She'd have long, mousy brown or blonde hair and she'd be the spitting image, of you. He would have little, dark brown curls and my signature smirk. You'd bake with them, **_all_** of the time! I'd read stories, to them at night and Will would come by, with the best presents.'

'...We would take them, to have Christmas with your parents, and we'd go to visit the Ginger Twins, a lot. Perry would babysit for us, Lafontaine would be determined, to teach them both science. We'd take them, to see Puppy's rugby games and we'd all be cheering, along with Xena. It would be perfect.'

'It sounds it. Honestly, I didn't know that you even  ** _wanted_** kids.'

'I **_didn't_** , but being with you has taught me, so much. You've shown me everything, I never thought I could be. I always thought, I'd be a terrible Mother. That I'd be just like my own, but you believe in me, so much. I know, that I **_could_** become a good parent if you were there.'

Laura shifts on the bed, moving closer to the brunette. Her hands come to cup her cheeks, looking her straight in the eye, as she speaks. Her voice thick layered with emotion and sincerity.

'Carmilla Karnstein, you are **nothing,** like your Mother. You are kind and compassionate. You are smart and so brave. I have **_no_** doubt, that you will be, an amazing Mom.'

Within seconds, Carmilla had enveloped Laura's lips. Brushing their lips together, as she kissed Laura. The kiss was so full of passion and Laura could taste Carmilla's chapstick. She could feel the warmth of Carmilla's tongue, pushing gently inside her mouth.

She could feel Carmilla, humming into the kiss and the sound was inviting. Laura brushed her thumb over Carmilla's cheek, tilting her head slightly, to lean into the kiss further. She remembers swallowing Carmilla's happy tears, as they lost their minds to passion. 

* * *

'Carm, it's time to wake up.'

She received no answer, but Carmilla did shuffle further away in the bed.

'Wake up, sleepy head.'

Laura shook her gently, smirking when she heard a little grumbled 'no', as the brunette pulled the yellow pillow over her head.

'Come on Carm, we have to get ready.'

'Five more minutes'

Carmilla clung onto Laura's arm, pulling her back to bed. Laura couldn't help but smile, as Carmilla snuggled in closer, whispering sleepily in her ear. Five more minutes wouldn't hurt, **_right_**?

....

They **_may_** have been late to the venue showing. After five minutes of snuggling, Laura had started to get ready. Wanting to get a shower, before they left. What she hadn't realised; was that Carmilla had been staring hungrily at her, as she waltzed into the bathroom.

Within seconds of turning on the shower, she was joined by her very, naked fiancee, who proceeded to pin her, up against the wall. **_As if_** , Laura would have said no!

They were met with knowing smirks and disapproving looks when they finally turned up. Now fully dressed, they strode hand in hand, around the venue. Today's venue was an old castle, surrounded by a wide forest. It reminded Laura of the Hogwarts castle, immediately she loved this venue.

Over the past few weeks, they'd seen around five other venues. Carmilla had left a lot of the wedding planning to Laura, wanting her to choose most things. However, when it came to the setting, Carmilla had wanted to be there, every step of the way. Laura thinks, it has something to do, with the artist thing.

They'd both agreed on a non-religious ceremony, and Carmilla had stomped on Laura's idea, of a beach wedding.

Up to now, they'd seen a big hall, full of candles and tainted windows -which Carmilla stated, looked like it belonged; in Phantom of the Opera.

They'd also seen a lovely garden, with a floral arch and even one based in an art gallery. It was clear that today's was interesting them both.

'Ooooh, Carm look! There's decking, we could hang fairy lights up there.'

'We could put an arch, there. Get married under fairy lights, Cupcake.'

'I love this place, it's magical!'

Carmilla nodded her head, squeezing Laura's hand gently. Before turning, to address the rest of the group.

'I guess, you're _**probably**_ wondering, what's going on. Why we invited, all of you here, today,'

After receiving a few nods, Carmilla continued.

'For weeks now; Laura and I, have been wedding planning. We've seen, at least five different venues, but today we've seen, the _**one**_. This is it, this is where, we want to get married.'

'Oh, this is perfect!'

A few people made similar comments, smiling happily at the couple. This is when, Laura took over.

'With our wedding fast approaching, we've been making decisions left, right and center. So, we just want to take this opportunity, to thank all of you guys; for your support. We brought some food that's in the car, so help yourselves. We're just going to take some pictures, to show Will, when he's free.'

* * *

'What's up, Hollis?'

Danny turns to look at Laura, as the smaller girl pulls her aside, for a talk. Laura looks around, to make sure no one else has noticed their absence, before turning to Danny with a grin.

'Okay. I have a **_really_** important question, to ask you.'

'Oh god, are you okay?!'

Danny's whole face floods with concern, relaxing slightly when Laura smiles more.

'Yes, I am more than, okay. I **_just_** wanted to ask, if you'd do me the honour, of being my chief bridesmaid?'

'Are...are, you serious? Yes, yes, of course I will Laura. Wow, thank you.'

'Yay, you will! This is so good!'

Laura starts to jump up and down excitedly, and if Danny wasn't so overwhelmed, with the news, she may have made a joke, about Laura being like a little kid, in a sweet shop.

After a minute, Laura attempts to hug the redhead. Danny laughs, bending down to pick up the girl and bring her in, for a big hug.

They return to the group, laughing. Laura nods at Carmilla, giving her a thumbs up, before Carmilla leads Kirsch and Lafontaine, off somewhere.

....

'What's up, bro?'

'Yeah, is everything alright? You're not going to kill us, are you?!'

'Both of you, shut up. _**No** ,_ Lafonstrange I won't kill you, but I **_might_** maim you if you don't be quiet.'

Before Carmilla could say anything else, they had jumped in speaking again.

'Dobby only meant to maim, or seriously injure!'

After a ferocious glare from Carmilla, they quickly mumbled an apology, falling silent once more.

'So, Laura **_insisted_** on me choosing bridesmaids, or whatever. But seen as, though I don't fancy seeing you in a dress, Puppy. Then I'm making you and Lafontaine, my best **_people_**.'

She put extra emphasis, on the word people. Smiling, when Lafontaine nodded in acknowledgement.

'Wait...dude, you want us?! This is awesome, I think it's time for a hug?!'

Kirsch opens his arms wide. Nearing the brunette, who now had wide eyes, as she tried to back away. He was too close and before she could protest, he'd grabbed her and was lifting her up.

He spun her around hugging her, he didn't notice her flinching slightly. Across the room, someone else **_did_** notice.

After eventually putting her down, Lafontaine offered her a high five, before Carmilla excused herself. She crossed the room, offering a weak smile to both Perry and Danny and a mumble of an apology, to Mark and Sarah, who had arrived, later than the others.

She glanced at Laura, who looked at her through worried eyes. They shared a knowing look and Carmilla walked outside. With Laura knowing not to follow her  ** _this_** time. 

* * *

Carmilla had been sat outside for a good half an hour before she felt another's presence. She opened her eyes, to see Mark and Sarah hovering in the door frame. She smiled at them, signalling for them to come over.

She shifted, to allow Sarah to wheel herself next to her. Whilst Mark perched himself on the decking, next to Carmilla.

'I didn't realize, how long I've been out here, sorry.'

Mark smiled warmly, moving his hand to brush her off, as he spoke.

'No need to apologize, we just wanted to check, that you were alright. You looked rather pale earlier.'

'I'm okay,  ** _now._**  I...I just needed...I don't really know, but I'm okay. Thank you'

'Don't thank us, love. I'm actually, really glad we've caught you because we've been meaning to talk to you.'

Carmilla froze, panic hitting her again, as she tried not to overthink what he'd just said. This was it, the famous "if you hurt her, I'll hurt you" speech. She'd been waiting for this kind of speech, she really thought that they liked her.  ** _Maybe,_** they were just really good actors, for Laura's sake.

'Don't look so worried, Carmilla.'

'Now; if you were a boy- I would be holding you up, by the scruff of your collar and telling you, to treat my daughter with respect. If you were anyone else, then Sarah, would be giving you the exact, same speech.'

He paused, looking at her scared expression. He could see all of the colour slowly draining from her face. He immediately softened his gaze, hoping to ease her discomfort. It did no such thing, so instead he continued.

' _ **However**_ , we don't need to have that conversation, with you. Since you were six years old, you have looked out for and protected our daughter. You have loved her and made her the happiest, I have ever seen her. There is **no question** , as to who, we want our daughter marrying. It's **always** been you, Carmilla.'

Carmilla looked at him for a minute, her eyes flicking back and forth between the couple, as she registered what he'd just said. For a second, she thought he might be lying, but looking at the sincerity in their faces told her that, they were, in fact, telling the truth.

She could feel tears, threatening to spill and she bit her lip, to stop the tears from falling. Sarah watched her struggling for a second, before wheeling forward, to place her hand on Carmilla's. Which they didn't realize until now, was shaking. Mark moved to crouch infront of the brunette, smiling warmly up at her as he continued.

'Carmilla, we wanted to tell you, that we're really proud, to officially call you our daughter. You've **always** been a daughter to us and I think that you are an incredibly special human being. I would have been lucky to call you my daughter, and I'm telling you this because I don't think, you were told **_enough_**. You were told the opposite and that makes me incredibly sad. I just...we just want to take this time, to appreciate **you** for a change, because we _**really**_ do love you, Carmilla.'

At this, Carmilla flung her arms around Mark, repeating the words 'thank you' over and over again, as he rubbed her back. He smiled at his wife, knowing that the brunette was okay, safe in his arms.

He gently strokes her hair, rocking her back and forth, like he'd done when she was just a child. This time was different, this wasn't out of fear or pain, but out of love and happiness. 

* * *

Laura smiled at Mark, when he slowly walked into their dorm. A sleeping Carmilla, in his arms. After their talk, Carmilla had let herself be rocked by the man, exhaustion finally hitting her.

After nights of barely any sleep and several thunderstorms, she'd finally fell to sleep. Only stirring, when he carried her to the car. Putting her beside Laura, which instinctively made her, curl closer to the girl. She was flat out when they arrived back at the dorm.

Mark gently lowered her down to the bed, smiling as Laura moved to tuck her in, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. After placing her old stitch toy under Carmilla's arm, Laura stood up, walking Mark out.

They stopped at the door, sharing a hug before he departed. Leaving Laura alone, with a sleeping Carmilla. Laura smiled at her fiancee, before walking back over to her desk. Sighing a breath of relief, she sat down, grabbing a cookie, as she logged the computer on.

With most of the wedding planning, out of the way, Laura could finally relax and stop stressing. _Perfect time, to marathon Orange Is The New Black!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday. My tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman for all your fangirling needs and you can tag with #cfau carmilla and #carmilla au 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	42. Blind-sighted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have Danny and Kirsch planned for the couple? Where will they take them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more to go, our little dorks are soon to be married so what better way to celebrate that, than to plan bachelor and bacholerette parties/hen parties! So without further ado, I present chapter 42...

'No way, Cupcake!'

'What's wrong with it?'

'You are _**not**_ going out, dressed like _**that**_!'

Carmilla stood, arms folded, as she glared at her fiancee. Laura smirked at Carmilla, watching as a pair of lust filled eyes raked over her body. The blonde was currently getting ready for tonight.

Tonight being their bachelorette parties. Danny and Kirsch had been busy; organizing a night out. A _**separate**_ night out!

Carmilla was already dressed and as soon as she'd seen Laura in her outfit, she'd lost all train of thought. Laura smirked more; pleased with herself, for having this kind of effect on the brunette.

' _ **Come on,**_ Carm. Danny told me to dress nice.'

'How you're dressed, is _**not**_  for Xena's eyes!'

'Is _**someone**_  jealous?'

Her tone was playful and light, as she teased the brunette. Carmilla clenched her jaw, and within seconds, Carmilla had pinned Laura against their wardrobe. Laura gulped at the fire in Carmilla's eyes, right now she wanted nothing more than to let Carmilla have her way with her.

' _ **Of course**_  I'm jealous. When my wife to be goes out, looking like sex on legs. I **_only_** have two reactions. Jealousy and pure lust,'

Laura shuddered as Carmilla whispered the last part, before leaning into nip at her ear. Laura bit back a moan, as she turned to face Carmilla. Her eyes had darkened with every word.

' _Carmmm._  I promised Danny that I'd be ready,  _ **on**_ time.'

She tried to protest, but Carmilla had already moved; to leave a trail of hot open mouth kisses down her neckline. _**This**_ time, she couldn't hold back the low, guttural moan when Carmilla bit down on her neck.

Carmilla smirked against her neck as Laura tilted, to give her more access. Laura bites her lip, offering a weak protest but knowing full well that she no longer cared about their evening.

....

'We...we should stop.'

Another strangled moan and Carmilla pulled back slightly, her smirk becoming more prominent.

'Okay, if you _**want**_ to stop. We'll stop. Have a nice night, Cupcake.'

She moved back, starting to slowly walk back to their bed when an arm grabbed her. She smirked, as Laura roughly pulled her back, spinning them around at the last minute, so that Carmilla's back hit the wardrobe door.

Before Carmilla could respond, Laura had crushed their lips together. Carmilla moaned into the kiss, tangling her fingers in long, blonde locks as she pulled roughly, eliciting a groan from the blonde. Laura pulled away, smiling when Carmilla let out a high pitched whine of protest.

'I'm not the only one who looks hot tonight. You _**know**_  that I love those pants on you; I could just take you right now, against this wardrobe.'

'Prove it.'

Laura grinned, whispering a ' _gladly_ ' before leaning back in to kiss Carmilla.

Unfortunately, she didn't get very far, because at that moment the door flung open and they were joined by a very angry Danny and a smirking Lafontaine. 

* * *

'See! I told _**you,**_ that they wouldn't be coming!'

'A few minutes later and I would've have been.'

Laura barks out a laugh. Quickly clamping a hand over her mouth, when Danny fixes her with a hard expression. Carmilla smirks, raising her eyebrows suggestively at the angry redhead.

'I _**told you**_  to be ready!'

'I **_was_** ready. We just got...distracted.'

Laura blushes, looking away embarrassed, as Lafontaine chuckles.

'Well, we have to go! I've made plans and you undressing Carmilla, wasn't one of them!'

'Yes, yes, you're right. We can go now.'

' _ **Actually...**_ Laura was just going to get changed.'

Laura turns to Carmilla, glaring at the girl as she shakes her head.

'No, _**Laura**_ wasn't. My outfit is more than acceptable!'

'You look _**way**_ too hot, Cupcake! You'll stop traffic!'

Laura rolls her eyes laughing, before stepping closer to the brunette. Her hands coming to cup her face, as she started to speak.

'Listen to me, Carm; I love _**you**_. I only have eyes for you and just because I _**may**_ get some attention tonight; doesn't mean, that I will reciprocate it. _**Relax**_ , okay?'

She waits for Carmilla to offer her a small nod, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Her thumb coming to soothe the soft skin along her jawline. She smiles into the kiss, pulling away when she hears a loud cough behind them.

' _ **Come on,**_ Hollis! Do I have to drag you out by your ear?!'

Laura sighed, shaking her head before turning back to look at Carmilla. Their foreheads touched, as they stood, just looking at one another. Memorizing every part of their faces, Carmilla smiled, giving the blonde a quick peck on the lips before she spoke.

' _ **Go**_ , have fun tonight, Cutie. We can kiss and hold one another tomorrow. When you'll officially become my wife.'

Laura nods grinning, leaning back into envelope her lips one last time but before she could Danny had grabbed her arm and was pulling her away. Laura shouted goodbye, followed by another declaration of love before Carmilla was left alone, with Lafontaine. They turned to the brunette, addressing her, as they spoke.

'You ready, Carmilla?'

'Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go.'

They nodded an affirmative, before opening the door. Walking down the hall, with Carmilla closely following. 

* * *

Laura grumbled to herself, as she walked behind Danny. After exactly ten minutes of leaving Carmilla, Laura had proceeded to text her, telling her that she loved her. Carmilla had responded and their conversation went from there.

It wasn't until Carmilla sent a particularly funny message; that Laura laughed, alerting Danny to her actions and her phone was then confiscated.

'Stop moaning and enjoy the night, we're almost here!'

'Eugh, I don't see why you had to steal my phone.'

' _ **Really,**_ Laura?! If Danny hadn't of done, you'd have told Carmilla where we were and she would have stolen you away. Which would ruin our plans, please _**try**_ and enjoy yourself.'

'Okay _**fineee**_ , I don't mean to sound ungrateful. You guys have been amazing, it's just...I'm worried about Carmilla, she **_hates_** surprises...and, Kirsch could be taking her _**anywhere**_! It's Kirsch, and what if he takes her to a strip club. She'd drink a lot and come, stumbling down the aisle.'

Danny turned with a laugh, smirking as the blonde flooded with panic.

'That's _**not** _ going to happen, Laura. Kirsch is not taking her to a strip club; I'd kill him if he did! She's going to be _**fine.**_  Now, shut up and keep up!'

Laura nodded, almost wanting to protest, but seeing the look that Danny gave her, she soon shut up.

Speeding herself up, so that she could walk alongside the two redheads. Her walking was still slightly slower, due to the heels she'd chosen to go with her outfit.

The blonde was wearing a black skirt, that fell just above her knee. Paired with a pair of knee high, thin black stockings and a pair of navy, high heeled shoes. Her shoes matched the colour, of her navy short sleeved shirt. The shirt was collared and it had, little white bows on it. The shirt had the two top buttons open, revealing a little bit of skin.

To top it off, Laura had pulled her hair into a ponytail and applied a layer of smoky eye makeup to accent her features. Finally, she'd put on some of Carmilla's favourite cherry lip gloss.

She glanced down the street, frowning when she didn't recognize their destination. The street was full of little bars and tattoo shops, surely this wasn't where Danny was taking her. Her face turned to one of confusion, when Danny pushed a door open, guiding Laura and Perry inside.

Laura didn't recognize the place, suddenly her vision disappeared and she was told, to stay put. _What the hell was going on?!_

....

Carmilla had followed Lafontaine, and for a few minutes everything was fine. _**Until**_ they saw Kirsch. Within minutes, Carmilla had a blindfold on and she was being dragged to what she could only assume, was a car or a van of some sort.

She panicked for the first ten minutes. Struggling against his strong arms, before Lafontaine spoke in a calming voice. Telling her, that it was okay and that, she was going to be okay.

They even offered their hand for Carmilla to squeeze if she felt panicky. Carmilla quickly accepted, grasping their hand tightly as she tried to regulate her breathing.

They weren't in the vehicle for that long, only about twenty minutes, but it felt like hours to the brunette. During their journey, she tried to focus on what she remembered...before being temporarily blinded.

She remembered texting back and forth with Laura. She remembered slipping on her leather jacket and checking herself out in the mirror, before meeting Kirsch.

Tonight, Carmilla was wearing some black, skin-tight leather pants with red heels. Over her upper body, she had a black lace top that was slightly low cut. Accompanied with her favourite cat necklace and a simple black blazer.

Her hair was long and straightened, letting it fall beside her shoulders. To top off her outfit, she'd put on some red lipstick and black eyeliner. Slinging her leather jacket over her arms, to complete her look.

'Damn it, where have _**you**_ idiots taken me?!'

'Dude, shut up. We're almost here.'

'Almost _**where**_?!'

She received no answer, instead she heard the car stop. A door slam, and a second later she was being helped out of the car and guided, to god knows where. All the while grumbling, her moans only getting louder.

'Is this a joke?! Where the frilly hell, am I?'

' **Just**  keep walking forward.'

'How am I _**supposed**_ to walk forward, when I can't even see?!'

She was getting angrier with every step, fists clenched, as she blindly swung for someone, anyone.

'Just, do it!'

Carmilla grumbled more, walking slowly forward. Her arms extended, as she fumbled around, trying to grab onto anything. She started to panic, turning around as she tried to reach for her blindfold.

'If you don't tell me; where the frilly hell I am, in the next minute then I will tear out your intestines!'

She could hear footsteps getting closer, and she could have walked forward. Or called out again, but instead, she stood frozen in place. _What the hell was going on?!_

* * *

Laura looked around, squinting to try and see where on earth she was. She thought that she could see a figure approaching. She looked around, searching for the source of the noise.

She had absolutely _**no idea**_ , where Danny and Perry had gotten to. All she knew was that wherever she was -it was awfully quiet.

'Danny?'

The footsteps were getting louder, her eyes darting frantically around, as she tried to remain calm.

'Perry? Where are you guys?!'

Silence. She couldn't hear footsteps, all that she could hear was a heartbeat. One that was racing hard and fast.

'This isn't funny!'

This was when she felt cold breath hit her cheek, she could feel herself reaching out for the source. Before she could stop herself, she'd reached out to grab the figure, who tried to squirm away. Still, Laura persisted holding on tightly, as she spoke again.

'Who is this?! If this is some kind of sick joke, then it's _**really**_ not funny. What's going on?'

Her whole body froze, when she heard the voice, the voice she knew.

'Your guess is as good as mine, Cupcake.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want to fangirl with me, get any extras etc then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman and you can tag it with #cfau carmilla and #carmilla au 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	43. Caught in the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where on earth are Carmilla and Laura? What is going on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's almost finished. Let's not be sad, because it's been one hell of an incredible journey for our dorks ;3
> 
> I mentioned on my tumblr, that I had an idea for a Carmilla/Orphan Black crossover. If people would be interested in that, please let me know!

_'Your guess is as good as mine, Cupcake.'_

...

'What the...what, is going on?! What are you doing here, Carm?'

'Do I sound, like a person who **_knows,_** where I am?!'

Suddenly the room was full of light. Laura stepped closer, gently tugging the blindfold off of her fiancee's eyes. Carmilla finally got a good look around. Everywhere she looked there were fairy lights, strung up lighting tables.

She glanced around and saw a bar, then finally her eyes fell on their friends. All sat on bar stools, with matching smug expressions. Carmilla didn't know whether to be impressed or annoyed, maybe a bit of _**both**. _

'What is this place?'

She folded her arms across her chest; glaring at the others expectantly.

'My brother's bar. He gave me the keys'

That was Danny and her confession did nothing, to calm the brunette down. Carmilla couldn't stop herself, anger taking over as she charged over to the bar.

Danny stood up, just as Carmilla grabbed her. Hoisting her up, by the scruff of her neck and slamming her into the corner of the bar. For someone so small, Carmilla is **_awfully_** strong.

Everyone watches wide-eyed, as Carmilla pushes Danny further into the bar, glaring at the struggling redhead.

'I have put up with a lot, but after being practically kidnapped. I don't know, _**why**_ it is that I haven't _**strangled**_ you yet!'

'I was _**just**_  trying to do something nice. What's the problem with that?'

Carmilla scoffed, grabbing Danny harder.

'Right _**now**_ Xena, you're my problem!'

Laura watched, with wide eyes. Waiting a minute before she rushed to Carmilla's side. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Carmilla tried to shrug it off but Laura persisted. Biting her lip as she spoke, as calmly as she could manage.

'Carmilla, put Danny down, please. Danny's _**really**_ sorry, '

She looks at Danny for confirmation, before continuing.

' _ **See,**_ she's nodding her head.'

Carmilla looks at Laura, with a sigh, her hands slackening as she pulls away. Moving to sit down, her fingers running through her hair. Laura smiles, checking to make sure Danny's okay before moving to sit beside the brunette, squeezing her hand gently.

'Danny was surprising us, play nicely. Okay, Carm?'

Carmilla nodded, smiling slightly at the blonde, before turning to Danny.

'Look, Xena, I'm sorry. I was just panicking, I'm _**really**_ sorry. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?'

'Don't worry about it,'

She smiled, brushing Carmilla off before turning to address everyone.

' _ **Okay**_ so, Kirsch and I wanted to plan something. I know Carmilla doesn't exactly _**like**_ big crowds, so I pulled a few strings and I managed to snag the keys to this place.'

'It's beautiful Danny, thank you.'

'Laura's right, it's amazing. So, what _**exactly**_ do you have planned for us tonight, Xena?'

'Kirsch, if you will.'

He grinned, jumping up to stand infront of them. Bouncing from foot to foot as he spoke. 

'Okay ladies, so I _**figured**_ if we weren't going to party, I'd bring the party _**here**_. I brought Poker and Twister. Snacks, we have alcohol and a dance floor. Let's get this show on the road.'

* * *

'Carmilla left hand green.'

Another groan, as Perry watched Carmilla struggling to move her hand around Lafontaine's wobbling frame. She couldn't help but smile as they winked at her. She was pretty certain, that they were wobbling on purpose.

'I will give you Lafonpain if you do _**not**_ stop wobbling!'

'I'm _**trying**_ , but L is practically falling on me!'

'Well, I'm _**sorry**_ if playing the game _**correctly**_  is a crime!'

Perry stifled a laugh, before spinning again.

'Wilson; right foot blue.'

'Bro, I wish you'd call me Kirsch!'

'Okay, I'm sorry. _**Kirsch**_ , right foot blue.'

Kirsch shifted, stretching his leg over Laura's small frame. As he desperately tried not to knock into her, he didn't pay attention to his whereabouts. He misjudged his footing, tumbling into the blonde.

Unfortunately, she also lost her footing and ended up falling into Lafontaine. Within seconds, they had tumbled falling into Carmilla who crashed into Danny. All toppling over like dominoes, as they fell into one big heap on the floor.

' _ **Nice**_ one, Puppy!'

'Ow! Laf, your elbow is digging into my ribs.'

'So much for a _**friendly**_  game of twister!'

....

'No karaoke!'

'Oh _**come on**_ , it would be fun!'

'You said _**that**_  the last time.'

'I'm with Carm. I don't want to hear _**any more**_ renditions of careless whisper!'

' _ **Fineeee**_ , how about some dancing?'

Laura nodded, grabbing Carmilla's hand as she guided her to the dance floor. Carmilla smiled, lacing her arm around the blonde's waist.

Laura let herself be pulled closer, moving her arms to rest around the back of Carmilla's neck. Music started playing and the two swayed along to the soft rhythm.

The only person, that Carmilla could see was Laura, it felt as though the whole room was fading away. This was the best feeling in her mind, just holding Laura. After that night, she'd be able to do that: forever.

'Where did you go, just then?'

Carmilla snapped out of her inner thoughts, smiling softly at Laura's concerned face.

'I went all the way to Rome. It was  _ **very**_ nice there.'

'Oh,  _ **ha-ha**_. Seriously, what were you thinking about?'

'I was thinking, about _**you**_.'

Laura's face relaxed, a smile forming on her lips as Carmilla spun her out. Before pulling her back in and placing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

'... _ **and**_ the award, for the vaguest answer ever, goes to...Carmilla Karnstein.'

Carmilla rolled her eyes, frowning in mock hurt. The hurt not quite reaching her eyes. It only lasted a second, as she pulled Laura in. Pecking her lips softly, both women smiling into the kiss.

'So, what were you  _ **really**_ thinking about?'

'How much I love you and how happy I am, to have found you.'

Laura hummed in appreciation, as their lips met once more. Her thumb coming to brush Carmilla's cheek, in that way, that she knows Carmilla loves. She could feel Carmilla smiling into the kiss, bringing her in to deepen their embrace.

After a few minutes and the sound of muffled voices, they broke apart. Foreheads resting on one another's, as Laura began to speak.

'You are such a softie.'

'and _ **you,**_ are such a dork.'

'Yes, but I'm _**your**_ dork!'

She grinned, walking away to rejoin their friends. An extra quirk of her hips, just for Carmilla.

* * *

They all sat in a circle, drinks in hands and music playing. During the night, they had drunk a fair amount, danced and Kirsch even found a guitar, in the back room of the bar.

He'd then handed it to Lafontaine, who'd proceeded to play, some well-known songs. They found themselves singing along to Katy Perry, in no time.

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

Laura sat in Carmilla's lap, arms wrapped around her, as she rested her head against Carmilla's shoulder. Smiling, as she listened to Carmilla, singing softly in her ear.

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

Danny and Kirsch sat next to the couple, singing happily together. Pausing, to allow Kirsch to lean down, capturing the redhead's lips in his own.

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

Finally, there was Lafontaine and Perry. Lafontaine strummed along on the guitar, moving their attention to Perry. They sang to Perry, as she smiled warmly, reaching out to brush her fingers over theirs. An action that elicited a small blush from Lafontaine, ducking their head shyly.

_Falling from cloud nine_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

....

After their song finished, Laura asked for everyone's attention. All eyes turned to look at the blonde, she took a swig of whatever drink was in her hand, before starting to speak.

'Okay, I want to thank you all, but I especially want to thank, Danny and Kirsch. Thank you guys, for organizing this totally amazing night.'

Carmilla nodded her head, before clearing her throat. All eyes turned to face the brunette.

'So, my thank you's are going to be,  _ **slightly**_ different. Over the years, I have gotten to know you all so, well and I'm still not amazing, with the whole feelings thing, but I'm going to try.'

She paused looking to Laura, who nodded her head in reassurance. Silently urging her to continue.

'First, I would like to thank _**you,**_ Xena. For constantly, calling me out on my crap. For having a decent sense of humour and for being there for me, at times when I needed someone. You are a giant pain in my _**ass,**_ but I am so incredibly blessed, to call you my friend.'

Danny lifted up her glass, nodding her head at Carmilla's words. Both shared a knowing smile before Carmilla continued. This time, addressing Kirsch.

'Puppy. I'm thanking you, for the ability to constantly amuse me. For making me laugh and smile. For _**forcing**_ hugs upon my tiny body, and for being one of the nicest people I know.'

Kirsch grinned, moving to give her a hug. Slightly awkward, at the angle in which they were sitting but she accepted it anyway. Brushing him off after a few seconds, to turn to Lafontaine.

'Ginger 1, I speak to you. I want to thank you, for your optimism. For your amazing ability to understand people and for knowing when I needed space or someone to talk to. I want to thank you, for never judging me and always helping me to pick out my suits. _**Although**_ your style is a little  _ **bright**_ for my taste.'

The two shared a smile, no words or hugs, needed to be shared. Just a mutual level of respect.

'Ginger 2. I want to thank you, for your ability to love and care for everyone. For being someone, that cares so deeply and has looked after me, more than once. You have been like the older sister, I never had.'

Perry smiled warmly, wiping away the small tears that formed, as Carmilla spoke. Turning her attention to Laura, she spoke again. Her voice thick with emotion and love.

'Laura. There is _**so**_ much, that I _**need**_ to thank you for. For never judging me and always supporting me. For being, so full of compassion and light. You have been, like this beautiful, bright light. A shining star, guiding me through the darkness. For a reason that, I will probably never understand, you chose to let me love you, and that. That is what, I am _**most**_ thankful for.'

Laura sat speechless, taking in all of Carmilla's words, before leaning in to give her a soft kiss. Conveying all of her feelings, in that moment, their moment.

* * *

Laura sprung out of bed, panic flooding through her as she rushed down the corridor.

_After their thank you's, the couple were separated. They returned to the university, said their final goodbyes and departed, to separate ends of the corridor. Laura had elected to sleep in her own dorm; whilst Carmilla stayed in a spare, single bed dorm room._

_A few stolen kisses and then, Carmilla was carted off to her separate bedroom. Everything had been fine, Laura had been reading fanfictions and thinking about Carmilla. That was until, she heard the first clash of thunder and she knew._

So, here she was, running down the corridor. Her worst fears coming true, as she reached her destination. Loud screams pierced her ears and she was certain, that they'd wake the others.

She was right. Not a minute later, Danny and Perry appeared on the corridor. Rubbing their eyes, as they looked at Laura's panic filled face.

'What's with all of this ruckus?!'

'It's...it's Carmilla. I can hear her screaming, from the other side. I need to get in there, I need to calm her down.'

'Woah...Hollis, you can't. It's bad luck, just go back to your room. We can sort Carmilla out.'

'Screw luck! She's screaming and I **_need_** to get in. Now, open the goddamn door!'

Danny looked shocked at Laura's tone but chose not to argue with the girl. Snapping into action, when they heard another deafening scream. She scrambled for the door, trying the handle but no luck. _Why do these doors never open when you need them to?!_

Laura pushes Danny aside, desperately trying to get the door open as Carmilla's screams continued. She pressed her hand against the door, as she listened to Carmilla scream and cry. She could finally make out; what Carmilla was screaming.

' _LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!'_

'Carm, it's okay. I'm here, I'm trying to open the door, please it's okay.'

' _LET ME GO!_

_'MAKE IT STOP.'_

'Carmilla, try to listen to me. Pl-'

She was cut off, by the most heartbreaking sound. She could hear Carmilla cry out, a high pitched cry, as her fists pounded against the door. The repeated cries of 'let me out' and 'stop' echoing all around.

Laura could hear Carmilla's sobs getting louder and her heart broke, when she heard the sound of Carmilla's strangled voice, calling out her name. The pounding stopped and Laura heard a thud, realizing that Carmilla must have slid to the floor. Panic filled eyes, turned to Perry, who nodded to Danny.

'Okay, stand back.'

Perry grabbed Laura, pulling her aside, as Danny ran at the door. Kicking it with such force that the lock broke, the door flung open and the sight of Carmilla widened their eyes. Her whole body was shaking, tears falling down her face, as she looked up.

Her eyes pleading with Laura. Who immediately let go of Perry, as she ran over, to hold Carmilla. She let out a gasp when she saw Carmilla's thigh.

All along the pale skin were scratches, bloody scratches. Laura cradled Carmilla tighter, rocking her, as she kissed away her tears. Her voice, repeating the same soothing phrases, as she struggled to keep her own emotions in check.

It wasn't until she ran a hand through her hair that, she even noticed her own tears. They stayed like that for some time, holding one another.

Perry helped Laura clean up Carmilla's thigh and Danny carried an exhausted Carmilla, up to her dorm. Promising Laura, that she'd stay awake, to make sure that Carmilla was calm enough to sleep. Perry walked Laura back to her dorm, rubbing her back softly.

Laura _**finally**_ got to sleep, after a text from Danny telling her that Carmilla was okay.

* * *

Danny woke, rubbing her eyes as she looked around her dorm. Her suddenly empty dorm. She had no idea what was going on. This was the morning of her wedding. The happiest day of Carmilla's life and something strange was going on.

_**No note, no snarky response and no Carmilla.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on weekends. If you want to fangirl with me, ask questions etc then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman and tag it with #cfau and #carmilla au 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	44. Empty chairs and empty tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where on earth did Carmilla go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there have been cliffhangers but hopefully this makes up for it. I shout out to my friend, who helped me a lot with this chapter. So, buckle up creampuffs...

Danny paced back and forth along the corridor, frantically looking at her watch. 9:30am. That's a good time, that gives her time to track down Carmilla and bring her sorry ass, back here. She relaxed a little, trying to install confidence in herself when her phone flashed. A message popped up and her worries came back.

**From Perry:**

_Laura's still asleep, we can meet now._

...

'What is it, what's so important?'

Danny turned, to see Perry marching towards her. Still clad in a nightgown and pink, floral slippers.

'It's Carmilla.'

'Did she have another...episode?'

'No, nothing like that. She went straight to sleep.'

'That's good. If you, just wanted to give me an update, surely it could have waited, until later. Or have been sent in a text. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed.'

She nodded at Danny, before walking back down the corridor. That was until, she heard Danny shouting, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Pivoting round, to share a panicked look with the other girl.

'What do you mean she's gone?'

'I mean she's  _ **gone**_! As in not here; as in she's not answering her phone and as in; her bag is gone! That's what I mean!'

'No, no. She wouldn't do that. There has to be a logical explanation, she's probably just gone for some air. Did you check outside?'

'I  _ **briefly**_ checked the gardens, but no sign.'

'Okay. Here's what we're going to do: I shall wake Lafontaine and you will go and wake Kirsch. They can both help us look for Carmilla. Keep ringing her.'

'You're surprisingly calm about this.'

'I  _ **have**_ to be! Now go!'

Danny nodded at the girl, before sprinting off in the opposite direction. Leaving Perry to speed walk, back to her own dorm.

...

'She's not here either, bro.'

'You're her best man. You're  _ **supposed**_ to know where she is!'

'I'm not the  _ **one**_ that lost her, am I?!'

At this, Danny charged back over to him, shoving him roughly as she spoke.

'Oh,  _ **that's**_ where you want to go?! Screw you.'

'Yeah,  _ **that's**_ where I want to go.  _ **Don't**_ blame  _ **me**_  for losing her. It isn't  _ **my**_ fault, that  _ **you**_ screwed up!'

'I screw up  _ **one**_ time and suddenly, it's a crime. What about  _ **you**_ , huh?'

'What about me?!'

'You  _ **constantly**_ screw up, and that's okay because you're  _ **Kirsch**_. The lovable Puppy, I don't have that luxury! If I screw up, everything's all  _ **my**_ fault. So quit dawdling and  _ **actually**_ look for her!'

'I  _ **am**_  actually looking for her. I'm going to drive around town, look for her there.'

'Okay, phone me if you find her.'

'Got it.' 

He starts to walk off  but ends up turning around, hurt taken over his face as he speaks. His tone sad and desperate.

'Nice to know you think; that I'm  _ **just**_ a screw-up.'

With that he left, leaving Danny alone and guiltier than ever. All that she could do was stand there. Watching the sweetest guy ever, walk away -broken.

_'Well done Lawrence, you've really done it this time.'_

Sighing to herself, she walked back inside. Searching anywhere but outside, her phone still deadly silent.  _Where the hell was Carmilla?!_

* * *

'I'm sorry Per. I looked all around the park, I  _ **even**_ looked near the swings, but no joy.'

'This is horrible, I can't believe that she's  _ **just**_ gone! It's selfish!'

'Maybe, she got held up somewhere. Maybe she hurt herself. We don't know, why she's gone, so it's not our place to judge her. It's our place, to find her!'

'Yes, you're right. When did you get so smart, Lafontaine?'

'It's been known to happen. Have you heard anything off of Danny?'

'No. She text me about half an hour ago, saying that she still hadn't found her. Did you hear back from Kirsch?'

'Yes, he scouted around town but no sign. He's on his way back now.'

'You, you don't think...that she has injured herself, do you?'

'Honestly? I think she could have done, she's never done well with stress and after last night...'

'Oh god, you're right. She could _**very**_ well be hurt. We need to alert the others.'

'No need, they're already here.'

Perry followed their hand, to see Danny and Kirsch approaching.

'You think that she could be hurt, Perry?'

'She could be, we're not sure.'

'Maybe, we should tell Laura. If Carmilla's hurt, she'd want to know.'

'What  _ **exactly**_ , are we supposed to tell her, Kirsch?! Your fiancee has gone missing, but we don't think, she's done a runner. She's  _ **probably**_ just hurt!'

'Stop bickering! This isn't helping anyone, I'm sorry Kirsch, but Danny's right. We can't tell, Laura.'

'Can't tell me, what?'

...

All eyes turned, to see Laura approaching, arms folded and an annoyed look, on her face. She glared at them, as she spoke. Her voice, a mixture of anger and sadness.

'What  _ **can't**_ you tell me? That my wife to be, has ran off?  _ **Or**_ that, you all knew about it?'

'L, if you just let us expl-'

'No. You have nothing to explain. Carmilla's gone, and you have no idea where she is!'

'Laura, we've been looking for hours.'

Perry tried to explain, realizing her mistake too late, when Laura's face reddened. Her little fists shaking, as she raved.

'SHE'S BEEN GONE, FOR HOURS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!'

'We...we were trying to protect you. We...didn't want to worry you.'

'OH, YES BECAUSE I'M  _ **SOOOO**_ CALM, NOW!'

'Laura, please try to relax.'

'TRY TO RELAX?! IT'S MY WEDDING DAY AND CARMILLA HAS BAILED!'

'We, we don't  _ **know**_ that.'

'I CANNOT BELIEVE, THAT YOU  _ **ALL**_ KNEW. YOU'RE  _ **SUPPOSED,**_ TO BE MY FRIENDS!'

'We are. Why do you think, we did this?'

'I'M GOING, TO KILL HER! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS?!'

'We're  _ **going**_ to find her.'

'SHE IS UNBELIEVABLE. I THOUGHT SHE LOVED ME!'

'You  _ **know**_ , she does!'

Laura slumped against the wall, running her hands through her hair. All fight draining from her body, as she spoke. Her voice weak with the tears, she was holding back.

'I don't think she does. If Carmilla  _ **really**_ loved me, as much as she says, she does. She'd have a good explanation, as to where she went.'

She closed her eyes, her whole body feeling numb, as she tried not to cry. As she tried to think straight.

'Oh, I  _ **have**_  a good explanation, Cupcake.'

* * *

Laura opened her eyes, to see Carmilla stood in the middle of the corridor. There were tears running down her face, as she slowly walked forward. Laura all but ran to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Not a minute later, she pulled back.

Her hands balling into a fist, as she moved to punch the girl. Her actions weren't hard, they were weak attempts to release all of her anger and panic. Carmilla let her continue for a while, before grabbing her arms and holding her still.

Laura struggled, moving her hands to try and hit the brunette, but it was no use. Carmilla was too strong. Her hands slackened and Laura relaxed, her eyes finally meeting Carmilla's.

She could see the hurt, in those dark brown eyes and the pain reflecting in her own, usually warm brown eyes. She reached out to soothe Carmilla, brushing her thumb against her pale cheek, as she captured Carmilla's tears. They shared a look, both silently apologizing for their actions. After a minute, Laura spoke again. Her voice softer slightly, but still laced with anger.

'Go on,  _ **then!**_  Tell me, Carmilla. Where were you? What were you doing, that was  _ **so**_ important?'

'I went to see my Mother.'

She was met with several shocked faces, no one said a word. As they all waited, for Carmilla to explain. She breathed out a breath, that she didn't know she was holding, before speaking.

'Several weeks ago, I received a letter. My Mother, requested for me, to be put on her visitation list. At first, I said no. Then after last night, I knew, I  _ **had**_ to go.'

'Wh...what happened, Carm?'

'A lot, and absolutely nothing.'

She closed her eyes, thinking about what had happened, that morning.

_**Carmilla sat anxiously, her fingers drumming against the table. Her eyes frantically searching the room, waiting. She didn't know why, she agreed to go; because right now, she felt as though she was going, to throw up. She adjusted her outfit again. Looking down, she didn't recognize herself.** _

_**Here she was sat in this cold, crowded room. Full of people she didn't know. Sat in a black dress, her knee highs and black flat shoes. She looked, like she used to, all those years ago and she felt like she used to do. This timid girl, who she barely recognized. This was a mistake. She couldn't do this.** _

_**Without a second glance, she got up. She was almost at the door when she heard that painfully familiar voice. The voice, that sent shivers down her spine and made her want to run away and never come back. The voice, that created so much fear and caused so much pain. The voice; of her Mother.** _

_**'Not going to say hello, to your own Mother, Carmilla?'** _

_**She stopped in her tracks, slowly turning round, to see the face that haunted her dreams. That smug upper lip, the narrowed eyes, always so full of judgement. She hadn't changed a bit, she was still, the same monster from her dreams. Her whole body tensed  as she looked at the older woman, wanting nothing more, than to wipe that smug look, off of her face, but she was frozen with fear.** _

_**'Surely, I raised you better. Come, say hello to your Mother.'** _

_**At this, Carmilla slowly walked back to the woman, facing her as she spoke. Trying to push her own nerves down, speaking with shaky confidence.** _

_**'You didn't raise me.'** _

_**She took her seat. Waiting for her Mother to sit down before she continued, saying what she came here to say.** _

_**'There was a storm last night.'** _

_**She watched her Mother's expressionless face, it somehow spurred her on.** _

_**'I had a panic attack, because of it. No, worse than that. I had a flashback, and all I could see was your face. Your face, as you threw chair after chair. The crash of it, as it fell to pieces on the floor. The pain I felt when it crashed into me. The pain, that you caused.'** _

_**Her Mother still sat silent, her face calm. It was a sight, that freaked Carmilla out. Calm was never an emotion, that her Mother had.** _

_**'I tried so hard, to move on. To block out, the pain and the fear, that you created. I tried, but I can't. You hurt me and now, I'm different. Yet somehow, through all my pain, I found my light. I found the love of my life. She did, love me back. You told me that she didn't, that she could never, but she did.'** _

_**Her Mother remained calm, freakishly calm. There was no anger or sadness to hearing Carmilla's words. Just a calm demeanor.** _

_**'We're getting married, today. Will's, walking me down the aisle.'** _

_**Still, her Mother remained calm, not even an eyebrow raise to her words. Carmilla felt nervous again, her fingers trembling as she spoke. Her voice thick with emotion.** _

_**'What? You're not going to say, anything?! After everything, you're just going to sit there. It's my wedding day, I'm supposed to be getting ready, it's meant to be the happiest day of my life and instead, I chose to see you. For some reason, I thought you'd be different. I thought you'd have changed, but you haven't. You still take everything from me, you're still intent, on making me suffer. All I want to know is, why. Why did you hurt me?'** _

_**She waited for a response. For an answer, an excuse, but she never received one. Her hands trembled as the tears started to fall.** _

_**'Please! Just tell me. What did I do?!'** _

_**Her Mother just stared blankly at her. The silence, causing Carmilla to cry more. Banging her fists on the table, as she shook with rage. Not even a flinch from her Mother, as she spoke.** _

_**'You don't even care! Do you even give a shit, about what you did?!'** _

_**Still no response. At this point, her tears were rapidly falling and she couldn't stop herself. She choked through her tears as she spoke, in a heartbroken whisper.** _

_**'Did you even, want me?'** _

_**Finally, her Mother looked her straight in the eye. Her features the same as they always were, and her voice the same, as she spoke.** _

_**'I did, what I had to do.'** _

_**Carmilla looked at her, wiping away the tears, as she stood. Stoic face, standing calmly, as she looked down at the woman. They stared back at one another, both calm, as Carmilla spoke. Her tone calm and confident.** _

_**'I hope you rot in hell, bitch.'** _

_**With that she left, without hesitation or regret. She left, knowing that she never had to come back. Smiling to herself, as she realized, that she was finally free.** _

Laura felt angry, listening to how Carmilla's Mother treated her, but she smiled. She smiled, looking at Carmilla with a proud smile. She moved to pull Carmilla closer, cradling her, as she let out choked sobs.

Crying into the crook of Laura's neck, as the blonde comforted her. She stroked her hair and kissed her head, letting her get out her emotions.

She motioned for the others to leave so that she could be alone with Carmilla. The others quickly obliged, leaving them alone. Laura could hear Carmilla mumbling, against her neck.

'I'm sorry, I didn't tell you...I just...'

'Shush, don't you  _ **ever**_  apologize for her. Okay?'

She smiled, when she felt Carmilla nodding, burying her head further into the exposed skin. Laura pulled her in tighter, arms coming to protect the brunette, as she spoke calming phrases in her ear.

Carmilla relaxed, closing her eyes as she leant into Laura's touch. With her eyes closed, she missed the fierce determination in Laura's eyes. The look, that so clearly said: 'this isn't over.'

* * *

'Laura, honey are you  _ **sure**_ about this?'

Laura turns to Mark, with a nervous smile. They're sat in his car, and she's been giving herself a pep talk, to prepare herself. This is it, no turning back now.

'No. I'm not sure, but this is something that I  _ **have**_ to do.'

'Okay. How about I come in with you? Bit of moral support?'

'No. I need to stand on my own two feet. I have to do this,  _ **alone**_.'

Mark nods, understanding before pulling Laura into a hug. She grasps at his shirt, as he whispers in her ear. ' _ **Just**_ , be careful. Okay?'

'I will.'

She smiles, as they pull away, before unbuckling her seatbelt. With one last glance, she opens the door. Shakily stepping out, as she makes her way to the gate. She makes her way inside the unfamiliar building. This is it.

...

'Karnstein, you have a visitor.'

The woman smirks to herself, before following the guard, back to the visitation room. She waltzes to her seat, not paying attention to the person before her, as she speaks.

'I knew, you couldn't stay away. I thought you would have learnt by now, Carmilla.'

'It's a good job, that I'm not Carmilla then, isn't it?'

Eyes flash open and the two meet. Laura stares back at the woman, taking in her appearance. Stony face, jaw set and dark brown eyes. Eyes much darker than Carmilla's, eyes full of pain and cruelty. Her appearance had once created fear inside of her but now, it only made her angrier. Laura waited a minute before she spoke.

'I don't know if you remember me. I'm Laura Hollis, the girl that had to hold  _ **your**_ daughter, as she cried. The girl who fell in love with her best friend, the girl that's marrying your daughter. Your daughter, who is so amazingly kind and compassionate. A girl, that is so full of pain, butis  _ **still**_ the most beautiful girl, I have ever seen.'

She goes to continue, but that cold voice cuts her off.

'I know who you are, but you're  _ **mistaken**_. You're foolish and naive to think, that  _ **she**_ could ever love you. She can't love anyone.'

This fuels Laura's hate fire, she clenches her fist as she speaks again. Struggling to keep calm.

'I love your daughter and she  _ **does**_ love me. I protect the people that I love. It's people like  _ **you**_ that can't love, you're afraid.'

Laura pauses, staring at the woman for a minute. She was pleased to see, her clenched jaw and her hands gripping at the table, as she spoke.

'You lost control of your  _ **own**_ life, so you had to grasp someone else's. You hit because  _ **you're**_ weak!'

At this, Carmilla's Mother bangs on the table. Her fist clenching, as she snarled at the blonde. Laura wore a smug smirk, as she watched the woman struggle to control her temper. She laughed, a loud laugh as she looked at the woman. Then she spoke, her voice full of disgust and venom.

'You're jealous, aren't you?  _ **That's**_ whyI emotionally compromise you, and she doesn't. You're scared, that I can  _ **actually**_ love her. More than you, ever could.'

The woman goes to speak, but Laura's quicker. Speaking over her feeble attempts.

'You hurt her because you  _ **needed**_ to feel something. You needed to feel powerful, and you thought that you had something to prove. Hurting her, was  _ **easier**_ than admitting that you were scared to love her.'

Laura took a minute, before continuing.

'Because you  _ **knew,**_ that you would  _ **never**_ love her, like I do.'

She smiled, at the furious look on the woman's face, she could see the restraint it was taking for her not to react.

'You'll never know  _ **this**_ love, and I feel sorry for you.'

She moved to stand up when the older woman finally speaks. Her voice full of shock and disgust.

'Who on  _ **earth**_ , do you think you are?!'

Laura laughs, standing up fully, as she leans her hands against the table. Leaning in closer, as she brings their faces, almost centimeters apart. Her voice a harsh tone, as she speaks in a rough whisper.

'I'm Laura  _ **fucking**_ Hollis, and you will  _ **never,**_ know me.'

Her hands are shaking, as she glares at the woman. Before turning on her heels, angrily shoving her chair, causing it to crash to the floor. She smirks as Carmilla's Mother flinches, with one final glare, she walks away. Smiling more, when she heard the shouts calling her back.

In that moment, Laura had never felt prouder of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occasionally on the weekends. If you want to fangirl with me, ask any questions, etc then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman and tag it with #cfau carmilla and #carmilla au
> 
> Hope you have had a good day/night :3


	45. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura finally get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more after this, it's been amazing and I'm so grateful to you all! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter (I apologize for the timing, I had some technological difficulties)

'Wait, you said that?!'

Laura looked at the brunette's bemused expression, suddenly feeling relieved. Her shoulders relaxing, as she took in the smirking brunette before her.

_Laura had been waiting anxiously, in the car. After storming off, she'd rejoined Mark in the car. To start off with; she'd been pleased with herself. Grinning smugly, as she recounted the incident to Mark. This was when Mark asked her, how Carmilla felt about her going. Laura had begun to panic, fretting about how Carmilla would react. Would she be annoyed with the blonde?_

She could see now, how wrong she was. She scrunched up her face in confusion, finally registering Carmilla's words. Her eyebrows furrowing as she turned to look at the brunette, her nervous edge back again.

'You  _ **aren't**_ annoyed?'

'Honestly Cupcake: I'm  _ **impressed**_.'

Carmilla laughed, as Laura flung her arms around her body. Pulling apart, to capture Carmilla's lips in a bruising kiss. Carmilla smiled into the kiss, letting her fingers trace over Laura's arm. After a minute or so Laura pulled back, offering Carmilla her favourite crooked smile.

'You  _ **really**_ aren't mad?'

'Of course not. Listen Cupcake, you were able to put that bitch in her place. Something that I,  _ **never**_ could. I could  _ **never**_ be mad at you, for supporting me.'

'Even though, I told your Mother that I was " _Laura fucking Hollis."_?!'

' _ **Especially,**_ because you told her that!'

'I love you,  _ **so**_ much.'

Laura grins, pulling Carmilla into another kiss. One, that they didn't get to enjoy, due to the presence of a very angry Lola Perry.

....

'WHERE.HAVE.YOU.BEEN?!'

Laura pulls back quickly, turning with a sheepish expression, to face the wrath of Perry. She watches as Perry remains unimpressed, waiting for her to say something. The redhead has her hands on her hips and she reminds Laura of Mrs Weasley.

As if reading her nerdy mind, Carmilla smirks, stepping closer to the blonde. Leaning in to whisper in her ear.  _'Not the time; for a Harry Potter reference, Cutie.'_ Laura can't help the giggle escaping her mouth. Biting her lip, as Perry turns to glare at her.

'Honestly, Laura! You  _ **cannot**_ just go awall!'

'I know and I'm sorry but it was important.'

'You're  _ **supposed**_ to be getting ready! You can't just sneak off together; you're  _ **supposed**_ to be separate!'

'Relax, Gingersnap. We'll be ready on time; I  _ **hardly**_ think tradition is important here.'

'Hardly think...no, no. You are  _ **supposed**_ to stick to tradition! That's the  _ **normal**_ thing to do.'

'And here I thought, _**I**_  wasthe one getting married...'

'I am planning a wedding,  _ **your**_ wedding! I don't have time, to be running around after you both. Is it so much, to want you to follow my instructions, be normal?!'

'They're  _ **just**_ silly traditions.'

'No. I have been planning this, so you will go and get ready,  _ **now**_! Kirsch and Lafontaine are waiting for you. Be normal.'

'But I-'

She was interrupted by Perry's shrill voice cutting her off.

'JUST BE NORMAL!'

Carmilla stood shocked, sharing awkward glances with Laura. Laura nodded, signalling Carmilla to leave. The brunette didn't waste any time, quickly leaving the room.

....

Laura stepped closer to the other girl, cautiously extending her arm to rest on her shoulder.

'What's going on Perry? You seem, a lot more stressed than usual.'

'I've just...well recently, Lafontaine and I have been spending more time together. I...I've been feeling happier, in her...I mean, **_their_** company.'

'Yeah, you guys are best friends.'

'Yes, yes of course. This isn't happening. I'm just over thinking, that's all. They are funny and sweet but that's what friends are like, right?!'

'What  _ **exactly**_ are you trying to say, Per?'

'Recently, I've been...well, it's perfectly normal to think about someone, that you're close with in such a way. I mean, look at you and Carmilla...oh. No, no, no. I don't know what's happening to me?!'

'I  _ **think**_ what you're trying to say, is that; you have romantic feelings for Lafontaine.'

'No. No. That can't be. I can't have feelings for them. We're just friends.'

'Oh, so you  _ **wouldn't**_ mind if Laf brought a date to my wedding?'

'They wouldn't do that to me!'

Laura smiles, as realisation dawns on Perry's face. She runs a hand through curly hair, worry painted over her face.

'You're right. This is terrible. How am I ever going to face them again?'

'It isn't terrible, you guys will handle it as best you can. Anyone can see the thing, which you guys have.'

'Excuse me, what  _ **thing**_ is this?'

'A spark, you know? You guys are special together and if you don't tell them how you feel, you'll regret it.'

'You really are, an amazing friend, Laura Hollis.'

Perry pulls Laura into a warm hug. When they pull apart, Laura is smiling bashfully. Her face red as she speaks.

'Awww, thanks, Per.'

She says it in a slightly higher voice, pulling a silly face as she says it. She never did well with compliments.

'You're welcome. Now, we have to start getting ready!'

She snaps back into authority mode. Clapping her hands, gently pushing Laura towards the door. Laura relents, choosing not to argue with the redhead. Instead, following her out the door.

* * *

 'Yo, where did you put my tie?'

'I didn't put your tie anywhere, Kirsch! Maybe, Danny has it?'

'I just won't wear one.'

'Puppy, just go and ask Xena if she has it.'

Kirsch mumbles something, causing Carmilla to look up. She raises her eyebrows questioningly, watching as he shifts awkwardly. She stops buttoning her shirt, crossing the room to stand infront of him.

'What's going on, Kirsch? Why don't you want to see her?'

He seems shocked by the use of his actual name and the soft tone in her voice. Realising that she was actually concerned, he sighed. Looking directly at her, as he spoke.

'She _basically_ called me a screw-up.'

'Woah, she said that to you?!'

'Not in those words but yeah.'

'Then she doesn't deserve you.'

She moves her hands to rest on his arm, smiling at him slightly as she speaks.

'You are  _ **not**_ a screw-up, Willson Kirsch. Do you hear me? You're not!'

Without hesitation, he pulled her in for a hug. This time, she didn't flinch or pull away but instead pulled him closer. Rubbing her arms up and down his back, as they both leant into the embrace. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Kirsch looked down to see Carmilla wearing a rare, shy smile.

'You know, you're not as broody as everyone  _ **thinks**_.'

'Whatever Puppy. Lafonbrain will go and your tie.'

They went to protest, but after a pointed look from Carmilla, they knew not to. They left, walking down the corridor, leaving the other two to continue getting ready.

....

'Where did you put my headband, Mum?'

'It's right here, Sweetie'

Laura turned to see Sarah wheeling over, holding a gold headband. It had white flowers on one side and it was the  _ **one**_ thing, that Carmilla already knew about. Carmilla had seen it whilst out, she'd immediately bought it and told Laura that she'd like her to wear it. Laura had quickly agreed, loving that her fiancée was so thoughtful.

'Here, let me.'

Sarah motioned for Laura to sit down, before placing the headband on her head. She smiled at her daughter, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, as she adjusted the headpiece.

'You look beautiful, Laura.'

The blonde turns to see Perry and Danny walking in. Both in simple red dresses, they weren't exactly the same, but they both looked beautiful. Danny had curled her hair slightly and had a white and pink flower in her hair. Perry's hair was half up, half down. Tied in an elegant bun with some hair falling down, to grace the side of her face.

'Wow, guys you look amazing.'

'Not as amazing as you Hollis.'

'Thanks, Dan. By the way, what took you guys so long?'

'Lafontaine came by to get a tie, for Kirsch.'

'Why couldn't he just come himself?'

Danny shifted uncomfortably, shrugging her shoulders, as she sighed. She still hadn't spoken to Kirsch. Then, with him sending Lafontaine, she was feeling even worse. She didn't even know if they were still together.

Sensing that something was wrong, Laura asked Sarah and Perry to leave. Sarah smiled, telling her that she would check on Carmilla. Whilst Perry said that she would double check something with the caterers. Laura waited until both women had left before turning to the redhead with concern.

'Okay, spill. What's going on, with you and Kirsch?'

Danny sighed, looking at Laura with a crestfallen expression, as she spoke.

'We had a fight. I think, he's going to break up with me.'

'No way! He loves you.'

'Not after what I said to him.'

'It can't have been  _ **that**_ bad.'

'Oh, believe me, it was.'

'Listen, Danny. You guys are great together, you'll work it out.'

'I hope so.'

At this, Laura pulled the other girl closer. Hugging her as warmly as she could, letting Danny sink into their embrace. After a minute or so Danny pulled apart, smiling down at Laura.

'You  _ **really**_ are amazing. It's your wedding day and you're looking after me.'

'Just because I'm getting married, it  _ **doesn't**_ mean that I'll stop being your friend.'

'I'm lucky to have you, Hollis.'

'Likewise, Lawrence.  _ **Now**_ , will you get my dress, please? I have a wedding to attend!'

* * *

Carmilla stood, looking in the mirror. She had a few minutes yet, a few minutes to breathe. She was incredibly nervous and with that, she was trying to give herself a pep talk. She took another glance at her outfit in the mirror.

Her suit was similar to her prom suit, black with a dark purple rim. White dress shirt, with a tie. Her tie was black and had cats on it.  _That was Laura's idea._ Her hair was styled with big curls, twirling from the top of her hair. Her curls moulded together, spiralling down from the braid that Sarah had given her earlier. Her makeup was lighter than usual, with soft eyeliner to bring out her glossy brown eyes.

She bit her lip, moving to twirl her hair through her fingers once more. Her hands trembled and she could feel her anxiety creeping up again. She started to pace, desperately trying to push her fears aside.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to think about the beautiful woman, that she was going to marry. Her eyes snapped open, when she heard the door opening, relaxing when she came face to face; with Will.

'Kitty. You have  _ **never**_ looked more beautiful.'

She smiled shyly, letting her eyes roam over his outfit. Will was wearing black trousers and a white collared shirt. Over his shirt, he'd put on his army uniform jacket and he was currently wearing a green army cap. She could see, that he'd combed his hair and he was even wearing a tie.

'You look handsome, Willy Boy.'

'Don't you know it?!'

He grinned, stepping closer to his sister as he spoke again.

'You ready, Kitty? The car's outside.'

Her face tensed and he could see the anxiety, clouding her judgement. She was trying to speak, but all she could do was stutter. He grabs her, placing his arms on her shoulders, as he tilts her chin up bringing them face to face.

'You can do this. This is the day that you've been dreaming about, from the moment you met her. Don't let fear stand in your way. You love her, right?'

'Of course.'

'Then, that's all you focus on. You are strong, Carmilla Karnstein. I believe in you if you can go down to a prison and tell  _ **our**_ Mother, to rot in hell. Then you can do anything.'

'How did y-'

'Did you  _ **honestly**_ think, that Laura  _ **wouldn't**_ tell me?'

'Did she tell you about the part where she went to see her, as well?'

'What?! She didn't?!'

' _ **Oh.**_..but she did,'

Carmilla smirked, following Will to the car, as she relayed the confrontation between Laura and her Mother. A smile firmly on her face, as she laughed and joked with her brother. This was it, in a few minutes; she'd get to see the woman she loved, walking down the aisle.

* * *

Laura stood looking in her mirror. She could barely contain her excitement, as she looked at her reflection. Even she could see that her outfit was perfect. Laura was in a traditional, sleeveless white dress.

Her dress flowed down her body, it wasn't too long, but it was long enough to hide the converse.  _She snuck them on when Perry wasn't looking._ The upper bodice of the dress shimmered, covered in white glitter and lace flowers, just under her chest line.

Her hair was straight, long and flowing down her back. The headband placed in the centre of her head, with the flowers matching the colour of her dress. Finally, her makeup was natural with some slightly darker eye make-up, to highlight her warm, brown eyes. To top it off, she had chosen to wear some pink lip gloss.

She smiled at her reflection, knowing how Carmilla would react. She couldn't wait, turning with excitement as the door opened. Within seconds, she was joined by Mark. He was full of pride, as he walked over to his daughter. Tears in his eyes, as he spoke.

'Laura, you look absolutely stunning.'

'Thanks, Dad.'

'Where's my baby girl gone?'

'I'll always be your baby girl'

She wanted to hug him, but Perry had spent so much time on her hair and make-up, that she didn't want to ruin it. So instead, she settled for an awkward, one-armed hug. Pulling apart, she watched Mark brushing some tears from his eyes, as he extended his arm, for Laura to link.

She happily did, letting him lead her outside. Her smile widened when she saw that it was their own car. Grinning at her father, as she gave him a quick hug. Jumping back quickly, to straighten her hair again.

'Your chariot, My Lady'

He did a mock bow, moving to open the door. She picked up her dress, sliding into the car as he shut the car door behind her. He ran around to driver's seat, strapping himself in, before turning to look at his daughter, once more.

'So kiddo, you ready for this?'

'I've been ready for this, for far too long.'

With that, he started the car. Smiling as Laura started to hum the wedding march, they shared a knowing smile. Laura was so happy, she was taking in, every part of her journey. This was it, in a few minutes, she would get to walk down the aisle; to marry the woman she loved.

* * *

Carmilla stood outside, waiting. Kirsch and Lafontaine, by her side. She twirled a lily in her hand, lilies were Laura's favourite.

It really did, look beautiful. It was just starting to go dark, but the garden was full of light. There was a wooden archway, fairy lights spiralling around its posts. Garden lights illuminated the aisle, with white chairs separated on either side. All of Laura's family were sat together, with some friends from University, sat on the other side. The couple had elected for a small wedding, neither feeling comfortable, infront of a big crowd.

Carmilla heard music playing, turning to see Will, walking towards her. She smiled at the other two, as they began their descent down the aisle. All heads, turning to look her way. She took a breath, looking straight ahead. She felt an arm around her waist, she closed her eyes for a second. Before opening them, stepping closer and linking Will's arm. Then began her descent, down the aisle.

She bit her lip, turning to smile, as she walked past Mark and Sarah. She reached the decking, stepping up with Will. He smiled, releasing her arm, as he leant down to kiss her cheek. Before moving, to stand in the centre of the decking.

When Carmilla had told him, he'd gone online, to register himself. He always wanted to be the one, to marry the couple and now, he could.

'You don't want to miss this, Kitty.'

Carmilla turned, to see Perry and Danny walking down the aisle. Perry had a basket of flower petals, petals that she was sprinkling along the aisle, as she smiled at Lafontaine. They both took their places, smiling at Carmilla, before all heads turned, to watch Laura.

Mark had already gotten up, making his way over to Laura. He linked her arm and together, they walked down the aisle. Laura locked eyes with Carmilla, and she couldn't help but grin, as she took in Carmilla's appearance. A grin appearing on Carmilla's face, as Laura came to stand beside her.

'You look beautiful, Cupcake.'

'So, do you.'

She grinned, before they both turned, to look at Will. He smiled at them, both before starting to speak.

'Dearly beloved, we are here today, to witness these two beauties, committing their lives to one another. I have watched their love grow and I can say, that we are about to witness, something special. I spoke to them both and they have told me, that they wanted to write their own vows. Kirsch, may I have the rings, please.'

....

Carmilla chose to speak first, stilling her nerves. She gulped, biting her lip as she began to speak.

'When I was six years old, I sat on a swing set. Crying, over not being allowed to play. Then, this girl came into my life, so bubbly and bright. From that day on, she gave me nothing but joy and life. She gave me a love, that I have cherished. You have made me a stronger and happier person. Before you I was just a kid, full of pain and confusion. Now, as I stand here today, I am an open, loving person, who has so much love. For you. Laura, you are my soul mate and I promise you; that I will always love you, I will protect you and stand by you. I promise, to be the best wife, that I can be. Until death, do us part.'

Smiling, she gently placed the ring on Laura's finger. Laura smiled, viewing the brunette with such adoration, as she began to speak herself.

'When I was little, all I wanted was to be happy. To find someone, that I wanted to marry and to be happy with them. Never, did I imagine, that it would end up being my best friend. I fell in love with the way that you smiled. The way that you laughed, the way you always mock me and your beautiful smirk. I knew that I wanted to be with you, forever. I love you, everything about you and despite all of the pain that you went through. You still managed, to be the light of my life. So I promise you; Carmilla Karnstein, that I will love you, until the day I die. That I will never judge you and always stand by you, and to be the best wife, that I can be. Until death, do us part.'

She wiped away her tears, as she slid the ring onto Carmilla's finger. They both turned, looking at Will expectantly. He laughed but started to speak, not wanting to stall any longer.

'I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss the bride'

Within a second, Carmilla had pulled the blonde closer to her. Leaning in, to capture her soft pink lips within her own. Laura brought her hands to cup Carmilla's face, kissing her with passion. They were vaguely aware of the sound of cheering and clapping around them, but they didn't care. They were sharing their first kiss, as wife and wife. This was their first kiss, as Mrs and Mrs Karnstein-Hollis and they wanted to cherish this moment. After a good few minutes, they pulled apart, both wearing matching smiles.

'I love you, Laura Karnstein-Hollis'

'I love you too, Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis.'

She squeezed her hand, blinking back the happy tears, as they walked back down the aisle, together.

* * *

They both smiled, standing up as they slowly made their way to the dance floor. They had been congratulated by so many people, sharing fond memories with everyone. Telling stories and desperately trying, not to embarrass one another. Now, it was their turn to be together, as one.

Carmilla smiled, taking the hand her wife offered her and intertwining their fingers. She pulled Laura close, as the music started playing and a familiar song filled their ears. They started swaying to the music, moving together. Laura couldn't stop herself from leaning in to kiss Carmilla.

This kiss was different, it was so full of emotion and they had never felt more in love. Carmilla couldn't help but laugh when she saw Sarah wheeling over, with a camera. Laura turned, rolling her eyes before turning to laugh along with Carmilla. Several photos later and they waved the others to join them on the dance floor.

....

Perry pulled Lafontaine, to a more secluded part of the dance floor. They turned, regarding her with confusion. Perry let out a breath before she heard them speak.

'What's going on Per, are you okay?'

'No. I'm not okay, I am perfectly fine. We're perfectly fine, and what we have is normal.'

'Yeah, I know Perry.'

'Except, it's not. We are friends, but...I...I think I might like you, in  _ **that**_  way.'

They couldn't help the grin from taking over their face, as they pulled Perry in closer. Leaning in, to whisper in her ear.

'I think; I might like you in  _ **that**_  way, too.'

At this, Perry gave them a bright, loving smile. Leaning in, to give them a chaste kiss on their cheek. They ducked their head shyly, ears going pink, as they smiled to them self. Perry remembers seeing Laura giving her a bright smile and she even remembers receiving a thumbs up, from Carmilla. That was before, Carmilla pulled Laura away with her somewhere.

....

'Do you, want to dance?'

'I'd love to.'

Danny let Kirsch guide her to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around his neck, as they moved along to the beat. She couldn't help but smile at them slow dancing; she remembers prom and not getting to slow dance. Several years later and she finally got her wish.

'What are you smiling about?'

'Just thinking, about us'

'Oh. So, that...thinking about us, still makes you smile?'

'Of course it does, Kirsch. Does it still make  _ **you**_  smile?'

'If you have to ask, I clearly don't tell you enough. I love you, Danny Lawrence.'

She pulls him in, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. One that he gladly reciprocates, his hand resting on her waist, as he holds her tight. They pull apart, both smiling, as Danny speaks again.

'I love you too, Wilson Kirsch. You know that, right?'

'Yeah, I know that.'

'Good, because I didn't mean what I said before. I think you're amazing, and an annoying jerk, but you're  _ **my**_  annoying jerk.'

'Shut up, Summer Psycho!'

'Bring it, Popped Collar!'

They both grinned, before leaning back in. They would never be perfect together, they'd always fight but they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

'How on earth, did you find a swing set?!'

'I have my methods.'

Carmilla smirked, before moving to sit on the left swing; Laura sat on the one next to it. They both smiled at one another, letting the silence wash over them. Both feeling so much as they sat, looking at the woman they love. Laura glanced over, to see Carmilla wiping her eyes. She leant over to brush some tears from the brunette's eyes, as she spoke.

'They're happy tears?'

'The happiest. Oh god, Laura, you have no idea how happy you've made me. I love you so much and I can't wait, to begin this new chapter of our lives.'

'You really have become a big old softie, haven't you, Carm?'

Carmilla turns with a smile on her face, laughing slightly. Her voice full of emotion and it's spoken, through her laughter.

'Only for you, Cupcake'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Monday to Friday, occassionally on the weekends. If you want to fangirl with me, get any extras, ask questions, do any fanart, etc, then my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman and you can tag it with #cfau carmilla and #carmilla au
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night :3


	46. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of their journey, from the age of 5 and 6 to where they are now. This is their ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last hurdle now, meaning that there is one final time jump. 10 years after their wedding, what has happened to our favourite dorks? What does their future, have in store for them? 
> 
> I'm sad because this has been incredible, your support has given me so much. Much more, than you will ever know. I hope you enjoy this and many kudos to you all!

'Cupcake, I'm home.'

Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis walked through their front door. Placing her folder on the nightstand, she shrugs off of her coat, hanging it up. Before walking into the lounge, she looks at herself in the mirror, smirking at her appearance.

She never was one for dressing up, only on very special occasions. Today was one of them, _apparently_. She'd just come back from the studio and she couldn't wait to rid herself, of what she liked to call her "Monkey Suit." Her hair was tied up and she was wearing a blouse, with a black blazer. She had, however, managed to wear her favourite leather pants, without being detected.

She turns to look around the room, everywhere she looks there are paintings, _**her**_ paintings. She smiles more when her eyes land on a newspaper article. She'd framed it the other day, this was Laura's most popular article. She'd written it about equality, which was always one of Laura's main priorities. More than once; Carmilla had to rescue Laura from her own, journalistic adventures.

The walls were painted a deep blue, with white shapes coating the ceiling. Carmilla had spent a long time painting their lounge. Laura had tried to help, but she always ended up getting distracted. More often than not, distracting Carmilla in the process. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the memory.

_**'You're staring again, Cupcake.'** _

_**Laura blushed, she'd thought that she was being less obvious that time. Clearly she was wrong. She sighed, putting the paint brush down, before slowly walking over to Carmilla. The brunette smirked, but pretended that she hadn't noticed the blonde, as she carried on painting the wall infront of them.** _

_**'You can hardly blame me, Carm. I mean...look at you. Who wouldn't be distracted?'** _

_**'Flattery will get you nowhere, Sundance.'** _

_**'You know I hate it; when you call me that!'** _

_**'Really? I had no idea. If you ask nicely...I may stop.'** _

_**Laura fixed the brunette with a mock glare, before snaking her arm around Carmilla's waist. Her head coming to rest against Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla smiles contently, as Laura leaves gentle kisses along her neck. Moving up to kiss along her jawline, before trailing back down to near her collarbone.**_

_**What had started out as innocent touches, soon turned into light sucks and playful nips. They were enough to stir Carmilla's concentration. She closed her eyes, biting her lip as Laura's lips hit a sensitive spot.** _

_**'Laur-'**_

_**Carmilla's voice sounded breathy, almost a whine, which made Laura smirk into her neck. Before bringing her lips to trace the shell of Carmilla's ear, an action she always knew would make Carmilla moan. This time was no different.** _

_**'Ohhh...Laura, what are you doing to me?'** _

_**'I'm just admiring my own canvas.'** _

_**Carmilla didn't waste a second, dropping her paintbrush, as she spun around in Laura's arms. She could see the lust in Laura's eyes, that was enough and within seconds she had lunged forward, capturing Laura's lips in a rough kiss. Fingers fell into dark blonde longs and the two lost themselves to passion.** _

_**After that, Carmilla had told Laura to do something else. She couldn't afford any more distractions, no matter how much she enjoyed them.** _

She must have been standing still for a while because she certainly didn't hear the door opening. Nor, did she register footsteps approaching. The sound of her wife's voice was the only thing that snapped her out of her daydream.

* * *

'Is that wall more attractive than your **_wife_** , Carm?'

Carmilla turned, to see Laura standing behind her. A playful smile dancing on her lips, as she raised her eyebrow at the brunette. Carmilla smirked, waltzing over to Laura before leaning down, to give her a peck on the lips.

'No one, is more beautiful than you.'

'Someone's in a good mood, any reason in particular?'

'Perhaps, or maybe it's because I have the most beautiful family in the world.'

Laura blushed, before looking down at the person that clung to her chest. Little arms wrapped around her, reminding her of a koala bear.

Carmilla smiled, before bending down; to retrieve the little person clinging to Laura's chest. She reached for the child, smiling when they stirred, rubbing their little eyes. She lifted them up, securing them in her arms, as she smiled at the sleepy figure.

'Momma?'

'That's right, baby'

She smiled as the child nestled their little head into her neck. Within seconds, the figure had fallen back to sleep. Carmilla placed a kiss to their forehead, before taking in all of their sleeping form.

In her arms, she held a beautiful little boy. He was only about 3 and he was as tiny as anything. His hair had small curls and it was dark, to match Carmilla's. His eyes were a dark brown and his skin was fairly pale.

He wore a small knitted, navy jumper  _(Perry had given it to them last Christmas_ ). It even had a picture of a bear knitted on. He was obsessed with bears. He had little black pants on and a pair of sports trainers, that Kirsch had  _ **insisted**_ on getting him. He was the spitting image of a young Carmilla, they even had the same smile.

Carmilla slowly made her way over to their couch, still holding the small boy in her arms as she sat down. Tapping the seat next to her, motioning for Laura to join her. The blonde smiled, taking a seat beside Carmilla. They both sat smiling before Laura spoke, her voice slightly louder than a whisper.

'How did it go today?'

'It was amazing. One of my pieces is being sold, to an art gallery.'

'okay, wow! That's more than amazing...that's...what's more than amazing?!'

'Keep your voice down Cupcake. You'll wake Grayson.'

'Oops, sorry...I'm just so proud of you!'

'Thank you. Although, I think we  _ **should**_ be celebrating your article getting published.'

'I can't believe it! Harrison really liked it, I already posted a copy to Mum and Dad. We should call them later, tell them your good news!'

'We can tell them both, on Saturday. You're volunteering at the bakery again, aren't you?'

'Yeah, Dad was snowed under with orders. So, I said I'd help him out.'

'I can drive us all down there. I don't have a shift at the planetarium until Monday. So we can always spend the weekend if you'd like?'

'I think I'd like that very much, Carm.'

'It's settled then. Is Mir not back from Xena's yet?'

'They should be here any minute. You know, you  _ **really**_ should stop calling her that!'

'Ah, but where's the fun in  _ **that**_?!'

Laura was about to retort when she heard the doorbell ringing. She shot a look at her wife, before making her way over to the door. Carmilla carefully placed Grayson down, making sure to put a cushion under his head, before following Laura.

...

When she got to the door, she saw that Laura had already opened it. She smiled at the sight of four familiar faces, standing opposite.

'Wow, Puppy! Training them young, I see.'

She smirked down at the sight of Kirch's son, standing in full sports attire. He was wearing white shorts and long socks with footballs on. He was in a rugby shirt, way too big for his little body and a baseball cap.

Even with all of the bright sports colours, Carmilla could clearly see the crop of red hair poking out from beneath the hat. The boy wore a cheesy grin, as he waved a flag in his hand. Chattering excitedly to the little girl stood beside him.

'Got to start sometime. Haven't we, Mikey Boy?'

At this Danny; who had been mid-conversation with Laura, smacked Kirsch on the arm.

'Stop calling him that! His name is Michael.'

'Chill out Bro, he loves me calling him that.'

Danny completely ignores him, turning back to Laura with a smile.

'So, I hear congratulations are in order. I read your article, it was really good.'

'Thanks, but we should really be congratulating Carm. One of her pieces will be featured in an art gallery.'

'Nice one, Elvira.'

'Why, thank you. So, tell me, Xena, how's the club doing?'

Before Danny could respond, they were interrupted by a little voice. Carmilla looked down, to see her daughter looking up at them. Her face bunching up in confusion, in the same way that Laura's bunched up and every time that little girl made the face, she couldn't help but smile.

'What's a Xena?'

Carmilla had to bite back a laugh, turning to her wife for help. Laura smiled, looking down at her daughter as she tried to explain.

'Well...um, a Xena is...um...'

Seeing Laura's struggle, Danny jumped in with her own explanation.

'Xena is a princess. Your Mom called it me when we were little.'

The girl thought about it for a moment, before nodding. She began to walk inside when Laura stopped her. Bending down to look at the girl as she spoke.

'Mircalla Karnstein-Hollis, what do we say to Danny and Kirsch?'

The girl's eyes went wide, realization dawning on her before she turned back around. Rushing back over to the two adults. She hugged Danny, who had to lift the girl up for her to even reach half of her body. She did the same to Kirsch, before speaking.

'I'm sorry. Forgot my manners...thank youuuu!'

'Anytime Mircalla, we love having you.'

'Sorry guys, but we have to go. I've got a rugby game to coach.'

Laura hugged them both goodbye, bending down to hug little Michael, as Carmilla simply nodded at the couple. The brunette did lean down to offer the boy a high five, before moving towards her daughter. They watched as Mircalla waved to Michael, before the three completely disappeared.

...

Laura extended her hand for Mircalla; who happily accepted, practically dragging Laura back inside. A bemused Carmilla followed, watching Mircalla's little face light up as she rambled away to Laura. The two were so similar and Carmilla could never say no to their big brown eyes and her favourite crooked smile.

By the time, that Carmilla had shut the door and made her way back into the lounge, Mircalla had already situated herself in Laura's lap. Both of them sitting in their armchair, watching a still sleeping Grayson. The brunette moved to perch herself on the arm, leaning in to kiss the top of Laura's head. This was when Mircalla turned her attention to Carmilla.

She looked more and more like Laura every single day.  _Her name was surprisingly Laura's idea._ The little six-year-old had light brown hair, it often looked a dark blonde, in the light. Carmilla still wasn't sure what colour it was. Her eyes were a light brown matching Laura's, they even had the same sparkle.

Her skin was pale, but nowhere near as pale, as that of Carmilla's. Her long hair was tied in two braids. Laura would always braid her hair before school. She was wearing a Mickey Mouse baseball jersey, with long jean shorts. To add to her overall adorableness, she wore the same crooked smile that Laura always sported.

'Momma?'

'Yes, my little Creampuff?'

Laura shook her head at the nickname, but Mircalla just giggled. Ever since the little girl was born, Carmilla had given her similar nicknames to the ones that she gave to Laura. She saw her opportunity, lunging forward to tickle the girl.

She was met with loud shrieks and endless amounts of giggles, watching fondly as the girl tried to wriggle away. Finally, Carmilla stopped. Letting the girl catch her breath, before speaking again.

'What is it, baby?'

'Can we feed the duckies tomorrow?'

'Of course we can, Creampuff.'

She watched, as Mircalla's face lit up and before she knew it, the girl had jumped on her. Tackling her in a tight hug, for a second she flinched. Thankfully, the little girl didn't notice. Laura did, sharing a knowing look with her wife, to signify that they would talk about it later.

After a few seconds, Carmilla relaxed and the girl, nestled into her embrace. She smiled, running her hands through soft locks, as she undid Mircalla's braids. Brushing her fingers through the knots. She pulled the girl closer, adjusting herself so that she could balance her, on her knee.

Laura smiled lovingly, staring at the pair with such love. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small hand, tugging at her jeans. Smiling, she looked down to see Grayson tugging at her jeans, his eyes were wide and pleading.

She rolled her eyes but reached down, helping the little boy clamber into her arms. Settling him on her hip like she'd done before, he grasped at her shirt, balling it in his fist. Before resting his head against her chest and closing his eyes once more.

* * *

'I'm going to put Gray to bed.'

Receiving a nod, Laura carried the sleeping boy upstairs. Her eyes drifting along the hallway, smiling as she walked past the many pictures hung up. Pictures of Carmilla and Laura together, Grayson and Mircalla and some with their friends.

She smiled as she walked past a particular one: of Laura, Carmilla, Lafontaine and Perry. All stood outside a florist, near a river. She couldn't help but think about what had happened, that day.

_**'Yes, thank you. Could you put them over there, please?'** _

_**'Where, in that corner?'** _

_**'That will do, for now. Lafontaine should be back soon, they've just got out of the lab.'** _

_**Laura nodded, carrying a box full of tulips over to the corner of the shop. She smiled, looking around the shop, it was really coming along now. All Perry needed was to arrange her flower displays.**_

_**Laura had volunteered herself and Carmilla to help Perry gather her stocks. She looked around for the brunette, but no sign. Carmilla hadn't been best pleased when Laura had told her that they were going to help.** _

_**She was brought out of her daydream, at the sound of Perry reprimanding someone. She turns to see her wife, glaring back at the angry redhead, whilst holding a coffee cup in her hand.** _

_**'YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE BY 10!'** _

_**'Can it, Pippi Longstocking! I'm here now, aren't I?!'** _

_**'Laura arrived an hour ago. You're supposed to be helping, not standing around drinking coffee.'** _

_**'Geez relax, I don't need someone bossing me around!'** _

_**'Well, clearly you do. Make yourself useful and carry some boxes into the store room.'** _

_**'No. You can carry your own boxes and stop treating me like a child!'** _

_**'I will, when you stop acting like one!'** _

_**'Woah, what is all the shouting about?!'** _

_**They all turn, to see Lafontaine walking towards them, lab coat still on as they move to stand beside Perry. An arm on her shoulder, as they check to see if she's alright, before turning to look at Carmilla.** _

_**'Don't talk to Perry like that, she's worked really hard on this shop. Just be nice, you both need to relax.'** _

_**'What I need; is to be as far away from you, as possible.'** _

_**With that, Carmilla stormed off in the opposite direction, throwing her cup of coffee on the floor as she took off. Laura sighed, placing the box in her hands down, as she followed in the same direction.**_

_**She was a bit behind, but she could clearly see the brunette, following her as she cut through the streets. Retreating to the riverside, Carmilla walked along the riverbank, kicking the ground as she did.** _

_**When Laura caught up, the brunette was sat by the river, tossing pebbles into the water. As she got closer, she could see the tears streaming down Carmilla's face. The bags under her eyes and the trembling of her hands. Her wife must have had a troubled night's sleep, she did recall her tossing and turning. But when she'd left, Carmilla had been asleep.** _

_**'Carm? What's wrong?'** _

_**Carmilla didn't respond, instead she chucked another pebble into the water. Laura sighed sadly, she hated seeing her wife like this, a hardened shell of a person. She moved quietly, sitting down beside Carmilla.**_

_**The brunette didn't say a word. Instead, she moved to rest her head against Laura's shoulder, her sobs breaking the silence. After a minute Carmilla spoke, her voice sounding so small.** _

_**'I had the dream again. She just kept throwing things and when I woke up, I felt as though the glass was piercing into my body again. She threw vases, full of flowers...'** _

_**Realization hit Laura and she suddenly realized why Carmilla had protested so much. She pulled Carmilla in closer, hugging her tightly as she repeated calming phrases.**_

_**They never talked about how Carmilla's Mother had hurt her. Carmilla had never wanted to go into detail. Laura didn't know what to say exactly, so she just let Carmilla cry.** _

_**They returned half an hour later. Laura asked if there was anything else, that Carmilla could do for them. After apologizing to Perry, Carmilla helped sort out her office. The picture was taken, when they wanted a break.**_

_**It was Laura's idea and she didn't take no for an answer. Carmilla chose to cuddle into Laura, her eyes closed, as she smiled into their embrace. Lafontaine and Perry were smiling fondly at one another. Whilst Laura had her tongue peeking out, as she tried to take a picture. It soon became their favourite photo together.** _

Laura kissed Grayson's head. Smiling softly, as she gently lowered him into his bed. Tucking him in, she grabbed his teddy bear from the shelf and carefully tucked it under his arm. Watching, as his little palm curled around it. She glanced at him, one last time before shutting the door, as she made her way back down to her wife.

* * *

Carmilla smiled at her sleeping daughter, before making her way into her own bedroom. She'd been reading to Mircalla, something that had become a tradition of theirs. Every other night, Carmilla would tuck Mircalla into bed. Before moving to wrap her arms around the girl, as she read to her.

Apparently, Carmilla was the best storyteller. Mircalla loved all of the little voices that the brunette put on. Laura teased her relentlessly about it, but Carmilla didn't care. It made her daughter happy and that's all that mattered.

'Mir's asleep now.'

She smiles lovingly at her wife, moving to sit beside her in their bed. Laura shuffles over to make room, before enveloping the brunette in her arms. Carmilla smiled, closing her eyes as she relaxed into Laura's gentle embrace. Laura can't help but run her hands through Carmilla's curly locks.

'Which story was it tonight?'

'Tonight, we read Bad Kitty Gets A Bath'

' _ **Of course,**_  you did.'

Carmilla can hear the smugness in Laura's voice and she almost wanted to shout at herself, at how predictable she'd become. The sound of Laura's voice snapped her out of her internal argument.

'Wait...I thought; you were reading Cinderella?'

'That book;  _may_ have found itself  _accidentally_ thrown in the bin.'

Laura pushes Carmilla off of her, sitting up as she stares at the brunette in disbelief. Carmilla doesn't know whether to laugh, at the look of shock on Laura's face. She always did love that bunched up face.

'CARMILLA! You can't just throw books away!'

'I  _ **can**_ if they're full of crap!'

Laura shakes her head, smiling slightly when Carmilla just shrugs. Moving to snuggle back into Laura's chest. Laura pulled Carmilla closer, stroking her hair softly.

'Oh, I forgot to ask. Which painting was it, that sold?'

'The one with the two girl's, sat on a swing set.'

'That one's my favourite. Did you manage to name it?'

Carmilla smiles, lifting her head to look up at Laura as she spoke. Watching as the blonde's face lit up, smiling at one another with so much love. After so many years, they were still so in love and they both knew, that it couldn't get any better than that.

'Yeah, I called it Cookies and Kittens.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everything! Use the tag #cfau if you want, express your feelings, fangirl with me. Ask any questions, it's up to you guys now! As always, my tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman
> 
> All that's left to say is I hope you have a good day/night! :3

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to give writing a multi-chapter fanfiction a go. Every time I've tried I've always given up but now I have this idea and I really want to give it a try. This is a Carmilla fanfiction, it is a childhood fanfiction so it follows the characters from the age of 6. This is the beginning of their journey. It is completely AU and I do not own the characters. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, more to come! I've edited it a little because one of my good friends gave me a few pointers on writing children speaking so props to her for helping me out.


End file.
